To Have and To Hold
by Gracie A
Summary: Seventh in a series, takes place during the 3 years after Memories. Features Rafe, Alison, and the thousand LOL other characters I've created. They were promised happy endings but fate has other things in mind. Please R&R! Thanks!
1. Chapter One

_**A/N: OK. Here's the scoop. I don't own PC. I don't own any of its characters, storyline, or dialogue. **_

_However - I do own Abby, Cameron, Kate, Colin, Grant, Chloe, Becky, Kyle, Lia, Lynnie, Ethan, Quinn, Billie, Ella, Aidan, Tyler and any other character in my stories not ever seen on a television screen near you._

_And sorry to say – but if you don't know any of the people I'm talking about in the sentence above – you probably don't want to read this. LOL!_

_This story is – seventh (DEAR LORD!) in a series that I started one day when PC got me royally po'd and I took matters into my own hands. Irrational yes – but I never said I wasn't. ;) Anyway – there are – remarkably an amazing group of people who have told me they like what they've been reading. And so, for all of them - I continue to write._

_I was a bit wary about continuing to post this on – because my characters are kind of taking over the story. I was really worried about what to do but then I remembered. The constant that has and always will remain in all my stories is Rafe and Alison and Caleb and Livvie. So I guess as long as that's true they should stay here. _

_I used to grumble and scream and have mini tantrums over the things TPTB thought up to torture me when it came to the characters I loved. Now – unbelievably - I seem to be the one creating these scenarios. One thing you can always be sure of – no matter how bad it gets – I'll make it alright in the end._

_I'm trying something a bit different – we'll be going from the present to the past and then back to the present so even at the get go – you'll know things will end up ok. But I'm not telling you everything all at once. You'll still have to figure it all out over time._

_So here you go – the beginning of another portion of the never ending saga I've gotten myself mixed up in. _

_As always – thanks for reading!_

_Until 2! Enjoy! xox - G_

**Chapter One**

She ran to the phone, breathless when she finally picked up the receiver. "Rafe?" She said softly.

"How'd you know it was me?" He laughed on the other end.

"I'd know that ring anywhere. How are things going?" Alison asked, her voice tinged with worry. To her it had seemed so long since she heard his voice.

"As well as can be expected." He said with a sigh. "How are things at home?"

"Fine." She said, unconvincingly.

"Alison…" Rafe prompted. "What's the matter?"

She blew out a breath and told the truth. "The girls are driving me crazy. Becky's still mad at you for taking Kyle with you and Ella's about to rip her cast off her arm."

"Becky has finals anyway. I know she's angry but let's face it – Kyle's a huge distraction." Rafe said, knowing that mad was probably an understatement. She was most likely completely furious. His voice filled with worry as he changed the subject. "Now about Ella. What did the doctor say?"

Alison sighed louder. "He said she has 3 more weeks but honestly Rafe – you know those three. I bet you Aidan's already stolen a saw from Cam's toolbox. And your daughter – you know her - she'll convince him and Ty that they can cut it off themselves."

Rafe laughed again. "Why is she **my** daughter when she's about to do something dangerous?"

Alison blinked. Was he kidding? She thought to herself. "Are you seriously asking me that question?"

Rafe realized his mistake as soon as the statement was out of his mouth. "OK. Point taken."

Alison knew why he was half a world away but it didn't make it easier. There was a pause and she added wistfully. "I wish you were here."

His heart ached as he replied. "I wish you were here too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mine." Alex said as he snatched the toy from Melissa's grasp. She sat there, stunned and then suddenly her wide green eyes filled with big fat tears. "No. You share." She said, her tiny lips quivering.

Grant was beside her before the first one even fell. "OK, Prettiness." He whispered as he scooped her up in his arms. "Shh. It's alright. Don't mind him. Your cousin is a big old bully."

Katrina tried not to laugh as she scolded her son. "Alex. You should share your toys with Melissa. Come on. Play nicely please."

Alex looked up at her, clutching the toy to his chest. "No, Mama. Not her twuck." He repeated over and over, his voice definite. "Mine, mine, mine, mine, MINE!"

Grant chuckled as he held his daughter closer. "Well if there ever was a doubt it's been proven. That kid's definitely a Morley."

"GRANT!" Chloe gasped.

"What?" Grant said, the look on his face completely unapologetic. "It's true." He gazed over at Colin who was laughing uncontrollably. "Look – even Colin knows I'm right."

Colin fought to find his voice. "Now you see - that's not the only way he's like my father. You should have given him a minute. He would have been charming her."

"It's true. Morleys certainly can be charming." Kate agreed as she handed a new toy to her niece. She moved towards Colin, smiling wider as she reached him. He kissed her softly and pulled her to sit beside him. "But I think it's more that our son is spoiled."

"Yes. That he is." Colin agreed.

"And…" Kate sighed as she ran a hand over her rounded stomach. "I don't see anything changing with our daughter."

Chloe took Melissa from Grant and settled her on her lap. Her cheeks were dry and it seemed she was now fascinated with a teaspoon, the toy she'd just been crying over forgotten.

"I wonder how Lynnie and Ethan are doing today." She said softly as she ran her fingers through her daughter's golden curls.

Kate sighed as Alex came toddling over to her. She reached down and pulled him up to sit beside her. "Lia called earlier. She hasn't heard from her yet."

"They probably just need some time alone." Chloe replied.

"I don't know what I would do…" Colin said softly as he pressed a kiss to Alex's dark hair.

"Me either." Grant sighed as he nodded in agreement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn walked towards the door his face full with worry. He knew what day it was but that wasn't the thing that plagued his thoughts at the moment. He thought of Billie and Tyler and how he could ever break the news to them. Would they think it was as great as he did? Did he have the right to even expect them to?

He brushed the snow off his jacket as he eased inside and despite his worries, he couldn't hold back his grin. What an amazing difference two and a half years had made. Who would have thought it could happen? But here he was, married with an eleven year old son and a baby on the way.

"Anyone home?" He called out as he walked towards the den. He was beginning to get nervous. It was way too quiet.

Billie's probably napping. He thought with a sigh. She could never seem to stay awake at the end of the day. He walked through the kitchen and saw she'd left him dinner. She'd even written a note on his napkin. "Wake me up. xo - B"

He continued to smile as he walked upstairs, pausing to knock on Ty's door. When he didn't answer after the third attempt, Quinn pushed the door open.

Ty was reading, and wearing his headphones. Quinn sighed. It was no wonder he couldn't hear him.

He walked over to his son and snatched them off. "Buddy – c'mon. We talked about this."

"Huh?" Ty replied.

"Huh yourself." Quinn couldn't believe the next words were about to come out of his mouth. "Tyler. You'll lose your hearing if you keep listening this to this stuff so loud."

"Dad." Ty rolled his eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I'm serious." Quinn said with a nod. As he looked at his son he couldn't believe how tall Ty was getting. He grew a foot a day it seemed.

"So. Did they catch the guy?" Ty asked then.

Quinn nodded again. "Yeah. It'll be on the front page tomorrow."

"Cool." Ty loved hearing about all the good stories before they hit the papers. "Mom's sleeping." He offered as he grabbed a small soft basketball from his beside table and began to throw it against the ceiling. "She wants you to wake her up."

"I know." Quinn knew what Ty was up to and he wasn't going to let him get away with it. He always thought mentioning Billie would distract him. The kid was usually right, but Quinn still focused enough to ask the dreaded question.

"Is your homework done?"

Ty sighed. "Yeah – like hours ago."

"Good." Satisfied, Quinn decided it was time to wake up his wife. Before he did he had some parting words for Ty. "Don't stay up too late alright?"

Ty sighed again. "Alright." He waited a second before he called out. "Hey Dad?"

"Yeah?"

He picked up his book again and acted casual. "In your toolbox - do you have like a saw or anything?"

Quinn was immediately suspicious. "What do you need a saw for?"

"School. For a project." Ty replied, hoping he would buy it.

There was more to this story, Quinn knew. He knew Ty's tricks well. They were all the same ones he tried to pull when he was his age. He had ten bucks that said Ty and Aidan were really preparing to cut Ella's cast off.

School project, my ass. He thought to himself. Still he replied, "Yeah. I do. We'll talk about your "project" some more in the morning."

"'Kay." Ty said with a smile.

"Goodnight." Quinn stifled a laugh as he left the room.

As he opened the door to his own bedroom, his heart beat faster at the very sight of his wife. Would he ever get over how beautiful she looked? She was curled up on her side, her dark auburn hair spilling out over the pillow. She'd been letting it grow lately and he thought she never looked more stunning. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Billie stretched and her eyes fluttered open. "Hey you." She whispered.

"Hey." Quinn smiled down at her. "How you feeling?"

"Awful." She replied with a sigh. "Today wasn't good."

Quinn ran a hand through her hair and stared into her eyes. "And me working so late probably didn't help. I'm sorry." He said as he moved to kiss her again.

"It's OK." She yawned. Her eyes filled with tears as she added. "You remember what today is?"

"I know." Quinn nodded. He saw the fear in Billie's eyes and moved to sit beside her. "Billie, I know you're worried, but it's going to be alright." He promised as he pulled her close.

"I'm going to hold you to that." She replied as she rested her head on his shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lia?" Danny called her name for the third time.

"Huh?" She said, still not focusing.

He rubbed a hand over her back, knowing what was on her mind. "They're asleep."

"OK." She nodded. "Good."

"Good?" He replied, trying to lighten the mood a bit. "All I get is good? Julia - they're BOTH asleep. It's not just good – it's a miracle."

She smiled weakly as she turned to face him. "You're right. Thank you."

Danny pulled her closer and could feel her shaking. "She'll be alright." Danny whispered.

"I know." Lia sniffled. "I'm just worried about her."

"I know." Danny said as he kissed her sweetly. "But she's come a long way since last year. They both have. I know you're upset. Honey, I wish I could stay…"

Lia swiped at her eyes and took a deep breath. She couldn't believe what had happened in the last few years. She had been made detective, and Danny was the ER's chief resident and their sons lay sleeping in the next room. It was amazing and exhausting but somehow they made it work.

She shook her head at him, knowing he had to go. "I know. It's alright. We'll see you in the morning."

He kissed her again and pulled her close. "Love you. Get some sleep while you can." He said softly as he held her tight.

As always, Danny made her instantly feel better. "I'll try." She said with a smile. "Love you too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She stood by the window, rocking her daughter in her arms. "Shh. Shh. Little one. Don't you cry." Lynnie whispered softly. "Now that you're finally here – I just want to see you smile."

Lynnie watched the snow fall outside, wondering how Ethan was faring. He insisted on shoveling the driveway – even though this snow was sure to continue on until morning.

"Daddy might be cold. Should we make him some coffee? What should we do, Callie?" Lynnie asked as she carried her down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Today's a sad day, sweetie." Lynnie sighed as she placed a kiss on the baby's head. "Mama's sad, and so is your Daddy. Maybe that's why you're so out of sorts."

She carefully placed the baby in her seat, making sure to bundle her up in a blanket. She was extremely cautious with everything that involved Callie. Since they first brought her home four weeks ago Lynnie never slept. She stayed by her daughter's side every hour of every day. Ethan understood. He didn't even try to stop her.

Lynnie knew that people thought she was crazy but she didn't care. She knew she couldn't take any chances.


	2. Chapter Two

_A/N: I know I might have confused you. Chapter 1 takes place 3 years in the future. It's where we'll eventually end up. Now we're backtracking. Hopefully it may start to make more sense to you all now. We'll find out why Rafe's far away, why everyone's worried about Lynnie and the particular day it is and what Quinn's news is. Just remember those three things and it'll all come together in the end._

_But that's for later. For now - we're going back to not long after the twins' wedding._

_Until 3 - Enjoy! xox-G_

**Chapter Two**

**_Nearly three years earlier…_**

"Cookies. We need more cookies." Chloe called out as Grant made his way to the door.

He laughed and turned back to face her. "Any particular kind?"

"mmmm." Chloe thought for a moment. "Oreos. Double stuffed."

"OK. Double stuffed Oreos." Grant smiled and nodded. He barely took another step before she called out again.

"And chocolate chip. And make sure they're not those little puny ones like you got last time. I want the big ones, with the chunks of chocolate."

Grant didn't think it was wise to point out that the last time was only two days ago. "OK." He nodded again. "Oreos, and chunky chocolate chips. Anything else?"

"Milk." Chloe said finally.

"You got it." Grant walked over and kissed her softly. "Anything for you two." He added in a whisper.

"Hurry back." She smiled as she watched him go.

Chloe moved towards the window and looked out into the dark, wintry night. She couldn't believe how fast the time flown by. Only six more weeks before their little one would finally be here.

She wondered how her father was doing. He'd taken a few weeks off to go down to Alabama. Chloe was a little bit envious. It had been so long since she'd seen Jamal and Imani and their kids. The last time had probably been at her mom's funeral.

Poor Dad. Chloe sighed as she thought of him then. He seemed so lost lately. It must be so hard for him to live here day after day all alone. She suddenly felt guilty. She was so wrapped up in her own life lately she hadn't spent much time with him either.

She ran her hand over her stomach as she watched the snow begin to fall. "Hey Mom." She whispered with a smile. "Are you getting all this? Can you even believe what's happening?" Chloe smiled wider as she continued. "I just hope I can do as good a job raising our child as you did with me. I sure hope I paid enough attention."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Becky…" Kyle whispered as he fought to catch his breath.

"Yeah?" She sighed as she dragged his lips back to hers, her hands threading through his hair as she deepened their kiss.

"Becky…" He said again as he reluctantly held her at arms length. Though he wanted nothing more to stay right here he made himself say the words. "Come on. Let me take you home."

"I don't want to go home." She protested as she pressed her forehead to his. She reached up and ran her hand across his cheek. "Please Kyle…" She begged as she kissed him again.

"Becky…" He laughed against her lips. "I honestly don't want you to go either, but this isn't the time or the place for this." His hands moved to fasten the buttons on his shirt, realizing that more than one of them were now missing. It's a good thing they stopped when they did. He thought to himself. He gave up trying to fix his clothes as he swatted Becky's hands away. She wasn't about to give up so easily.

Kyle's voice was low and serious as he cautioned her. "Rebecca. I value my life. You know your father's going to send out a search party in a few minutes."

Becky sighed again and leaned her back against the passenger side door, pulling the sleeves of her sweater back over her shoulders. She pushed her hair off her face and pouted. "It kills me that you're right."

He laughed louder at the look on her face. "It kills me to have to bring you home. But things are going really well. Let's not jinx it."

"If you'd just let me come over to your place…" Becky suggested.

"Did I not just say I value my life?" Kyle's eyes went wide. "Don't even think about it. I can't have you coming up there."

"I really think you should reconsider." Resigned to the fact that their night was over, Becky pulled the sun visor down and checked her makeup in the lighted mirror. She dug into her purse for a brush and her lip gloss. "Slayers need to learn to live with danger." She said as she slicked berry flavored gloss across her lips. She turned towards Kyle, her mouth moving in a pucker to spread the gloss evenly. "It could count as part of your training." She winked at him as she pulled the brush through her long blond hair.

Kyle's mouth went dry as he watched her but his response was the only one he could give. "My training will be over in a split second if your father knew what we've been up to for the past half hour. More important - my life would be over if he even suspected you and I were alone for any length of time in the apartment he rented to me."

She knew he was right but it didn't make it easier. She had seen love her whole life. She watched her parents together; she saw her aunt and uncle. Everyone around her had found love so perfect and right that she thought she'd know what it would be like when it finally happened to her. But Becky wasn't prepared for how being with Kyle made her feel. She wasn't nearly ready for the flood of emotions that seemed to crash into her whenever he was in the same room as her. She never believed it could happen to her, and certainly thought it would take longer than this.

She hadn't been prepared for Kyle but she couldn't imagine her life without him. She knew she was young, but she knew she didn't want to wait much longer. It would be easier once she'd graduated high school. Three more months. She thought as she buckled her seat belt. Three more months and she could do whatever she wanted.

Oblivious to Becky's plans Kyle smiled over at her before he put the car in drive. In minutes they were on their way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I made you some tea." Ethan called out from the doorway.

"Thank you." Lynnie said with a smile as she took the steaming mug from him. "We got a lot done today."

"Yeah we did." He replied as he moved to sit on the edge of her desk. The farmhouse was a bigger undertaking than they both realized. Still it was satisfying to do all the work on their own. He peeked over her shoulder and asked. "How's the story coming?"

"Fine. It's almost done. I can't believe it. This one came so fast." She said with a shake of her head. She straightened her glasses and sighed as she looked up at him. "I need to get started on the next one."

"I think you've worked hard enough for one night." Ethan said as he pushed the cover on her laptop down, satisfied when he heard it click shut. He took her hand in his and pulled her up out of the chair and into his arms. "You know what? I think we should go and check out our bedroom again."

She giggled as he picked her up and carried her out of the room. Their bedroom had been the first room they finished, and had been decorated months ago. She laughed louder as she replied. "Yeah – you know. We should look for flaws in the paint job."

"Yeah." He said as he placed her on the bed and pulled her sweatshirt off one shoulder. "See – I think you got paint right here." He said, pressing a kiss on her collarbone.

"Oh no." She smiled as his mouth glided over her skin. "It doesn't belong there." She pulled at the buttons on his shirt. Her hands slayed over his chest as she commented. "Look at that. You've got some paint on you too."

He flipped her over to hover above her. "I think this requires a thorough examination." He grinned as he gazed down at her. He drew off his glasses and tossed them aside. It may have been months since their wedding but to Ethan their honeymoon was still going strong.

Happier than she ever dreamed she could be Lynnie pulled him closer. "I think you're right." She murmured as his mouth found hers again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's 11:02." Rafe announced as he stood at the foot of the stairs.

Alison sighed as she turned a page in the magazine she was reading. "Very good Rafe. I'm so glad that you can tell time. Your mother did an excellent job raising you."

"She's late." He said then, ignoring her smart remark.

"She's not late. She'll be here any minute." Alison leaned her head back on the couch cushions and stared at the ceiling. "Can you please do something about him?" She whispered.

"Who are you talking to?" Rafe asked as he watched her.

She tossed the magazine aside and stared over at him. "Your father."

Rafe narrowed his eyes at her. "What does **_my _**father have to do with **_our _**daughter forgetting her curfew?"

"Because I'm hoping maybe **_he_** can talk some sense into you. Rafe – she presses her luck because you watch her like a hawk. She's late because she's annoyed at you."

Rafe opened his mouth to argue but suddenly there was something else worrying him. "Something's wrong." He whispered.

She stood and glared at him, exasperated. "Rafe. I swear. If you call the PCPD because Becky's five minutes late you'll be testing out the new sofa in the den tonight."

"No. Not Becky." He shook his head at her. "It's something else. Something's not right."

Rafe began to pace a bit, scratching at his head and looking completely distracted. "It's…that can't be it."

"What?" Alison asked, beginning to worry herself. "Rafe. Please. We just went through a hellish few months. Please tell me it's not Katie."

"No. Nothing like that." Rafe shook his head at her again. "It's not here – it's almost as if…" Rafe sighed. "It's Caleb."

Alison looked at her watch. "Well. That's got to be a record."

"What?" Rafe had no clue what she was talking about. He'd live with her for so many years but still - every once in a while his wife completely baffled him.

"I counted three months, twenty-two days and 14 hours." She said her voice definite.

"For what?"

"Since you mentioned his name." She grinned at him. "What about Caleb?"

"I felt something – shift – it's almost like how I feel when he becomes mortal again." Rafe shrugged as he stared down at his wife, his arms moving to snag her waist. "But why would he do that?"

"I don't know." Alison's eyes lit up as she got an idea. "Maybe Livvie started nagging him about having more kids." She suggested as she snuggled closer.

"Oh that's just what the world needs…" Rafe replied rolling his eyes.

"RAFE!" Alison admonished him.

"What? C'mon. They've been lucky. Colin turned out to be fine and Rachel is sweet. Their gene pool is pretty shallow. Sooner or later the combination of the two of them will be lethal."

Alison tried to hold in her laughter as she scolded. "You're terrible."

"You're thinking the same thing. Admit it." Rafe burst into laughter.

"OK. You're right – but…" Alison sighed again. "Seriously. What do you think it is?"

"I don't know. What I do know is that I won't figure it out tonight." He kissed her quickly and moved away. "What I will figure out is what Becky's been up to."

Alison had a pretty good idea and knew that the last thing Rafe needed to know was how their daughter spent the evening. She was just about to try and calm him down again when Becky burst through the front door, her cheeks flushed and her eyes shining.

"Hello, Rafe." She said with a sigh as she rose on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh. Hi, Alison." She added as she pirouetted to her mother. "It's such a beautiful night isn't it?"

Both her parents stood there with shocked expressions as Becky shrugged off her coat, hanging in on a hook near the door before she floated up the stairs. "The sky is so clear, tonight; you should go out and look at the stars. There are a million of them out tonight. It's incredibly romantic. I – on the other hand - should get some rest. I have a big day tomorrow. Have a lovely evening." She called out as she took the stairs two at time.

As Becky's door clicked shut Rafe turned to his wife. "Did she just call me Rafe?"

"Well, honey. That is your name." Alison laughed back at him.

"That kid is nuts." He said with a shake of his head.

She may be crazy. Alison silently agreed as she moved into Rafe's arms again. But one thing is clear. It's Kyle she's crazy about and that's going to mean nothing but trouble.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"Damnit Maggie. You understand I had to call him this time." Lia said with a sigh as she gazed at her sister-in-law.

"Not Da." Maggie replied, shaking her head. Her dark brown eyes were huge as they pleaded. "Lia, please."

"You'd rather I called your brother?" Lia eyed her suspiciously.

"He won't come. Danny's too busy." Maggie sniffled as she stared at her shoes. "Everyone's too busy…"

Lia sighed again. This was the third time since Christmas that she came upon Maggie hanging out with the wrong type of crowd. She didn't understand. Maggie was a smart kid but she made horrible choices lately. It all started and ended with Pete Baxter.

She decided to try and get to the bottom of this. Lia knelt by Maggie's chair and ran a hand over her head. "Mags. C'mon spit it out. What's going on with you?"

"I'm fine." Maggie insisted.

"You're not fine." Lia countered. "You're really scaring me. Maggie this isn't like you at all. I've caught you in the park at all hours. You were in that abandoned warehouse of 12th Street two weeks ago and now you're with those idiots when they vandalize the gas station downtown. I don't understand what's going on with you. Pete Baxter is a moron and you're a smart girl."

"You're wrong, Lia." Maggie shook her head at her. "Pete really likes me."

"Pete's using you and I'm honestly scared to find out just how." Lia said softly. "Why aren't you out with Becky? You two are such good friends..."

Maggie laughed bitterly. "Becky only has time for Kyle lately."

So that's what it was. Lia put the pieces together. Maggie was feeling left out it seemed. "Ah Maggie." She sighed again. "Don't do this."

"Don't do what? Tell the truth? Lia, c'mon. It's **_so_** not fair. Don't I deserve to find someone who likes me? I mean – GOD. Kyle thinks the sun rises and sets by Becky. Do you ever see how he looks at her? Like she's a goddess or something." Maggie pushed back the chair and stood, moving to gaze out the window. "Why am I even talking to you? You wouldn't understand. Kyle looks at Becky the same way Danny looks at you."

Lia took a breath and moved toward her again. She walked slowly. Tracking down and bringing in the group Maggie was mixed up with had taken more out of her than she realized.

"OK." She said with a nod. "I get your point and you're right. Everyone around you does seem to be paired up and busy with their own lives. I'm not going to talk down to you and tell you that someday you'll find someone – even though it's totally true – because you won't believe me anyway. But I will tell you that Pete Baxter? Maggie honey - he's not it. Trust me. I went to school with his brother and that rotten apple doesn't fall too far from the tree."

"Lia…" Maggie turned to face her and started to cry.

"Shh. It's OK." Lia whispered as she pulled her into a hug.

"He tells me I'm pretty. He tells me that he doesn't know what he'd do without me. But then he ignores me for days. It shouldn't be like that should it?" Maggie's voice was broken as she held onto Lia tightly.

"No. It shouldn't." She replied.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Maggie cried harder.

"Nothing's wrong with you honey." Lia insisted. "Something's wrong with that dirtbag you've been hanging around with."

"Margaret Mary. What the hell is wrong with you?" Ian bellowed as he burst through the door to the station.

"OK. Your father obviously doesn't agree with me. But trust me sweetie. It's true." She pushed Maggie to stand behind her.

She gave Ian a brilliant smile. "How's the best father-in-law on this side of the pond?"

Ian had no time for pleasantries. "Save the charm lass, it'll do you no good. Not when my daughter's a felon..."

"Da. I'm not a felon." Maggie rolled her eyes.

"You're in a police station and you're not the one wearing a badge." Ian yelled at her. "I swear to you. You're trying my patience."

"I'm sorry." Maggie sighed as she wiped at her eyes.

"Oh you certainly will be. C'mon. Get your things – I'll be taking you home. And get comfortable – because home is all you'll see from now until the next millennium."

Lia wracked her brain to think of a way to save her poor sister-in-law from a prison of her father's making. She blurted out the first thing that sprang to mind. "Do you think that maybe you could let her out so that she can work?"

"Huh?" Maggie stared at her.

Lia glared her into silence. She turned her attention back to Ian and batted her eyes. "She'd be a huge help. Even with all these computers I still have piles of paperwork. I could really use her three days a week after school."

Ian narrowed his eyes at Lia and tweaked her nose. "I can see why my son can't say no to you but me? I wasn't born yesterday."

"C'mon." Lia said as she held him by the arms and gazed up into his eyes. "Let her work here. It'll certainly keep her out of trouble – every cop in PC will know her face if she's around here enough. She'll never get away with anything."

Ian realized that Lia had an excellent point. He gazed at his daughter, knowing she was unhappy but at a loss as to what to do. Maybe letting Maggie have something to do after school would help make her happy again.

"We'll discuss it with your mother." Ian said with a sigh. "Let's go." He nodded towards the door.

"Thanks Lia." Maggie whispered as she obeyed. "For everything."

"Don't mention it." Lia smiled as Ian bent down and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you." He said as he smiled down at her. "We'll see you Sunday for dinner won't we?" He asked as he followed Maggie out.

"Wouldn't miss it." Lia smiled and waved them off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you think?" Quinn asked nervously. He walked through the large empty house and ran a hand over the banister on the staircase. He could already see Ty sliding down it.

"I'm overwhelmed." Billie sighed. "Quinn – don't you ever do anything simply?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked her, confused.

"We got engaged three months ago and I know we talked about getting a bigger place – but honestly - you don't ever go slow." She sighed again as she moved to sit down on the steps. "I can't think…"

He smiled as he watched her. Quinn moved to sit down next to her and gently tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "You think too much." He whispered.

She laughed as she turned to face him. "You just asked me "What do you think?" Now you're saying I think too much." Billie's voice was exasperated. "Is it any wonder I'm completely confused?"

There was one extremely important reason that Quinn wanted her to decide. His voice got soft as he smiled at her. "It's a great house, Bill and I really think it'll go a long way in convincing them that I'd be good for Ty."

"Oh Quinn." She whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "Of course they think you're good for him. Sweetheart, this visit – it's just a formality. There's no reason they won't let you adopt him. None at all."

He took her hands in his. "Well…" His voice shook with nerves. "I wasn't exactly a model citizen when I was younger. I'd hate for them to dig up some of that stuff."

"What are you saying? Did you knock over a liquor store?" Billie tried to keep a straight face as she asked him.

"No." Quinn said with a sigh, still looking desolate.

"Quinn what is it? She asked, now getting concerned.

"I stole a car." He said so softly she almost didn't hear.

"You stole a car?" Billie blinked.

"Uh huh." Quinn sighed. "And I hope that it doesn't ruin everything."

"OK. Hold on. When was this?" She asked. "How old were you?"

"Fifteen." He muttered.

"Fifteen?" She repeated, once again trying not to laugh. "Honey? OK. Whose car did you steal?"

"Uncle Rafe's." He sighed as he pulled away and stood to stare out at the yard. "It was a stupid idea then and it's stupid now."

Billie bit her lip and walked over to him. "Quinn…"

"What?" He sighed again.

"Did your uncle press charges?" She asked him then.

"No. But they dragged me down to the station anyway. He made me sweat it out."

"Did you do any hard time?" Billie fought the giggle that rose in her throat.

"No." He answered, oblivious to the fact that she found the whole thing hysterical.

"Sweetheart." She said softly as she turned him to face her. "The only thing that little story tells me is that I'm the luckiest woman in the world."

Quinn stared at her in disbelief. "Why? Because now you know I can hot wire a car?"

She blinked at him again. "You hot wired it? I thought you just took his keys."

He couldn't get over the fact that he might jeopardize the greatest thing to ever happen to him. Adopting Ty was so important - how could he have been so stupid? He had no idea then that the choices he made back then might have consequences now.

"No. I'm a derelict Belinda. You should know that about me."

"OK." She shook her head and tried again. He was being so ridiculous she couldn't believe it. "Consider me informed. But I know I'm still lucky."

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"This makes me feel much better. Because you know all the tricks. Tyler won't get away with a thing. With you helping me raise him – he'll turn out to be a great kid." She wound her arms around his neck and pulled his face closer to hers.

"He alreadyis a great kid." Quinn said, his voice definite.

"I know." She whispered as she kissed him softly. "And you'll be a great dad."

"How do you do that?" Quinn stared at her, full of awe.

"hmm?" She murmured as she kissed him again. "Do what?"

"Make me think that everything will be OK, just like that?"

"I don't know." Billie said with a shrug. Her eyes were shining as she gazed up at him. "I must have learned how from you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lia yawned as she made her way inside. She kicked off her boots and hung her heavy coat near the door. She sighed, hating coming home to an empty apartment.

She was hungry but to tired to even decide what to eat. She made her way to the bathroom and turned the shower on as hot as she could stand it.

Lia dragged one of Danny's long sleeved t-shirts over her head, pausing only long enough to run a comb through her wet hair. The events of the day caught up with her quickly. Within minutes of crawling into bed she was fast asleep.

That's how he found her, curled up on the bed, not even under the covers. Danny smiled as he moved over her, brushing the damp hair off her cheeks before pressing his lips to hers.

"Danny…" She whispered as she turned towards him and pulled him closer.

"Hey." He smiled wider as he gently pressed her back into the pillows. "Is my sister still locked up?" He asked laughing softly. One hand tangled in her hair, the other started to snake up and under the shirt she wore. When he brushed his hand along her right side she suddenly sucked in a breath and winced.

"Ouch." She whispered, hoping he hadn't noticed.

No such luck. "Julia?" He said softly pulling back and staring down at her. "What's going on?"

"It's alright." Lia insisted as she moved to sit up.

Danny sat up straight and clicked on the light. Lia squinted and tried to adjust to the brightness.

"What's the matter? Are you in pain? What's going on? Let me look at you." He demanded, his intentions from just moments before forgotten in an instant. He pulled at the hem of her shirt gasping at the sight of the bruise blooming across her skin.

"What the hell happened?" He asked as he pressed his hands along her side, his touch suddenly clinical.

"When we took those kids in…" Lia began, knowing he wouldn't rest until she spilled all. "One of those little punks elbowed me while I was cuffing him. It's OK. Honey, please. I had EMS take a look at it..."

"And they let you leave?" His mouth hung open. "Take a deep breath." He ordered.

"Danny…" Lia sighed.

"Don't argue with me. Inhale." He said.

She did as he asked, inhaling deeply. As she did she winced again.

"Is there any pain when I press here?" He asked as his fingers gently pressed into her ribcage.

"Yeah – a little." Actually, she was lying through her teeth. She was in a lot of pain and not only that - it was excruciating. She had thought it would get better if she could just rest. She desperately tried to move away from him. "Danny I'm fine." She insisted.

She should have known better than to try and fool him. He stared into her eyes and ran a hand over her cheek. "No. I'm quite certain you're not. Lia. One or more of your ribs are broken."

"I'll be OK." She tried to convince him.

Danny was off the bed in an instant. Lia could hear him rummaging through the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. The faucet turned on and off quickly and he was back by her side before she could blink.

He took her hand and dropped two pills in her palm. "Take them." He demanded as he handed her a glass of water.

Although she wasn't nearly in the mood anymore she tried to joke. "You know I had a whole other idea of you and I playing doctor…" She smiled as she obeyed his order.

Danny took her hand and gently helped her to stand. He pulled back the quilt and barked at her. "Lie down."

"You're so bossy." She grumbled, too tired to really argue. "Are you this mean to all your patients?" She asked as she snuggled in.

"You tell me if it gets worse." Danny said, his voice stern. In response Lia simply closed her eyes.

"JULIA." His voice rose another octave, making her open them again. "You tell me if you have trouble taking a breath or if you feel nauseous at all."

"Uh huh." She replied, wanting nothing more than to sleep.

"Julia." He said again. "You tell me."

"OK. I will. I promise." She said as her eyes fluttered closed.

Finally taking a deep breath himself, Danny walked to the other side of the bed and carefully climbed in. He ran a hand over her hair as he willed his heartbeat back to normal.

She's OK. Danny whispered to himself, hoping he'd eventually believe it. It's alright. She's going to be OK. He hated the idea of her in danger. He was terrified of her getting hurt. As he buried his nose in her hair and held Lia close only one thought came to his mind.

He hoped that this latest run in would be turn out to be the worst of it.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"It just takes practice. Take that music home and work on it. I'll see you next week." Colin smiled as he watched the group of kids file out. He loved teaching at the youth center. And these kids really seemed to take to him. It was amazing. He bent down and went about putting his guitar away. As he did Colin didn't notice someone else walking in.

"They sound fantastic." Rafe said softly.

Colin's turned towards the sound of his father-in-law's voice. "They are fantastic." He said with a huge grin. "I can't believe how much they've improved. I'm going to have some competition soon I think." He walked around the room and gathered the music stands. "I take it you're here to bring me to dinner. I'll be ready in a second."

It had taken a while but Colin and his father-in-law had finally reached a kind of unspoken agreement. It was an odd state of affairs. How things had even come to this boggled Rafe's mind when he really stopped to think about it. But there was one thing that was perfectly clear. Colin loved Katrina with all his heart and that's all he needed to do to be in Rafe's good graces indefinitely.

"Take your time. I'm glad to see you back." He said then as he moved to sit down on a nearby chair. "How was your trip?"

Colin and Katrina had finally gone back to Romania to visit Caleb and Livvie. After all the craziness that surrounded Alexander's birth, they thought it was a good idea to spend some time with them alone.

"It was great." Colin's eyes lit up just thinking about his son. "You should have seen Rachel with Alex. She was so cute. Kind of like Ella – but different – you know?"

"I can imagine." Rafe sighed and wondered how he could get to the real reason he'd volunteered to pick Colin up. He tried to act nonchalant as he added. "What about your parents?"

Colin stared at him openmouthed. "Did you just ask me how my parents are?"

Rafe's faced reddened a bit, suddenly embarrassed. "Yeah."

"They're OK." Colin replied, still taken aback. "Thanks for asking."

"Don't mention it." Rafe sighed. He was still curious. He knew Colin would see right through him but he needed to know. "They seem fine to you? Nothing weird or out of the ordinary?"

Colin laughed. "Well other than the fact that they snack on each other – and that my wife is almost physically ill when in their presence it was fine."

Still without answers Rafe stood and sighed once more. "OK. Well…"

Colin stared at him quizzically. "Do you think there's something wrong?"

Rafe shrugged. "I'm not sure. I just have a strange feeling." He moved towards the door again. "Maybe it's nothing. Come on. Let's go to dinner."

"It's never "nothing" with you." Colin replied, his voice full of concern. "I'll see what I can find out."

Rafe nodded. "I'd appreciate it. I'd call your father myself but that never works out the way I plan."

"Well. Amazing. That only took about 30 years." Colin said, chuckling a bit.

"What?"

Colin laughed louder. "You – figuring out that confronting my father usually backfires. Your wife will be so happy to hear it."

"You know I was just thinking I was getting used to you – but I can still change my mind." Rafe threatened as he moved towards the door.

Sure that he'd leave without him if he didn't hurry, Colin ran after him, still laughing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lynnie stood by the sink in the kitchen, dreaming of a dishwasher. As she made her way through the pile of dishes her mind wandered. Suddenly, without warning her vision clouded and scenes began to fly in front of her eyes.

She couldn't believe what she saw. It was her, and Ethan. And there was something incredibly wrong.

"He's so mad at me." She gasped as she watched him throw something against the fireplace. Glass shattered as it made contact.

She began to shake – the scenario so unfamiliar she couldn't believe it could actually be happening. Something is wrong. Ethan and she had never fought – not once since they'd been together.

The soapy dish slipped from her grasp and sank to the bottom of the sink. She stood frozen, still stunned as the images kept coming.

She saw Ethan sitting here in the house alone, and he looked like it had been that way for weeks. She saw her closet virtually empty. She saw her family and friends looking desolate and inconsolable.

"What's happening? Why am I gone? Oh my God. Am I going to die?" Lynnie whispered to herself. "Why else wouldn't I be here? I don't understand. This is crazy. I can't leave him…" She began to sob as her knees gave out and she slid to the floor, the dishes abandoned.

Ethan walked back inside, having run out on a whim to get her someice cream. He could hear the sound of her weeping and dropped the bag in his hand, desperate to find her. "Lynnie!" He called her name frantically. "Lynn!"

He sank beside her and tried to hold her. It took three tries before she focused enough to realize he was there. And still, even with that she twisted and turned and tried to get away.

"Don't yell at me." She pleaded. "Ethan I'm sorry. Whatever I did – I'm so sorry…"

"Lynnie. Lynnie. Shh. I'm right here. It's OK." His arms closed around her and held her tight. "It's alright. I'm not going to yell at you. Lynnie please."

She blinked and stared straight into his eyes. "Oh God. Ethan…"

"Shh. I'm here." He whispered as he pulled her close.

"You were so mad with me." She said softly as she ran a hand through his hair. "You were here all alone."

"Shh. That's silly. I've never been mad at you a day in my life." He replied as he held her tighter.

"You will be…" Lynnie replied, still fighting to find her voice. "I saw it."

"I think you're getting rusty." Ethan tried to joke as he willed his heartbeat back to normal. "Honey listen to me. I think you've got it wrong. We've gone this long without a fight. I don't ever see it happening."

"I wish I could believe that." Lynnie whispered as she clung to him. "You threw things…"

"Impossible, Lynnie." He vowed to her. "Shh." He kissed her softly and made her focus and hear him. "Don't you worry. What you saw – it must be a fluke because I promise you that will NEVER happen."

Lynnie hoped that what he said was true. She couldn't go on if she didn't take his word and believe it. The alternative was just too scary. She nodded and whispered "OK" as she held him closer.

But deep in her heart she knew she was fooling herself. She knew because every other vision she'd ever had in her life had come true.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm starving." Chloe grumbled as she paced the length of the dining room. "And just my luck – I'm so fat I can't even sit at the table."

Alison laughed as she threw her arm around her shoulders. "That happened to me, when I was carrying Katie. The last few weeks are the toughest, sweetie."

Upon hearing her name, Kate walked in, desperately trying to comfort Alex who was sobbing loudly. "I don't know what's wrong with him today. He's been so cranky."

"Let me try." Alison offered, her eyes lighting up like stars as she took her grandson in her arms. "Shh. Sweetie. Shh." She whispered as she rocked him gently back and forth. Within moments he had quieted down.

"WOW." Chloe stared at her, in awe. "You're really good at that."

Alison chuckled softly as she gently handed Alex back to Kate. "I've had a ton of practice." She smiled as she asked. "Have you seen your sister?"

"Which one?" Kate asked as she pulled a chair out and sat down.

"Either." Alison replied.

"Last time I saw Ella she was online talking to her '_boyfriend_'." Kate said with a laugh.

"Katrina." Alison gasped. "DO NOT let your father hear you say that. He's going nuts already. I swear to you it's driving me crazy. I don't think I can take it."

"OK." She laughed louder. "But it's true. She was chatting a mile a minute with Ty earlier."

"And what about Becky?" Alison asked then.

"Check the garage." Both Chloe and Kate replied at once. As they did their eyes caught and they burst into a fit of hushed giggles.

Alison looked from one girl to the other, completely confused. "What's so funny?"

"I can't believe we're going to tell her this." Kate said with a sigh.

"We can tell her." Chloe replied with a sly smile. "It's not like you'd be telling your father…"

Kate shifted her son so that his head rested on her shoulder, praying all the while that he'd stay asleep. She faced Alison and tried to keep her voice steady. "OK. It's just that – well. When we were dating and were here for some party or another – whenever we wanted some time alone – Colin and I - we'd sneak into the garage."

"And nine times out of ten, when they did - Grant and I were already in there." Chloe laughed as she pressed a hand to her back. "Oh God. Between all the laughing and this kid – I'll be back in a second. I've got to pee for like the thousandth time today."

As Chloe waddled off Alison faced Kate her mouth curved into a grin. "The garage huh?"

"Yeah." Kate blushed. "No one ever even thought to look. At least in the winter that's where we'd go. Summer gives you a lot more options." She said with a wink.

Alison's head spun, wondering what other secrets her children had been keeping from her. Suddenly she remembered a very important detail."OH MY GOD!" Her eyes flew open wide.

"What?" Kate asked, her voice full of worry.

Her mother was frantic. Hereyes were wild as she explained. "Your father – he's parking the car in there tonight. It's supposed to snow and he wants the car out of the driveway."

Kate chuckled as she rubbed a hand over Alex's back. He was starting to fuss again. "Well – somebody better go and warn those two because if they're doing what I think they're doing and dad finds out…"

Two words let Alison and Kate know they were already too late.

"GET INSIDE." Rafe's voice boomed so loudly that the walls of the house nearly shook.

They peeked out into the kitchen where poor Kyle was scrambling for his life. Rafe lunged for him and Kyle just barely escaped. He dashed off, desperate to find someplace safer. Like Antartica. That would probably be a good start.

Becky's hair was spilling from the pins that held it up. Her face was flushed a bright pink and her lip gloss was smeared across one cheek. "Daddy, please…" She begged as she clutched at the sleeve of Rafe's jacket.

"Yeah - you'd better run." He yelled out to Kyle as he tried to free himself from her hold.

Colin finally came inside, laughing uncontrollably. He smiled as he went over to his wife, bending down to whisper in Kate's ear. "Kyle's a dead man. Boy am I glad that never happened to us." He said as he shifted to press his lips to hers.

"Yeah – we were lucky." Kate laughed as she kissed him back. "But you know - there were days we came pretty close."


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five **

"Becky. I'm not letting you go and stay with him. Just forget it." Kate laughed as she watched her sister's face fall in defeat. "I thought you were here to spend time with your only nephew." She added as she ran a finger over Alex's cheek.

"I am. But he's sleeping right now and I really need your help" Becky whispered. She smiled widely at the baby and then got back on the subject. "Come on." Becky pleaded. Her eyes were lit with anger as she sighed. "I'm here because Mom wants to yell at Dad and she doesn't like us to hear when she lets him have it. It's the same reason she sent Ella home with Aunt Abby. Katie, please. Like you and Colin waited to be together until you got married. I'm telling you – if I don't find out what it's like soon I'll die."

"I'm quite certain you'll live. Sweetie, really. What's your rush?"

"I almost got killed three months ago. The life of slayer can be very dangerous. And I don't want either one of us to die without – well - you know." She muttered in reply.

"Becky." Kate laughed louder. "That can't be the only reason."

"How's this for a reason then. I **_love_** him." She said then. "That's not going to change Katie. There's no reason for me to wait."

Kate knew that she did and she also knew that someday and probably someday soon, Becky was going to fulfill her wish. But it didn't have to be tonight. "I know you do and I know what it's like. But this isn't the way, Becks. Be honest. Right now you're really so anxious because Dad's being all pit bull about finding you and Kyle in – well – let's just say – a delicate situation."

"We were just kissing." Becky sighed. "I mean for God's sake we knew everyone was there." She gave Kate a smirk as she added. "But that's what's so…"

"I know. It's exciting knowing that any second you might get caught. Yes – honey. Believe me. I **know**." Kate smiled wider. "Remember who told you about the garage in the first place."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. It had taken forever for Lynnie to fall asleep. Since the first time years ago when he'd stood by as she saw something in her mind, he'd seen this happen so often it'd become second nature to him. But it had never been like this. This was the worst it had ever been.

Ethan didn't know what to do. Usually he could just hold her and she'd explained what it was that got her so upset. But this time she made no sense. There was nothing that could happen that would make him angry with her. It was just crazy. Nothing in this world would cause what she saw in her mind.

He decided for the first time that he couldn't handle this on his own. Ethan knew that there was only one person who could help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alison?"

"Yes Rafe?" She replied as she moved about the kitchen, putting away the leftovers from dinner.

"How much trouble am I in?" Rafe asked, his voice laced with guilt.

"Hmm?" She answered as she stood at the refrigerator, wondering where she could fit the last container. We need a bigger freezer. She thought with a sigh.

"Sleep on the couch trouble or just beg and grovel trouble?" His voice was full of worry as he stared over at her.

She closed the door to the fridge and turned to face him. "What makes you think you're in trouble at all Rafe?"

You're acting too calm and you sent the kids away. You're getting ready to kick my ass. He muttered under his breath. Knowing none of those responses would get him out of hot water he looked into her eyes and replied. "I scared Kyle."

"Yes. You did." She nodded at him. "The poor boy is terrified. Rafe honestly – you can ease up on him. It's official. You have Kyle sufficiently scared. It's your daughter who's out of control."

"Not Becky…" Rafe's complexion turned ashen.

"Yes Becky." Alison replied. "I bet you he has to fight her off whenever he drops her home."

Rafe couldn't take it any longer. The images she placed in his mind made him crazy. He threw his hands up in surrender. "Alison. Please. I'm sorry. I give up. You're right. I'm wrong. I'll apologize to Kyle. I'll go right now.."

Alison moved to the sink and washed her hands. As she dried them on a towel she sighed. "Really? You sure you want to leave? Because I had planned another way to help you see the light."

He looked at her skeptically. "What other way?"

She walked to him and grabbed his hand before she moved to the door to the garage. "Come with me."

"The garage – Alison?" He sighed.

She clicked the light on and looked around. The kids were right, she thought with a smile. Who would ever think a place like this would be romantic? Probably the kids of two people who found romance in a musty old barn. She giggled to herself.

"You're enjoying torturing me aren't you?" Rafe grumbled.

"Oh relax." She said as she turned to face him. "You might enjoy yourself if you stop complaining for five seconds."

She shook back her hair and gazed up at him, running her hands along his forearms and moving closer to him. "I want you to think back a few years."

"How many?" Rafe smiled down at her.

"Lots. Like – let's see – remember what it was like when we first met. Think back to just before you knew that you loved me."

Rafe brushed a strand of hair off her cheek and smiled wider. "That's a long time then."

Alison nodded. "Right. Think back to that night we babysat for Danny. Do you remember that?"

Rafe laughed. "Is that when you think I realized I loved you?"

She blinked at him, genuinely taken aback. "Yeah. Isn't it?"

"No." He shook his head at her and chuckled louder.

"Well. When was it then?" Alison demanded.

"Let's just say it was way before that."

He had her completely curious now. "Like how much before?"

"Alison – aren't you trying to teach me a lesson?" He thought he needed to remind her.

"I am – yes – but I want to know when you knew you loved me." It was clear she wasn't going to let it go.

"Is this really important?" He said with a sigh.

"YES!" She said, impatient.

He smiled widely as he leaned close and whispered. "I was intrigued by you the minute we met. I was enthralled by you when we went to the monastery, I was head over heels by the time you drove me home."

That was not at all the response she was expecting. "Are you serious?" Alison's eyes were wide with shock.

"I didn't really know that it was love at the time but now that you ask…" He laughed at her again. Nothing had changed in all the years they'd been together. He was still just as crazy about her now.

He could see her mind was spinning furiously. He leaned down and kissed her nose as he asked. "OK. I answered your question now you answer mine. Why are we in the garage?"

"I wanted to teach you a lesson." She sniffled, overcome by the fact that he had loved her far longer than she thought. "I guess I still can." She took a deep breath and gazed into his eyes.

She ran a hand over his cheek and began. "I brought you in here because I wanted you to remember what it was like. To want something so desperately but to have to wait – to remember what it's like when the timing is off."

"OK." Rafe said as he wondered what her point was.

It seemed she was getting to that. Her hands crept up his arms and she pressed herself closer to him. "Do you remember that snowy day before we were really together - when you kissed me in the park? I do. I remember. I remember it so vividly because ever since the first time you kissed me - I had been waiting for you to kiss me again. I had been **_dying_** for you to. I was confused and hurt by all the craziness with Jamal but deep in my heart I knew why I was having such a hard time. I knew that the minute I let myself act on the feelings I had for you it would all be over. I knew I could never go back."

In his mind he was right back there. When he looked at her now the same look was in her eyes and just like that day he couldn't believe that he was the one she was staring at like that. As he listened to her voice he couldn't believe she was actually telling him to kiss her.

"Remember what it was like? When we couldn't keep our hands off each other?" She whispered as she brought her lips to his. "Remember that day, how even though we were so close to each other all we wanted to be was closer? Even though it was freezing and there was snow all over the ground…it didn't matter at all. Remember how - for those few glorious minutes there was only us?"

Rafe's arms reached out and he pulled her to him. As his hands moved up to tangle in her hair he kissed her slowly and deeply, taking his time and stealing her breath. He spun her around and pressed her up against the wall of the garage, knocking over an old paint can full of nails in the process.

The sound that it made barely registered. When several minutes later he paused for a moment Alison sighed and tried to regain her composure.

She cleared her throat and traced her finger over his lips. "WOW. OK. I guess you do remember."

"I do." He whispered as he caught her hand in his and kissed it. "Want me to show you what else I remember?"

"Yeah. In a minute. I did have a point…" She replied with a shake of her head. She was hoping to be able to clear it for a second. Alison knew if she wanted to make her point she'd have to move quickly – because the look in Rafe's eyes had her melting. "My point was…" She fought to keep her concentration and his hands drove her crazy. "M-m-my point was that I wanted you to realize that all of those kinds of feelings that we had in the beginning – that's what Becky and Kyle are going through right now. And – OH GOD." His lips were grazing her neck and her knees were getting weaker by the second. She fought to keep herself upright. "Y-y-you trying to stop them – it's going to backfire." She decided to sum it up quickly so they could get back to where they left off. "It'll send them straight into each others arms."

Rafe knew he had to ease up – but the last thing he wanted to discuss was Kyle and Becky's relationship. "That was your point?" Rafe laughed loudly as he moved towards her again. "Because Alison, honestly. I don't know what you're talking about." His voice was husky as his lips grazed over her skin. "The way I felt back then? Nothing has changed. I still feel that way about you now."

"I can see that." Alison replied as she drew his mouth towards hers. Boy am I glad I sent the kids away for the night, she thought as he caught her around the waist. She hitched her legs around him as he dragged her to him. Laughing he carried her through the kitchen to the living room. The kids could have the garage but Rafe had someplace a bit more comfortable in mind. He stumbled towards the couch, his lips never leaving hers.

"For future reference…" He whispered between kisses. "These are the kinds of lessons I like."

She laughed as she pulled him closer. Alison wasn't convinced he'd gotten the message but she couldn't make herself care at the moment. Still she heard herself reply. "Good to know."


	6. Chapter Six

_A/N: Hi girls! Thanks so much for your sweet reviews._

_Ali – It's going to be bumpy for a while but it'll be OK in the end. Just trust me._

_Carlie – You're too sweet. Yes. Quinn's got more guts than me – I'd never steal Rafe's car. ;)_

_Livvie712 – LOL! Yeah – Becky's a little anxious. But she'll calm down eventually. _

_Melody – you are most welcome. Anything for my Awians. ;)_

_And PCGirl – a little Qubie for you to help you to celebrate. :)_

_Until 7 - Enjoy! xox -G_

**Chapter Six**

"What are you doing now?" Billie called to him from the sink in the bathroom, her mouth full of toothpaste.

"This place is a pig sty." Quinn grumbled as he plucked her nightgown from the foot of the bed.

"Oh. Sorry – Mr. Clean." She giggled as she smoothed moisturizer over her face.

"This isn't funny." He glared at her. He walked into the bathroom and began stuffing towels in the hamper. "Do I need to remind you that they're coming here tomorrow?"

"No. You don't need to remind me." She said with a smile as she gazed at him. It was nice to see him being the one who was worried for a change. Since the moment he placed the ring on her finger it was as if all her worries melted away. She wasn't alone anymore and that was the most incredible thing ever. She never thought it could happen.

"Did Ty get off to school OK?" She asked, trying to distract him.

"Yeah. I made sure he had that permission slip too." Quinn looked around and sighed, wondering what else he could straighten. The court appointed investigators were coming the next day. As far as Quinn was concerned, everything needed to be perfect.

He was still lost in his thoughts as Billie walked to him and rose on her toes to give him a soft, sweet kiss. "You are so, so cute." She whispered as she pulled away. She turned on her heel and moved back into the bedroom.

"You're not at all worried?" He stood stunned by her reaction. "I mean – not even a little?"

"No." She said simply as she tugged on a pair of jeans. She glanced at the clock radio and smiled at him. "Honey? Don't you need to get to work?"

"In a second." He replied as he sank into a chair and watched her finish getting dressed. "Billie…" He sighed. "I'm just scared."

Tears filled her eyes as she walked over and fell to her knees next to his chair. "Quinn…"

"This is **_so_** important to me." He said as he stared into her eyes.

"I know." She nodded as she ran a hand through his hair. "It's important to all of us. But trust me – Quinn. You don't need to be scared. They will love you as much as Ty and I love you."

He blew out the breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding. He knew Billie loved him, but he wasn't nearly as confident. "You really think so?"

"Yes." Billie said softly as she leaned in to kiss him. "I do." She rocked back on her heels and moved to stand. "And if it doesn't work out – you can always get a second job cleaning houses." She said with a laugh as she walked away.

She squealed as he snuck up behind her and grabbed her, tossing her onto the bed and pinning her down. "Take that back." He threatened, the look in his eye dangerous.

Billie knew that look well and also knew it would mean she'd be late to work. "Quinn…" She protested weakly as his mouth captured hers. "You're going to get me fired."

Doubtful – since his mother was her boss. Still she needed to be taught a lesson. He loved this version of Belinda, the one who finally let her guard down and gave him a hard time. He couldn't help teasing. "Good. You deserve it." He said with a smile as he tried to peel off her turtleneck sweater.

It caught halfway over her head and she burst into laughter. Her hands were twisted in the fabric and she fought to free herself. "Quinn. Help me. I'm stuck!"

He laughed and pulled away, bounding off the bed. "Oh look at that. I'm late. I gotta go." He called from the doorway.

"QUINN!" She yelled as she tried to untangle herself. She sputtered as she struggled to get up. "QUINN!"

She finally got out of it as she heard the door to the apartment click shut. She laughed as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror – her hair sticking almost straight up it was so full of static. He thought he was so smart but she'd get him back. Billie promised herself with a smirk. When he least expected it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lynnie heard someone moving around the room. She fought to open her eyes. Her head was pounding so much it hurt to move. She always got a headache when the vision was particularly upsetting and this one was the worst ever.

"Ethan?" She whispered.

"Nope. Sorry sweetie. It's me." Lia answered as she crawled into bed beside her, wincing a bit at the pain in her side.

"Lia?" Lynnie carefully moved to sit up. "What are you doing here?"

"Your husband is worried about you and mine is worried about me." Lia whispered as she snuggled in. "I figured we could both be miserable together."

"Lia." The tone of Lynnie's voice told Lia that she didn't believe for a second she came voluntarily. "I saw what happened. Are you OK?"

"I'm fine." Lia shrugged off her concern. "The little creep got a good shot in but I'll live." She turned her attention to her sister. "How about you? Sweetie – I've never seen Ethan so upset."

"I know." Lynnie nodded and blinked back tears.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Lia whispered.

"Something bad is going to happen." Lynnie whispered back as she lay her head back down.

"Shh. Sweetie." Lia said softly as she ran a hand over her sister's cheek to wipe away her tears. "I know whatever you saw was just awful and it seems hopeless now – but you shouldn't do this to yourself. Lynnie. Ethan loves you."

"I know that." Lynnie replied, taking a deep breath and trying to calm down. Despite her efforts, tears continued to fall as she added. "I just hope that he loves me enough."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The shop was full of activity. He pushed the door open, remembering the days he used to come and pick Lynnie up when she worked here.

Billie was sitting cross legged on the floor scribbling inventory notes furiously on the pad she had sitting beside her. Ethan was so caught up in his thoughts he nearly tripped over her.

"Hey." She called out as she squirmed to avoid being trampled.

He stared down at her, completely mortified. "Billie. I'm so sorry." He said as he held a hand out to her and helped her to stand.

"It's OK." She replied, concerned about the look on his face. "Is something wrong Ethan? You look upset."

"No. Nothing's wrong." He said unconvincingly. "Is Abby here?" He asked then.

It was clear Ethan wasn't telling the truth. Billie nodded wondering what was up. "Yeah – she's in the back."

"OK." He whispered as he made his way to the back of the store.

"Well isn't this a nice surprise?" Abby said as she forced a smile. She knew there was a particular reason Ethan was here in the middle of the day.

"Hi Abby." Ethan smiled softly as he moved to take a seat on the couch. He stared at his hands, unsure of how to start.

"Hi." She said as she took a seat across from him. "You don't need to tell me…"

"I figured as much." He sighed. "I've never seen her like this – and I've seen her when I thought it was bad before. I've seen her unbelievably worried. But not like this. I think I know why it's so bad this time, because it's always been about someone else before. This time it's about us."

Abby nodded. "I know. And I know that you know this. She's very worried about you Ethan."

He sighed again and moved to stand. "She doesn't need to worry about me. I'm the last one she needs to worry about."

Abby shook her head. "You know that's not true. Ethan – she's scared. She terrified of what she sees happening between the two of you."

"I take it you've seen it too." Ethan said then.

"Yes." Abby replied. "It was a good idea to have Lia stay with her today. You always know just what to do to make her feel better."

"Usually – but I'm not so sure this time. Please. I need to know. How bad was it?" Ethan asked, his voice a bit broken.

Abby didn't make a sound – she simply stared at her feet.

Ethan's pulse began to race. "That bad huh?"

Abby knew the truth was what he needed to hear. "It was pretty awful. Mostly I think that's because I've never heard a harsh word pass your lips. And you being angry at Lynnie? It seems impossible. I know that you agree. Lynnie is the sweetest thing God ever placed on this earth."

"Yes she certainly is." He replied.

"I know. It's amazing. She's everything that's good about Cam and me. She's usually so calm about things – just like Cam. On the other hand I'm the reason Lia's always ranting and raving about something. She gets that from me."

Ethan stared off into space, more confused than before. Abby kept talking, hoping that she could comfort him in some small way. "Fighting is not what Lynnie does. Lynnie and Lia disagree from time to time but it's all harmless sisterly bickering. Real conflict makes Lynnie very uncomfortable. It actually scares her to death."

"I know. I know. That's just it. I need to know how can I help her." Ethan asked desperately. His eyes were shining with tears as he nearly begged. Not being able to comfort Lynnie was tearing him up inside. "Please. I need to be able to help her."

"I know that you do." Abby replied as her heart went out to him. She didn't see everything clearly – but what she saw was so disturbing she knew she had to at least give him some sort of hope. "Whatever this is – I don't think you can stop it. But you can control the way that you handle what comes."

"What should I do?" He asked her again. "Abby, please. Tell me."

"Make sure that she knows – without a doubt that you love her." She replied wiping away tears of her own. "At this point that's the best thing you can do."


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

"Did you finish all your ice cream?" Grant whispered as he ran a hand over Chloe's stomach.

"Yeah." Chloe sighed. She didn't have the heart to tell him she was still hungry. The baby kicked furiously, like he or she was trying make their way out that way.

"Geez." Grant's eyes flew opened wide as he felt it. "Clo? Doesn't that hurt?"

She giggled and placed her hand over his. "Not really. It feels weird though. It's bizarre to have someone else controlling nearly everything I do."

He smiled as he gently rubbed the spot where the baby just kicked. "Not much longer huh?" He said softly.

"No." She smiled widely and sighed again. "Not much longer."

They sat there for a few moments, Grant's hand moved rhythmically over Chloe's belly, never more content. At this time a year ago they couldn't have been further apart. Now, everything was right again. His life was just as he'd always dreamed it would be.

Everything seemed so perfect; Grant was reluctant to bring up a sensitive subject. Still he felt it needed to be said. "You don't have to worry, Clo. It's going to be OK."

"I know." She replied with a nod. Her voice filled with worry all of the sudden.

Grant knew it was his fault that her good mood was ruined. "Clo – really. It's going to be fine. I'll be right there with you the whole time."

She turned to face him again and smiled. He was so good. She thought. He could tell just by the tone of her voice that she was worried about something. But it wasn't that she was nervous about staying in the hospital - at least not this time. It was something else entirely.

"I know you will." Chloe whispered. "That's not what I'm worried about. It's my dad."

"Have you heard from him?"

"Not since Tuesday." She stared at him. "He sounded like he was having a great time."

"Well. That's good right?" Grant said with a smile.

"Yeah…" Chloe shifted to sit up as she asked. "How good a time do you think he's having?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think he might – I mean – do you think he may have met someone down there?" She began to nibble on her nails. "I don't know. Something's odd. It's like he has no plans to come home."

Grant caught her hand in his and made her stop. "You think he met someone?" He looked at her with concern. "Did he say something?"

"No. He didn't it's just - I don't know…" She trailed off. "I just have a feeling."

"OK." Grant knew he had to tread carefully. He gently ran a hand through her hair. "Clo? Honey? How would you feel about that?"

"I'm trying to think of how my mom would feel – and I know that when they met my dad had been alone for a while. Before that - he was always mixed up with the wrong person. Namely – Livvie." Chloe blew a stray curl out of her eyes as she continued. "I know that she'd want him to be happy – and so do I – but it's weird to think of him with anyone else."

She looked into Grant's eyes and gave a nervous giggle. "I'm sorry. This is silly. I'm probably way off. He's probably just out riding bikes with Uncle J."

Grant leaned in and gave her a kiss. "I know a surefire way to get him back home." He whispered.

She smiled as he pulled away knowing exactly what he meant. "Right. He'd have to come home to see this little one." Chloe leaned back and snuggled into him laying her head on his chest.

"Soon." Grant murmured as he buried his nose in her hair.

"Yeah." Chloe replied, her voice dreamy. "Soon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ethan walked in the house and realized at once that there was something wrong. He ran into the kitchen and found her there – just as he had the night before. A haze of smoke filled the air. The remains of a casserole dish lay in the sink and Lynnie sat on the floor with a face full of tears.

Oh God. He thought desperately. Not again. He fought to find his voice. "Lynnie…" He said softly as he moved to sit beside her.

"I was trying..." She sobbed. "I wanted to…"

"Shh. Lynnie – come on." He whispered as he helped her to stand. He was thankful for small favors. It didn't seem like she'd had the visions again. This was something else entirely.

She wiped the tears from her eyes as she walked with him upstairs. "I'm sorry. I can't do anything right. I just wanted to make dinner. I wanted to do something nice for you. I was trying to make things normal again."

"Well. You - burning dinner? That's normal alright." Ethan said, smiling in spite of the worry in his mind.

"Ethan…" She chuckled softly. Even as the sound came out of her mouth she couldn't believe she actually had something to laugh about.

He led her into their bedroom and made her sit on the bed. He couldn't stand another minute of this. He couldn't bear to see her cry.

"Lynnie. Look at me." He demanded as she took her chin in his hands and made her eyes meet his.

"Yes?" She whispered as tears continued to fall down her face.

Ethan took a deep breath and began. "A few months ago we stood in front of all our friends and family and promised each other something. Do you remember that?"

"Of course." She said with a nod. What was he saying? How could she forget their wedding?

"Me too. I remember every word. And I meant **_every word_**." He sighed when Lynnie averted her gaze and stared down at her lap. "Look at me Lynnie…" He pleaded.

When she finally raised her eyes to his again he went on. "I, Ethan take you Gwendolyn to be my wife…"

She continued to cry but somehow found her voice. It was shaky and soft as she picked up where he left off. "To have and to hold…"

He smiled widely as he took her hands in his and gave them a squeeze. "…from this day forward." His voice was sure and strong as he said. "…for better or for worse…"

"…In sickness…" She replied with a sniffle. "…And in health…"

His hands moved to frame her face as his eyes bore into hers. Ethan took another steadying breath. "…To love, to honor and to cherish all the days of my life."

And all at once, Lynnie was sobbing again, but for an entirely different reason.

"Do you believe that Lynnie?" Ethan asked. "Do you believe that I love you?"

She nodded, finding it hard to actually speak. "Yes." She breathed. "I do. And I love you too. So much." Her voice hitched as she said his name. "Ethan…"

His mouth sought hers and Ethan slowly moved over her, until her back rested against the pillows on the bed. He stretched out beside her and stared into her eyes. "I need you to remember this night, Lynnie. When whatever you saw for us in the future happens you remember this night. You remember how it feels, the two of us together like this."

He kissed her passionately and his hands tangled in her hair. "When things look like they're at their worst you remember what a miracle it is that we found each other. You remember that if not for you – my life would be over."

"Lynnie. I know what you think." He said as his lips moved across her face, kissing her tears away. He still had more to say so he pulled back a bit and held her gaze. "I know that you think that I'm with you because I feel like I owe you something. And I do. I owe you my life."

"No – Ethan." She whispered.

"Yes." He protested. He needed to make her understand that it wasn't the point. The point was so much more than her bringing him back to Earth. It was all about her.

"But that's not it. You need to understand that I loved you before that. I loved you way before you brought me back here. I loved you when you stood in that hallway of that hotel in a country where neither one of us could speak the language and you told me that my name was Aramaic." He said with a smile as he kissed her - all the love in his heart pouring into the kiss.

He shivered as her mouth melded with his. After several long moments he broke away and continued. "I loved you – Lynnie – when you sat there and told me that idiot who took you to the prom wanted answers to a test. His loss was absolutely my gain because I can't believe anyone could look at you – that they could look into your beautiful eyes and see your beautiful smile and think that this gift that you have is the only worthwhile thing about you."

"Ethan…" She sighed as he stole her breath again.

"When whatever it is happens – Lynnie. Remember tonight." He whispered as his hands gently ran over her and he slowly undressed her. He sighed when he finally touched her skin.

As he did she fought to focus. Her head had been full of worry only moments before but suddenly her mind went blank. There was only Ethan.

"Remember that I love you Lynnie." He said softly as he took her under. As he did she pulled at the hem of his shirt, yanking it from his jeans, desperate to feel his skin next to hers. He stared into her eyes, wanting there to be no doubt in her mind. "Remember that I'll always love you."

"Ethan? Are you sure? No matter what?" She whispered as her hands raced over of the defined muscles of his arms. She was suddenly reminded of how strong he was. She hoped he was strong enough to withstand all of this. Lynnie believed that he was. Not only that - she was counting on it.

It was as if he could read her thoughts. "Yes. Lynnie." He promised as they slowly made their way to each other. "No matter what…"


	8. Chapter Eight

_A/N: Ali – LOL! I know. Believe me if I really knew a guy like Ethan (or Grant, Quinn, Kyle, or Cameron for that matter) I wouldn't have to create him. ;) Hmmmm. Maybe that's when I'll stop writing this series. No offense but I hope it happens sooner rather than later. LOL!_

_Melody - "your" Katrina inspired me to put in the Ella section. LOL! I think she's pretty cute - but I don't know if she can compete. :)_

_This chapter is dedicated to my dear PCGirl and commemorates the fact that she's abandoning me. The nerve of some people. SIGH. (j/k. :) )_

_Until 9 - Enjoy! xox –G_

**Chapter Eight**

The phone rang three times before it was answered. Colin was taken aback, expecting it to be Rachel.

"Hallo?" The voice on the other end sounded breathless.

"Hey Mom." He said with a smile. She sounded so weird when she tried to speak Romanian.

"Colin!" Livvie sighed. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing's wrong." He laughed. "Just calling to say hi."

"I don't believe you." She replied. " You were just here.You hardly ever call just to say hi."

"That isn't true." Colin protested. He should have known his mother would be suspicious. He decided to try and change the subject. "How's her highness?"

Just thinking about Rachel made Livvie smile. "She's as fabulous as ever. She's outside with your father."

"You know - it's just so hard for me to imagine him playing in the snow." He admitted.

"I know." Livvie agreed with a laugh. "But he is."

"I can't wait till Alex is big enough to do that too." He said wistfully.

"It'll happen sooner than you think." Livvie replied. "How's Katrina doing?" She asked then, worry edging her voice.

Colin sighed. He didn't dare admit it to anyone – most of all Katrina – but he was sitting on pins and needles. He couldn't entirely believe she was actually all right. "She's good." He said simply.

"Colin…" Livvie's voice told him that she knew he wasn't telling the whole story.

"She is. She's good." Colin said a second time. He took a deep breath and finally confessed. "I'm just scared Mom. I can't ever go through that again."

"I know." Livvie said softly. "Please. Don't make yourself crazy. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I hope so." He said, his voice quiet. "Well you sound like you're well. How's Dad? Is he OK?"

Livvie bit her lip and wondered how much she should say. Caleb hadn't mentioned anything specifically to her but she knew something was not quite right. It hadn't been since he had helped save Katrina's life. She fought to keep her voice steady as she answered. "Everyone here is just great, sweetie."

Colin was going to try and dig deeper but suddenly the air was filled with the sound of Alex's crying. "Well. There's your grandchild and he sounds really mad." He laughed a bit. "Katrina's out with her mom tonight. It's just me here. I'm sorry I have to go."

"That's OK, honey." Livvie stifled her sigh of relief. "Give him a kiss for me."

"Will do." Colin was reluctant to hang up but couldn't keep his son waiting. He had a feeling Rafe was right – something was going on - but it seemed he wasn't going to get any more information today. "Give Rachel one for me too."

"Of course." Livvie promised. "Talk to you soon."

As she hung up the phone she shifted to gaze out the window. She saw Rachel, bundled in her tiny coat trimmed with fur rolling in the snow. Caleb stood by, laughing at something she was saying.

From where she stood, everything looked perfect. Why couldn't she shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom?" Kate said with a laugh. It was the third time she called out to her.

Alison was lost in a daydream, reminiscing about the night before. It was amazing to think that Rafe could still get to her that way.

She turned to look at her daughter with a faraway grin. "Yes sweetie?"

Kate knew that look. "Wow. OK. Where were you?" She giggled.

"No place. I was just remembering something." Alison sighed. "What's up?"

"I was saying you have your hands full with Becky." Kate replied. "She's nuts."

"I know." Alison agreed. "She's making me nervous."

"Are you worried about Kyle?" Kate asked her then.

"Yeah – I'm scared she's going to attack him soon." Alison laughed. "She'll calm down eventually. I don't see Kyle taking any chances at the moment. I take it you tried to reason with her last night but I'm sure you got next to nowhere. Thanks anyway."

"Don't mention it." Kate's eyes flew open wide as she caught a glimpse at the time. "I should go. Colin's had Alex for hours."

"All right. It was so good to see you today. It was fun." Alison said softly.

Kate gave her a look. She knew what her mother was really saying. "I know. I know. Next time don't walk in the door without your grandson."

She kissed her cheek and hurried towards the door. "Tell dad I said hi!"

Alison smiled. "I will. It's started snowing again. Drive safe honey."

"I will." Kate said with a nod as she pulled the door open. "See you later." She waved and then was on her way.

As she moved to place their mugs in the sink, Alison's mind wandered a bit. She felt Rafe get up early this morning. He'd been gone all day – and even though she knew he wasn't going to be home for dinner it didn't stop her from missing him. She was roused from her thoughts when she heard the front door open and close with a snap. She smiled when she heard Ella's sweet voice.

"Hey Daddy!" She said brightly. She looked up from the puzzle she'd been working on.

"Hey." He gave her a look. "What are you doing up?"

"It's only nine." She sighed at him after glancing at the clock.

"I know what time it is. You know the rules." He stood and glowered at her.

She saw right through him. "Daddy. The rules are silly."

"Rules are rules." Rafe said then, his voice almost a growl. "And the rules say you can stay up until the number on the clock matches your age. Are you nine?"

"No – I almost am though. Two more weeks. And Daddy, the rule doesn't make any sense. Does Becky get to stay up till seventeen o'clock? No. She can't. Because there is no seventeen o'clock."

The kid had a point. But then Rafe got an idea. "There is so." He said confidently.

"Where?" The tone of her voice said she didn't believe him for a second.

"In the army." He replied. He didn't think he needed to mention that 1700 hours was actually five in the afternoon.

"Nuh uh. You're making it up." She gave him a little pout determined to win. "Plus – this isn't the army."

Rafe disagreed. "It is so. It's **_my_** army. Now march your little self up those stairs and get to sleep or else."

She stood, looking cuter than words in her tiny snowflake pajamas. She was wearing them out fast. She had barely taken them off since she got them for Christmas. She placed her hands on her hips and laughed at him. "Or what?"

"Or it's broccoli for every meal for a week." He threatened her with what he knew would work.

That would be just awful. She made a horrible face at him. "Not for breakfast too?" She asked, her confidence shaken.

"Yep. As a matter of fact it'll be two bowls for breakfast." Rafe replied, trying to keep his laughter at bay.

Ella gave an exaggerated yawn. "Oh my. All of the sudden I'm very very sleepy."

"Oh really?" Rafe laughed loudly, unable to hold it in any longer.

"Yes. I think I should go to bed right away." She nodded as she walked towards him.

Rafe bent down and scooped her up. "Good idea. Brush your teeth." He whispered before kissing her nose and setting her back down. "I'll be up in a second."

"'K." Ella bounded up the stairs. "Boy. That was a close one." She mumbled to herself.

Rafe laughed loudly as he heard the water running upstairs. He turned and saw Alison standing in the doorway.

"Did you eat?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah. Grant and I ordered in at the gym." He said. "Did you girls have a good time?"

"We did." She laughed as she remembered the conversation he'd just had with Ella. "Seems to me you were once a rule breaker yourself. You really can't blame her for trying."

"Huh?" He replied, suddenly a thousand miles away.

"You were." She replied, noticing the look in his eyes. She tilted her head as she gazed at him. "OK. What's wrong?"

Alison knew that look well – and didn't like it one bit. "What are you worried about now? Is it still Becky – because honey – it's going to be fine."

"I know." He replied, unconvincingly.

"OK. Well – if it's not Becky then Rafe, please. Tell me what's bothering you." Alison prodded again.

"It's the same thing as before." He admitted, knowing she wouldn't let go until he told her. "I keep thinking that something's happening with Caleb."

"Have you called to check on him?" She asked then.

Rafe stared at her like she had two heads. "Call him?"

"Yeah – you know. Pickup the receiver. Dial. It's easy. I can get you the phone if you want to try now." She said with a laugh.

"What's wrong with you? You know he won't talk to me." Rafe continued to look at her like she was crazy.

"I know no such thing." Alison said with a sigh. "You two. Seriously. It's about time you both got over it." She walked to the coffee table, carefully moving Ella's puzzle to the kitchen.

Rafe followed behind, still thinking she was nuts. "Alison – Caleb and I don't talk."

"No – you certainly don't. You two bicker like an old married couple." She stated as she wiped the counter with a sponge. Satisfied she threw it into the sink and moved back towards the living room.

Rafe trailed behind her again, following her up the stairs. "We do not."

"Oh yes." She said, her voice definite. "You do. You know I'm convinced there is something to this whole balance thing. You can't exist without each other. And I know he can be horrible and vicious and cruel..."

"At least you haven't forgotten that much." Rafe said with a sigh as they walked into the bedroom.

"BUT." She clarified. "I'm also convinced that you live for the fact that he's around for you to fight. And admit it Rafe – things are too complicated now for you to get rid of him."

She had a point – but he didn't have to like it. "So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying if you're worried about Caleb then ask him yourself what's going on. Stop trying to get Colin to spy for you."

"How did you…" Rafe looked at her, shocked that she knew.

"Rafe Kovich. Don't ever forget I can read you like a book." She cautioned him with a smile. She yawned and stretched and made her way to the bathroom. "Speaking of books…your daughter is waiting for you to tell a story to her."

"Alison." He sighed. She was right. He should stop playing games and just get to the bottom of it. He'd never rest until he did.

"Yes Rafe?" She said as she peeked her head out of the bathroom. He looked miserable and she knew exactly why. "It's OK honey. Just say it quickly – it'll be much less painful."

"You're right." He whispered reluctantly.

"I know. I always am." She flashed him another grin. "Come on. Go tuck Ella in and hurry back."

"What? Why?" He asked then.

She gave him a look as she emerged from the bathroom wearing a delicate and lacy nightgown. "No reason." She said with a slow sexy smile.

He blinked furiously as he turned and hurried out. "Geez. I hope she's already asleep." He mumbled as he made his way towards Ella's room.

Alison could do nothing but laugh as she watched him go.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

"Please – don't tell him I'm here." Lia whispered to the nurse as she marked her chart. "He'll blow a gasket if he knows."

The nurse smiled, more than willing to be a co-conspirator. Patti knew Danny well. Her husband Jake had gone to med school with him. She knew that if he knew Lia was in the hospital he'd want to examine her himself. It was the last thing Lia wanted.

Patti smiled. "I hear you. Don't worry. Dr. Arlington will be back in just a second."

"Thanks Patti. I really appreciate it." She said as she watched her go.

Lia sat on the edge of the exam table. Her head continued to spin. She couldn't believe what had happened. When the chief called her this morning and told her she'd been promoted she was beside herself. It was what she had been working towards forever. Detective. She sighed. She was still in complete shock. Even with that she always thought when it finally happened she'd have a completely different reaction. Instead – moments after she hung up the phone she ran into the bathroom and threw up her breakfast.

She never had a reaction like that – not until **_after_** she'd been through something dangerous. Usually, she had nerves of steel. She couldn't believe that could be it.

Then she remembered that Danny had told her specifically to tell him if she got nauseous. She knew that she needed to get another opinion. If she told only him he'd keep her in bed indefinitely.

Not something she minded as long as he was there with her – but she was sure that wouldn't be what he had in mind.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal someone she was not expecting at all.

"Hello Lia." Dr. Oliver said with a smile as she moved into the room.

"Michelle. Hi." She looked at her confused. "Did Patti tell you I was in here?"

"Yes – in a way." Michelle smiled wider. She came closer and gently pressed her hand against Lia's side. "I hear you took a nasty hit. Broke a few ribs."

"I'm fine." Lia shrugged her off. "I mean. I'm sure I'm fine. It's just that – Danny told me to tell him if anything changed and this morning – I was nauseous. I can't tell him – you understand? He can't be at all objective. He gets crazy."

"I understand." She stepped back and stared into Lia's eyes.

Lia began to get nervous. "So. Is Dr Arlington on her way?"

Michelle shook her head. "Nope. She handed you off. Sorry but you're stuck with me."

"Not that it isn't nice to see you Michelle – I know I didn't go to medical school but you're an OBGYN." Lia laughed. "And I have broken ribs."

"True." Michelle nodded. "You do. You're also six weeks pregnant." She replied with a grin.

It was the last thing she expected to hear. "I'm what?" Lia jumped off the table.

"Pregnant." Michelle bit back a laugh. She knew this would be her reaction. She moved towards her and placed her hands on Lia's shoulders. "Relax sweetie. Sit down. Let it sink in."

"But I – I mean we…" Lia stammered. "We weren't even trying. As a matter of fact we were doing the opposite of trying. We were making sure that it wouldn't happen until we were ready. I mean for God's sake we're barely in the same place at the same time."

"Sometimes babies have their own schedule." Michelle said quietly, trying to calm her a bit.

Lia sank back down onto the exam table. "But I – I mean…we…I mean…" Tears filled Lia's eyes as she whispered. "Oh. Wow."

"Yeah. Wow." Michelle whispered with a grin. She straightened and patted Lia on the arm. Her voice was stern as she instructed her. "So. Here's the deal. You're alright to work as long as you feel OK – but be careful. A woman's body has a way of protecting her child – so you should be fine. Just take it easy." She watched and waited to see Lia's reaction. When she finally nodded, Michelle continued with the bad news. "I'm sorry to say you're off those pain meds Danny gave you. You'll just have to tough it out."

"That's OK." Lia said, her voice dreamy. "Is everything OK?" She said then, her voice laced with panic. "I mean – I didn't know I was…when that stupid punk…"

Michelle smiled as she said softly. "Lia, relax. Everything's just fine. Now." She said as she smiled wider. "Do you want me to go get Danny for you now?"

"Yeah. Umm. No. I don't want to tell him here." Lia replied. Knowing Danny he'd check her into the hospital for the next eight and a half months. "That's OK. I'll wait till he gets home."

"OK. Suit yourself." Michelle chuckled as she made her way to the door. "See you in two weeks."

"OK." Lia nodded still in a daze. "Michelle - thank you." She added when she finally focused.

"No need to thank me. I haven't done anything yet." Michelle smiled. "Take care Lia. I'll see you soon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn sat next to Billie, holding her hand in his. Across from them a young, bookish looking woman sat with a notepad asking them endless questions. Despite her nerves Billie couldn't help but notice there was something weird.

The woman paid ten times more attention to Quinn than her.

Billie sighed and decided she shouldn't be surprised. She looked sideways at him, watching him talk. Looking at Quinn was one of her favorite things to do. She adored the little crinkles by his eyes and the way his hair stuck up a little in the back, no matter how he tried to comb it. But his smile and his laugh, nothing got to her more than that. Unless it was his eyes, or maybe the way sometimes he held her so close she almost couldn't breathe.

It was his laugh that snapped her out of her daydream. "Billie honey…" He said softly as he ran a hand over her hair. "Ms. Montrose asked you a question."

Billie's fingers traced over the side of his jaw before she turned to face the woman sitting opposite her. "I'm so sorry."

Ms, Montrose gave her a weak smile. "I asked what it must be like to live with such a handsome celebrity." She said as she stared in Quinn's direction again. Her eyes never left Quinn's face as she added. "You must be happy to have him around to help you raise your nephew."

"I am." Billie said with a huge smile. "I thank my lucky stars every day."

"And you should." The woman replied. "I mean, it's very beneficial to have a college graduate in the house." She flipped open a folder she had next to her and shifted the papers a bit. "I see here you never finished school."

"No." Billie replied, her pulse racing a bit. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "I left college when I got the word that Tyler needed me."

"Oh of course." Ms. Montrose said condescendingly. "I didn't mean to suggest…"

The hell you didn't. Billie said to herself, biting down on her bottom lip a bit. "I thought it was more important to stay at home with Ty."

"Yes. I see that. And that worked out alright until you squandered away your fortune." Ms. Montrose said with an artificial grin.

Quinn noticed the change in Billie immediately. His arm slipped down from where it rested on the back of the couch and he rubbed a hand over her back, silently trying to get her to calm down.

Billie took a deep breath and tried to answer her. "I made some mistakes in the past. But I always made sure Ty was well taken care of."

"I agree. Ty seems to be an incredibly happy well adjusted young man." Ms. Montrose said as she shut her folder and notepad and moved to stand. "You are so fortunate to have found someone like Mr. Donovan."

"Please. Call me Quinn." He corrected her as he and Billie stood as well. Billie gave him a look that could melt ice. He cleared his throat and addressed Ms. Montrose. "And I'm the fortunate one." He said as he slipped an arm around Billie's waist and rested a hand on her hip. He bent down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I'm sure you think so. Quinn. Lovely to have met you and oh yes. You too Ms. Larson." She gave Quinn a dazzling smile. "You've made a lovely home here." She added as she turned to glance at Billie again. "I do hope you appreciate it. It'd be a shame to let it all slip away."

Billie fought to keep her voice steady as replied. "I do. Thanks for your concern."

"Good. OK. Well." She wandered towards the door, still gazing at Quinn with puppy dog eyes. "I'll let you know my findings later in the week. But rest assured it all looks good."

Billie wasn't able to form a sentence. Quinn was quite sure that steam was actually coming out of her ears. He smiled and walked Ms. Montrose to the door. "Thank you. That's great to hear." He ushered her out and waved goodbye.

When the door clicked closed behind him he had to think quickly. It was a good thing his reflexes were still sharp. He reached up and caught a mug that Billie had hurled towards the door just before it hit and shattered.

"Belinda…" He began.

"I have **_never_** in my life been **_so_** insulted." Billie marched around the room, stacking the plates she had served pound cake on. She picked up a butter knife and waved it at him. "And you were absolutely **_no_** help."

"What?" He gawked at her.

"Call me Quinn." She replied in a sing-song voice. "I mean, really. Are you kidding me?" Billie whirled around and stormed off towards the kitchen.

Quinn knew that she'd be mad but he hadn't seen Billie this furious in a while. Her eyes sparkled and her cheeks were rosy. She looked gorgeous but his mother told him long ago never to tell a woman she looks beautiful when she's mad – otherwise she'll be mad at you all the time.

"Bill…" He tried to bite back a smile.

Billie wasn't nearly finished. "That woman was pathetic. I mean seriously – she was a half second away from throwing herself into your lap – and THE NERVE of her bringing up that I didn't go to school. Like hers did such a good job. If she's any indication apparently they let absolutely ANYONE be a social worker."

"Billie." Quinn tried again.

"You know what?" She continued as she threw the faucet on full blast. She squirted soap furiously over the dishes in the sink. "She should try and do what I did. I was EIGHTEEN when I got Ty. EIGHTEEN. And I raised him all alone until that pathetic, nasty bloodsucking cretin got his hands on my money AND once that happened? I think I actually did an even better job. So you know what?" She said again as she turned off the running water. "Ms. MONSTROUS can kiss my ass."

Quinn couldn't take it any longer. He smiled widely as he approached her carefully and whispered. "Are you done?"

"NO." She said bitterly as she tried to calm herself down.

"OK. First of all, you are the world's most incredible mother Billie. I am in such awe of you." He ran a hand over her cheek and leaned close. He tilted her chin in his hand and kissed her softly.

Billie's blood pressure was still raging, but now her knees were getting weak. "Quinn…" She whispered.

"Second of all, I know that she was throwing herself at me – but you must know I wasn't about to try and catch her."

"You better not." She glared at him. "If you know what's good for you…"

He took another step towards her, his hands resting on the edge of the sink, pinning her up against it and kissing her again. "You're good for me." He said as he pulled away. "You and Tyler – both of you are the very best things that ever happened to me. So if flirting a little with Ms. Monster…"

"I believe her correct name is Monstrous." Billie replied with a giggle.

"Excuse me. Monstrous." He corrected himself as he continued. "…makes it easier for me to adopt Ty then I'll do it. There's no way she'll ever get me away from you anyway."

"You better believe it." Billie replied as she wound her hands around his neck and pulled him back to her. She sighed as he kissed her again. "But let her try 'cause she has no idea who's she's up against."

"I love it when you act all tough." Quinn's laugh was lost on Billie's lips.

"I am tough." She replied, punching him in the arm.

"OW." He winced as he laughed again. "I bet I can break you." Quinn whispered against her neck as he scooped her up and carried her from the kitchen.

"You think so?" Billie laughed as she glanced at the clock. "I'm not so sure. We only have exactly thirty-five minutes before Ty comes home from school." She said as Quinn dropped her in the center of the bed.

He gave her a look that had her sighing again. "Then I better work fast." Quinn replied as he went about doing just that.


	10. Chapter Ten

**_A/N: I don't know where all this sensitivity towards the Big Bat is coming from – because as I'm rewatching PC at this point in Desire I'm beginning my "Caleb is a big fat loser" phase. That's not all though – soon I also get really ticked at Alison – ashamed of Rafe and want to put a gag on Livvie to stop her from her constant whining._**

**_Yes. I realize the show is long over and that no one is making me TiVo SoapNet. Thanks though. ;)_**

_**ANY-WAY – it's times like these I'm so thankful that I had the nerve to put my thoughts to paper, that I never had Alison stab Rafe or romp around in the barn with a bloodsucker. Life is so much nicer in my version of PC. Call it sappy and full of spun sugar – but some of us like things sweet now don't we?**_

**_So here's a peek as to what's up with Caleb – just a peek – not the whole deal – remember we've got 2 ½ years – give or take – to fill up here. If you're reading this and are like "WHAT?" read the end of EYHD – Chapter 43 to be exact- to get the details on Caleb's dad's huge mistake._**

_**Gosh remember when my stories were only 40 something chapters long? How'd I ever get away with it? LOL!**_

_**Thank you, thank you, thank you to all of you who are still reading. LOVE you. Mean it. :)**_

_**Until 11 – Enjoy! xox-G**_

**Chapter Ten**

Caleb stared at his hands, clenching his fists over and over. He turned towards his desk and gazed at the ring sitting there, glinting slightly in the moonlight.

Whatever it was that had been plaguing him was creeping up so gradually he almost thought it wasn't happening at all. But he finally had to take notice of the fact that his instincts were less than sharp, that his thirst was lessening, that his desire for everything he once held sacred was waning.

And the most surprising of all was that he wasn't as upset about it as he thought he'd be.

He should be though – because if his powers were truly weakening it would put both Olivia and Rachel in grave danger.

Caleb paced the length of the room, glancing at the clock, knowing that he should be going to bed soon. If he stayed too long he was sure Olivia would notice and suspect something was amiss. The last thing he wanted to do was worry her.

If there was one thing he learned it was that Olivia and worry don't mix.

He wished he could consult his father – but ironically, his father – the man who had made sure he was turned was the one who caused him to have the chance to be mortal again. And for that Caleb was truly thankful. Without that option he'd not have known what it was like to have his children. As much damage as had been done between him and Colin it was well on it's way to being repaired and then there was Rachel. Ah…Rachel. Just thinking about her made his heart swell.

He looked at the desk again – this time his eyes falling on the framed photo of his little girl. Colin had Olivia's eyes and coloring but Rachel was all his. Her eyes were as clear and as blue as his own. He never knew he could love someone the way he loved her. In the past his own wants and needs came before anything else – but not in Rachel's case. He'd give absolutely anything for her.

It shamed him to admit it. Next to Olivia she was definitely the one who he worried about most. His relationship with Colin would always be tumultuous, but Rachel's love for him was pure and strong and completely unconditional. She would always have a special place in his heart.

The love he felt for the women in his life. It was one of those rare things he and Rafe had in common Caleb thought with a sigh.

If things kept up this pace soon there might just be one more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abby sat alone in Cam's study. She originally had come here to put a book away but she found herself suddenly daydreaming. She ran a hand gently over his desk and gazed at the pictures he kept there.

There was one of Aidan – when he was about four, sitting in a bath full of bubbles. A few more years and she'd have to hide that one. She thought, suddenly wistful. She knew well it would soon be a cause for embarrassment.

There was one of Lia and Lynnie's wedding. They had stood on either side of Cam and leaned in, each kissing him on the cheek. She marveled at the light in his eyes. The way he looked in that picture was quite possibly the happiest she'd ever seen him.

She took back that thought as gazed at the next set of pictures, a series of three featuring Cam and Quinn. The first was Quinn's first little league game, the second when he won the college championship and the third of the two of them on the day of Quinn's first major league game. It was an absolute dream come true for a sports nut like Cameron to have a son who made it to the big leagues. Every once and a while Abby was reminded how disappointed they both must be about the way things worked out.

Abby was worried. Worried about Lynnie and the things she saw in the future, worried about Quinn, that maybe someday when he finally got settled with Billie and Tyler the life he'd lost would haunt him once more. Her worry about Lia started anew every day. It frightened her to no end that she put herself in such danger on a daily basis. And she was even worried about Aidan, because all of the sudden, she was getting the feeling that he was starting to see things too. She needed to watch him closely. If that was the case – she didn't know what she would do. Worrying about Lynnie was bad enough. Right now it just seemed like Aidan was having a few bad dreams. She needed to question him a bit more to find out what exactly those dreams consisted of.

She suddenly had a vision of her own. She went into sort of a trance, the images cloudy. She hadn't seen something so unclear in a while. She tried to focus to get a clearer image but it wasn't working.

Cam wandered in and just watched her, sighing when he caught the look on her face. If there was anything in this world that he wanted to do it would be to make that look of sorrow in her eyes go away permanently. He slowly walked towards her and when he reached her gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Abs?" He whispered trying not to startle her. It was no use. She jumped at the sound of his voice.

"What?" She gasped.

"You OK?" He asked her then, turning the chair and making her face him.

"Yeah." She replied, her voice small.

"Abigail…" Cam gave her a look that said he didn't believe her.

"I'll be OK." She qualified then. "There's just a lot going on." She sighed and gave him a smile. "How was work?"

"It was fine." He answered, determined not to let her change the subject. "You look exhausted." He whispered, his voice full of concern.

"I am kind of tired." She admitted, knowing that one way to get him off her back was to let him take care of her.

"Go up to bed then." He said softly as he leaned close to kiss her. She kissed him back – a bit too desperately – forgetting for a moment that she was trying to convince him she was alright.

She nodded and stood, deciding not to argue, which was another sure sign to Cam that she was no where near fine.

"I'll be right there." Cameron promised as he watched her walk away. He sighed again, knowing that she would kill him for jumping in but he needed to stop this before it was too late.

As soon as he was sure she was out of earshot he picked up the phone and dialed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry to call so late. It was the first time today I've been able get away…" Jack whispered as he stood in Jamal and Imani's guest room. It had been great to see the both of them, it was just like old times. The thing he realized most since he'd been gone was that he was sorry he came here alone. A smile spread across his face as he asked. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." The soft voice on the other end whispered back. "I miss you." There was the sound of a feminine giggle as she added. "But only just a little."

It felt so good to smile again Jack thought, though he still had a tinge of guilt every time he was with her or even just heard her voice. But he knew, deep in his heart that Melissa would be happy for him. She might be surprised at his choice but she'd be happy that he was happy.

"I was at the house today. Everything's nearly done." The voice said then. "Chloe's going a bit crazy looking for you. It took everything I had not to tell her you were coming home this weekend."

"I still don't know how I'm going to tell her about us." Jack admitted, his voice full of worry.

His newfound friend didn't quite know the answer either. "I don't know either – but I suggest **_very_** carefully." She replied with another laugh.

"I guess I should tell you I miss you too." He said with a laugh. "I'll be home soon." Jack promised, suppressing the urge to leave immediately. He couldn't wait to see her again.

The feeling was clearly mutual as the voice on the other end whispered. "I'll be waiting…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate lay on her side, her head resting on her hand as she gazed down at her son. This was her favorite time of day. At this time every night she just finished feeding him and both mother and child could not be more content.

She continued to coo at him and gently tugged at his tiny little feet. Alex gurgled and smiled at her as she did.

Colin stood at the doorway and watched them for a bit, his heart nearly bursting with love.

"What are you two up to?" He called out softly as he made his way over to them.

"We're just chatting." Kate replied, giving Colin a huge smile as he got settled on the other side of Alex.

Colin reached down and marveled at how Alex grabbed onto his finger and held tight. Alex continued to babble, making a series of noises that were absolute music to his parent's ears.

"Hey there little guy. What's up?" Colin whispered with a laugh. "What'd you do today?"

Kate giggled back. "Tell him Alex. Tell him that we went to the doctor and that he said that you're just perfect!"

Colin sighed with relief at her words. Even though he was beginning to believe that everything with Katrina and Alexander was finally alright, it didn't stop him from worrying.

"And then what?" Colin asked, his eyes shining with love.

"And then we visited Grandma and Auntie Abby at the bookshop. And Aunt Becky was pouting because her boyfriend refuses to be corrupted by her and is trying to keep his distance. It's not working though is it?" Kate said as she leaned down and pressed a kiss to Alex's belly. "Because Kyle was there as usual waiting to pick her up when she was done working. Tell him, sweetie. Tell him how Aunt Billie said you were the cutest baby ever – well - since Tyler of course." Kate laughed again.

Alex continued to flail around and continued to squeal and squeak in response to Kate's words. Colin was once again amazed at how much luck he'd been granted in his lifetime.

He ran a hand over the baby's head. "Sounds like a good day." He whispered as he leaned over and gently placed a kiss on Kate's lips.

She sighed when he pulled away and replied, "It was a good day." She grinned from ear to ear as she added. "There are only good days now."

Colin hoped so, but his conversation with Rafe and then with his mother concerned him. Not wanting to worry his wife in the least he nodded and kissed her again. Only good days from now on. He thought to himself.

Deep in his heart he hoped and prayed it'd be true.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

She sat in the living room, picking at the hem of her dress. Lia was anxious for Danny to come home. She hadn't been able to talk to him the night before because she'd fallen asleep sometime in the afternoon. When he got home last night he didn't bother to wake her.

Then he was up and out before she woke this morning. Lia didn't really mind – because it gave her some time to prepare and get everything ready. Now he'd be home soon and she honestly couldn't wait.

She looked around the room again, everything looked just perfect. Candles were lit, dinner was warming in the oven, the table was set and she was ready.

At least she thought she was ready. She'd gone over the scenario a million times in her mind.

_Danny? Sweetie? We're having a baby – can you pass the salt?_

_Hey Danny? How'd you do during your OB rotation? Do you think you could handle it if I went into labor in the car?_

_Danny – pick a number between 1 and 3? 2? Well – we're two now but soon there'll be three of us._

Lame, lame, lame. All of it lame. How was she going to pull this off? She was never very good with the mushy stuff.

She sighed again, completely at her wits end. She was about to do something drastic when she heard the door click open.

Danny rushed inside, peeling off his coat before he was even fully in the door.

"Hey!" He called out as he rushed to her and kissed her soundly on the mouth. "Mmmm. You smell good." He whispered as he pulled away.

She stood there in a bit of shock as she watched him walk towards the bedroom. "Danny?"

"I'm so sorry." He said then, his voice completely apologetic. He stood by the dresser and rummaged through the drawers. "I know we haven't had time to celebrate your promotion and I _promise_ you we will." He said as he pulled off his scrubs and stood in front of the closet. He threw a suit and shirt on the bed and then ran into the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Lia asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"I have to go to this dinner." He said over the sound of running water. He stuck his soapy head out from behind the curtain and gave her a smile. "I know how you hate these things. It's OK. You don't have to come."

"What's it for?" She asked then, trying to reign in her anger. Not only was he ruining her night but he didn't even want her to go with him wherever he was going.

"Pharmaceutical company. Dr Atley is presenting. I kind of got roped into going."

"You mean I'm not invited." Lia replied. She stood with her arms across her chest. She really wasn't angry about the dinner. Dr Atley was the head of the ER. If he asked Danny to go he had to go. But what about her and her news? She knew her little scenarios left a lot to be desired but she was dying to tell him. She was suddenly crushed that it looked like it wouldn't happen tonight.

The water turned off suddenly and Danny stood before her with a towel tied around his waist. He rubbed a hand over his face to wipe the water from his eyes. As he did he finally got a good look at her. "God, Lia. You're gorgeous." He said with a sigh. There was no way to get out of this dinner but the way Lia looked had him wanting to try. "This sucks. I'm sorry. I'm sure you had a nice evening planned. Believe me. I'd rather stay here with you – but Jake's waiting downstairs for me."

"It's OK." Lia said with a shrug.

"It's not OK." Danny replied. He moved towards her and kissed her softly. "I promise I'll try to sneak out early." He said as he pulled away ran back into the bathroom. Moments later she heard his electric razor. In seconds he was walking back in the bedroom and getting dressed.

"No. It's all right." Lia replied as she followed behind. Once back in the bedroom, she bent down to slip her high heels off. She sighed as she wiggled her toes. She reached up and let her hair down. "Don't do that. It's fine."

"I'm sorry…" Danny said again as he got another look at her. It was all he could do not to pull her into his arms and forget his obligations for the evening.

"Danny – please. It's all right." Lia insisted as she sat at the foot of the bed. "It can wait."

He turned his back on her as he stared in the mirror combing his hair quickly before he slipped his shoes on. "I promise. We'll celebrate big tomorrow. I'll get some champagne, we'll go out for a nice dinner and I'm not on call so we can have the whole night to ourselves."

"Sounds great." Lia said then, trying again to hide her disappointment. She couldn't have champagne – but Danny wouldn't know that – because she hadn't told him the real exciting news yet.

He moved towards her and knelt beside her, his hand grazing her side. He looked down at his hand as he pressed gently. "How're you feeling? Any changes?" He whispered.

Lia blinked back tears as his hand moved across her stomach. If you only knew…. She said to herself.

"I'm fine." She answered, standing and moving away quickly. She saw his watch sitting on the dresser and moved to pick it up, quickly wiping at her eyes. "Don't forget your watch." She said as she turned to face him again, an artificial smile blooming across her face.

Danny could tell she was putting up a good front but as much as he enjoyed arguing with his wife he didn't have time tonight to do it properly. "OK. If you're in pain at all take two more of those pills and get some rest." He ordered as he fastened his watch and leaned in to kiss her again. "I love you…" He said softly as he quickly moved away.

"Love you too." She said sadly as she watched him go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyle clicked his phone off, a bit stunned. It had been so long since he had heard her voice.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice when Becky came back to the table. She settled back across from him and slurped the last of her soda.

"The line for the Ladies Room was so long." Becky sighed. "I swear it's not fair guys never have that problem."

"Yeah." Kyle said – his thoughts elsewhere.

Becky laughed as she grabbed for his hand. "Sweetie. Where did you go?"

"What?" He said, blinking a bit and finally focusing.

"Kyle? Are you alright?" Becky asked then, her voice full of concern.

"No. Yeah." He finally paid attention to her. "You ready to go?"

"Sure." Becky nodded, not exactly sure what to do. Kyle held her coat out and helped her into it. He shrugged into his own coat and then took her hand. He held it tightly.

She didn't say anything until she was in the car. She shivered a bit, half from the cold, half because she'd never seen Kyle so shaken before.

"Kyle? What's going on?" She whispered as he pulled out of the parking space.

"My sister…" He began. "She just…she just called me."

"What?" Becky's voice was shocked.

"Alaina." Kyle replied. "My sister. She called me."

Becky knew exactly what a big deal that was. "Oh my God Kyle. Where is she?"

"I don't know." Kyle said with a sigh, trying to focus and keep his eyes on the road. "God Becky. She sounded so sad."

"Kyle. It's been so long since you've seen them. Are you sure you're OK?" She asked, her voice full of concern.

"I'm alright." He insisted. "I just – I think I need to find her." Kyle pulled up in front of the house and put the car in park.

"OK." Becky nodded in agreement. "Then you'll find her."

"I don't even have a clue where to look Becky…" Kyle voice was full of frustration. His eyes were rimmed with tears as he gazed over at her.

"I know." Becky nodded as she took his hand in hers. "Don't worry. I'll help you."

"Well – did the number show up on your phone?" Becky asked, her mind spinning. "We can sorta find out where they are by the area code."

"Yeah. I think so." Kyle replied, still sounding unbelievably lost.

"Then we have a place to start." She said as she pulled him close and hugged him tightly.

Becky was again reminded how lucky she was. She had never felt alone in her life. Kyle needed to get used to the fact that he wasn't anymore.


	12. Chapter Twelve

_**A/N: Dear Ali and Melody – I have a confession to make. 1) I forgot what I named Kyle's sister way back when and had to look it up. :) 2) She's 9 – perhaps 10 now and just to refresh your memory – her mother took her and ran when Kyle started training – thus devastating his father and making Kyle decide to travel and meet Becky and end up in PC.**_

_**Livvie dearest – you are just too funny and terribly sweet. Though I adore reviews I am fully aware real life can keep you busy.:) As for me ending this quickly – there are 2 ½ years left in the story and I haven't budged much more than a week or 2 in 12 chapters. So no danger of it ending "too soon."**_

**_Now onto the latest segment. I think you'll go from being giggly to laughing out loud in this chapter. At least that's my intention. :)_**

**_For those of you keeping track of PC on SN. Caleb and Alison bonding in a cave and now...ugh... today in the villa. I'm usually much more eloquent but in a word - PUKE. I am NOT amused..._**

**_So – in protest of such things - I added the Rali bit in this chapter. :) I'm sure I won't hear much complaining._**

_**Until 13 – Enjoy! xox-G**_

**Chapter Twelve**

Rafe stared at the phone. Alison stood in the doorway and smiled.

"Lift the receiver and dial Rafe. Caleb will be so happy to hear from you." She said with a giggle.

He turned around and gave her a look. "What? Don't be ridiculous." He said, waving her off.

She wasn't going to give up. She smiled as she tried to reassure him. "Rafe. You're worried. It's all right. Just call him."

"I hate this." He grumbled under his breath as he crossed the room and sank into a chair. He reached for the newspaper and began to read.

At least he tried to.

Alison walked over and pulled the paper from his hands. "That's a good try – but I know for a fact you can't read a thing without your glasses."

"Alison." He sighed as he stood and walked away from her. "Don't you have some baking to do or something? C'mon. Leave me alone."

She tried to hold back her laughter. "Rafe. It's OK to be worried about him."

"I couldn't care less about what Caleb does." He said with a shrug, turning his back to her and staring out the window.

"Oh if only that were true." Alison replied, rolling her eyes a bit. She bit back a laugh and stood behind him.

"It's true." Rafe insisted.

"You don't care what Caleb does?" Alison asked, her voice full of disbelief. She pulled at Rafe's arm until he stood facing her.

"Nope." Rafe replied, the sound of his voice implying the opposite.

"So he could be amassing an arsenal of vampires over in Romania and you'd be fine with it?" Alison asked then.

"Sure. Whatever turns him on." Rafe was desperate to get her off his back. Besides – he didn't think that was what was happening anyway.

"Hmmm." Alison mused, pulling away and walking towards the couch. She stopped and fluffed up a pillow as she added, "Interesting…"

"I said stop it." Rafe muttered, getting even more annoyed with her.

"It's OK Rafe. You can admit it. You care about what happens to Caleb. Say it with me…" She giggled louder.

The more she giggled the madder he got. "Alison – I told you to stop. You're wrong. I told you. I couldn't care less what happens to that bloodsucking freak." Rafe replied.

Alison went to the bookshelf and grabbed an ancient looking book. She settled in a chair and carefully began turning pages.

Rafe sighed as he watched her. The book in her hands was one on the history of slayers and their teachings. It was one of his most prized possessions. "What are you doing now?" He demanded.

"Trying to find the chapter where it explains how **_vampire_** **_slayers_** suddenly lose interest in the activities of **_vampires_**. You know what?" She said thoughtfully. "Maybe it's some sort of syndrome or condition. Do you want me to set up an appointment for you?" She asked him sweetly.

"With **WHO**?" Rafe asked, beginning to really lose it.

"I don't know – Chris…or Ian…or you know – maybe Kevin can help you sort out your issues." She batted her eyes at him and flashed him a grin.

His frustrations finally got the better of him. His voice rose and he glared at her. "I don't have any issues!"

"Could've fooled me." Alison replied still grinning ear to ear.

"Look. Alison. You know what's bothering me? YOU. You're bothering me. If you'd leave me alone and stop nagging at me every two seconds I'd be just fine." Rafe yelled as he continued to give her a furious look.

Alison sighed and stood glaring back at him for a second before she started to walk away. She stopped at the shelf and carefully put the book back. Her voice was dangerously calm. "I'm so sorry. You're right. I'm totally wrong. Here you are without a care in the world – nothing on your mind – just happy as a little clam. Nothing bothering you at all. My apologies. I don't know what I was thinking."

He watched her walk around the room, her head thrown back slightly and her nose in the air. It wasn't often that she got what he secretly called her "Barrington" look but when she did he knew he was in trouble.

"You want to be alone – you've got it." She stopped at the closet near the door and put her coat on.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"OUT." She snapped at him.

Oh boy. Now he was in for it. Swallowing his pride his said softly, "Where?"

She gave him an exasperated look. "Didn't you just ask me to stop bothering you? Why on earth do you care where I'm going as long as I'm not NAGGING at you every two seconds?"

Rafe took a deep breath and softened his voice. "Alison. Please. Just tell me where you're going."

She stared him dead in the face and replied. "To an SWA meeting."

"Huh?" He looked at her, completely and totally confused.

"Slayers Wives Anonymous." She clarified. "Right now – we have only two members. Me – and Chloe." Alison turned the knob on the door and made her way outside. Before the door clicked closed behind her she called out over her shoulder. "Believe me between you and your son we have plenty to chat about."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**BILLIE!**"

She sat at the kitchen table with a huge grin on her face. "Yes honey?" She replied, her voice dripping with sugar.

He came in, somehow looking completely ridiculous and cute at the same time. He stood in a shirt and sweater and …socks. From the waist down he was wearing nothing but boxers.

"Very funny. Joke's over." He glared at her.

"Hmmm?" Billie replied, turning a page in her book. She was staring at it as if it was the most fascinating thing she ever saw.

"Belinda Jane Larson." Quinn said quietly. "What did you do with my pants?"

Billie looked up and blinked at him. "I'm sorry sweetie – what did you say? What's wrong with the plants? Did you over water them AGAIN?"

He faced her with his hands on his hips – his blue eyes furious. "PANTS. Belinda. I said PANTS. Not PLANTS. As in – 'What the hell did you do with my pants while I was in the shower?'"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said innocently, continuing to seem engrossed in her book.

Quinn snatched it from her hands and bent down to look her in the eyes. "Nice try, sweetheart – but the little Miss Innocence act isn't working. I know what you did. You hid them. ALL OF THEM. Every last pair I own. I've looked everywhere. Now. WHERE ARE THEY?" He demanded.

He decided to try a different tactic – sure that yelling would get him nowhere. "C'mon beautiful." He said as he ran a hand through her hair and flashed her a grin. "Please. I'm late for work."

She sipped her tea and looked at him over the rim of her mug. "Are you saying that ALL of your pants are missing? Honey – that's so weird." She bit back a smile and added. "Geez. I hope you find them. It's really cold out."

"Billie. C'MON." Quinn pleaded. "PLEASE? I'm sorry. OK? Whatever I did – I give up. Just give me my pants back."

Billie couldn't control her laughter anymore. She didn't believe he was truly sorry. He had no idea why she had done what he was accusing her of doing. Until he understood he'd walk around half dressed.

"Do you realize how funny that sounds?" She asked.

Quinn was losing his patience. He gave her the same look he gave Ty when he was misbehaving. "BILLIE. I mean it."

Billie pouted at him in reply. "I kinda like you pantless though." She replied, her voice teasing as she looked him up and down.

"BELINDA." He said it like a warning. "I'm going to count to three. When I finish you **will** tell me where they are."

She stood and smiled at him. "Are you sure about that?" She asked with a wink.

Before he could stop her she sidestepped him and scurried into the living room. He caught up with her easily, snagging her waist and throwing her on the couch.

A bit breathless he stared down at her, his mind wandering for a moment before he remembered why he had her captive.

"ONE…" He threatened as he pinned her down.

Billie burst into a fit of giggles. "Torture me all you want. I still won't tell." She said shaking her head.

"TWO…" He said giving her a glare and tightening his hold.

"You're so handsome. I'm such a lucky girl." She said as she fluttered her lashes and pursed her lips at him.

"TWO and a HALF…"

"You needed to be taught a lesson. It was payback, Quinn. You understand payback don't you?" Billie asked sweetly.

"THREE!"

Billie giggled louder.

"Bill – seriously. I'm late. This is cute. And if I had more time I'd even let you take advantage of me but I gotta go. I have a deadline." He leaned down until his mouth was inches from hers as he whispered. "GIVE. THEM. BACK."

"The men at the shelter are so thankful to you for contributing to their clothing drive." Billie replied, her mouth twisting into a grin.

"You didn't." He gasped.

She decided to let him off the hook. "No." She laughed. "I didn't. But I want you to repeat after me."

"OK…" Quinn replied. He was curious to see what she wanted him to say.

"I – Quinn Donovan – do solemnly swear…"

He sighed. "I – Quinn Donovan – do solemnly swear…"

"To never – ever – EVER leave my fiancée tangled up in a turtle neck sweater…"

He laughed then, realizing his grave mistake. He looked into her eyes and repeated, "To never – ever – EVER leave my beautiful, amazing, gorgeous fiancée tangled up in a turtle neck sweater…"

"Or else I'll have to endure the penalty of pantlessness." She added with a smile.

"OK." Quinn laughed louder. "Pantlessness is not even a word, Bill."

"Funny thing for a man who is currently in that exact state to say." She replied, her eyes sparkling.

Quinn stared down at her and gave in, knowing that even though he'd be incredibly late there was no way in hell he'd be able to leave her now.

"If you loved me you wouldn't make me suffer in this state all alone." He said as he leaned close and covered her mouth with his.

"Oh OK…" She agreed with a sigh as she pulled him closer. "But only because I love you."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: I gave you happy – now here's some sad. Sorry. :(

Until 14…xox-G

**Chapter Thirteen**

Aidan sat on the bus, a concerned look on his face, his brow wrinkled. Something weird had been happening lately. He turned to look at Ella and Ty and wondered if he should ask them.

He'd heard of people having daydreams, but the ones he had kind of came true. Like yesterday, he saw how he'd get a 100 on his test before his teacher handed them back. What worried him was that what he had seen today was more like a nightmare.

The sound of Ella's giggle brought him back. He decided he wasn't going to say anything. Maybe if he kept it to himself what he saw today wouldn't happen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What'd you do to her?" Grant asked as he walked in the house and glared at his father.

"Let me guess. They threw you out?" Rafe sighed.

"I couldn't believe it. Mom actually pushed me out the door, but Chloe agreed quickly enough." He shook his head. "I don't know how you did it. I don't know how you lived through Mom being pregnant FOUR times." Grant settled in on the couch, looking completely exhausted.

"It wasn't easy let me tell you." His father laughed back at him and sat facing him in a chair.

"Chloe cries when I look at her sideways – she screams if I so much as smile. I'm telling you I can't take it much longer."

"It's almost over and trust me it'll all be worth it in the end." Rafe promised.

"I know." Grant said, his tired eyes sparkling a bit. "That's what I keep reminding myself." He looked at Rafe and gave him a smile. "All right. Mom's madder than I've seen her a while. So c'mon. Tell me. What's going on?"

Rafe took a deep breath and finally gave in. "Something's going on with Caleb and your mother thinks I should call him."

"So why don't you?" Grant asked.

"I can't just call him – Grant." Rafe's voice was incredulous.

He shrugged in reply. "Sure you can."

"You know sometimes I forget that you have half your mother's genes." Rafe sighed loudly and stood. "Listen to me closely – I'm not calling Caleb."

Grant leaned back into the cushions and got comfortable. "Suit yourself." He picked up the newspaper lying on the coffee table and began to read. "Just tell me Dad – how are you going to find out what's going on if you don't ask him?"

Rafe knew his son, not to mention Alison, had a point but he was struggling. Caleb usually met compassion and concern with resistance and rage. Since Caleb helped Katrina get well, and honestly since Colin had become a part of the family he just didn't have the same drive and resentment that he used to. He hadn't in a long, long time. Certain things could still bring those old feelings back, if he ever found out Caleb was endangering his family he'd react in a heartbeat, but the truth was neither one of them had the energy anymore to keep their war alive.

He looked over at Grant and finally admitted the whole truth. "I think he's losing his powers and not by choice."

Grant blinked. That wasn't at all what he'd been expecting. He dropped the paper and stared over at Rafe. "You think he's what? What do you think it is?"

Rafe shrugged. "I don't know – but I do know this. I learned something the hard way."

"What?" Grant asked again.

"That as bad as Caleb can be, at least he knows what he's doing. If someone elsetries to take over – he won't be the only one in danger." He replied. "What your mother doesn't understand is that I have to help Caleb without him knowing I'm helping him. Otherwise this whole thing could blow up in our faces."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Rodriguez. Didn't we just get promoted?" Lia grumbled. "I don't know why he sent us out here."

Eric, her partner for the last three years couldn't help but laugh. "Don't know, Donovan. Don't know."

"Disturbance at a warehouse? And the call comes in five minutes before I'm out the door." She checked her watch, her voice was getting more annoyed by the second. "I don't believe this. I have plans you know."

"Hot date with the doctor?" Eric chuckled at her.

"Steaming." Lia replied with a wicked grin. "And I'm late." She smiled as she added to herself. In more ways than one.

She was just about to open her mouth to complain again when she heard the sound of gunshots.

Her heart beat wildly as she reached for her gun. "Stay back." Eric whispered. "Don't argue with me." He added as he moved towards the door. He knew Lia always wanted to be in the center of things and was going to do all he could to keep her safe. Not because she was a woman, he'd never known a better cop – but because he cared too much for her to see her get hurt.

For the first time ever, Lia didn't argue. She carefully followed him through the door, her gun drawn. This was her job, and it was one she loved dearly. Despite her fears she was ready to face whatever was waiting on the other side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maggie had to admit that she liked working at the station. She loved being part of the action, knowing who was doing what before the rest of the world. And the guys around here were pretty cute too.

She felt a set of eyes on her. She was startled when she realized who was staring at her from the doorway.

"Tim." She said softly. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I-I'm not sure." He stammered, incredibly nervous. "I – I need to report something."

"OK. Well – most everyone is out on calls. The chief's here but he's on the phone." She wondered what it is that Tim had to say. Up until last year, Tim Winters was Pete's best friend. But when Pete started to get into more serious trouble Tim began to keep his distance. He was too nice a guy to get caught up with all that. She just wished she'd been as smart as Tim was. She should have stepped away from Pete a long time ago.

There was no use worrying about all of that now. Right now she focused her attention on Tim. She placed a hand gently on his arm as she whispered. "Do you want to sit and wait?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "OK." As he sat down he fought to keep his hands from shaking. He couldn't waste too much time. He looked over at her nervously. "Maggie? Do you think he's going to be long?"

Beyond curious she just had to ask him. "What's going on Tim?"

He was desperate to tell anyone who would listen. "It's Pete. We haven't really hung out in forever but he calls me today. Tells me he's working with this guy. I don't know exactly what he's planning to do – but I know he's in way over his head, Mags. This isn't him dealing pot at PCU. He's onto other stuff now." Tim sighed as he gazed over at her. "I'm glad to see you're working here and not mixed up with all this. You always were better than that."

Maggie smiled slightly as she took hold of his hand. It looked like Tim had lost his best friend and she guessed that was entirely true. "What else aren't you telling me?"

"These guys, they've got guns so whatever they're into is dangerous. Pete sounded crazy. He said I should stop by, he's at this warehouse on the docks. But I wasn't about to do that. I decided to come here instead."

Maggie's eyes flew open as she remembered where Lia went off to minutes earlier. She sprang from her chair and burst into the chief's office – not caring at all that he was still on the phone.

At the same moment the scanner crackled, announcing her worst fear. Tim had followed her into the office and managed to catch her just as she started to faint.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny whistled to himself as he hurried through the apartment. In two fluid motions he stuck the flowers he'd bought in a vase and threw the champagne on ice. He took the take out he'd gotten and arranged it on a platter, then tossed it into the oven to keep it warm. He was determined to make this night absolutely perfect for her.

He showered quickly and dressed with care. Tugging at his collar, he wandered through the living room and grabbed the remote for the stereo. Soon the soft sound of jazz was filling the air.

Danny took out their best china and crystal and set the table carefully. Stepping back a bit, satisfied with his work, he moved towards the fireplace and prepared to light a fire. Before he could strike the match the phone rang.

A huge smile broke out over his face as he stood and went to answer it.

He was still smiling as he clicked the phone on. "Don't you dare tell me you're running late." He whispered huskily. "I can't wait for you to get home."

There was silence on the other end. It seemed to last an hour before he finally heard his father's voice.

"Daniel." Ian said softly.

And in that instant he knew. It was the moment he'd been dreading forever. Danny's heart stopped beating as he dropped the phone and whispered her name. He sprinted towards the door, desperate to get to Lia before it was too late.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

He ran the whole way to the hospital. Danny knew that the whole process of getting the car and driving over would take longer than necessary.

He came crashing through the doors in the ambulance bay. Ian was waiting and caught him before he went too far.

"Get out of my way Da." He warned as he fought to get past him.

"Daniel." Ian cautioned him. "You won't do her any good in this state. Calm yourself."

Danny twisted free of his grasp. "I don't have time. Where is she?" His voice was frantic as he raced behind the counter at the nurse's station. "Is she in surgery or a trauma room? Where's her chart?"

"Daniel. Look at me." Ian struggled to hold his son still. He stared into Danny's eyes and spoke slowly. "When I called you all I knew is that they reported a shooting and they were bringing her in. She's alright." He whispered as he tightened his hold and shook him a bit.

Danny seemed a million miles away. His eyes were unfocused. "Daniel? Look at me." He held his chin and made him meet his gaze. "She's OK. They're fine."

"She's OK?" Danny repeated, not believing it until he saw her with his own eyes.

Ian nodded. "Now. Take a deep breath and I'll tell you what happened."

"I have to see her." Danny insisted.

"I know you do. And you will." Ian nodded again. "Come on. Sit down for a moment and let me tell you."

Danny didn't really care what happened. All he cared about was the fact that Lia was alright. "I have to see her." He repeated, beginning to walk away again.

"Sit down Daniel! I won't tell you again." Ian replied, his voice rising a bit.

He might be grown but when his father spoke in that tone of voice, Danny listened. Reluctantly he moved towards the waiting room and sat down.

He might have obeyed him, but Danny stared into Ian's eyes and promised. "You have two minutes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rafe looked at the phone frustrated. It was the third time he'd tried to call Alison. She had call waiting; he shouldn't get a busy signal.

He clicked off the phone and it rang immediately. He noted the number and sighed.

"Who were you just talking to?" Both he and Alison said simultaneously.

Rafe sighed again. "I've been trying to call you."

"I've been trying to call YOU!" Alison replied.

Rafe decided to go first. "Abby called. Lia's at the hospital. I don't know how serious it is – Abby sounded alright, but I thought maybe since you're close…"

"Get Grant and meet us there." Alison replied.

"Angel – I don't think we **all **need to go there. Abby sounded OK…"

"OK." Alison said with a smile in her voice. "But I at least think this child's father should stop by and watch him or her come into the world. You know – for moral support if nothing else."

"Chloe?" Rafe was ecstatic, but he groaned. "You're going to make me deal with him aren't you?"

"Yep." Alison replied laughing. "Hurry up. She seems to be going fast." And with that she hung up on him.

Hanging up the phone himself, Rafe took a deep breath and then called out his son's name.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"From what I understand there were three gunmen." Ian began. "Lia was with Eric – who is in surgery at the moment by the way. He stood in front of her and took the hit."

"So she's alright?" Danny's voice was still edged with panic.

"If you'd take a breath and open your ears you'd realize I've told you that four times already. She was very lucky. It was a very close call. She's been nicked. Two inches to the right and she'd be the one upstairs in the OR."

Danny's heart continued to pound. He stood on shaky legs.

Ian stood as well and finished what he'd wanted to say. "She's been through a lot. She's got a mild concussion from when she fainted and she's a bit bruised and battered. But she's got a guardian angel I figure." Ian couldn't help but think of how proud Eve would be of their son. It didn't surprise him at all that Lia had come through this as well as she had. He'd bet money Eve had something to do with that.

He smiled at the memory of her and gazed over at Danny as he added. "She's been seen by both myself and Michelle and everything's fine, Daniel. They'reall doing well."

"Thank you." Danny whispered, still trying to take it all in.

Ian clapped a hand on his son's back. "You're in for it aren't you lad? Julia's a handful in herself but when I saw the sonogram…"

"The what?" Danny finally focused.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Ian laughed. "Twins do run in the family…"

"W-w-what are you saying?" Danny stammered. "A sonogram? Twins?"

"Did you not know?" Ian's voice was shocked. He had no idea."I'm so sorry. I didn't know I'd be ruining it. Michelle said she'd told her a few days ago…"

"Last night." Danny whispered, his face falling. "She was trying to tell me last night…"

His mind was spinning as he turned to face his father. "Oh my God." Danny's eyes flew opened wide. "Where is she?"

"Room 2…" Ian bit back a chuckle as he watched him race off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My dad. Please? Can you call my dad?" Chloe sobbed.

Alison pressed a kiss to her head and wheeled her further into the ER. "Of course sweetie. Let's just get you settled."

"I wanted him to be here. I thought he'd be home by now." She tried to take a deep breath in between sobs but was failing miserably. She ran a hand over her stomach. "If it's a girl we're naming her Melissa…"

"Your mom would love that, Chloe." Alison said softly. She smiled as she saw Rafe and Grant approach.

"Grant…" Chloe sighed as he crouched in front of her. Her fingers dug into his sleeve as she stared him in the eyes. "WHERE WERE YOU?"

"I was with my dad…" Grant looked at her like she was nuts. Her fingers were now digging in his arm. He winced as he added. "Clo – you told me to leave."

"That was before I realized I was in labor!" She yelled at him.

"OK. OK. Shhh. Honey. I'm here now." Grant whispered. He gazed at his parents frantically wondering if they could give him a clue as to what to do.

Rafe bit back a chuckle and put his arm around Alison's waist. She smiled up at him and then snuggled close.

Chloe meanwhile looked like she was about to scream at Grant again, but in the next instant, she burst into tears. "I'm scared." She sobbed.

Grant kissed her softly and smiled. "Me too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was never more relived than when she saw him burst through the door.

"Danny…"

"Shhh. Don't…" He cautioned her as he approached. "Don't say anything. Just let me look at you."

"I'm OK." She began.

"I said be quiet." Danny warned her again. He gently ran his hands over her hair, and then his fingers slowly traced the lines of her face, his heart beating faster as he saw the scrape that covered her left cheek. He pressed a kiss to her forehead; next to a bandage that he was sure was hiding a gash.

He checked every inch of her, needing to know for sure she was as unharmed as she seemed. His hands moved down her sides, his heart pounding now as his finger caught in a bullet hole in her jacket.

"God Lia…" He whispered his voice hitching as he pulled her close. "I thought I lost you…"

"I know." She replied, her tears soaking his shoulder. "I thought so too."

"I'm so sorry." He murmured, his lips buried in her hair. "I ruined everything. You were trying to tell me last night weren't you?" Danny shook his head, still not believing. "Why didn't you tell me? I would never have left you…"

Lia guessed her dilemma as to how to bring up the subject was over. Part of her was incredibly relieved, the other disappointed that she didn't get to see the look on his face when he found out the news. "I know." She said again as he held him closer. "That's why I didn't say anything. You had to go to that dinner..."

He pulled back and stared into her eyes, tears lighting in his own. "There is nothing more important to me than you. Do you get that? NOTHING." He asked her as he gently held her chin in his hand. "I know I take you for granted Lia. Believe me I won't ever do it again." He kissed her, gently but passionately, hoping she would get the message.

She got it. Loud and clear. She sighed as he pulled away. "It's OK." She replied as she sank into his embrace.

"It's not OK." Danny insisted. Finally beginning to believe she was alright, he began to tease her a bit. "I see that you got back at me anyway. Are you kidding me? Twins - Lia?"

"I know." She said with a watery laugh. She was suddenly exhausted and the image of what was to come scared her more than the shooting. "I wasn't going to tell you that though. I had no idea it was twins until Michelle told me today…"

Danny held her tighter and tried to bring his heart rate back to normal. There was a lot to take in. Lia was in harms way and to top it all off - she was pregnant. And with her job there was no guarantee that this time would be the last. There would be a lot to discuss once she got out of the hospital.

There was time for that later. Right now he was just content to hold her in his arms.

They sat there for a few long moments before Lia spoke again, her voice tiny and almost weak.

"What about Eric? Is he OK? They wouldn't tell me…" Lia asked

Danny wasn't about to lie to her. "He's in surgery."

"He saved my life, Danny." Lia voice caught on a sob. "He has to be alright."

Danny knew how true her words were. He would be the first to thank Eric if he did actually pull through.

"I know." Danny rocked her back and forth a bit as he held her closer. "I know."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_A/N: Yes. Rest easy girlies - Lia's OK and Carlie – LOL! Yeah those PC women have got it down pat. When I really stop to think about it I realize that each one of them is a little bit like me. LOL! That is probably part of the reason I'm still single - in life I'm overly sarcastic. ;) _

_Hmmm. I wonder if anyone saw the part with Jack coming. And if so – it's laziness on my part. I just can't create any more characters. I mean really. It's beginning to be that a vampire reference or two is all you get to make my story and PC related. :) I'm at my creative wits end. ;)_

_Until 16! Enjoy! xox-G_

**Chapter Fifteen**

Grant moved out into the hallway looking like he'd been to hell and back.

"You OK?" Rafe said, trying to hold in his laughter.

"She hates me." His son replied. "I mean…you should have heard what she just said to me." Grant's expression couldn't have been more shocked.

Rafe had heard it. Chloe was yelling loud enough for the whole hospital to hear at the moment.

"Where is that guy with the drugs?" Grant looked around frantically.

"She's in that much pain huh?" Rafe asked.

"No. I want some for myself." Grant replied, laughing in spite of it all.

"She's going to be fine." Rafe laughed back at him. "You should have heard your mother when she had you."

"Really?" Grant didn't believe him. He moved to sit across from Rafe and held his head in his hands.

"Yeah." Rafe smiled at the memory. "With Katrina she told me that the next time we'd be switching places. Everything was so foreign to both of us – we had no idea what we were in for." He chuckled. "With you she was **_miserable_** for the last few months. It was the middle of summer, and it was sweltering. She couldn't have been more uncomfortable."

"And while she was in labor with you she screamed and yelled and threatened to torture me for the rest of my life because of it." Rafe continued. "But all that changed when you were born."

"How so?" Grant prompted, thankful to have something to take his mind off Chloe. "I mean, other than the obvious."

"You should have seen her face." Rafe smiled widely. "It's not news to you that I think your mother is breathtaking. But the first time she saw each of you…" Rafe said with a sigh. "She looked a hundred thousand times more beautiful."

Grant wasn't at all surprised to hear it. He knew full well how his parents felt about each other but it was always amazing to see.

"I know how you feel about Chloe. So…" Rafe grinned over at Grant and whispered. "Suck it up kid. Go back in there so you can see for yourself."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Billie stole another glance at Aidan. She smiled to herself, thinking how she was babysitting her future brother-in-law. Unreal. She thought with a shake of her head.

As she watched him her brow creased with worry. He looked so much like his father, Billie noted. But he seemed so out of sorts. Usually he was a happy-go-lucky kid but today he argued with Ty for what seemed to be no reason at all. Now, while Ella and Ty played video games in the next room, he was sitting there watching her cook dinner - looking completely lost.

She jumped when Quinn came up behind her and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. "Hey." He whispered.

She smiled and shivered a bit. "Hey." She replied as she turned to face him.

"What's going on here?" He leaned down and kissed her.

She kept her eyes closed as she answered him. "mmmm. Not much." She lowered her voice and gazed up at him. "Actually – I take that back. I think you need to talk to Aidan."

"What's the matter?" Quinn asked, concerned.

"I'm not sure." She whispered. "Maybe he's concerned about Lia. I told him everything was fine – but…"

"OK." Quinn cut her off with a kiss. He reluctantly let her go and moved to sit across from his brother.

"What's going on Midget Man?" He said with a grin as he settled in.

"Nothing." Aidan replied with a shrug.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me. Want to tell me about it?" Quinn asked him then.

"Not really." Aidan frowned. He stared up at Quinn with tears in his eyes. "You don't have to stay here. Don't you want to go hang out with Ty? He's almost your kid and everything."

Billie's eyes filled with tears of her own as she heard his words. She should have seen this coming.

"No. Aidan." Quinn shook his head, his heart heavy as he realized how much he'd neglected his brother. "Look at me. I should have realized that you might be thinking something like that. But as much as I care about Tyler – and I do – I'll always have time for you. " He asked as he ruffled the little boy's hair. "You're my one and only brother. There's no one more special than you. You got that?"

"Yeah. I guess." Aidan replied, beyond relieved to hear it.

"OK. So. Spill it Short Stuff." Quinn said then.

"If you have a dream – and it comes true – is it your fault if the dream's a bad one and you never told?" Aidan asked, his voice quivering.

Oh my God. Quinn blinked as he realized what Aidan was saying. "Aidan? Did you see what happened to Lia?" He asked.

"Uh huh. This morning. And I didn't tell anyone because I thought if I did it would come true. But I didn't say anything and it came true anyway." He started to sob, tears streaming down his cheeks now. "And now she's in the hospital and Eric got hurt and Mom and Lynnie cried and it's my fault."

"Aidan. Buddy. That's not true." Quinn fought to make him understand.

"B-b-but I have these daydreams all the time and some of them are good ones and I think that's cool. B-b-but some of them are bad and then I don't know what to do…" Aidan continued to cry.

Quinn moved to his brother's side and pulled him into his arms. He hugged him tightly. He wasn't quite sure how to do this but he had to give it a shot. "Here's the thing. Some people can see things before they actually happen. It's an amazing thing, Aidan. You're one of a very few people who can do that."

"Really?" Aidan replied as he snuggled closer.

"Really." Quinn nodded. He tried to explain in the simplest way possible. "You know how people say I look like Mom and you and Lia and Lynn – that you all look more like Dad?"

"Uh huh."

"But you know how people say that even though I look like Mom I act like Dad? Like when Mom says stuff like 'Don't try and charm me – God – you're just like your father.'" Quinn chuckled.

"Uh huh." Aidan said again. He wiped at his nose with the back of his hand. Billie moved to the table and sat beside them. She handed Aidan a tissue.

"Well. You and - Lynnie too – you got something from Mom. You can see what's going to happen before it really does. It makes you very special."

"Mom can too?" Aidan couldn't believe it. He thought he was just weird. "AND Lynnie?"

"Yep. Mom and Lynnie both." Quinn replied as he pulled back and wiped the tears from Aidan's cheeks. "And I'm sure Mom will want to talk to you herself. Until she does I want you to remember this. Just because you can see something doesn't mean it's your fault if it happens – OK?"

Aidan didn't quite believe him, but he felt better than he had in a long time. "'K."

"Listen to me. If you're ever worried about anything you tell me alright? I'll always be here for you."

"'K." Aidan said again with a sniffle.

Satisfied for the moment, Quinn smiled as he said. "Now. Go and play with Ella and Ty until dinner. And this weekend I promise you – you and me – we'll spend Saturday together – just the two of us."

"Cool!" Aidan's eyes lit up as he scrambled off Quinn's lap and ran in to meet his friends.

Quinn turned to face Billie, who was wiping at her eyes.

"Poor kid…" He began. His next words were cut off by Billie's long and lingering kiss.

Quinn chuckled as she pulled away. "What was that for?" He whispered as he stared into her eyes.

"You - Quinn." She smiled back at him. "You're such a good man. I can't believe I was lucky enough to find you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Worried that he was too late, Jack ran into the hospital. He was intercepted almost immediately. A hand reached out and pulled him into an empty exam room.

Suddenly he was pressed against the door and was being kissed thoroughly.

"That's quite a welcome home." He laughed as he pulled away.

"I'm sorry." Michelle replied, blushing a bit. "I'm just so happy to see you."

"Don't be sorry. I'm happy to see you too." He gazed down at her, smoothing her honey colored hair off her face. "I take it there's still time."

Michelle nodded. "But not much. Chloe's almost ready. I'm about to go back up there."

He smiled widely as he replied. "OK. I'll go with you."

Reluctantly Michelle stepped back and walked to the other side of the room. Her voice was tinged with worry as she began. "Jack. We have to figure out how to do this. We've put it off until the last possible moment."

"I know…" Jack said softly.

"She'll be so happy about the gift you're giving to her and Grant. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to know that she'll be raising her child in the house she grew up in. But how are you planning to tell her that you're moving in with me?"

"I planned to do it when she was in a really good mood. Like right after she had her epidural. Am I too late?" Jack teased.

"It's not funny Jack. This is ridiculous. No one but your brother knows we're even dating." She said with a sigh.

"That's not true. Elizabeth knows…and how it hasn't come out before now is a total miracle. Billy - the chef at the restaurant knows. And Jamal and Imani know now. I told them before I left." Jack laughed louder.

Michelle gave him a look that said she wasn't amused.

"And they said they're sure they'll love you when they get to meet you." He whispered as he walked to her and pulled her close. "They yelled at me for not bringing you with me in the first place."

Michelle wiped at her eyes. "You don't understand. All these people…they loved Melissa so much. Jack, how am I ever going to compete with that?"

"The same way I'll compete with all of your friends who loved David." Jack said softly.

As he gazed down at her he thought back to when they'd first met. When Chris first played matchmaker, Jack had wanted nothing to do with it. Though Chris and Elizabeth were an odd but perfect match, Jack never thought Chris would be good at pairing anyone up. He needn't have worried.

One dinner with Michelle and Jack realized how much they had in common. She had lost her own husband to cancer, just around the time he'd lost Melissa. They both had overcome a lot growing up. Michelle came to Port Charles looking for a new start. Now they were both getting ready to make another new start together.

Despite knowing that she was helpless to stop it, Michelle was beyond nervous about it all. If Chloe had a bad reaction to the news, she didn't know what she'd do. Not to mention she'd been the one to organize the renovations on the house, including the nursery. If Chloe decided she wanted to have nothing to do with her it would ruin everything.

She was Chloe's doctor – she was Chloe's friend's doctor. She was also only a few years older than Chloe herself. It was a completely awkward situation and there'd be no avoiding her if it went over badly.

Michelle never expected to fall so hard so fast. It was still unbelievable to her. Pushing away her fears for the moment, she ran a hand over the side of Jack's face and stared into his eyes. Her pager beeped and she jumped a bit, startled by the noise. She didn't need to look at it to know who was looking for her.

"I have to get back upstairs." She said with a sigh, pulling away reluctantly.

"OK." Jack replied with a nod. "I'll follow you in a minute or two. You know. To make it look good."

"OK." She smiled as she walked to the door. "But hurry up Grandpa." She gave him a wink and moved to the hallway.

Jack stood in the center of the room, an odd sense of peace coming over him. His heart hurt as he thought of Melissa, and how ecstatic she'd be to see their first grandchild be born. He thought of Chloe and how though he knew Alison was there for her she must be missing her mom terribly.

He took a deep breath and whispered. "You know I'll never forget you don't you? I see you every time I look at Chloe and God, Melly – I miss you every single day. But even now I hear your voice whenever I'm not sure of what to do. I heard it when I met Michelle. It's almost like you were pushing me, just like you always did."

"I don't know how people are going to react." Jack continued with a sigh. "They might think it's too soon or she's too young or…" He laughed, at that moment hearing Melissa's response just as if she was standing next to him. "I don't! I honestly really don't care what anyone thinks…except for Chloe."

The voice in his head insisted that everything would work out alright. Jack took a deep breath and walked to the door.

"OK." He whispered with a nod. "I'm going to take your word for it."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

"How long does this usually take?" Kyle asked in a whisper.

"It depends." Becky whispered back with a smile. "When my mom had Ella it seemed like we were here forever. Then again I was much younger and had no idea how this really worked. Everything seemed to take longer."

"I hope when we have kids it won't take this long." Kyle sat back and sighed.

Becky blinked back tears as she gazed over at him. "You think we'll have kids together?"

Kyle sounded genuinely taken aback. "Of course." He replied, looking at her like she was crazy. "Don't you?"

She smiled widely and reached for his hand. "Yeah – sure." Unable to help herself, she leaned close and whispered. "I mean it'd definitely be possible – if we ever got a moment alone."

Kyle couldn't believe she'd say something like that – especially with her parents sitting five feet away.

"I meant after we're married, Becky." Kyle replied exasperated.

"So now we're getting married." She teased, though her heart beat faster at the mere idea. "Is that a proposal Kyle?"

"Yes." Kyle stammered. "N-no." He laughed when he realized she was joking. "Becky – stop making fun of me."

"I would but - God Kyle. You make it so easy." She smiled as she inched closer to him. She nuzzled his ear and whispered. "Just so you know – whenever you get around to it – I'll definitely say yes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm not doing this anymore – I'm finished." Chloe said desperately. "Grant. Tell them I'm done."

He held her hand tighter and kissed her brow. "Sweetheart – you're almost there."

She blew a strand of hair out of her eyes and frowned. "This kid is just like you – I swear I've never seen anyone so slow."

"Chloe." Grant laughed softly. "You're three weeks early."

"Whatever." She grumbled. "This is insane."

"This is amazing, Chloe." Grant said with a smile.

"Amazing for you." She replied. "Let me tell you something wise guy. Don't think that I'm not plotting a way to get back at you." She threatened.

"Go ahead, Clo. Plot away." He said as he leaned closer and smoothed her hair off her face. "I can take it."

At that moment, Michelle walked in, dressed in a surgical gown, ready for the delivery.

She tried to keep her nerves at bay as she spoke. "Hey Chloe. How're you doing?"

"Do you have children, Michelle?" Chloe replied completely exasperated.

Michelle blinked, the question startling her. She suddenly realized that if things continued as they were going with Jack, any children she had in the future would be Chloe's siblings.

She didn't think it would be wise to mention that fact now. "No. No, I don't." She finally answered.

"Then don't you dare tell me to breathe, or relax, or that it won't be that bad – you got it?" Chloe snapped back. "Because for all your training you have NO CLUE how horrific this is."

"OK." Michelle replied, trying to hold back her laughter. She checked her progress and looked over at them with a huge smile. "Wow - Clo – you're doing so great. The baby's crowning. We're going to start to push, OK?"

"Whatever. It's been nearly twenty four hours. Just get this kid out already." Chloe snapped again. She had had more than enough.

"OK. Not much longer I promise." Michelle laughed then. She flashed a grin and spoke to Grant. "Are you ready?"

"I-I-I guess." He said as he stood next to Chloe and held her hand in both of his.

After the first push Chloe looked at Grant with tears in her eyes. "Is my Dad here?" She asked in a whisper.

"Yes." Both he and Michelle replied at the same time.

Grant leaned closed and kissed her softly. "Shh. Honey – he's here. He's right outside."

"OK." She whispered with a nod. She gripped his hand tightly; squeezing so tight he thought it would break.

"You ready Clo? Here we go again." Michelle prompted. It was times like this she realized that she loved her job. This was the best part. Seeing someone bring a new life into the world? It was the most amazing thing ever. Every day was another miracle.

Grant held his breath as he watched Chloe struggle. He pushed the damp hair off her face, not knowing what else to do to help her. It was torture watching her like this.

"There we go." Michelle said with a huge grin. "Just a push or two and we'll see who this little one is. C'mon, Clo. One more. Let's go. Again."

Chloe pushed one last time. That was all it took. After months of waiting, after hours and hours of labor she was finally here.

Michelle took a deep breath, her voice shaking and overcome with emotion as she announced. "It's a girl." She held up a squirming, screaming pink bundle.

"Oh my God." Chloe's voice caught on a sob as she caught sight of her.

"Is she OK?" Grant asked, sounding incredibly anxious.

"She's great." Michelle replied. "Let's just get her cleaned up and you can see for yourself."

With shaky hands Grant cut the cord and kept a close eye on the baby as they brought her over to the side. The nurses worked furiously, getting her ready to meet her mom.

"Count her fingers." Chloe demanded as she fought to catch her breath. "And her toes, Grant."

"Ten of each." Grant laughed as he did just that.

"OK, Dad." The nurse said with a smile as she handed Melissa over to him. "Here you go."

"Oh my God." He whispered as he held his tiny daughter carefully. "Hello, Prettiness. We've been waiting for you."

The sight of the two of them together had Chloe sobbing again. "Oh Grant. Please. Let me see her." She whispered.

"Of course." Grant said softly as he placed the baby in Chloe's waiting arms. "Melissa Alison Kovich - I want you to meet the most beautiful, amazing, incredible woman in the whole wide world."

"Grant." Chloe blushed even as she continued to sob. "Oh my God. Look at her."

"I'm looking." He replied, tears in his own eyes as he gazed down at both of them.

"She's so beautiful." Chloe sighed.

"Yes she is." Grant said softly as he kissed her. "And so are you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She seems like she's been better lately." Danny said softly as he came upon Ethan. He had been watching Lynnie and Lia through the window of Lia's room.

Ethan turned towards Danny and sighed. "I hate this."

Unsure what he was talking about Danny gave him a puzzled look. "Huh?"

"I hate that Lynnie…" He fought to find the right words. "It's not fair that she has to deal with this all the time. I want her to be happy." Ethan moved to walk towards the waiting room. "Why can't she just be happy?"

Danny shrugged as he moved to sit beside him. "I don't know. Here's a question for you. Why can't Lia keep herself out of trouble?"

Ethan laughed then in spite of it all. "I don't know. We really had no idea what we were getting into did we?"

"Sure we did." Danny replied, laughing back at him. "Lia never did anything I asked her to before. I fought tooth and nail just to get her to date me. I should have realized that she wouldn't change once we were married. He leaned back and gazed in the direction of her room. "I'm just terrified, E. She thinks she's invincible. Even with the babies – I can see it already. You know she's not going to slow down much."

"No. I doubt she will." Ethan replied with a nod. "You'll just have to make her – without letting her know you're making her."

"How do you know my wife so well?" Danny asked with a laugh.

"It's easy." Ethan laughed back at him. "She's the exact opposite of mine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Poor kid." Rafe whispered as he stood beside Alison, gazing at their granddaughter.

"What?" She asked as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"It's a girl." Rafe sighed loudly. "Grant's doomed."

Alison laughed as she turned to face him. "Stop it." She scolded him. "I know for a fact how you feel about your daughters."

"This is why I'm saying Grant's doomed." Rafe replied with a chuckle. "I can't help it."

"I know." She whispered as she moved into his arms and hugged him tightly. "And that's just one reason I love you so much."

Rafe leaned down and pressed a kiss to the side of her neck, inhaling the scent of her skin. "I can't believe we're grandparents two times over."

"I can't believe…" Alison gasped as she caught sight of two people, locked in a passionate embrace at the end of the hallway. She smacked Rafe's arm and made him focus. "Rafe! Oh my God. It's Jack!"

"Huh?" Rafe was completely confused.

"LOOK!" She said desperately as she clutched his sleeve. She pulled him into a doorway and peered around to catch another glimpse. "It's Jack and he's…kissing someone!"

"Certainly looks that way." Rafe replied as he finally saw what had her so worked up.

"Who is that?" Alison whispered as she narrowed her eyes and took another peek. "Oh my God! It's Michelle!"

"Yeah. I guess it is." Rafe replied. "Angel?" He asked with a grin.

"What?" She replied – her mind spinning.

"If you think Jack finding someone is so scandalous - why are we the ones hiding?" He leaned down and kissed her quickly.

"She's really young Rafe." Alison replied, still beyond curious. "Melissa's been gone only two years…"

"Jack looks happy to me." Rafe said as he fought to calm her down. "Isn't that what matters most?"

"I guess. But Rafe…" Her words were lost on his lips.

"Let it go Alison." He cautioned her with a whisper. "I know you think it is but honestly? It's none of your business."

Who did he think he was talking to? Jack was her friend. Of course it was her business.

"But I…" She protested and was once again silenced by her husband's kiss.

"I said, let it go…" He repeated, knowing this distraction would only be temporary. He knew his wife. There is no way she'd give up this easily.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

"I'm the one who got shot at – why do you look like you've been through hell?" Lia said, with a smile trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm sorry." Lynnie sighed in frustration. She was so tired of feeling this way, but she didn't know what to do. "It's…it's just…Ethan."

"Lynn. I love you but please. Don't start with that again." Lia rolled her eyes. "The man is crazy about you. I mean – he's completely certifiable. Honestly. If I didn't have my Daniel and you weren't the sweetest thing on the planet I'd be insanely jealous."

"It's not that." Lynnie replied feeling even more desolate. Ethan had said such wonderful things to her and she knew he was trying so hard. Still, she had no idea how to get past this. "I know he loves me. It's just - I think he loves me too much." She averted her eyes and stared at her lap.

Lia could tell from her actions that Lynnie was serious about this – whatever it was. "Honey. How is that even possible?"

Lynnie looked over at her sister with tears lighting her eyes. "He spends his entire life making sure I'm happy. He's constantly worrying and wondering if I'll be alright. He went through enough the first time he was here." Unable to stop them, tears fell silently down her cheeks. "Maybe he'd be better off…"

"Stop it." Lia said sharply. "Stop it right now Gwendolyn. I mean it."

"I'm sorry. It's just…" Lynnie trailed off.

Not only did Lia want to console her sister, she was doing anything she could to keep her mind of Eric. He will still in surgery and every hour that passed she got more and more worried. She turned her attention to the one problem she knew she had a shot at fixing. "Look at me Lynnie." She waited until their eyes met before she continued. "If Mom hadn't brought Dad back – neither one of us would be here. Can you imagine what her life would be like without him?"

Lynnie remained silent unable to speak. She knew Lia was right – it was just so hard to watch him spend all his time and energy making sure she was happy.

"Ethan and I have chatted a time or two. I mean – c'mon. I wouldn't let my favorite sister marry just anyone." She said with a grin. "So I know he didn't have much of a life before. But now – Lynnie. He has more than he ever dreamed of. He's amazed that he got a second chance and he's even more amazed that he found you."

"I know…" Lynnie said with a nod.

"He knew – almost from the minute he met you – he knew about your gift. And he fell in love with you anyway. C'mon Lynnie. What was it that you said to me when you first met him?"

"That it was like he was sent just for me." Lynnie whispered.

"And he was." Lia took her hands in hers and smiled. "So stop OK? There's so little time Lynn. If there's anything I learned today it's that you just never know what will happen. You can't waste time worrying about what ifs and should haves."

"You're right." Lynnie said with a sigh. "I'm sorry I've been so crazy lately."

"Shh. It's OK. Next time you feel this way you should remember I'm always right." Lia laughed as she pulled her sister close. "Don't you ever forget it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Congratulations." Michelle whispered as she pulled away and gazed into his eyes.

"Thank you." Jack replied with a huge smile. "Chloe looks the happiest I've ever seen her. And Melissa…" He sighed loudly. "…she's just beautiful." He leaned down to kiss her again. "Good job Doctor."

"Thanks." She grinned back at him. When he caught the look on her face he kissed her again, unable to contain his happiness.

As she stared up at him her voice fell to a hushed whisper. "Not to put a damper on everything but we need to discuss this. When are you going to tell her?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Soon I guess."

"Oh. Soon." Michelle giggled and rolled her eyes. "Great plan Jack."

"Why do I have to be the one to tell her? Why don't you tell her?" He suggested.

Michelle was having none of it. "Nice try Ramsey – she's your daughter." She laughed at him, nerves evident in her voice. Even though her heart was pounding she shoved him playfully. "C'mon. Be a man and get it over with."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alison continued to watch from the end of the hall. "How long do you think this has been going on?" She whispered.

Rafe sighed as he watched his wife. She was out of control. "Angel. I have no idea. Please. Let's go. Leave them alone."

She was mesmerized by the scene in front of her. Rafe wracked his brain to think of a way to get her to leave.

Finally he got an idea. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned close and whispered in her ear. "It's been such a long day. How about we take advantage of the fact that Ella's at Quinn and Billie's?"

Alison didn't answer right away. Her mind was elsewhere.

Encouraged, Rafe kept going his voice soft and seductive. "C'mon Angel. Let's go home. Just think of it. You. Me. Candlelight. Some wine, champagne maybe to celebrate? A long hot bubble bath…"

"Rafe. Stop it." Alison protested as she squirmed away. "Are you kidding me? Control yourself. You're a grandfather for God's sake."

"So what?" He replied, shocked by her reaction. "What are you talking about? May I remind you that you're a grandmother?"

"That may be – but I'm a very **_young _**grandmother." She said matter-of-factly, swatting at his hands. Her gaze was still glued to Jack and Michelle. "You're much older. You should act your age."

"Are you kidding me?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I must be losing my touch." He muttered under his breath. "…and by the way." He added, completely offended. "I'm not old."

Alison was oblivious. "C'mon. Let's go." She said as she linked her hand in his and dragged him out of their hiding place.

Somehow he knew that she wasn't taking him home. "Alison. Leave them alone." He warned her, tugging back and refusing to budge.

She tried to free her hand from his but to no avail. "Rafe!" She hissed at him. "I just want to say hi."

"Nice try." He chuckled at her. "Listen to me. I'll say it again. Leave. Them. Alone. Stop being so nosy."

The commotion they were making alerted Jack and Michelle. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" Jack laughed as he watched Rafe trying to reason with his wife.

Michelle took a deep breath and stared into his eyes. She was tired of hiding. She smiled widely as she answered. "As I'll ever be."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She walked up behind him, catching him staring through the glass of the nursery.

Ethan heard her approach and turned around. "Hey." He whispered. "Did you have a nice time with Lia?"

"Yes." Lynnie nodded, moving to him and pulling him close. She held on tight, almost as if she was afraid to let go.

Startled by her greeting, but happy to have her in his arms, Ethan dipped his head and placed a soft kiss on her hair. "You OK?"

She didn't speak but nodded against his chest. Her arms tightened around him.

"They just took her out." Ethan said then, speaking of Grant and Chloe's little one. "I guess they took her to see her parents. She was the prettiest but look at the rest of them Lynn. Isn't it amazing?"

Lynnie looked up at him, noticing for the first time how his face was full of awe. "I think we should get ourselves one of those." She whispered with a smile.

"You do?" Ethan held her at arms length. "Really?"

"Of course." Lynnie replied with a nod, her eyes shining. "Don't you?"

"I would love…I mean…it would be great…" He stammered, never believing that he'd be this lucky. "Lynnie." He sighed as he leaned down to kiss her smiling lips. "Can we really?"

Lynnie laughed out loud. He sounded like a little kid, who was begging his parents for a treat. She realized then that when he was a child he probably asked for nothing. That was just the way he was. He was always so happy for anything he got. He never even thought to ask for more.

Suddenly she knew. That Ethan asked for nothing more than what he got because he didn't realize he could. There were so many things she could give him. She should have realized it before.

"We certainly can." She said as she gave him a long lingering kiss. She laughed again as she added. "I just have one request. Let's have one at a time OK?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ali?" Jack said with a smile, keeping Michelle's hand firmly in his.

She looked at him like it was the first time she'd caught sight of him. "Jack! Hi!" She said brightly.

"So. I guess we're grandparents." Jack grinned wider as she and Rafe approached. Rafe dragged his feet, knowing that it was hopeless. Jack was in for it now.

Alison couldn't believe Jack was being so nonchalant. "Yes we certainly are. Thanks to the wonderful job Michelle did." She turned in her direction and gave her a huge smile. "She's amazing. She brought both my grandchildren into the world."

"She is amazing isn't she?" Jack said as he pressed a kiss to Michelle's head. Michelle was mortified. Her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment.

"Yes. She is." Alison stared at him. "I didn't know you actually knew that though."

Jack just continued to give her a smile.

Alison was at her wits end. She smacked him on the arm. Hard. "JACK RAMSEY!"

"Ouch." He winced and backed away from her. "Easy!"

"I'm sorry man…" Rafe said with a chuckle.

"How long has this been going on?" Alison demanded, oblivious to the fact that her husband was apologizing for her.

"Has what been going on?" Jack replied.

"STOP IT." Alison grumbled at him. "You – and Michelle?" She said as she looked in Michelle's direction.

"Oh. That." He laughed as he stared down at her, falling in love again at the look on her face. He could feel her shaking with nerves and held her a bit closer. "A while." He shrugged.

"Well. That's wonderful." Alison said, not very convincingly.

Jack gave her a grin. "Tell me how you really feel Ali." He said then.

"No." She shook her head at him. She stared into Michelle's eyes and promised, suddenly ashamed of herself. "Honestly – it is. You've been so good to us. You helped to save Katie's life and I'm not sure I ever thanked you properly…"

Michelle blushed a deeper shade of crimson. "I was just doing my job, Alison. It's alright."

"No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be sounding so shocked." She said. "But I AM shocked. How did you ever keep this a secret?"

"It wasn't easy." Jack replied, laughing again.

"Well. When did it start? How did you meet? Does Chloe even know because I don't think she does." She looked from Jack to Michelle and back again. "You know what? I have a great idea. You should both come over for dinner so we can get to know Michelle better. How's tomorrow night? I'll ask Cam and Abby too."

"Maybe. We'll see." Jack said. He should have known. The minute Ali knew she'd be all over them. He looked down at Michelle who was struck speechless in fear.

"You look very happy together." Rafe chimed in, wanting to come to Michelle's rescue. His wife would be giving her the third degree and then some if they didn't leave soon. He took Alison's hand in his and tugged. It was about time they went home anyway. He had some celebrating he wanted to do. "Maybe we can talk about it later. Angel? Let's go. C'mon."

"Congratulations Jack." Rafe said as he held his hand out to him. He shook his hand and gave him a huge grin.

"You too!" Jack replied.

"We're very lucky aren't we?" Rafe added as he began to drag Alison away. She was still so stunned she barely put up a fight.

Jack turned to Michelle as Rafe and Alison walked down the hallway. "Yes." He whispered as he moved to kiss her. "We certainly are."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

A/N: Sorry I've been MIA my loves – lots going on. I have to keep writing though b/c I'm desperate to get to the second part of the story – which is the reason I decided to write it in the first place. So. Here you go. Moving on…slowly but surely.

Until 19 – Enjoy! xox -G

**Chapter Eighteen**

"It's too bad I'll never have a baby brother or sister." Ella said with a sigh.

Chloe laughed as she finished dressing Melissa. Today was an exciting day. They were bringing the baby home. "I have to say it's pretty unlikely."

Ella hopped up on the bed and gently ran a hand over Melissa's head. She knew she had to be careful, her mother told her that baby's heads weren't quite finished growing. They were really soft.

"I know. Daddy asked Mommy if they could have one more yesterday and even though he was trying to kiss her she got all mad. She said, 'It's never gonna happen. Get over yourself Rafe, you're a grandfather.'" Ella looked at Chloe with wide innocent eyes. "I guess he's kinda old to have another baby huh? He's got some gray in his hair."

Chloe decided to tread carefully. She bit back laughter as she replied."I just think your Mom means that you're already their baby and now they're going to enjoy having grandchildren."

That wasn't a very good answer. Ella thought with a sigh. It didn't make her any less confused especially since she remembered something else. "What about your Dad?" Ella asked then. "He has gray hair too."

"What about my Dad?" Chloe giggled as she gazed down at her daughter. It was so amazing. She couldn't take her eyes off her.

Ella looked down at the baby as her face flushed a bright shade of pink. "I shouldn't say. It's not polite."

Chloe stopped laughing as she caught the look on Ella's little face. "Sweetie, what's the matter?"

"Just that Daddy said something about your Dad having a chance to have another baby and that he was kinda jealous." Ella said softly.

Kids were so funny, Chloe thought with a laugh. She fought to reassure her. "Honey – don't be silly. My Dad's not having another baby."

"You don't think so? He won't even have one with Katie's pretty doctor?" Ella replied, more confused than ever. "Mommy said to Daddy that they were **_so_** cute together when she caught them kissing."

As if on cue, Michelle walked in, completely oblivious. Her heart beat nervously knowing that in just a little bit of time the truth would all be out. "All ready to go home?" She asked with a bright smile, trying to keep her nerves at bay. "I'm sure you're very excited."

At the sight of Michelle Chloe's face lost color. She gently picked up Melissa and held her close.

Jack followed behind and grinned madly. "How are my two favorite girls?" He asked, his voice full of joy.

Chloe fought to find her voice as she looked from him to Michelle and back again. All of the sudden she knew what Ella had told her was true. It took some time until she was finally able to answer him. "Don't you mean three?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is there anything else you need?" Danny asked as he stood next to the bed.

"Yeah. You. Going back to work." Lia grumbled.

"I meant from the kitchen." He said with a smile.

"I know what you meant – Thornhart and that's still what I need. You're driving me crazy." She sighed as she glared at him.

"I love you Lia." He whispered then as he leaned close and stared into her eyes.

Whenever he did that she began to melt, but she couldn't take it much longer. "Don't do that. Don't try and sweet talk me – I'm serious." She protested as he settled next to her and began to kiss her. She pulled back and made him listen. "I'm fine now. I really am. Just stop hovering. I'm begging you, Danny. PLEASE. You're getting on my last nerve."

If he thought it would work he'd chain her to their house indefinitely. The thought of her in danger again had his heart pounding. "You need to take care of yourself." He scolded her as he brushed a stray hair from her cheek.

Lia was as tough as they came, except where Danny was concerned. Just a look had her features softening, the tone of his voice could make her dizzy. More than one person had told her that she was never more beautiful than when she was gazing at Danny.

"I know. I'll take it easy." She said softly as she looked at him now. "But you're being ridiculous and honey - you're suffocating me. I'm not the first woman to ever get pregnant you know."

"I'm aware of that – but you're the only pregnant woman I care about at the moment." His eyes twinkled as he thought about what was to come. He knew he had to ease up a bit but it wouldn't be easy. Despite his own wishes he heard himself say, "I'll leave you alone if you promise me a few things."

"What?" She asked, completely suspicious.

"You have to promise me you'll stay here." He began.

"In bed or in the house?" She asked him then.

"I'd prefer in bed but you can relax on the couch if you want." Danny reluctantly conceded.

"But I wanted to go visit Eric today." She pouted. Ever since she found out her partner was going to be OK she couldn't wait to go and thank him for saving her life.

Luckily, Danny had that one covered. "You can't visit him anyway. He's still not out of the woods completely yet. You can see him next week."

"Alright." She sighed loudly. "What else are you going to make me promise?"

"You need to eat." He ordered. "Your mom's coming over and I'm telling her too. You have to have lunch today Lia – no ifs, ands or buts."

"OK. I'll eat." She nodded. "What else?"

"REST." He said as he kissed her again. "Just get some rest. Do it for me – please. I'm so worried about you."

Lia knew that tone of voice well. Danny wasn't joking. "I promise." She said softly as she kissed him back. "I will – I promise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lynnie couldn't concentrate. She was supposed to be writing but she was still thinking of Ethan. She smiled widely as she gazed at the nearly empty screen in front of her.

He stood at the doorway and watched her, not knowing what was making her look so happy but hoping it would last.

Her grin got bigger as she noticed him standing there. "Hey." She whispered.

"You were up early." He replied as he walked towards her. He leaned a hip on the edge of her desk and picked up a heart shaped paperweight idly tossing it back and forth in his hands.

"I was trying to write but I keep getting distracted." She said with a sigh as she gazed up at him.

He chuckled at the look on her face. Ethan looked down and caught a glimpse of what she had written. "Andrew, Brandon, **_Donovan_**?" He said with one eyebrow raised in a curious fashion. Somehow he was sure that for once this was not a list of character names.

She giggled as he continued to read, "Alyssa, Callie, Lilly…" He stopped and then stared into her eyes. "I like Lilly."

"You do?" She blinked back tears at the sound of his voice saying the name. She was almost unable to believe it. It was her favorite one too.

"I do." He nodded. "But you know what? I'm not so sure that Lilly's on her way just yet." Ethan leaned down and kissed her nose.

"No?"

"No." He said softly as he grabbed hold of her hands. "C'mon." He urged as he pulled her up until she stood before him.

"Where are we going?" Lynnie asked as she let him lead her from the room. She didn't have any doubt where he was taking her.

"You're not getting any work done anyway…" He began as he gently took off her glasses and placed them carefully on the dresser. "I think we need some…"

"Insurance?" She giggled as she returned the favor, drawing his glasses off and setting them aside. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close, crushing her mouth to his.

"Yeah." He murmured with a laugh as they tumbled back into the still unmade bed. "Insurance…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ella sweetie, can you go find Grant for me?" Chloe asked in a shaky voice.

"'Kay. Bye baby." Ella replied in a whisper as she hopped off the bed and scurried off.

"Chloe…" Jack began as the door clicked closed behind her. He involuntarily reached for Michelle's hand and held tight.

"How long?" Chloe asked as she held Melissa closer.

"A few months." He replied, knowing he couldn't hide any longer.

"When were you going to tell me?" Chloe asked then, feeling as if she was dreaming. This couldn't be real.

"Clo?" Grant said, unsure of what he was just walking in on. "Ella said you needed me."

"I do." She said as she blinked back tears. "My father – he's…" She looked desperately over at Jack and fought to speak. "…I can't even believe you…"

"Chloe…" Michelle said tentatively.

"DON'T." Chloe replied, cutting her off sharply. "Don't you dare. You're just as bad. How could you? Month after month you saw me and you never said ONE word."

"What's going on?" Grant asked, alarmed that Chloe seemed so upset. He put his arm around her and rubbed a hand gently over her back.

"Tell him Dad. Go ahead. I want to hear you say it." She said as she shook back her curls and glared at him.

It was harder than Jack realized, because when she did that she looked exactly like her mother. He stared into the face that was so like his Melissa's and cleared his throat. "Michelle and I…" He paused for a moment trying to compose himself. "We're moving in together."

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Chloe gasped. She sank down in a chair near the bed, her heart breaking as she heard the baby cry. She knew that the fact that she was upset was upsetting Melissa. "I just thought you were dating now you're LIVING together?" She gazed desperately at Grant. "This isn't happening. Grant – please…" She begged. "Tell me I'm hallucinating."

He knew this was probably not a smart move, but he had to bring something up. "Honey – you suspected something like this a few weeks ago." Grant whispered.

"But I wasn't sure." She protested.

Jack knew he was the one who had to repair the damage. "Chloe? Honey. I shouldn't have waited so long. We should have told you before. But, honestly? I knew that it would be hard for you to understand. I always found someway to avoid it before. But there's a really good reason…"

"I'm on pins and needles." Chloe snapped back at him.

"I wanted to surprise you." He said softly.

"Well. You succeeded. I'm surprised alright." She said bitterly.

An uneasy silence fell around them. Michelle knew she had played a part in this going so badly. She should have insisted that they break the news months ago but they had been so happy and neither she nor Jack wanted to ruin it.

She knew it would not be easy but it was something she had to do. "Chloe? I'm sorry. Please understand that your father and I – we never meant to hurt you."

"Too late." Chloe replied, still furious.

Michelle ignored the comment. "When we met I was sure that it wouldn't go anywhere. I was sure I'd never ever fall in love again." She gazed over at Jack with tears in her eyes. "I found that once. I didn't think I could be that lucky twice."

Chloe wasn't sure what she meant by that, but something Michelle's words made her take a breath and stop pouting.

Grant took Melissa from Chloe's arms as Jack walked towards her. He knelt next to her chair.

Jack held onto Chloe's hands as he promised. "I'll always love your mother Chloe – and Michelle - she knows that. If you'd just give her a chance and get to know her you'll see that Michelle and I - we have a lot in common."

Chloe realized she sounded like a spoiled brat, but when she first heard the news she didn't know what to think or what to do. She hadn't seen her father this happy in…well…forever. If Michelle made him happy – who was she to deny him that?

It wouldn't be easy, but she took a deep breath and replied. "I'm sorry. You just – I mean – it's all so sudden. I want you to be happy, Daddy. I really do."

"Then let's talk about all this some more later." Jack said with a grin, happy that the first battle seemed to be over. He was sure there was more to come, but at least the truth was out. "Right now, I have another surprise for you." He said as he helped her to stand.

Ella's words from earlier filled Chloe's head as she sank back in the chair. She gazed over at Michelle, her voice shaking as she said. "Oh my God. If you tell me you're having a baby I'm going to lose it."


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Isn't he the cutest thing you ever saw?" Becky sighed as she gazed over at Kyle.

Cindy didn't even look up from what she was doing. If Becky was gushing about someone, there was only one person that could ever be. "Yes. He's freaking adorable." She muttered in reply.

Becky sighed again. "I know. But God, Cind - he's just such a goody two shoes. I don't know how to get him to really pay attention to me. I've practically thrown myself at him and he keeps pushing me away."

Cindy laughed. "Becky. He couldn't pay more attention to you. Stop being so silly. You know Kyle adores you. If he's cautious it's because your father scares the crap out of him. And let me tell you something – if I didn't know what a pushover he really was I'd be shaking myself."

"Daddy would never really hurt him," Becky rolled her eyes.

"Are you kidding?" Cindy countered. "If Kyle ever actually hurt you? Becky – if that ever happened and I was Kyle? I'd be hiding out indefinitely. Your father would tear him apart in a heartbeat."

Cindy didn't know what it was like to truly be in love. Her past was a series of one failed relationship after another. Still she could tell that Becky was having a really tough time. She thought of the only part of her past that could even come close. "Did I ever tell you the story about Spike?"

Becky squinted as she tried to recall, "Was he before Tino or after Bruiser?"

"In between actually." She replied with a dreamy grin. "God, I miss Tino."

Becky knew that look well. She needed to get Cindy back on track. "So. Spike."

Cindy was still a bit lost in her own world. "Hold on. Just want to think of Tino for a few more seconds" She said with a smirk.

Becky climbed up on a stool near the counter. She knew she wouldn't get the scoop on Spike unless she was patient. Cindy had a habit of going off on a tangent now and again.

She settled in and gazed over at Kyle again. He had cut his hair, so it was now sticking up every which way. She couldn't take her eyes off him. As she watched him work she was reminded that whenever he was here he was so focused, like it was the most important thing in the world to him to do well. Becky shouldn't be surprised. She knew exactly why. The things that had happened in his family made him doubt himself all the time. Maybe that was the problem. Maybe he didn't know how much she loved him.

She sighed as she tried to figure it out. Why couldn't this be simple? She was more confused than ever.

As Becky thought of Kyle and all he was going through at the moment, Cindy finally came around. She reached up and pinned a stray section of her purple streaked tresses back in place before she continued.

"Now let me tell you about Spike…" She began.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You sure you're OK?" Grant asked as he stole a glance at Chloe while they were stopped at a light. She was sitting in the back seat next to Melissa who was sleeping peacefully.

She sighed as she answered him. "My father's been sneaking around with my doctor – who I also considered a friend – for months – and I had absolutely no idea."

"I know the facts Clo – that's not what I was asking. I want to know how you feel about this." He said as he cautiously continued driving. Jack had told them to follow him but there was really no need. Grant knew exactly where they were going. This was the way to the house Chloe grew up in.

"I'm stunned." Chloe admitted. "I feel like a fool."

"You're not a fool Clo. No one knew what was going on."

"Your parents knew. They found out yesterday. Ella even knew before me. I just don't understand how he could move on so quickly." She said, still unable to process it all. "I'd never be able to get over you…"

"Shh. Stop. Don't go there Chloe." Grant hushed her. This was a happy day. He didn't want her to be upset at all, but he certainly didn't want her worrying about things like that.

As they pulled up in front of the house they were shocked to see Rafe and Alison's car there already.

The possibilities began to swirl through Chloe's mind. She was about to lose it. "Grant. I swear." Her voice shook as the moved to get Melissa out of the car. "If they're all set up for a wedding in there I won't be able to handle it." She shook her head. "If I tries to do that here I won't stay." She promised. "I WON'T."

"OK. OK." Grant whispered softly. "Shh. Honey. Stop doing this. I'm sure it's not a wedding, Things like that take time too much time plan…"

"Yeah. Right. I planned our wedding in exactly an hour and a half." She shot back at him.

He chuckled in spite of her obvious distress. "Clo, please. Stop. Let's get her inside. It's cold." He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. "I promise it's going to be OK." Grant pulled back and stared into her eyes. "Do you trust me?"

She gazed up at him and let out a breath. "Of course I do. I trust you with my life." She nodded as she rose on her toes and kissed him again. She ran a hand across his cheek as she eased back on her heels. She took a peek at their daughter and her heart nearly burst with love.

Feeling the exact same way at the moment, Grant grabbed hold of her hand. "Then let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It seemed that worries filled everyone's mind today. In the apartment she shared with Quinn, Billie stood with Lynnie and Kate and stared at the phone. Colin stood on the other side of the room with Ethan and Quinn and watched her. She looked nervous and jittery, like she'd been before she and Quinn got together. A change in anyone's demeanor immediately put him on guard. The possibilities of what would make someone look so nervous were too numerous to mention.

"Is she alright?" He said softly as he nudged Quinn with his elbow.

"No." Quinn admitted as he caught sight of her himself. He sighed loudly as he explained. "We're waiting to hear back from the case worker who came to check me out the other day. To make sure I'm suitable to adopt Ty. She was supposed to call back by now."

"She should have asked me. I'd give her the truth." Ethan laughed.

Quinn knew he was teasing but he had to admit he was a little nervous himself. "She and Billie got into it a bit. The woman threw a few jabs in at her and it took everything she had not to let her have it."

"I'm betting Billie let you have it after she left though huh?" Colin replied.

Quinn chuckled. "How'd you guess?"

"She's friends with my wife. If the tables were turned that'd be exactly what Katrina would do."

Quinn watched as Ty came over to Billie, tears in his eyes and a scrape on his arm. He knew in that instant how in his heart he'd already become Ty's father. His pulse raced whenever he even thought about him being hurt.

He saw Billie take Ty's arm in her hands and examine it closely. He could see her murmur something to the little boy. Whatever it was made the tears vanish and a grin break out over his whole face. She bent her head and kissed the wound quickly before hugging Ty tight. Her eyes were full of love as she watched him go off again.

Quinn's voice became serious as he turned back towards his friends. "She's so amazing with him. If my wanting to have him as my own screwed this up I don't know what I'll do. I shouldn't have been so anxious. Maybe I should have waited until we were married first."

"I'm sure it's fine." Colin assured him.

"Anyone who meets you two for even a minute would know in a second that you're that kid's parents." Ethan added, the words reminding him that maybe sometime soon he'd be a parent himself.

"I hope you're right." Quinn replied, his voice still unsure. He gazed over at Billie again and promised. "Because if you're not I won't be able to live with myself."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Once we started dating, Spike and I never had another conversation." Cindy said with a sigh. "I should have known we were doomed. My psychic told me that his aura was pitch black but I didn't care." She added as she twisted off the cap on her silver glitter lipstick and reapplied. Cindy was very good at multitasking. The whole time she fixed her makeup and talked to Becky she barely missed a beat typing on the keyboard.

"We were together for days, hours, weeks. I lost all track of time when he was around." She gazed over at Becky and added. "It was hot and intense and it ended as soon as it started."

Becky listened intently. Cindy had dated so many guys that she certainly would be able to give her some pointers. In many ways Becky thought Cindy was the world's authority on most subjects. She was so cool. Becky knew she could talk to Katrina or Chloe or Aunt Abby or even her mom, but Cindy would always tell her things like it is. She didn't try and shield her from the truth ever.

Cindy kept on, trying to make a point. "The reason why it didn't work was because Spike didn't love me. He liked me alright – but he didn't love me. When we were together, he couldn't keep his hands off me. But here's the thing, the fact that we slept together was meaningless. We were missing everything else."

Becky didn't know what this had to do with anything. "But Cindy – with Kyle and me – it's the opposite problem. He won't even touch me anymore."

"Honey. You're killing the poor kid." She stole a glance in Kyle's direction and noticed how he was staring at Becky. If anyone ever looked at her like that Cindy didn't know what she'd do. The one thing she hoped was that finally she'd be smart enough not to screw it up.

She turned her attention back to Becky and said softly. "He loves you. He loves everything about you. It's so obvious." Cindy shook her head at her. "Your family – God – you've all been so lucky. Most of us spend our whole lives looking for the kind of love you find without even trying."

Becky knew she took a lot of things for granted, but right now the only thing she wanted was Kyle. She knew it was selfish but right now couldn't think of anything else.

"I love him too." Becky sighed. "Honestly, I just want him to know how much I love him – that's all. And he won't let me show him. It makes me think that maybe he doesn't want me after all." She said with a frown as she stared down at her lap.

Cindy couldn't believe how off the mark she was. Poor kid. Just another reason why she was better off waiting until the timing was better. It would be hard to convince her, but she thought she'd give it a shot.

"Trust me. He wants you." Cindy replied, hoping that the kid finally got the message. It was torture watching the two of them dance around each other. It reminded her of the days before Grant and Chloe got back together. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

It was all very Romeo and Juliet, except without the feuding families. Two young kids head over heels and not knowing exactly how to handle it. She hoped she helped out – at least a little bit.

"He knows you love him, Becky. What you don't get is that he's showing you he loves you by not letting you get in over your head." Cindy finished. "He knows that if he gets himself into trouble with your father he might risk it all. And I'm sure that's the last thing he wants to do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chloe's eyes filled with tears as they made their way to the front door. She swore she could feel her mother right there with her, practically pushing her inside.

As they walked inside the smell of fresh paint filled the air. Chloe noticed right away that something was different.

Jack and Michelle stood by the staircase in the front hall, Rafe and Alison stood to the side, with smiles across their faces.

There was a huge banner stretched across the entrance to the living room announcing. "Welcome Home!"

Grant shifted Melissa's baby carrier to his other hand so he could grab hold of Chloe's. She pulled him with her as she wandered over to the living room. "That's our couch…"

"Yes. I hope you don't mind but we added a few things." Alison replied. "Once your father told us what he had been up to I figured that I could help get you started."

"So. Here's my other surprise." Jack said as he moved to stand in front of his daughter. "You're my only child Chloe. I want you to have a place to raise your own children. I know you and Grant would have moved out of your apartment eventually but I didn't want you to have to spend all that time and energy looking when the perfect place was right here waiting for you. The house belongs to you now. I want you and Grant to have it, Clo."

Chloe was speechless. She gazed around the room, her heart beating frantically and tears spilling from her eyes. As her eyes scanned the room she realized all the things she loved were there. Pictures of her and Grant filled the mantle, the piano she'd taken lessons on as a little girl still sat in the corner. It was like both her lives were merged in one space. Her life here with her parents and the one she now shared with Grant. She fought for her breath and tried to take it all in.

"We had so many wonderful years here, so many great memories. But it's a big place and it needs a family. I want you to make your own memories here." He blinked back tears of his own as he finished. "It's always been Melissa's house – now it's her house again." He bent down to kiss his granddaughters cheek.

Chloe wiped the tears from her eyes. "Daddy. Thank you but it's too much. I can't believe you did this. When did you have time?" She whispered as she looked around some more. "There are so many changes and you were gone for weeks..."

"Michelle helped me." Jack replied as he gestured for her to come over and stand next to him. "She supervised everything – especially the nursery." He curled an arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to her head. "I couldn't have done it without her."

Michelle didn't blame Chloe for being upset. She hoped that in time they could become friends again. She wouldn't be able to stand it if she came between Jack and his daughter.

"I hope you like it." Michelle said softly, her voice shaking with nerves. "If you don't feel free to change anything you want. I'll understand…"

As she caught the look on Michelle's face once again Chloe could almost hear her mother speaking to her. Somehow she knew that though it might be hard, that accepting that her father had moved on wouldn't be easy, there was a part of her that was already certain that her mother was OK with all of this.

And all at once she knew that this was to be her home again. Chloe smiled as she looked into Michelle's eyes and replied, "Don't be silly. I'm sure I'll love it."


	20. Chapter Twenty

_A/N: Gosh darn it. Just when I'm in a writing mood the site goes down. All's well now. So here you go._

_Hope everyone had a lovely Memorial Day weekend. I certainly did. Someone FINALLY decided to tell the tri-state area that it's actually close to SUMMER. _

_On a separate note - I have to confess that I can't even watch PC anymore. Joshie's brainwashing Ali, Caleb's going around all smug – it's infuriating. _

_I'm boycotting tea and not wearing a watch until further notice. ;)_

_Ironically – just when those bats annoy me most what do I do? That's right. I write a chapter about them._

_SIGH. Well at least I add a few others too. LOL! __Until 21 Enjoy! xox - G_

**Chapter Twenty**

Kate watched from the doorway as Colin put Alex to bed. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. He always got up at least one time during the night. There were several mornings when he would let her sleep in. She knew that part of the reason was because he was going to feel guilty when he went on tour again in a few months.

She wasn't looking forward to it either. She was getting very used to having him around.

She knew that that wasn't the only thing bothering him. Kate could sense what it was. Colin could try and hide it but she wasn't going to let him.

"Hey." He whispered as he caught sight of her.

"Hi." She whispered back at him, still grinning widely. She took his hand in hers and led him out into the hallway.

"He went down really easy tonight." Colin said softly as he gave her a smile. "I should have known it was too good to be true." He added as he glanced at the clock.

"It's getting easier all the time, but he's still fussy at this time of night." She said with a nod. She giggled a bit as she added. "He was down for seven hours this time though. I feel bad for Grant and Chloe. They're not going to sleep for weeks."

"Yeah. But do you remember how amazing that was? When we first brought him home?" Colin replied.

"It's still amazing." Kate said softly as she gazed up at him. "And it never would have happened if I hadn't met you."

Colin shivered a bit as he remembered all the things that never would have happened if he and Katrina hadn't met and fell in love. It used to be a constant cause of worry for him but lately he realized that the good far outweighed the bad.

He still had something on his mind though. As he walked into their bedroom he tried to keep his voice light. The last thing he wanted to do was worry Katrina. She'd been through way too much lately to have to deal with that.

She watched him closely, knowing he was trying so hard to shield her from whatever was bothering him.

Kate decided to give him a little bit of time. As they both got ready for bed she didn't say a word. After dimming the lights, Colin leaned close and said softly. "Love you. Goodnight."

As he kissed her quickly she whispered against his lips. "What's wrong with your father?"

"Huh?" He replied, completely thrown off guard.

She sat up and switched the lights back on. "There's something wrong with him isn't there?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Colin insisted.

"Don't lie to me Colin. I know there's something going on."

"How could you possibly know that? He's halfway across the world." He blinked at her.

"I can feel it." She said with a shrug.

Colin sighed and leaned back into the pillows. "This slayer instinct of yours is very annoying you know that?"

"Aw honey. I'm sorry." She said with a laugh as she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Now c'mon. Spill it."

He shook his head. "There's nothing to spill. My mother says he's fine."

"Oh." Kate rolled her eyes. "Well if she says it - it must be true. If there was ever the picture of truth it's your mother."

"KATRINA." His voice gave a warning.

"What?" She shot back at him. "Colin. Please."

"OK you're right - normally – she's not. But we're not talking about your normal subject. We're talking about my father."

"You got me there. He's abnormal alright." She replied with a sigh.

Colin threw back the covers and climbed out of the bed. "Katrina. Tell me something. Are you going to bash my family all night?"

"I certainly could go on all night." She replied. "They've given me a lot of material."

"It's not funny." Colin turned his back to her and gazed out the window.

"No it's not. When I think about the things they've both done in the past – BELIEVE ME – I'm not laughing." She eased from the bed and walked up behind him. "Despite all that I don't despise them like I once did."

"I guess I should be thankful for small favors." Colin muttered.

"A part of me loves them, because they made you. And a part of me will always be grateful to your father for giving me my life back." She said softly as she wound her arms around his waist. "Then again – he couldn't have done it without my father."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rafe could hear Alison whispering on the phone. Poor Chloe was so overwhelmed. He had pretended to still be sleeping when she slipped from the bed.

He decided this was the perfect opportunity to make a call of his own.

The phone barely rang before a voice answered on the other end.

"How is she tonight?" Rafe asked.

Cam sighed. "Like every night. She's really upset. With everything that's happened lately she's barely gotten a full night's sleep."

"Maybe we should tell them what we're doing." Rafe offered. He knew that the moment Alison and Abby found out he and Cam were plotting they'd be in for it.

"You're probably right – but we're not going to are we?" Cam chuckled.

"No. We're not." Rafe agreed. "It'll be easier this way. We'll deal with the trouble we get in after the fact."

"Unless they figure it out first." Cam said softly. He could hear Abby stirring. He'd have to get off the phone soon.

"This is entirely possible." Rafe admitted. "We'll meet tomorrow for lunch. I found out a few things tonight that I want to run by you."

"Sounds good." Cam replied with a nod.

"Cam?" Abby called out – her voice full of tears. "Cameron! Where are you?"

The sound of her voice broke his heart. He sighed again as he whispered. "Abby's awake. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"OK. See you then. Goodnight." Rafe whispered as he clicked to phone off.

He moved from the bed and went to stare out the window, thinking that he and Cam had a lot to discuss. He'd been searching for answers and was close to figuring out what was going on with Caleb. He was sure of it.

Rafe knew one thing for certain. It wasn't going to be easy. Then again, nothing involving Caleb ever was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caleb thought he was hiding the truth well. He was pretty sure Livvie hadn't noticed a thing. At least – he suspected he'd been able to keep her curiosity at bay.

He thought again about reaching out to the slayer for help. Well. Not help exactly. He preferred to think of it as assistance. He'd still be the one calling the shots.

It was infuriating to him, to think that in order to save himself he'd need to involve Rafe. Caleb moved to pick up the phone, oblivious to the time difference.

"No." He whispered as he slammed it back down again.

He stood and paced a bit. How had it come to this? He knew it was due in part to his own arrogance. To think that he could switch from vampire to mortal and back again at whim was nearly a slap in the face to those who had come before him.

His family lives to destroy yours. Caleb reminded himself. Don't you ever forget how this war started.

But if he was being honest he had to admit. It wasn't much of a war anymore – not really. Their oldest children had chosen to live a life together. Like it or not, they shared family now.

Regardless of what had changed one thing was certain. He wouldn't ask for help. Not from him. They'd worked together once before and it had ended. Badly.

Caleb knew there was still some time. He would do as much research as he could. He'd find a way to protect his family.

He never needed Rafe before. He certainly didn't now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Colin's spine stiffened at the sound of Kate's words.

"Ah yes. The amazing Rafe Kovich." He said sarcastically.

Kate was genuinely taken aback. "He IS amazing." She moved away and stared at him.

"I didn't say he wasn't." Colin sighed.

"You just said it **_sarcastically_**." Kate's eyes glittered with anger. "I can't believe you. What is your problem? Let me tell you something. My father is the most honorable man I've ever known."

"Oh really? More honorable than your own husband?" Colin countered.

"I didn't say that!" Kate's voice was completely exasperated.

"You implied it." He replied.

Kate took a deep breath and tried again. "Look. I don't know how we got around to me insulting your parents and you insulting my father. Let's get back to the real subject. What's the problem with your father – Colin?"

"I'll never be him you know." He replied, still caught up in the previous subject.

She looked over at him, completely confused. "What?"

He hung his head as he repeated. "Your father. I can't be him."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I don't want you to be him, Colin."

"You sure?" Colin asked her then. "You don't want me to do that? I know what he does for all of you. He comes sweeping in on his white horse and makes everything better. I'm never going to be like that. When you were sick all I did was sit there and watch you suffer. I should have done something."

When she started this conversation she never expected it to take this kind of turn. "OK. Hold on. You did plenty Colin. You never left my side – not once. And that's exactly where I needed you to be."

She tread carefully, hoping that he would understand as she continued. "I love my father, Colin and it's true. He's got a knack for taking a bad situation and making it disappear. He's strong and brave and for the longest time – he was my hero."

He turned around and glared at her. "This is making me feel oh so much better – thanks."

"But…" Kate sighed as she moved towards him again. "I don't need to depend on him like I used to because now I have you."

"Katrina, don't patronize me." He said sadly as he gazed down at the floor again.

"I'm not." She insisted. "Colin look at me."

She waited until his eyes met hers again. Kate kicked herself for not realizing sooner that he'd feel this way. "You gave up everything you dreamed of once. And you did it all for me. I know I was angry at you at the time but Colin…" She blinked back tears. "I've never seen anyone so brave – not even my father."

"This isn't a contest." She continued as she ran a hand over his cheek. "Please. Stop making it one."

Colin remained silent and Kate knew she had some apologizing to do. "I'm sorry. I handled this badly." She said as she shook her hair back and looked up at him. "I really was asking about your father because I'm concerned. Something's going on. And as strange as it seems I want to help if I can."

She kept going, hoping that eventually they could get back to where they started before they went to bed. "Please let me help you Colin. Talk to me." She pleaded as she pulled his arms and inched closer to him. "I want to help you. I love you so much and it kills me to see you like this."

He gazed into her sparkling green eyes and was lost. "You have an odd way of showing it sometimes you know that?"

"I'm sorry." She smiled up at him. "It's like a chemical reaction. I start talking about vampires and I get all riled up."

"No kidding." He was finally able to laugh. "I don't know what's wrong with him." He added as he pulled her into his arms. "I tried to get some answers but they both keep insisting that everything's just fine."

"I don't think that's the case." Kate replied as she laid her head on his chest and hugged him tight. "I can't put my finger on it but something's wrong. We should help him."

"Yeah. That'll be easy." Colin laughed again, though this time the laugh was a bit bitter. "He's not going to want your help Katrina. I'm telling you right now."

"Then we'll have to be sneaky about it." She replied as she eased away and moved back to towards the bed. "Come on. Come to bed. Alex will be waking us soon enough as it is."

He climbed in beside her and Kate immediately snuggled close. "It doesn't matter where you came from or what has happened in the past. I love you Colin." She whispered. "Don't you ever forget that."

Colin couldn't believe he had actually found someone like her. She was stubborn and opinionated but he loved her more than anything else in the world. Even though the odds were stacked against them, even though they had the worst case scenario as far as in-laws were concerned it didn't matter. Being able to live their lives together was worth every struggle.

"Somehow I have a feeling you won't let me." He replied as he placed a kiss on her hair.

"Nope." She replied as her eyes fluttered closed. "Never."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Chloe – it's OK." Alison said with a yawn. "Please don't ever hesitate to call me. I know how scary it all is. For all intents and purposes I didn't have my mother either to help me out when Kate was born. I know exactly how you feel."

"She wouldn't stop crying." Chloe replied, tears still filling her voice. "Thank you so much. I just didn't know what to do."

"She's quiet now right?" Alison asked.

"She's fine. You'd never even know she'd been screaming. I swear she looks like an angel at the moment." Chloe whispered. "I'm so glad you picked up the phone. Your son was about to call 911."

Alison giggled and yawned again. "I'm sure you've noticed. The Kovich men tend to overreact a bit where their children are concerned."

"That's so true. Thanks again." Chloe said with a sigh. "Goodnight."

"You are welcome. Goodnight. Give that little one a kiss for me." Alison said softly. She smiled as she added. "And give one to Grant too."

Chloe smiled herself as she replied. "I will."

Just before Alison went to hang up she heard the call waiting click. Who else could be calling at this hour?

"Hello?" She said softly.

There was silence on the other end, but she could tell there was someone there.

"Hello?" Alison said again, louder this time.

"Hi. Alison?" The voice said on the other end.

"Livvie?" Alison replied, her voice shocked.

"Hi. Did I wake you?" Livvie said then, not really caring.

"No. I was awake." Alison yawned. "What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

Alison sighed, overtired now and not at all in the mood. "Face it Livvie. You and I don't chat much. If you're calling it must be important."

"Don't you mean I must need something?" She replied. Her words were laced with contempt.

"Look." Alison replied in a harsh whisper, her temper beginning to flare. "**You** called **_me_**. Not the other way around. If you need something then - fine. I'll do what I can to help you. But lose the attitude. It's three in the morning. If all you've called for is to give me a hard time I'm hanging up."

Alison took a deep breath and started over. "Is it Caleb?" She asked then.

"How did you know?" Livvie replied.

Alison rolled her eyes. "There are five things you care about, Caleb, Colin, Rachel - now Alex - and yourself."

"Can't resist offending me can you Ali? God. You never change." Livvie snapped.

"Neither do you apparently." Alison snapped back. "Livvie. It's really late. You haven't actually caught me at my most sympathetic. If you want to talk about Caleb then I'll listen, but please. Can we get to the point?"

"You know something? This was a bad idea. I don't know why I even thought to call you." Livvie added, almost to herself. "I guess it just shows how desperate I am."

Alison couldn't believe she'd blown this. Rafe had been worried for weeks and here she had a chance to find something out and she'd made a total mess of things.

"Livvie. Wait." She said desperately, trying to fix it. "Don't do this. I said I'd help you."

"Don't do me any favors. Take your pity and go back to your perfect life Alison. Don't worry about me." Livvie replied before hanging up the phone with a resounding clang.

For all her scolding of Rafe, Alison knew she and Livvie were just as bad when it came to dealing with each other as Caleb and Rafe were. She stared at the phone, deciding then and there that tomorrow she'd have to meet with Abby.

Something must be terribly wrong since Livvie had reached out to her. Alison couldn't accept that the chance to help was ruined for good. There had to be something that they could do.


	21. Chapter Twentyone

**Chapter Twenty-one**

He woke with a start, realizing she was no longer there beside him. Quinn slipped from the bed, knowing exactly where he could find her.

He walked into the kitchen and there she was. Any time she was worried he knew he could find her there.

Billie stood at the counter, struggling to open a jar of peanut butter. Quinn smiled softly as he watched her. Since they'd been living together he'd also come to know that any time she was worried she'd be making herself a sandwich.

Without a word he approached her, gently taking the jar from her hands and pressing a kiss to her forehead. He nudged her towards the table.

She sat down with a sigh and watched as he took over. She blinked back tears. There was a time not so long ago that she'd be worrying all alone. Not only did she now have Quinn, but he understood her so well.

Quinn placed a glass of milk and the plate with her sandwich down in front of her and took a seat across the table. He watched as she took her first bite.

"Better now?" He whispered with a smile. He reached over to her and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Mmm. Hmm." She replied, her mouth full.

"I don't want you to worry, Bill. It's going to be alright." He promised.

"I'm not worried." She replied as she swallowed.

Quinn chuckled at her. "You can't fool me. Yes you are."

She put down her sandwich and took a long sip of her milk. She placed the glass down gently before she spoke. "Why hasn't she called Quinn?" She asked, desperation clearly heard in her voice.

He didn't have an answer for her. He wished that he did. He couldn't let her see that he was worried himself. That would just make matters worse. "I'll try her again tomorrow." Quinn said then.

"Yeah you'd better be the one. She **_loves_** you." Billie rolled her eyes and prepared to take another bite. "If I so much as hear her condescending voice again I swear to God…"

He reached for her hand to try and calm her. "Shh. OK. Please. I don't want you to worry about this. It's going to be OK."

"What if she tries to take him from me?" Tears slipped form Billie's eyes as she gazed at him. "Quinn. What would I do?"

He brushed his hand against her cheek and moved closer to her. "That'll never happen, Billie." He promised. He kissed her softly and added. "And if she even so much as tried we'd just pack up and go someplace they can't find us."

"That's sweet Quinn but who are you kidding? You'd never leave." Billie said with a sniffle. "Your whole family is here." She took a deep breath and decided she had given that witchy Ms. Montrose too much power by worrying about all this.

"I'm being silly anyway. I shouldn't waste my time worrying about her." She shivered as she finished. "I'm Ty's only living relative. Carrie and Jim made sure I'd be the one to raise him. She can't take him from me."

He stared into her eyes, thankful that it seemed she was feeling better. He still had something else to say to her. "Everything's going to be fine. I'll make sure of it. Do me a favor please? OK? I need you to remember something."

Billie pushed away from the table, bringing her plate and glass to the sink. She felt a million times better than she had just a while ago. She was ready to go back to bed now.

She stretched her arms to the ceiling, shaking back her hair and giving him grin. "What?" She said with a yawn.

Quinn walked over to her and took her hands in his. He turned her around to face him and stared into her eyes. "I love you, Billie. And you – you **_and _**Ty – **_you're_** my family now."

Fresh tears fell from her eyes as she heard him finish. "I want to make sure that you understand. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I figured something out." She whispered into her cell phone.

"That you woke me up? It's 3:30 in the morning and you should be sleeping." Kyle answered, yawning loudly.

"No silly." Becky replied. "They're in Alabama."

"Who's in Alabama?" He asked, still a half asleep.

She rolled her eyes. "What do you mean who? KYLE. Your sister! And I guess your mom."

He suddenly was wide awake. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I searched online and found out the area code is from there. Which is excellent news." Becky said with a smile.

"What? Why?" Kyle was confused beyond belief. God help him. The girl talked in circles. If things worked out like he planned he know he was in for a lifetime of trying to decipher what she was saying.

"Because. Uncle Jamal lives there!" She said, her voice rising in excitement. "So when we go down to find them…"

Kyle needed to put a stop to this and fast. "OK. Becky. Hold on. **_We're_** not going anywhere."

"Sure we are." She dismissed him.

"NO." He insisted. "We are not."

She knew she'd have to sweet talk him into it. She had no doubt she'd be able to easily. "Kyle. Didn't you say this is what you wanted?

"Yeah, but…" He sighed, not in all in the mood to deal with her. He was tired and he knew she wasn't going to give up easily. "Becky. I'm not going to argue about this now. Go to bed." He said just as he hung up on her.

"HEY!" She pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it with disbelief. She turned off her own phone and mumbled to herself. "You are crazy if you think you'll get rid of me that easy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She wiped at her eyes and stared up at him. "Quinn." She whispered.

"I won't." He said again. "I promise you…"

"Shh. Stop." Billie touched a finger to his lips to quiet him. "That's enough."

He blinked at her, wondering what was going on. Usually, she sank into his arms and thanked him for wanting to take care of her.

Billie brushed the hair out of his eyes. "You can't save me from the world, Quinn. I don't want you to try."

"If I can keep you from getting hurt I'm going to do it." Quinn insisted. He decided to get straight to the point. "What's going on here? Are you OK?"

She didn't answer his question directly. She had a point to make. "I love you." She said softly, her eyes shining. "And part of the reason why is because you take care of me and of Ty. I'm not going to deny it.

"OK." He said with a nod.

She shook her head at him. "I know I just said that I don't know what I'd if she tried something but I have to tell you I was lying. I know exactly what I'd do. I know that I can fight this time."

Quinn stared at her and knew that she was being brave. "Billie. Listen to me. I'm not going to let anything hurt you…"

"I said stop." She said, her voice strong and sure. "I know that you won't. And I know I can take whatever she dishes out. It's all because of you…"

He continued to stare at her, knowing he shouldn't be surprised as he did. He knew how much she'd changed since they first met. He had wished for her to stop being so scared and to stop thinking the worst. The fact that she was standing there smiling up at him given the topic they were discussing made his heart swell with love.

"Before I met you Ididn't believe enough in myself to stand up to anyone…" They both knew full well who she was talking about. It wasn't necessary to name names. "But now there is no way someone could walk all over me. If she tries to take Ty I'll fight her until my last breath. I know that's exactly what I'd do." She reached for his hands and held them tight. "I can do it now because I know you'd be beside me the whole time."

"I will." Quinn replied as he bent his head to kiss her. "You'll never be alone again, Billie. I'm right here."

"I know. And that's why I'm not scared." She said then, her voice shaking a bit despite of what she was trying to convince him. "I love you."

He was so proud of her. He could see how hard she was trying to be brave. "I'm glad you're not and I love you too." He whispered. "But honestly Bill, we don't have to fight anyone right now."

"I know I don't." Billie yawned and nodded. "Quinn?" She whispered as she inched closer to him.

"Yes?" He replied with a smile.

"I'm tired." She yawned again. Her eyes were getting heavy. "Let's go to bed now. Everything will be better in the morning."

It was the kind of thing that he would say to her to make her feel better. Quinn chuckled as he took her hand in his and led her out of the kitchen. "It certainly will."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He heard a rapping on his door. Struggling to find his way in the dark he went and opened it, half expecting no one to be there and the knocking he had sworn he heard to be dream.

"Hi!" Becky said brightly as she gave him a smacking kiss.

"Êtes vous fou?" Kyle gasped, his eyes wide with horror.

"No I'm not crazy." She said with a giggle. "Tu eşti foarte nostim." She moved to switch on the light.

Kyle's hand flew up to shield his eyes from the brightness. "There's nothing cute about this Becky. Seriously. Are you out of your mind?"

"You hung up on me." She said with a shrug. "I wasn't done talking so I thought – now that Grant and Chloe aren't here to spy – that I'd just come over so we could figure the whole thing out." Her gaze moved around the room. "This place is so…blah. You should let me help decorate." She commented as she flopped down on the couch.

She waited only another second or so before she got back to the point. "So. When we go to Alabama…"

He raced over to her and grabbed her hands, pulling her up off the couch. "Becky. Listen to me carefully. We're not going anywhere. Actually – that's not true. I'M not going anywhere. YOU are going home. NOW."

"You're such a goody-goody. How many times do I have to ask you?" Becky said with a sigh. "Live dangerously Kyle." She whispered as she tried to kiss him again.

He held her at arms length. "BECKY. You need to go. I'm not going to say it again. If your father finds you here HE WILL KILL ME. You understand that don't you?"

"He's not as tough as he seems." She replied.

"No. He's tougher." Kyle took a deep breath and tried to reason with her again. "OK. What do you want me to agree to? Do you want me to say that we'll go find my mother and sister? OK. We will." He rifled through his dresser and tugged a sweatshirt over his head. He paused briefly to pull on a pair of boots. He grabbed a coat and began to ease her towards the door. "But not tonight. C'mon. I'm taking you home."

"You are no fun." She said with a pout. "And don't think I don't know you are agreeing to going away just get me out of here."

"Becky, please. Let's go." Kyle pleaded. He gave her an exasperated look. "How the hell did you get out anyway?"

"I climbed out the window." She said with a shrug. "Don't worry Kyle, I'm sure he won't notice." She added, sounding more confident than she really felt.

"You climbed out the window? Becky! You're certifiable. Tell me something. Does insanity run in your family?" He said as he dragged her out the door and down the stairs.

She fought to keep up with him. "Well, you met my grandmother Elizabeth. She's not exactly the sanest person alive."

"That's not what I mean. She's crazy – but she's wacky crazy. Like eccentric. You've got a date with danger." He grumbled as he led her to her car. It was frigid out and he rubbed her hands in his to warm them.

Once they got to the car he leaned down to stare into her eyes. "Can I trust you to drive straight home or do I need to come with you?"

"How would you get home if you came with me?" She gave him a funny look.

"Walk - I guess." He replied.

Becky stared up at him and blinked in disbelief. "You'd walk home? In this cold? All the way from my house? Just to make sure I got home safe?"

What a stupid question. Of course he would. "Sure." He said with a shrug.

She blinked back tears and whispered. "Oh Kyle."

He stood by stunned as she rose on her toes and kissed him sweetly.

"I love you." She whispered as she pulled away. She turned towards the car and opened the door. "God. Cindy was right. I'm sorry I woke you. Don't worry, I'll go straight home." She promised.

"Huh?" Was the only response he could give. A second ago she was bound and determined to drag him down south. Now she was apologizing and doing as he asked. He would never ever figure her out. Kyle was convinced.

"You'd walk home…" Becky said with a sigh and a sniffle. "Sweet dreams. I'll call you tomorrow." She was smiling widely as she drove away.


	22. Chapter Twenty two

_A/N: A few things…_

_My dear PCGirl, Katie, will attest – I have a thing about blogs. I both don't understand the need for them AND have a morbid fascination w/them. Tonight – on my hot steamy sticky walk home - I realized that these A/N's are kinda my own version. Can you say hypocrite? LOL!_

_Anyway - I'm off to La La Land for 2 wks. Maybe I'll have time to write (my new colleagues say that I will have free time – my old company was so horrendous I can't quite believe it's true). My summer's shaping up crazy – I'm all over the place in the next few months. Updates might be few and far between. Just warning you. :)_

_Please remember 2 things –_

_I always finish what I start._

_I can't wait to get to the next phase of the story!_

_Which is what I'm here to tell you. :) I'm saying 5 chapters and then we FAST FORWARD to the whole reason I started this one in the first place. So…_

_Please bear with me – keep checking in – I promise/hope that you'll enjoy it._

_Oh. One more thing. I love classic Rali! LOL! Like you didn't already know. ;)_

_Until 23! xox-G_

**Chapter Twenty-two**

"You don't have cravings yet." Danny said with a sigh. "Lia. You couldn't possibly."

She gave him a dirty look. "Don't you tell me what I do and don't have Thornhart. I'm carrying your children and we're dying for something salty. I can't fall asleep. Pretty pretty please?" She begged in her sweetest voice. "With sprinkles on top?"

Danny knew he'd lose any argument they would start. He also knew he'd deny her nothing. He almost lost her a few weeks ago. The thought still scared him to no end. He eased from the bed, knowing it was his job to go and fetch whatever she wanted.

"Pretzels? Potato chips? Crackers?" He suggested. He hoped he wouldn't have to go out to get it – whatever she decided she wanted. It was so cold.

"Ice cream." She replied.

"What?" Danny stared blankly at her. Seven more months. He thought to himself. She was going to drive him nuts. "OK. You just said salty."

"I know what I said. I want peanuts too." She added with a smile. "Honey roasted."

"Ice cream and peanuts it is then." Danny kissed her quickly and moved to the door.

Lia smiled softly as she watched him go. She snuggled in to wait for him, resting a hand on her stomach.

"Hey there kiddies. It's me - your Mom." She whispered with a grin. "And that guy who just went to get us stuff? That's your Dad."

"I'm sure you can see that I've got him wrapped around my finger.I say jump – he says how high? " She giggled softly to herself. "I'm the one in charge here just so you know."

She yawned once. Then again. Her eyelids began to get heavy as she kept whispering.

"Shh. Don't go blabbing it everywhere but guess what? That guy? Your Dad? Well. I love him. A lot. I mean – I'm nuts about him." She rubbed her stomach again. "I know – crazy right? I never believed I would be. I wasn't going to let it happen. But he kept coming around and he's just so handsome and not only that he has a good heart. Before I knew it I couldn't get rid of him."

"He's going to be a great Dad. I know it. He'll take such good care of us." She remembered something else very important.

"Oh! Just so you're prepared. We yell at each other sometimes. Actually – **_I_** yell sometimes – he's much more quiet. But when you hear that just remember – we still love each other. OK? Me and him? It's the kind of thing that will last forever so there's nothing for you guys to worry about."

Suddenly, Lia's head were filled with dreams of what was to come. She smiled as her eyes fluttered closed. She fought to get them open again.

Danny will be back in a minute, she reminded herself. Still, Lia didn't think it'd be bad if she just rested her eyes a bit.

She was kidding herself. There was no stopping the inevitable. When Danny came back in with a tray in his hands he found her fast asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"RAFE. Don't you dare…" Alison ordered.

He stood with his wife in the center of Becky's room, the window still wide open and frigid air pouring in. He took another deep breath and tried to keep his hands and voice from shaking.

"I'm going to kill her. No. Scratch that. I'm going to kill him – **_then _**her." Rafe's eyes were wild. He was beside himself. "It's four in the morning and she's out with that…that…"

"That what Rafe?" Alison rolled her eyes. "Kyle is the sweetest ever. And Becky's simply being a normal teenaged girl." She shook her head at him. "God Rafe. If you only knew me when…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He gave her a look as he continued to pace the floor.

"It means I was a bratty, snotty, scheming boyfriend stealer back in the day." She replied. "Ever been to a rave, Rafe?"

"A what?" He glanced at the clock again. He didn't care what Alison said. Two more minutes and he was calling the police.

"Rave." She said again. "I don't know why I asked you that because I know for sure you never have. To enlighten you, it's a party that lasts all night with all this techno music. They used to move the location every time. Sometimes it was in an old warehouse, another in the basement of an abandoned building. There was drinking and I'm sure there were drugs…" She bit her lip as she remembered. "Things went on there that I don't even want to think about."

He finally began to pay attention to her. "What are you talking about? You never did stuff like that." He said, his voice shocked.

"Oh yes. I certainly did." She replied, shivering a bit, both from the cold air and the memories. "I was horrible. I was reckless and I honestly didn't care about anyone but myself."

The person she described was someone Rafe couldn't even imagine. That wasn't his Alison. _**His**_ Alison was kind to the extreme, and responsible and nothing but incredibly loving. To top it all off, when it came to anything involving him or their children – she was completely and totally selfless.

"I have trouble believing that." He said softly.

She smiled and continued. "Well. Trust me – it's true. I was awful. Honestly. If you had met me then I know for a fact you wouldn't have looked twice."

"OK. I have even more trouble believing that." Rafe replied as he walked to her and traced a finger over the lines of her face. "You were then and are now - the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

She smiled up at him with eyes full of love. "OK you might have "looked" at me but when I opened my mouth you'd have gone running. It wasn't pretty. You know what? I wasn't even that sure I'd changed that much when I met you. But you reminded me, didn't you?" Alison sighed, remembering the day he'd given her a lesson on all the things that were precious about life.

She was so ashamed even now when she thought of how she'd acted. At the time, Rafe's life was thought to be over. She had been babbling on about manicures and cashmere and he just stood there - clinging to the few short weeks he got to spend here on earth.

Unbelievably, she still had Rafe here with her. It was a miracle she thanked God every day for. For the first few years they were married it seemed like she held her breath, waiting for him to be snatched back up above again.

But then Katrina was born, then so soon after they had Grant and by the time Becky came along she finally began to relax. If she had to be honest the fear was still there though – way far off in a corner of her mind.

She pushed it back further as she continued with the topic at hand. "C'mon Rafe. Admit it. I'm not completely "cured"." She said with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" He asked, although he kind of had a clue as to what she meant.

"I still have my bratty moments - even now."Alison giggled. She caught the look on his face, like he was desperately trying to be diplomatic about it. She fought to reassure him. "I know it. It's OK. You can say it. I'm a teensy, tiny bit high maintenance."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's been three minutes." Ethan said softly as he checked his watch.

"I know." Lynnie whispered back.

"So.Aren't you going to go back in there?" He prompted.

"No." She said with a shake of her head. "I'm too scared to."

He smiled and held her chin to make her meet his eyes. "Lynn. You've tossed and turned all night. You decided you couldn't sleep until you knew and now you don't want to even check it?"

"No." She said again.

He could see she wasn't budging. He decided to take matters into his own hands. "OK. I'll check it then." Ethan replied as he walked into the bathroom.

"You won't even be able to read it." She said with a sigh as she continued to sit and nibble her nails. "You aren't wearing your glasses."

"I can see fine." He insisted.

"You cannot. You're blind as a bat." She laughed nervously.

He came walking out of the bathroom with the test in his hands."OK. It's got a pink line on it." He stopped and looked at her. "What does that mean?"

Lynnie's eyes flew open wide. "One line or two?" She asked.

He stared at the test again. "One. No, two. No. Wait a sec..."

She raced to the bedside table and grabbed his glasses. "Put them on." She demanded, shoving them at him.

He did as she asked and then took another look. He took a deep breath and gazed over at her. "OK. Tell me one thing. Does two lines mean twins?"

Tears slipped from Lynnie's eyes as she shook her head at him again.

"Is that a no?" Ethan asked, unable to read the emotion on her face. Was she crying because she was happy or because she was disappointed?

"Yes." She said softly as she moved to wipe her eyes.

"Yes that's a no or yes it means twins?" Ethan asked, completely afraid of the answer.

"It doesn't mean twins - Ethan. Well. Not exactly." Lynnie replied. "It means..." She trailed off, unable to really speak. She sank down into a chair again and stared at her lap.

Ethan took off his glasses again and set the test aside. He crouched in front of Lynnie and took her hands gently in his. "Lynn? Come on. Please. Talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking."

This time when her eyes met his they were shining with happiness. A huge grin broke out over her face as she replied. "I'm thinking Lia's going to call me a copycat."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm not saying that." Rafe laughed in spite of his worry. "I know better."

"You don't have to say anything. I know you know it's true." She smiled back at him. Suddenly, they both heard a soft bang come from outside the window. Alison looked up at him, her expression serious.

"OK. She's back. Now. Promise me Rafe. You won't say something stupid or something you'll regret later. Don't tell her you're going to beat Kyle up or banish him or anything. I agree she's in a load of trouble and will be grounded until the end of time but saying things like that? That's not going to help."

Becky was so lost in thoughts of Kyle that she didn't notice a light blazing in her room. She carefully climbed up the rose trellis and heaved herself through the open window, landing in a heap at her father's feet.

Before she was even sitting upright she heard his voice booming in her ears.

"ONE. That's not a ladder, young lady. It's a decoration. You could have broken your neck." He began.

"Daddy!" She gasped. "I..."

"TWO. I hope you like this room because you'll be spending **a lot** of time here. Without your computer or your phone or your TV."

Becky expected as much. "OK. Daddy I..." She tried again.

He cut her off sharply. "THREE. I hope you said a proper goodbye because you can forget about seeing that derelict again. I'm shipping him back down south tomorrow."

"RAFE!" Alison scolded. She knew despite her begging him not to just minutes before he'd say something like that.

Becky stared up at him with tears pouring down her cheeks."I know. I was wrong and I'll stay here as long as you want." She fumbled through her purse, taking out her keys and her cell phone and pressing them in his hands. "You can take my car and take my phone. I'll go to school and work and right back here every single day I promise. Daddy. PLEASE." She sobbed, her words broken now."His training means so much to him. You can't punish him. Please don't."

Alison knelt next to her daughter and took her in her arms. She glared up at her husband. "Shh. Honey. Your father doesn't mean that. He's just angry."

"The hell I don't." Rafe replied, his heart pounding. He was furious with her. She scared the life out of him. He thought Katie was bad but it was clear. Becky was going to be the death of him for sure.

It was as if Becky didn't hear her. She stared at Alison and pleaded with her. "It's not his fault. Mom. Please. Make him listen. I wasn't there two minutes and Kyle - he - he - he told me to leave. He told me that Dad would kill him and that it wasn't right for me to be alone with him in the middle of the night. He knew that you both wouldn't approve of me being there."

She turned her eyes to her father again. "He put me in the car. He was going to come back here with me and make sure I got home safe. And then he planned to walk home in the cold. He would have done that without even blinking."

She rubbed her eyes, tears continuing to fall. She kept begging, hoping he'd reconsider.

"It's me. I'm the bad one. I'm the one that made him go to the garage. I'm the one that makes him kiss me when I know you could catch us. I'm the one who can't seem to stay away from him. He's not trying to take advantage of me. He's not like that Daddy. I swear to you he's not. He loves training with you. It means so much to him. All he wants is for someone to teach him what he's wanted to do his whole life. If I made him lose that I'll never forgive myself. Please. Don't send him away. If you don't want me to see him I won't. I _**promise**_ I won't. Just let him stay."

"Shh. OK. Sweetie. Stop it. Kyle's not leaving." Alison looked up at Rafe and said softly. "You're the one who can fix this. Say something!"

How did this happen? Rafe thought in disbelief. His daughter snuck out of the house in the dead of night to go to her boyfriend's apartment and _**he**_ was the one apologizing? Something was wrong with this picture for sure.

"Shh. OK. Angel Face. I promise. I won't send him away." He said as he knelt beside her. He gently wiped her tears away and pulled her into a hug as he added. "At least - not this time."


	23. Chapter Twenty three

_A/N: Dear Readers – I know I mess up the timing of things occasionally. Trust me I know I sometimes take 4 chapters for me to move an hour. ;) But for the sake of the story weeks are now flying by in a blur. Work w/me people. :) _

_Until 24 – enjoy! xox-G_

**Chapter Twenty-three**

"This has been quite a week hasn't it?" Alison said with a laugh. She and Abby sat together at the kitchen table, chatting over tea.

Abby sighed, trying to process it all. "You can say that again." Abby giggled a bit despite her nerves. "I swear, Lynnie can't ever let Lia do something by herself."

Alison laughed. "But Lynnie's not having twins right? I mean, that would be so crazy."

"As far as I know she's not." Abby said, her voice growing soft. She looked down and stared at her mug, examining it like its contents were fascinating.

"Abby? What's wrong?" Alison asked, concern filling her voice.

"I don't know yet." She admitted. "It's something…" She trailed off, the visions a jumble in her head. They were coming so fast it was making her dizzy. She closed her eyes, knowing that it was pointless. It didn't make them stop. It didn't even make them slow down.

Alison watched her sister closely and began to panic a bit. She hadn't seen Abby so distraught in a long time. "Abby? Honey you're scaring me. Do you want me to call Cam?"

"No. It's OK." Abby insisted. "I don't want him to worry." She pushed away from the table and stood. "I don't know what to do."

Alison's heart beat faster as she heard Abby's words. She tried to figure out what she meant. "What is it? What do you see?"

Abby turned to face Alison, sadness written all over her features. "Lynnie's not paying attention. She's so deliriously happy right now that she's not even going to see what's coming. And I know for a fact that if she's not prepared it will destroy her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I guess we're destined to go through every milestone together huh?" Ethan said with a chuckle.

Danny stood at the nurses' station and turned at the sound of his voice. A huge grin broke out over his face. "Yeah. Looks that way huh?"

"I'm thinking it's the twin thing. Like it or not, they're tied together forever." Ethan continued. "Lynnie's always a step or two behind but she catches up quick enough."

Danny nodded. "What are you doing here anyway? She has an appointment?" He laughed again. "I can't believe she let you leave the room. Unlike Lia – Lynnie actually likes to have her husband around."

"Lynnie had no problem getting rid of me. She and Michelle are chatting a mile a minute." Ethan replied. "They shooed me out and sent me on an errand." He lifted his hand and gave the small bag he held a shake. "Vitamins."

"Get used to it. I've officially become errand boy." Danny laughed. "I don't mind – although I'd like her to still be awake after she demands I go off and get her something. By the time I get back Lia's always snoring."

"I haven't gotten there yet but thanks for the warning." Ethan said with a smile. He paused a bit before he spoke again. "All in all - it's pretty cool isn't it?"

"Yes." Danny agreed. "It certainly is."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm going to have to go over there." Rafe said with a sigh. "I can't believe I'm going to go over there."

Cam laughed, knowing just how much his brother-in-law was dreading the inevitable.

"You can hide out here as long as you want." Cam replied. "I won't rat you out. We can just sit here and watch the game."

Rafe gave Cam a look. He never got tired of kidding Rafe about his lack of sports knowledge. "It just kills me that I'm going to have to help him out."

Cam's eyebrows lifted in curiosity. He knew Rafe was protective of his daughters but this was extreme – even for him. "Rafe - you really hate Kyle that much? Because I gotta tell you – the kid's a saint. You should ease up a little."

Rafe stared at Cam completely dumbfounded. "What are you talking about?"

Cam stared back. "What are YOU talking about?" He was never more confused. "Aren't you talking about going over to the gym to talk to Kyle?"

"If only it was that easy." Rafe grumbled.

Cam still didn't understand. "It is. It's really easy. Just do it. That way your daughter will still talk to you – you're wife will still talk to you. It sucks but your life will be so much easier overall."

Rafe sighed loudly. "You're not understanding me."

Cam chuckled as he replied, "You got that right. I have no idea what the hell you're talking about."

Rafe fought to explain himself. "Kyle's fine." He admitted. "My daughter's the one with a wild side apparently." He shivered at the image and waved Cam off. "Please don't get me started. I can't even think of it without shaking."

He paced a bit and spoke again. "It's been weeks of Becky locking herself in her room and doing a thousand extra chores. I don't know what to do to make it go away. It's absolute torture for me. That boyfriend of hers tiptoes around me like I'll deck him if he so much as speaks. And I find myself feeling sorry for the kid – when I know that deep down he's up to no good. But can I do anything about it? NO. Not unless I want to have to deal with Alison."

"I can imagine." Cam was more than sympathetic.

Rafe sighed again. "Daughters. I swear to God this is my payback for being sent back down here." He ran a hand through his hair and began to pace again, clenching his fist as he did. "But that's not my biggest problem."

Cam still felt a bit lost. Finally, while he was looking at Rafe's face he got a clue.

"You're not talking about Becky and Kyle. You're talking about Caleb." He said softly.

Rafe nodded. "It's going to be a mess but I'm going to have to go there and offer to help him." He stared into Cam's eyes as he added. "Whether he likes it or not."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After leaving her appointment with Michelle, Lynnie wandered over to the nursery. She couldn't believe how soon it had all happened. A little less than two months ago she and Ethan had stood here just chatting about trying to have a baby and now miracle of miracles they were.

For the first time in her life the possibilities she saw were nothing but happy. She saw nothing but promise and joy. All her dreams were coming true. Every last one of them.

All those things she had seen months before must have been wrong. She sighed with relief as her hand moved to rest on her stomach.

This is how Ethan found her. He took a deep breath and approached, his heart bursting with love. "Trying to pick up some pointers?" He whispered as he curled an arm around her waist and drew her close.

"Just looking." She replied with a laugh. "I still can't believe it."

"Me neither." He answered as he softly kissed her cheek.

Lynnie laughed louder. "Sure you can. I know what you've been up to." She looked down and took one of his hands in hers, her fingers gently tracing the calluses that covered his palm. She knew full well where he'd been sneaking off to lately. "You're already planning, already building aren't you?"

He didn't try to deny it. He knew he'd been caught. 'OK so what if I am? The kid needs a place to sleep." He said with a smile.

"If I know you Ethan Thomas I know that you're not planning a typical run-of-the-mill crib for 'the kid'." She continued to giggle.

If Lynnie had been facing him she'd have seen he looked horrified at the thought. "Of course not." He said as he held her closer and patted her stomach. "Simply because, this isn't going to be your run-of-the-mill kid."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's always something." Abby said, her voice rising in frustration. "**_Always_**. We can never catch a break."

She crossed her arms in front of herself and fought tears. "And whenever I say something like that I remember everything I've gotten. All the miracles that have happened to us and I think – how dare you even think of complaining. But – I can't help it."

Alison sat quietly and watched, knowing that her sister needed to vent a bit.

"Lynnie saw something horrible in her future, Lia got shot at, Quinn's worried beyond belief about Billie and scared that he won't be able to adopt Ty, Aidan's starting to get visions too and he's beside himself, Cam's desperately trying to keep up with me and my moods. I don't know how much more I can take." Abby admitted. "Honestly. It's too much."

"I know sweetie – and I hate to say this - but you know we've been through worse."

Abby shook her head completely inconsolable. "It's going to be bad – Alison. This thing with Lynnie, it's no small thing. I can see it coming and I know I can't stop it but I want to. God. I want to."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you saying? You're not honestly thinking of heading over to Batland are you?" Cam's mouth nearly hung open at the mere suggestion.

"I don't think I have a choice. He's getting weaker. I can feel it." Rafe replied, still not fully believing it himself. "If others get wind of this…"

"What'll happen? They take him out? Is that really so bad?" Cam knew it was a complicated issue but they'd been battling Caleb forever it seemed. And the last time wasn't all that long ago. Just six years ago Rafe had raced across the world to save his daughter and his now son-in-law.

Rafe sank down into a chair, rubbing his hands over his face in frustration. "Yeah. And I can't let that happen."

"Why the hell not?" Cam replied.

"Because you're forgetting one important fact." Rafe looked up and stared Cameron in the eye as he replied. "If he goes…I go too."


	24. Chapter Twenty four

**Chapter Twenty-four**

"I can't believe we have to go through this again." Billie sighed as she looked in the mirror. She smoothed back her hair and realized she looked really pale. Sighing louder, she moved to add some blush to her cheeks.

By no means did she care about impressing Ms. Montrose – not really. Right now the only concern she had was keeping Ty with her.

"I'm sorry." Quinn whispered as he stood at the doorway and watched her.

"Quinn. Please don't. It's not your fault." Billie insisted as she applied lipstick and pursed her lips. When she finished she was still frowning. He hated to see her like that.

Quinn shook his head at her. "No. It is. You warn me to slow down and I never really listen. I have you looking at houses and start the process to adopt Ty before we're even married." He walked back into the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed, looking dejected and beyond apologetic. "You always tell me I move too fast and I'm sorry…"

She followed him into the bedroom and sat beside him. She took his hands in hers and gave him a smile. "How could you apologize for wanting us so badly you can't even wait?"

When she put it that way, it made him feel a bit better. "I guess that's not such a bad thing is it?" Quinn laughed softly.

"No." Billie replied as she leaned in to kiss him. "It's definitely not."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he walked into the bedroom she was standing there, zipping up his duffle bag. Rafe looked on, a bit confused. He hadn't a chance to tell Alison his plans yet.

She felt his eyes on her and she turned to face him, forcing her lips into a smile. "There you go." She said as she patted the bag beside her. "You're all set."

"How did you know?" He asked as he moved closer to her.

"I know you." She said with a shrug, the smile still on her face. "How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure." Rafe said with a sigh. "I don't know how long it will take me to get through to him."

Alison laughed as she replied. "Well in that case I'm not sure I packed enough."

With that, Rafe pulled her into his arms and held her close. He touched his lips to hers and kissed her slowly and tenderly. He was smiling as he pulled away.

He was surprised when he felt her inch closer, her fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt and her own mouth seeking his desperately. He was even more shocked when he moved to place a kiss on her cheek and found it damp with tears.

"Hey." He whispered as he leaned back to take a look at her. "Hey…" He said again as his hands moved to frame her face. "What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry." She replied, so softly he almost didn't hear.

"Shh. It's alright." He said as his eyes searched hers in an effort to find an answer to his question. He felt her tremble and became even more concerned. "Alison? What is it? You're shaking."

"I know." Alison whispered. "I'm sorry. It's silly." Suddenly embarrassed, she tried to free herself from his arms but he refused to let her go. "It's just…"

"Talk to me. Please." He demanded softly as he ran a hand gently through her hair. "Tell me what's making you so upset."

Her words flooded out. Now that he asked her she was helpless to stop them. "I'm scared Rafe. It sounds so crazy but I am. I don't want you to go and I know that's completely unreasonable…"

"What's scaring you?" He asked her then.

She didn't even try to stop her tears as she answered him. "You – going off there by yourself for starters. This must be bad…" Alison shook her head at him as she finally was able to step away from him. "It must be really bad if you're willing to go over there and help Caleb and I'm frightened. For the first time in years I'm terrified that I'll lose you."

Alison sobbed as Rafe reached for her again. Again she shrugged him off and kept talking, her voice choked with tears. Her hands swiped at her cheeks in an effort to keepthe tears at bay. She took a deep breath to try and calm herself. "I'm sorry. I know you have to go – I want you to go. I'm so proud of you, Rafe." She said as she walked towards him and ran a hand gently over the side of his face. "I know how difficult it must have been to make this decision."

"OK. Hold on a second." Rafe's arms curled around her and he held her still. He stared deeply into her eyes and spoke softly. "It's going to be alright. You know this isn't going to be easy. The reason I'm not sure how long I'll be gone is only because he's going to be less than thrilled to see me."

"Rafe." Alison's voice held an accusing tone. "Please. Don't try and keep the truth from me. You know it's more than that."

Rafe had his own doubts and fears but he knew that voicing them now wouldn't help matters. He inched closer and tried to change the subject. "Where is this coming from? Huh?" He smiled against her lips as he added. "If I didn't know better I'd say you doubt my abilities."

She kissed him then, even though she knew he was trying to get her to drop the topic at hand. "I don't doubt you at all – you know that." She sighed and tried to keep her voice from shaking as she continued. "I'm sorry but I can't help it." She pulled back and gazed into his eyes she admitted. "I have a very bad feeling about all this."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The conversation was awkward to say the least. From the moment Ms. Montrose came in and shed her jacket she revealed a dress that was less about business and more about – well – suffice it to say it was clear she had other intentions.

As she spoke she gazed at Quinn unabashedly. Billie couldn't believe her nerve. She inhaled sharply and tried to calm herself.

"We had a few concerns…" Ms. Montrose said with an artificial smile. "Nothing very –um…" She trailed off as she stared at Quinn. "….serious, just a few things we need to make sure of before we make our decision."

Billie's blood began to boil. Quinn felt her tense up beside him and gripped her hand in his. He fought to remember the correct pronunciation of her name as he asked. "Ms. Montrose. What concerns you exactly?"

Ms. Montrose cleared her throat. "Oh please Quinn – call me Dawn." She gushed a bit as she said his name. She took a deep breath and continued. "Our biggest concern is that this relationship of yours – it seems to have developed very suddenly."

"What about it?" Billie nearly spat the words out. She had had more than enough of this.

"I'm just concerned – I mean are you sure that you're going to go through with the wedding this time?" Dawn batted her eyes at Billie and gave her an evil grin. "Quinn deserves better than that don't you think?"

Despite her anger, the pain shot through Billie's heart as if she'd been shot. She was suddenly worried that maybe Quinn had the same thought. Her head dropped and Quinn could see her bottom lip start to quiver. He began to get angry. He had been willing to let some of this flirting slide but now Billie was obviously hurt and upset. It was no longer harmless.

"Ms. Montrose." He said pointedly using her full name as he stood. His voice was soft and dangerous. "I'm not sure what your problem is. I met Belinda a little less than a year ago. But that didn't stop me from falling head over heels in love with her and her **_son_**." He watched as Dawn opened up her mouth to correct him and he cut her off sharply. "You're going to tell me that Ty is her nephew and biologically that is true but that woman – " He said, his voice rising as he pointed in Billie's direction. "She is his mother in **_every_** sense of the word and a damn good one at that."

"I didn't mean to suggest…" Dawn stammered.

"Don't give me that." Quinn replied, unable to be polite anymore. "I hate to be harsh – but it's obvious that you are trying to get me to notice you." Dawn's face flushed beet red but he had no sympathy for her. "Get this straight. This isn't about you and your desperate attempts to put Billie down so I'll see how spectacular you are."

"It's not about how long it took me to fall in love with Belinda – but I can tell you it was so fast my head spun. It's about how much I adore that kid of hers, and how I want us to be a family." His blue eyes were on fire and he took a deep breath, trying to reign in his temper. "You don't like Billie – that's fine. But know this. That fact will make you very unpopular with me."

"I'm sorry." Dawn whispered softly as she scrambled to get her papers in order. She had been so sure that he had given her signals that he was interested the last time they spoke. She knew that she couldn't stop this adoption from happening. Legally there were no obstacles in the way. But she had been hopeful she could have swayed him. She couldn't believe she'd been so wrong.

"Don't apologize to me." He said, his tone far from friendly.

Dawn stared over at Billie who had been standing by dumbstruck. "I really am sorry." She said in a shaky voice.

Billie simply nodded as she watched her race to the door.

Quinn stood by, holding Dawn's coat in his hands. She grabbed it and made her way into the hallway – completely and totally mortified.

Quinn turned to face Billie then, worried that she was upset. A smile broke across his face when he realized that as the door clicked shut behind Dawn, Billie had burst into laughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tell me what's bothering you exactly." Rafe prompted.

"You're only going because it's bad – Rafe. I know you." Alison replied. "If it wasn't serious you'd leave him alone. You're either worried that he'll hurt me or the kids or…" She didn't think she could say the words.

"Or what?"

She blinked back tears and stared into his eyes. "Or that whatever's wrong with him has consequences for you."

He should have known she'd figure it out. Rafe fought to find the words to comfort her. Before he could speak again Alison smiled up at him.

She put on a brave face. "It's OK. Go. I know you have to. But do me a favor please?"

Rafe knew he'd promise her anything at the moment. He hated to see her upset and scared. "What?" He asked as he bent his head to kiss her nose, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

She titled her face up to his and sighed when his lips touched hers. She kissed him back and murmured. "Take Kyle with you."

Rafe pulled back sharply and said softly. "NO."

"Rafe." She pleaded. "You can't go alone and you can't take Grant. I need someone to look out for you."

"Trust me Alison, I'm better off alone than with that kid." He replied.

"If that's true then why are you wasting your time training him?" She countered.

Rafe sighed. The truth was Kyle showed incredible promise. He couldn't admit what he knew deep down. Kyle would be an excellent slayer. His instincts were good, his powers were getting stronger every day. If he was being completely honest, he'd have to say that he couldn't have picked a better person for Becky to become involved with but she was far too young. He wasn't ready to let her go yet.

"Kyle's so much like you Rafe – that's what your problem with him is. He might even be more like you than Grant is." Alison said softly as she tried to convince him.

She was crazy, Rafe decided. How could Kyle be more like him than his own son? "What do you mean?"

Alison rolled her eyes, knowing he was always so literal that he wouldn't get the point. It was one of the most frustrating things about him. "Grant is like you in so many ways but he's never been lonely – not really." She inched closer and reached up to run her hand through Rafe's hair. "Kyle knows what it's like to be truly alone – just like you. It's what drives him I think." She whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. "It's what I know haunts you."

Rafe was humbled, first by the fact that he was wrong and second by how well Alison knew him. It constantly surprised him.

Alison kept going, trying a different tactic. She wasn't going to rest until he agreed. "I'd feel so much better knowing…"

"Shh. Stop." He whispered as he cut her off with a kiss. "OK. I give up. I'll take him."

Alison sighed with relief as he pulled away. "Thank you."

He reached for his bag and stood and took another look at her. She always said she knew him well but he also knew her. He could see how she was still frightened and trying to be brave. He really didn't think there was so much for her to worry about but still he knew he'd have to reassure her.

"I'll be back." Rafe whispered as he kissed quickly and moved to the door. "I promise you I'll be back."


	25. Chapter Twenty five

_A/N: Happy Birthday dear Ali! I had no idea! But – now that I do - in honor of your special day – here's another chapter. I'd have taken a request as to what exactly you'd like to read but I think this might just do. :) Sorry it's not happier – maybe you'll like the next one better._

_Livvie – Nope. I'm sorry – I'm confusing you! We are still years from the first chapter. Rafe travels w/Kyle a few times. Once now –then later. That first chapter. UGH! I swear I rue the day I decided to write it that way. SIGH. My sincere apologies. Please bear w/me! _

_So now - until 26 - Enjoy! xox-G_

**Chapter Twenty-five**

Rafe walked into the gym surprised by the sight in front of him. There were a ton of people there, but instead of the members running on treadmills or using the free weights it seemed that they were all gathered in the center of the room, gushing over his granddaughter.

"I know. I can't believe how chubby she's gotten." He heard Chloe say with a laugh. "She's gained six pounds already."

He saw then that his son was holding the baby above the throng. "She's not chubby – she's perfect." Grant said in a tone that dared anyone to contradict him. "She just needs to keep her strength up. It won't be too long till she's teaching classes."

Rafe smiled as he watched the scene. He glanced at the clock and knew he couldn't waste much more time. He walked around the crowd and over to the counter where Cindy was standing.

She'd changed her hair again. It was now bright blue except for her bangs which were trimmed with platinum. He shook his head as he reached her. He really was surprised it hadn't all fallen out by now.

"Hey Mr. K!" She said brightly as she snapped her gum. "What's up? Here to see your grandbaby?"

"No. Though it's a nice surprise to find her here." He said with a grin as he took another peek in Melissa's direction. He turned back to Cindy and continued. "I'm actually here for Kyle. Is he around?"

Cindy's face fell. It figured. The poor kid could never catch a break. She knew for a fact that Kyle had been miserable for weeks. Becky hadn't come near him since she got caught sneaking back in her room. Cindy knew all about it and it killed her to see them both so unhappy. She knew for a fact that in an effort to make himself feel better, Kyle had thrown himself into work.

She bit her lip and decided she had to defend him. Kyle didn't deserve the way he was treated. She knew Rafe was overprotective of Becky but Kyle wasn't the type of guy Rafe thought he was. "Mr. K – I don't mean to butt in – but Kyle's really not as bad as you think he is."

If he had a dollar for every time someone told him that he'd be a very rich man. Rafe sighed and gave her a glare. "Oh alright already. I GET IT. He's a saint – I'm overreacting."

Cindy laughed. It was not at all the reaction she was expecting. "Well. It's about time you got with the program."

"Is he here?" Rafe replied, ignoring her comment.

She tried unsuccessfully to reign in her laughter as she replied. "Yeah. He's in the studio filling in for Grant." She smiled as she added. "Your son gets a little sidetracked whenever his daughter is around."

"It's an easy thing to do." Rafe replied as he saw Chloe approach, carrying a gurgling Melissa in her arms.

"Hey Grandpa!" She said with a huge smile. "What a nice surprise."

"Oh look at you." Rafe said softly as he took the baby from her and held her close. He gently kissed the top of Melissa's head, inhaling the scent of her skin. He loved that smell; it always took him back to when his girls were this size. As he did he saw Kyle leaving the studio and immediately tensed up, realizing again that Becky wasn't a baby anymore.

He kissed Melissa once more and handed her back to her mother. "I'll be back in a second." He whispered as he made his way towards Kyle.

Kyle saw him coming and began to back off. Oh God. He thought desperately. He knows that I tried to call her last night. I can't believe I totally blew it. Terrified he turned away and tried to find a place to hide.

"Kyle?" Rafe called out. "Hey. Hold on a second."

He stopped in his tracks knowing he had to face him. "Yes sir?" He whispered almost too low for Rafe to hear.

"I need to talk to you." Rafe took a deep breath. He wasn't sure exactly how to begin.

"OK." Kyle replied, already hanging his head. He decided to start apologizing before he got into deeper trouble. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it."

Rafe blinked at him, completely confused. "Done what?"

The words tumbled out of Kyle's mouth in a torrent. "I called her. I know I'm not supposed to but I did. I'm sorry. I just – "

Rafe shook his head. "OK. Kyle wait a minute..."

Kyle didn't quite meet Rafe's eyes. He stammered as he continued to try and explain. "I'm sorry sir. I-I-I know you don't want me to see her and I haven't. Please don't punish her. It's not her fault. I just miss her is all." Kyle's voice hitched as he said the words. He swallowed and began again. "I just wanted to hear her voice." He stared into Rafe's eyes as he finished sadly. "I haven't seen her in weeks, sir. I promise you I haven't…"

"Whoa. OK. Hold on." Rafe held Kyle still and realized how wrong he'd been. Alison was right – everyone was right. Kyle wasn't the enemy. As a matter of fact, Rafe could see now that he'd scared him sufficiently. But more than that, he could see how much he cared about Becky. The way he was acting was nothing but sincere. There was no way he'd mistreat or take advantage of anyone, least of all someone he obviously cared about.

Rafe sighed, knowing that he'd get a whole load of I told you so from his wife when he told her about this.

"Kyle. I had no idea you called Becky and honestly? It's fine with me if you call her." Rafe began.

Kyle's head snapped up. "It is?"

"Yes it's fine." He replied, not wanting to have to say it again. "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

It was Kyle's turn to be confused. "What? It's not?"

"No. It's not." Rafe took another breath and tried again. "Kyle. I need you to come with me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well that's good." Kate said with a sigh. "It's not going to be easy but I guess it's for the best." She shifted Alex onto her hip and cradled the phone in the crook of her neck. As she did she stirred the pot on the stove with her free hand. She didn't want their dinner to burn. She had already set the table with their best china and crystal. She was in a romantic mood tonight and hoped Colin would be too.

"I think so too. And I made him promise to take Kyle with him so I'm not so worried now." Alison said as she shook her head at Ella. She was acting up because she was hurt that Rafe had left without saying goodbye to her. She glared at her youngest child and spoke firmly. "Ella Rose. Don't you dare!" She sighed. "Sorry sweetie. I've got to go before your sister jumps off the kitchen counter and breaks her neck. Give Alex a kiss for me please." She said as she hung up the phone quickly, yelling at Ella as she did.

Kate smiled as she heard her mother scolding her sister. She tried to put down the phone but found her hands full. Luckily Colin walked in at that very moment and saved her.

"Hello gorgeous." He whispered softly as he took the phone from her and placed it down on the counter. He made her stop stirring and held her face in his hands, leaning in and kissing her slowly.

"Mmmm." She murmured as he pulled away. "That was nice." She added as she smacked her lips.

"Very." He replied, his eyes sparkling. That kiss was just a start to the type of evening he had planned for the two of them. "How are my two favorite people in the whole wide world?" He asked as he pressed a kiss to Alex's forehead.

"We're great." She said as she smiled up at him. "We have news actually."

"What's that?" Colin asked absentmindedly. He was busy now sampling from the pot Kate had been stirring. "Don't tell me Alex said his first word."

"No. But it's almost as momentous." Kate said with a giggle. "My dad's going over to see your father."

"He's what?" Colin dropped the spoon and stared at her.

"Yeah. My mom just called to tell me. He's going over there to see what's up." She said as she began to sway back and forth. Alex was getting fussy, it was time to feed him.

Colin stared off into space and tried to calm himself a bit. He remembered the conversation he'd had with Rafe months ago. "This is bad. I knew he was concerned but it's got to be serious."

"Honey? Are you OK?" Kate looked at him with concern.

Colin's guard went up immediately, part of him relieved that Rafe was handling things and the other protective of Caleb. It always surprised Colin when he felt this way. His relationship with his father was precarious at best. There were many times when he honestly couldn't care less what happened to him. But always, deep down there was this underlying need to be accepted by his parents. From the time he was young he always felt a bit outside of it all. He knew that when things got rough they wouldn't turn to him. He always felt that in his father's eyes he was still the enemy. He didn't know how to make it better, but at the moment all he could think is that Rafe's going over there would just make it worse.

Colin felt Kate's hand on his arm and was taken back to the present. "This is probably a bad idea." He said bitterly. "No offense but this is something I don't think your father can fix."

Kate's temper began to flare. She didn't want to have this argument again but she couldn't help herself. "OK. You know what honey? When you have to start a sentence with 'no offense' I'm quite sure you're going to say something offensive."

"Katrina please." He rolled his eyes. He had been in such a good mood earlier. How did it go so wrong so fast?

"No. Listen to me." She cut him off. "It's not a small thing – my father putting himself out there like this."

"I didn't say it was." Colin replied. "But you have to admit – it doesn't make much sense. A slayer coming to a vampire's rescue?"

Kate agreed but she still had a point to make. "I don't know what exactly he's trying to do by going over there but **_you_** have to admit that it's huge that he's even willing to help."

Colin took a deep breath and tried to reason with her. "I'm just saying I think it's a disaster waiting to happen."

Alex began to wail and Kate's voice began to rise. "And I'm just saying that if the tables were turned I bet your father would let mine rot in hell. So instead of criticizing him maybe you should be thanking him."

"Katrina – come on. Are you kidding?" He stared at her in disbelief. "Thank him for what? He hasn't even done anything yet!"

She threw daggers at him with her eyes and switched off the stove. "Shh baby. I'm sorry." She whispered as she held Alex closer. She glared at Colin and snapped. "Excuse me. I'm going to feed my son." She tossed her hair back and tilted her chin up at him as she added. "**_You_** can get your own dinner."

"Katrina." Colin sighed, knowing that look well. He'd be sleeping on the couch tonight for sure.

She began to walk off in a huff and quickly turned back around to face him. "Just a little reminder Morley – your child is half slayer. You don't like it you should have thought about that before you went and charmed me. Or maybe that was your master plan – you and your bloodsucking family."

God was she angry. Her words stung like blows. "Katrina." He said again, his tone softening. "Please. Stop it. I didn't say that."

"Maybe you all were just curious. Maybe it was like an experiment. To see what would happen if our families mixed." She began to cry. Her voice caught on a sob as she continued. "I'm beginning to think that's it - because it certainly seems like you've got a problem with what I am and where I come from."

"Katrina…" Colin was pleading with her now. It was worse than he thought. He nearly lost his breath when he moved towards her and she cringed.

"Don't touch me." She said softly as she held Alex tighter and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyle listened intently as Rafe told him his plans. He was shocked and surprised at what he heard but even more than that he felt honored and proud. This meant more to him that almost anything else in the world. It meant more than anything but Becky.

"Thank you sir – for asking me." Kyle finally was able to reply. "Are we going right now?"

"Yes." Rafe nodded, trying to hold back a smile. "We'll leave as soon as you can get yourself ready."

"OK." Kyle nodded, his heart heavy. He didn't want to press his luck but he couldn't imagine leaving without at least trying. "Sir? Do you think – I mean – would it be OK if I…" He trailed off, sure that his wish wouldn't be granted. He shook his head and decided maybe it'd be better if he didn't see her. "It's alright. Never mind. I'll go pack."

Rafe knew what Kyle was struggling to ask. He wanted to see Becky and say goodbye. And despite his better judgment he wanted to let him. There really wasn't time though. They needed to get a move on.

Kyle made his way to the staircase and tried to shake thoughts of her and their last conversation. He was kicking himself. He tried to remember if he'd thought to tell her he loved her. He wished he could say it now but it seemed it was too late.

As he started up the steps the door to the gym flew open, revealing Becky looking disheveled and frantic. Her eyes darted around the room wildly, her face filling with tears as she spotted Kyle at last.

Alison. Rafe thought to himself with a sigh. He should have known she'd call Becky to warn her. Becky looked so grown up, was his first and only thought as he saw the look on her face. His heart hurt as he realized all at once that he'd lost her for good.

Without a word Becky ran to Kyle, jumping up and throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. She was oblivious to the fact that her father and brother and countless others were looking on. She sobbed as she kissed him, her hands spearing into his hair as she kept his mouth firmly on hers.

Chloe and Cindy stood by and sighed. "Oh. How romantic." Chloe whispered as she wiped at her eyes. She remembered a time she felt the same way Becky did now - when Grant went off with his father to find Kate all those years ago.

Despite the decision he had made earlier, Rafe's face lost color. He had to turn away. Despite what he'd said he knew he still wasn't ready for all this.

He was so distraught that Rafe didn't even notice as Grant moved beside him holding Melissa closely. Grant shivered as he watched his baby sister, and like his father he was unable to believe she'd grown up so fast. He shook his head as he spoke. "OK - now it's official." He placed a kiss to his daughter's brow and solemnly promised. "Tough luck kiddo. You're not dating until your thirty-five."


	26. Chapter Twenty six

_A/N: LOL! I'm off (a bit early I know) for the holiday and caught yesterday and today's eppies of PC. Caleb and Rafe had a nice little chat yesterday and we are thisclose to the big Livvie/Alison switch – the **only** part of The Gift worth watching IMHO. They had the start of their knock down drag out (paint filled) fight today, where Alison lists all of Livvie's transgressions and Livvie still insists that Alison is to blame. That girl is unbelievable. _

_Note to PCGirl – Yes Katie - I know that the PC gang are simply characters and not real. (Though I do wonder occasionally as to what they do on their own time. LOL!) Please think of part of this chapter as something to sort of make up for this being my Amelia story. :'( I truly am sorry – but the bright side is we've got Melody's cuter than cute Katrina to balance it all out._

_Back to the subject – so my favorite part of today's show had to be Alison calling Livvie a slut. Loved it! Long time coming I think! Anyway – it totally made me nostalgic for some classic Livvie antics – as well as some classic Rali-ness. _

_Now no worries - she's not going to frame her for murder or steal Rafe again. I hope you enjoy! Until 27 – xox - G_

**Chapter Twenty-six**

Livvie paced at the door of Caleb's study trying to find the courage to go inside. She didn't know what to do. She was out of ideas. The thing that was bothering her most was the fact that she knew she had hit rock bottom when she decided called Alison.

Who was she kidding? There was no way she'd help her. Alison was too busy living her happy little life to worry about anything or anyone else.

A thought long since buried bubbled up to the surface. Why was it that Alison always won?

Livvie knew it was an amazing feat to have had a child – let alone two. But Colin preferred mortality and it still remained to be seen what Rachel's fate ultimately was.

Livvie grumbled to herself. Alison had four perfect, precious little slayers – all as syrupy and sweet as she pretended to be. And of course – in typical Alison fashion - one of those blond headed brats had gone and trapped her only son.

It killed her how that even now, Alison had it all and she was here – on the other side of the world – an ocean away from her son and grandchild.

Alison probably saw Alex every day. Alison was the one who would see him grow up firsthand, while Livvie had to content herself with pictures and home movies.

Alison had Rafe – who thought the sun rose and set by her. She had Caleb – who shut her out at every opportunity.

No matter what she tried to do – it seemed Livvie would never catch up.

She was beginning to get angry. She honestly thought she'd gotten over it but how on earth could she? Alison would always be there, a constant reminder of all Livvie had lost by choosing the path she had all those years ago.

This was not to say there weren't benefits to living with Caleb. He was never boring. He could be cruel for sure but that cruelty came from a hundred lifetimes of being hunted and chased by people who just didn't understand. People like Alison's kids and her annoyingly angelic husband.

She had a right to feel vengeful and hurt, didn't she? She couldn't see why it had to be so hard. Livvie craved the power and passion of the life Caleb had given her but deep down she knew the truth. She really would rather a more ordinary life - a life where her children were safe and happy, like Alison's were. She didn't want the strained relationship she still had with Colin and hated the feeling of fear she had regarding Rachel's future.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the chimes of the doorbell. She walked over and opened the door slowly, groaning when she saw who was standing on the other side.

She stared up at Rafe and sighed. "You've come a long way for nothing." Livvie said, her voice laced with venom. "We're all out of sugar."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alison was suspended somewhere between being asleep and awake. She heard a noise and sat bolt upright immediately, her heart pounding in her chest. She fought to make out the shape standing next to her bed. "Who's there?" She said softly.

"It's just me Mom…" Becky whispered. "I'm sorry I scared you."

Relief washed over her features. She was so on edge lately. "Oh honey – that's OK." Alison replied as she pushed her hair off her face. Her voice filled with concern as she asked. "What's the matter?"

"I can't sleep." Becky shrugged.

Alison smiled. "Me either." She patted the mattress beside her. "Come on in sweetie. We'll not sleep together."

As she climbed into the bed it reminded them both of when Becky was young. She snuggled close, resting her head on her mother's shoulder. There was no safer place in the world as far as she was concerned.

"I know why I can't sleep." Becky said with a sigh. "Why can't you?"

"I never sleep well when your father isn't in the bed with me." Alison admitted as she pressed a kiss to Becky's hair. She laughed as she added. "And it doesn't matter if it's because he's away or because I'm mad at him."

Becky smiled hearing her mother talk about her dad. She knew she was lucky – a lot of kid's parents didn't even seem to like each other. It was obvious to everyone, and sometimes even a little embarrassing to know that her parents were still so much in love.

Still, she loved to hear stories about when they were younger and how they fell in love. She knew all the crazy stories – she knew about all the things that had come between them. The way she felt about Kyle had her curious, suddenly wanting to know every detail. She figured it could help her to sort it all out.

"Has it always been that way?" Becky asked.

"Ummm. I guess so." Alison replied after giving it a bit of thought. "I don't know. I guess I'm just used to having him around."

There were so many questions swimming in her mind. "Is it weird being with the same person for so long? Are you ever worried you'll get bored?"

"With your father?" Alison laughed at the suggestion. "Honey – I think that's impossible."

Becky sighed loudly. Her head was spinning. There was so much on her mind lately. She bit her lip as she asked. "Mom? How did you know you loved Daddy?"

Alison pulled back a bit and stared down at her daughter, giving her a puzzled look. "What's with all the questions sweetie?"

Becky shrugged again. "I'm not sure. There're just some things I want to know."

"Well I'd be happy to answer you." Alison smiled as she pulled Becky closer. "Let's see. When did I know I loved your father? Well – I can tell you one thing. It didn't happen all at once."

Becky was surprised. "No? You mean it wasn't love at first sight?"

Her mother shook her head. "No. I was with Jamal sweetie. I wasn't thinking about your father that way in the beginning." She smiled widely as she added. "But, just recently he told me it was for him.Apparently he fell hard and fast. I guess I can see it now but at the time? I honestly had no idea."

Sometimes when Becky really stopped to think about it she felt a bit weird about the fact that her mother had loved someone else once upon a time. It was really hard for her to picture her with anyone else **_but_** her father.

Intrigued, she wanted to know more. "Well. When did you start to think about him that way?"

Alison took a deep breath. Trying to pinpoint an actual time when she loved Rafe was harder than she thought. "I guess it all started when he gave me that rose."

"I bet it was a pink one." Becky laughed.

She laughed back at her. "Well of course! But that's only because it's what I asked for."

Becky remembered how Kyle gave her roses when she was in the hospital. Grant had been the one to tell him what to get though. She shouldn't be surprised that her mom could be so bossy.

"You told him to give you roses?"

"Not roses just a single pink rose." Alison shook her head and giggled. "It was all very innocent really. He asked me what my favorite flower was and I told him." She sighed at the memory. "That was the day I realized what he was."

"You mean an angel or a slayer?" Becky asked then.

"An angel." Alison replied. "I already knew he was a slayer."

"Was he different when he was an angel?"

"Yeah – he was." Alison said as she held her daughter tighter. "At first he was trying to save all of us – then he was working so hard to make everything right again." She sighed again. "He was so sweet and kind and so appreciative of every little moment he was down here. In a way it was like he was freer then – it was like he had nothing to lose."

Alison kissed the top of Becky's head again and continued, trying once more to push the fears from her mind. "Now that he's back – he's got so much more to worry about."

That was no news to Becky. "Like all of us." She said softly.

Alison nodded in agreement. "Yes. Exactly."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello to you too Livvie." Rafe said with a smirk. He peered over her head and took a look around. "So. Where's your batty husband?" He asked as he moved into the foyer. A stunned Kyle stood frozen at the doorway.

"Um. Did I say you could come in?" Livvie spat at him.

Rafe chuckled as he walked a slow circle around the room. "Now you see – that whole being 'invited' thing doesn't include slayers – not that you all really pay attention to it much yourselves."

Livvie was no where near amused. "Rafe. Stop trying to be cute. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Caleb." He said simply.

"Well I'm sure he doesn't want to see you." She replied her eyes lighting with fire.

As the two of them spoke, Kyle took a tentative step inside. He made sure to stay clear of Livvie. He'd never been more terrified.

Rafe stopped dead his pacing and gave her a pout. "Aw. C'mon **_Olivia_**. Please? Just go and ask him."

"I don't need to ask him anything. I need you to leave us alone. Why are you always harassing us?" She asked as she continued to glare at him.

Rafe decided to ignore her comment. He planted his feet and crossed his arms in front of him and stared down at her. He gave her another grin. "Livvie. Please. You know I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important. Just tell him I'm here."

Realizing he was not budging she gave an exaggerated sigh. "You are unbelievably annoying." She grumbled as she stalked off towards Caleb's study.

As he watched her go - Kyle moved to Rafe's side and whispered. "God. OK - she's scary."

Rafe laughed loudly as he replied. "You think that's scary – you should try being married to her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alison had begun to think that Becky had fallen asleep when she heard her voice again. "Did you know you'd be married when Daddy first kissed you?"

"No." Alison laughed loudly at the suggestion. "I had no idea then."

"It was after you made snow angels right?" Becky offered.

"No. Though that was quite a kiss." She giggled back at her. "The **_first_** time was way before then." The memories flooded through her mind, making her laugh louder. "It was right after he walked in on me naked."

Becky sat up, her mouth opened wide with shock. "Oh my God! MOM!"

Alison realized with horror that she was sounding like Elizabeth. She shook her head. "Honey – you know what? Maybe I shouldn't be telling you all this."

"No!" Becky protested. "I want to know everything." She smiled as she qualified. "Well. Not **_everything _**– but I want to know how you felt."

"How I felt when he first kissed me?" Alison asked.

Becky settled back down and nodded against her shoulder.

Her eyes began to sparkle and in her mind she was right back there. "OK. First of all - about me being naked? Just so you know – I didn't even know he was there. I had just gotten out of the shower. I thought I was alone." Alison laughed loudly as she remembered. "Oh my gosh. He was so adorable. He dropped this package that had come for me. All the stuff to make my muffins went crashing to the ground. Jam and syrup – they were everywhere." Alison smiled widely as she continued. "After I got dressed we were cleaning up the mess and had a little bit of a jam fight and before I knew it – he was kissing me."

"And?" Becky prompted. She was on the edge of her seat.

Alison sighed. "And I know it sounds corny but time literally stood still. I didn't even realize where I was or more importantly who was there for a full minute."

Becky thought back to the first time Kyle had kissed her. She had felt the same way. "It was the same way for me when Kyle kissed me – I mean – it was **_exactly_** like that." She clarified, not wanting her mother to get the wrong idea. "We were by the docks – and there were even fireworks. I guess it's true. Everyone says you and I are so alike."

She didn't know exactly what Becky was trying to figure out, but Alison could tell her daughter was trying to compare. "Becky. Listen to me. Every relationship is different. You and Kyle don't have to be anything like me and your father."

"I know that." She replied with a nod. "I just wanted to know if I'm weird."

It was the last response Alison had expected. "What?"

Despite knowing that her daughter was definitely in love, Alison couldn't help but think that Becky sounded so young as she asked. "Am I weird because I really think I'll marry him? I mean not right away but eventually? And is it weird to already kinda know that I don't want to see anyone else or kiss anyone else – for the rest of my life? Am I going to be missing something?"

"No honey. It isn't weird." Alison replied, overjoyed that Rafe wasn't overhearing this conversation. "If you ask me I think you're just incredibly lucky to already know what you want. It took me much longer than you to figure it all out."

They sat quietly for a while until Becky spoke again. "Hey Mom? Tell me something. Do you love Dad more now that you did when you first met him?"

Alison knew the answer in an instant. That was the easiest question of them all. "Yes. I absolutely do." Alison said with a smile as she hugged Becky tightly. "Mostly because he gave me kids like you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Livvie didn't bother to knock. She threw the door open to Caleb's study and announced. "OK. I'm sure you already know this but Rafe is here."

Caleb was startled. He knew now for sure there was something terribly wrong with him. He usually could sense that Rafe was close by in an instant. He struggled to hide the fact that he had had no idea.

"Why did you let him in?" He said with a sigh as he stood to face her.

Even though she had been worried earlier in the day, Livvie rolled her eyes at him in response. "Oh yeah – like I had a choice. He's here with some kid too. I guess he's got himself a sidekick. It's like Batman and Robin out there." Despite it all she gave a laugh. "OK.Well. Maybe not Batman…"

"Did he say what he wants?" Caleb asked then.

"To annoy the living hell out of us as usual I'm guessing." Livvie replied as she sighed loudly and sank into a chair. "I have no idea why he's here. He must be bored or something. God. I wish he'd find another hobby."

Caleb walked around his desk and moved to stare out the window. He needed some time to prepare. He might still be able to fool Olivia – but he was certain Rafe would see right through him.

He didn't have much time. Just as he took another steadying breath he heard a voice call out. "Did you know that it's rude to keep your guests hanging like this?"

Rafe smiled. He didn't think this would go well at all, but he figured the best bet would be to keep things light.

"Maybe it's because you just showed up uninvited. Did you know **_that_** was rude?" Caleb replied.

"Oh. This is good – getting lessons on etiquette from you." Rafe chuckled as he motioned for Kyle to follow him inside. Rafe took the chair opposite Livvie and sat down, making himself comfortable.

Kyle was trying to keep his heart from flying out of his chest. His only thought as he took his first look at Caleb is that he wished he had his stake handy. He stood close to the door, wanting a way to get out if things went badly.

Caleb knew he had to act quickly. He didn't want to deal with this. Not now. "OK. You know what? I'm not in the mood Slayer. What do you want?" Caleb snapped.

Rafe shrugged. "I just wanted to check in. See how the other half lives."

Caleb took another steadying breath, glaring into Rafe's eyes. "We live just fine. Eternally in fact. So now that you have a status report why don't you go back where you came from."

Rafe could see what a struggle it was for Caleb to save face. He decided to stop with the games. "You're not fooling anyone, Vampire." He stole a glance at Livvie, who looked like she was going to break him in two with her bare hands. "Well – maybe you're fooling your wife but I'm not buying it." His voice softened as he finished. "I know something's going on and like it or not – I'm here to help you. The sooner you let me the easier this is going to be."


	27. Chapter Twenty seven

_A/N: Happy 4th girly girls! (oh – and Happy Canada Day to my Canadian friend Ali (and anyone else from up north who might be reading. ;)) _

_Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. A special note to Livvie dearest – I know I've told you this before – sorry – but when it comes to those two bats I'm bitter. _

_I'm bitter that PC ended with Caleb seemingly winning. I'm bitter that in the end he's so cruel to Livvie when meanwhile he made her the nutcase she became. Do I think they are perfect together? You betcha. Do I think they were truly in love? Yes. I most certainly do. Do I find it harder to write sappy stuff about them? Absolutely!_

_So there you go. That's why Livvie never says she loves Caleb in the last chapter – because when push comes to shove I'm going to give the good stuff to Rali. ;) _

_As for Livvie - she doesn't want Rafe – GOD NO – but she is a little bit torn between the lives she's led. And you'll see here – she's not the only one who's upset. Poor Kate and Colin. :'( Don't worry - I'll fix it soon – I promise! _

_So until 28 – enjoy! xox - G_

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

Half a world away, Colin stood at the door to the nursery. He had waited for hours before he dared come close to her.

Katrina had fallen asleep while sitting in the rocker, Alex resting in her arms, his head lying gently on her chest. He could still see the tears drying on her cheeks and once again kicked himself for starting a fight with her.

He knew she wasn't angry with him – she was hurt. That was what killed him. Anger he could handle. They got into small arguments all the time but they blew over quickly. She could never stay mad at him for long.

But this was something different and he honestly didn't even know how it happened.

Was she right? He wondered as he gazed at his wife. Did he have a problem with what she was?

He tiptoed into the room and crossed to her, taking Alex from her arms and placing him gently in his crib. Through the whole process, Kate barely stirred. Colin walked back to her and lifted her up, not sure what he'd say if she woke up.

He carried her into their bedroom and set her carefully onto the bed pausing for a moment to gaze down at her. He thought, not for the first time, that she was so incredibly beautiful it almost hurt to look at her. Unable to keep from touching her, Colin ran a hand over her hair. As he did she murmured his name.

Encouraged he eased down next to her and began to take her into his arms.

Kate woke up then, startled to find herself in her own room without Alex and even more surprised to find Colin lying beside her.

She pulled away sharply and glared at him, swatting his hands away. "I said – don't touch me." She said sadly as she sat up and began to move off the bed.

"Katrina…" Colin sighed as he reached for her. "I'm sorry. Please. I don't want us to fight like this."

She shrugged him off and stood. "Are you planning on sleeping here?" She asked in a harsh whisper. "Because - if you are - I'm not."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Livvie stood and moved to Caleb's side. She knew Rafe was right. She knew something was wrong – but she wasn't going to stand by and let him give her husband a hard time.

She took all the anger and frustration she was feeling and unleashed it on him. "I'm so tired of you and your wife and your 'oh please let us help you' crap." She moved towards Rafe and gave him a shove. "We don't want your help, we don't need your help – so you and your little helper here need to get your things and the hell out of here."

Rafe laughed as he stumbled backward. "OK. Take it easy Livvie…"

"Don't you dare tell me what to do. This is MY HOUSE." Her anger gained force with each word she spoke. "And I want you out of it."

Rafe realized that with the mood Livvie was in he wasn't going to get far. He looked over her head and pleaded with her husband. "Caleb. I need to speak to you alone for a minute."

Caleb sighed as he replied, mustering all of his strength. "Perhaps you didn't hear my wife Slayer, I'm not interested in talking to you."

Undeterred, Rafe took a deep breath. "Look. I understand. You are trying to take care of this yourself – and believe me – if the tables were turned I'd be acting the same way. But you and I both know that something's going on…"

Caleb's glare silenced him. "Rafe. Get it through your thick head. I don't want your help. There's nothing wrong here but if there was – trust me - I'd handle it."

As she listened to him speak Livvie gripped Caleb's arm tightly. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. All she knew was that her worst fears were confirmed. There was something wrong here – and the way her husband was acting – she knew it was not at all good.

"Caleb. C'mon. You can't fool me. There definitely is something wrong." Rafe took another steadying breath and said the words that he now knew were true. "You're losing your strength and your powers. It's happening very slowly – but I can sense them fading away."

"You're way off, Rafe. You don't know what the hell you're talking about." Caleb turned his back and stared out the window.

Rafe moved to stand next to Kyle and shook his head. "I think I know exactly what's going on." Unable to stop himself, he gave Caleb a smug grin. "And if you're as smart as you think you are you'll let me help you take care of it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Colin took a deep breath and tried again. "Look I know I upset you…"

Kate shook back her hair and blinked back tears. "I'm not upset." As she said the words she knew she was not only lying to him, she was lying to herself. "I just want to be left alone."

"OK." Colin nodded and stood facing her, the bed like an ocean between them. "If that's what you really want."

"Right now that's exactly what I want Colin." She replied, her voice bitter. "I never thought I'd say these words but I really don't want you near me right now."

Just when he thought it might get better it seemed things got worse. "I'm sorry. I was wrong. I know I shouldn't criticize your father." He saw that what he was saying was having little or no effect on her and tried again. "Honey. I'm sorry. I don't know what more you want me to say…" He trailed off, completely at a loss for words.

Frustrated, she threw her arms in the air and glared at him. "I'm not going to tell you what to say." She said with a sigh. "But I'll tell you this. It's not really about my father, Colin." She looked down at her feet and hugged her arms around herself. "It's about what you think of me."

"What?" He looked at her with a face full of confusion. He didn't understand what she could be talking about. "Katrina. Please. I love you."

Tears fell down her face slowly as she stared into his eyes. She was suddenly exhausted. Part of her knew that she should tell him just to go, that it would be better for them to talk in the morning. She knew if they continued this way they might both say something they regretted.

Despite her better judgment she heard herself ask. "Do you?" Her voice caught a bit. "Do you really?"

Colin was stunned. He moved to the end of the bed and started towards her. This wasn't just about him making a stupid comment. It seemed it was something much more serious.

"Of course I do – how can you even ask me that?" He shook his head at her and asked. "What just happened? I don't understand. What's going on here?"

"I don't know." Kate sobbed as she took another step away from him. She held her hands up in front of her to keep him away. Her thoughts went back to the last time they'd argued. It was the same fight they were having now. It scared her to death to know now for sure that Colin obviously had some pent up feelings that he had kept hidden from her.

Her voice dropped to a mere whisper as she continued. "I think maybe we've been kidding ourselves. I love you so much Colin but lately I'm beginning to think that's not going to be enough."

It was as if someone knocked the wind out of him. When he finally could breathe again he spoke just as softly. "OK. Hold on a second. Katrina…" Colin's voice was filled with panic. "This is crazy." He raced across the room and despite her protests grabbed her by the arms and held her tight. He looked deeply into her eyes, his heart breaking as he continued to watch her cry. "Shhh. Please don't cry. This doesn't make any sense."

"I know. It doesn't." She replied as the tears spilled from her eyes. "You and me – vampires and slayers - I mean – what were we thinking?"

It was as if his whole life was spiraling out of control. He needed to stop this – whatever it was and he needed to stop it now. Colin shook her a bit and desperately hoped he could make her see. He dragged her to him and held her tight.

"I'll tell you what I was thinking." He whispered into her hair. "That day I first saw you I was thinking that I'd never seen anything so beautiful. I was thinking how lucky I was that someone as funny and sweet and smart as you would ever talk to me. I was thinking about how long I'd have to wait before I could see you again…"

His words had her heart melting but there was still something she couldn't let go. "I can't do this." Her actions contradicted her words because even as she sobbed Kate held him tighter. "I can't spend the rest of my life defending my family to you. I need to know that you can see beyond what I am and just see me."

"Shh. I know. I can. I can see you." He promised as he pulled back to gaze at her face again. "I see you – believe me."

"Alex will be one too you know." Kate continued, her voice full of tears. "We can't escape this. It's not a choice – Colin. Being a slayer is not something I can turn on or off in a whim."

It was a low blow. Even as Kate said the words she regretted them.

Now it was Colin's turn to get defensive. "Unlike what you've seen my parents do." He replied as he deliberately took a step away from her. "I can't believe this. I should have known. You won't really be happy unless they're mortal will you?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caleb needed to regain control. He refused, absolutely refused to let Rafe think for even one second that he had the upper hand.

"I'm going to say this one more time." Caleb summoned all his strength and forced Rafe to slam into the door to the study. In an instant he was holding a hand to his throat to keep him there. "You keep this up and I'm going to forget that you and I have come to an agreement. I'm going to forget that my son married into your pathetic, boring, mundane mortal family and find a way to change things so that you'll really have a problem to deal with. Like maybe come over to your side of the world and stir up some of that old trouble. If that's what it'll take to keep you over there and out of my business – trust me I'll do it. Now.." He glowered at Kyle and then brought his eyes back to Rafe's. "Do yourself and ME a favor and take your mascot and go back to your life in the suburbs. Don't you have a pot luck supper to attend or something?" He finished with contempt as he let him go.

As he stepped away Caleb stumbled. Rafe could see at once that that little altercation seemed to have drained him of every ounce of his energy.

Rafe could see in an instant how much that outburst had cost him. He decided to step away for now. It was obvious to him now that apparently he'd miscalculated. It was too early. He should have waited.

Rafe nodded at Kyle to follow as he opened the door and began to retreat. He almost choked on the words but he knew they needed to be said. "You change your mind Caleb you just let me know alright?"

"I'd kill myself before I'd take any help from you." Caleb muttered under his breath, signifying that there was no more room for debate.

As Rafe led Kyle out the door his only thought was that would be exactly what would happen if Caleb kept trying to fight this on his own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's not what I said." Kate replied, a shiver running up her spine at the look on Colin's face.

"You know as well as I do that they won't ever be happy that way." Colin fought to keep his voice from shaking. "They're vampires, Katrina. From the looks of things now they always will be."

"I'm quite aware of that fact." She sighed.

He wasn't quite done talking. He glared at her as he continued. "I can't believe that you've forgotten so let me remind you. That's what _**I**_ am – that's where _**I**_ come from."

"No." She shook her head at him. Her voice was full of love as she moved towards him. "That might be where you came from but that's not what you are. You fought harder than anyone I've ever known to escape that life Colin."

It was as if he didn't hear her. "It's still not something that will change. You say you have to keep defending your family but you need to be honest. You have a far bigger problem with my family that I have with yours. So - I don't know what more you want from me." He admitted, still fuming. "I have no idea what you want me to say to you."

Kate nodded. "I know." She sank onto the edge of the bed and fought the sobs rising in her throat. "That's what scaring me Colin. You've always known before." She looked up at him with a face full of tears. "Oh my God. What's happening to us?"

Deep down he wanted, more than anything else to make things better but he just couldn't do it. The things she's said to him had hurt him terribly. He was too angry himself now to find the words to answer her the way he knew she wanted him to.

Silently he went to the bed and grabbed a pillow and blanket. "You want to be alone Katrina don't worry. I'll leave you alone."

As the door closed behind him Kate fell onto the bed and clutched her own pillow, collapsing in a fit of sobs. Colin's last words were ringing in her ears.

Earlier she'd asked him to leave but now she wasn't prepared for the consquences. As she continued to cry she truly had never felt more alone in her life.


	28. Chapter Twenty eight

_A/N: So umm - (blushes furiously) - here's some steaminess for Kate and Colin – and ummm – compassion I guess for Caleb and Livvie. Is there a full moon tonight or something? _

_I was going to keep them apart for a little bit longer but then I got – ahem – inspired I guess you could say. Not personally – but oh – you know what? Forget it! LOL! I won't be able to easily explain so please just read and enjoy will ya:) I hope it's not too too cheesy. If it is – I trust y'all let me know. _

_Until 29 - xox - G_

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

As the door closed behind Rafe, Livvie turned on her husband.

"I expected you to react that way towards him but now he's gone. Will you finally tell me what the hell is going on with you?"

Caleb was completely exhausted. He sighed as he sank into a chair again. "Olivia…"

"Don't. Caleb please." She crossed to him and knelt beside him. Her hand reached up and she ran her fingers gently through his hair. "I want to help you. Please let me."

"It's going to be fine." He insisted.

"It's not fine. You're not fine. Caleb, please. Don't shut me out. Not now. Whatever it is – I can handle it." She tugged at his shirt and made him face her. "I promise I can – but if you refuse to tell me, that's what will kill me. That's what I can't handle."

Caleb closed his eyes and tried to summon the strength to deal with her. "I'm fine Olivia. There's nothing for you to worry about."

"I'll be the judge of that." She whispered as she gazed up at him. She realized for the first time that he was keeping the truth from her for her sake – not because he didn't trust her.

"Caleb." She said softly as she moved closer to him. "Was Rafe right? Are you losing your powers?"

He couldn't do it. He couldn't say it out loud. To speak such a thing might make it true. Caleb tore his eyes from hers and stared at his lap, taking a deep breath.

When he looked over at her again he did the only thing he could do. He dragged her off the floor and into his arms, crushing his mouth to hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Colin stood outside their bedroom door, clearly hearing Katrina weeping as he did. The sound made him feel like he was being stabbed straight through the heart.

He took a few steps and walked past Alex's room, sighing as he caught sight of his son sleeping soundly.

How could you do this? He thought as he stopped in his tracks. Don't you remember? You almost lost her. He looked over at Alex again. You almost lost them both.

"Katrina…" He whispered as he turned on his heels and started back towards their bedroom again.

The pillow and blanket he carried slipped to the ground as he moved to open the door. Colin was taken by surprise and staggered back a bit when he saw her standing right there on the other side.

Kate's face was flushed and her breathing labored. She could barely stand she was sobbing so hard. Her hand gripped the doorframe in an effort to keep herself from falling over.

Tears formed in Colin's own eyes as he caught a glimpse of her. He wanted to tell her he was sorry. He knew full well that she was only in such a state because of him.

But at that precise moment, neither one of them spoke. There was no reason to say a word. It was impossible to tell who took the first step. All at once they were wrapped in each other's arms.

Colin's lips sought Kate's hungrily and she tugged at his hair, deepening their kiss as she did. Her body trembled as his mouth closed over hers again and again.

They staggered towards the bed, landing there in a jumble of limbs. Struggling for breath, Colin pulled back slightly to take a look at her, but just for a moment. His hands clawed at her none too gently, not caring at all when he heard the seams rip as he fought to free her from the shirt she wore.

Kate's hair flew wildly about her face as she arched against him. She was still crying as his hands raced over her skin, peeling away the layers that kept him from getting as close to her as he wanted to be, as he needed to be. Colin's heart continued to ache as he realized that her sobs only quieted when his mouth met hers.

Kate's own hands slipped under the t-shirt he wore raising it up and over his head in one swift motion. Once it was gone her nails dug into his shoulders, her grip on his skin so tight she nearly drew blood. All the while she kept her mouth fused to his in a desperate kiss.

Colin dragged Kate down onto the mattress with him, sighing at the feel of her body held snugly against his. He tried to kiss away her tears to no avail and so he just kept on, hoping to comfort both her and himself simultaneously.

She needed to know. He wasn't sure his words could convince her so he thought he would show her. She needed to know - despite what had just happened - how much he truly loved her, how nothing else mattered but the two of them – together.

From what he could gather it seemed to be working. Her hands tugged at the waist of his jeans, sighing thankfully when she was able to ease them down off his hips. Kate moaned quietly as Colin changed the angle of his mouth against hers. He deepened the kiss slowly, his tongue darting in and out to dance with hers as he gently pressed her back into the pillows.

Their bodies were slick with sweat as they landed there together. The air in the room turned thick as it hung around them.

This was all she ever needed, Kate thought as her mind continued to spin, sensations crashing over her in wave after wave. Just him. Just Colin.

Her fingers traced the muscles of his back, her breath coming in short, quick pants as his mouth trailed lower. She cried out as his teeth nipped at her skin, followed soon after by his hands, tasting and taunting her inch by inch until she almost couldn't remember where she was.

As difficult as it was to focus she made herself open her eyes. Her own hands reached down and threaded through his hair, dragging his head back towards her own.

"Colin…" She murmured against his lips when she finally brought him back to her. As he moved above her she wrapped her legs around him, holding him closer still.

His breathing was as ragged as hers now, his heart pounded furiously in his chest as he gazed down at her. Kate could practically feel it beating as she rested her hand there.

"Katrina…" He replied his voice soft as he slowed their pace, his hands reaching up to tenderly brush her hair from her eyes. "Please. Look at me."

"Colin..." She pleaded as her green eyes fluttered open, glassy with desire as they stared into his. "Colin…" Her fingers gripped his forearms tightly, slightly bruising his skin as she begged him again.

"Katrina - I'm sorry." He whispered as he gently slid into her, his eyes never leaving hers as he said the words. As he did still Kate sobbed, but the tone her crying was much different now. While before her tears were full of grief and pain, now they were blissful and full of longing.

"I know." Kate replied with a nod as she rose to meet him. She ran her hand over Colin's cheek as her eyes caught his and held. "I know." She repeated pulling him closer.

It will be alright now she knew as she watched him - watching her. She'd been terrified before. She had felt so empty when she saw him walk away.

"I'm sorry too." She whispered into the crook of his neck as she moved with him. And as she did she was once again complete.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No." Livvie shook her head and pulled her lips from his. "Don't do that. You always try and distract me that way."

Caleb sighed and tried kiss her again. His strength was coming back, slowly but surely. He needed to stall her if only for another moment.

Despite her protests Livvie melted against him, letting him lift her up out of the chair, out of the study and towards the stairs.

Caleb inwardly sighed with relief. He needed time to ease her into this. He didn't want her to worry.

"Ooo! Are you playing Sleeping Beauty?" A little voice called out from behind them.

Caleb stopped and turned to face Rachel. He couldn't help but smile as he gazed down at her. He set Livvie gently on her feet.

"No sweetheart." He said with a laugh. He didn't understand why Livvie read her all these fairy tales but Rachel seemed to love them.

"Is Mama's foot hurt?" Rachel's nose scrunched up in confusion.

"No honey. I'm fine." Livvie replied laughing louder.

"Then why was Papa carrying you around?" She asked accusingly. "He only usually does that to me."

Caleb leaned down and picked his little girl up, carrying her in the very same way he held Livvie just moments before.

"You are right." He whispered as he held her close. "There's only one Sleeping Beauty in this house and that should be you."

"That's right. This little Sleeping Beauty needs to go to bed now." Livvie added as she pressed a kiss to Rachel's brow.

Rachel giggled as she snuggled closer to her father. "Te iubesc Mama."

"Te iubesc, baby." Livvie whispered

She watched Caleb carry their daughter upstairs, turning and sinking onto the stairs as he disappeared around the landing.

Maybe this wasn't the time, and maybe it wasn't the day. But as she sat there Livvie promised herself. She would find out soon what Caleb was hiding from her.

She'd figure it all out on her own if she had to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate tucked the blanket closer around Alex. As she did Colin's arm curled around her waist, sliding against the silk of her robe and pulling her close.

"He's getting so big." She said with a sigh as she ran a hand over the baby's back.

"Yeah he is." Colin nodded in agreement as he buried his lips in her hair. "Honey. He's back to sleep now so come on." He nuzzled her neck as he added. "Come to bed."

She leaned back against him and laid her hands over his. He turned her in his arms and led her out of the nursery and back to their room.

Dutifully following behind, she slipped her robe off and lay back down, immediately curling her body against his. Colin nearly lost his breath as he watched her, the lines of her body faintly visible in the moonlight. His arms closed around her and held tight.

They laid there together for long moment, until Kate couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Colin?" She whispered as she traced a finger along the length of his arm. "Are we okay now?"

He turned to face her and ran a hand through her hair. After what happened between them tonight he couldn't believe she would still need to ask.

"Of course we are. Katrina…" He moved to place his lips on hers. "I love you."

She knew she was being silly, but she needed to be sure. "I know. I know that you do and I love you too but…"

Colin cut her off with another kiss. "No buts." He shook his head and pulled her closer. "I was wrong. When we talked about this weeks ago - you offered to help my father and I should have been grateful. You – and your family – have been more than generous where they're concerned."

He sighed as his arms tightened around her. He wanted to explain it to her but had trouble with the words.

"I guess it's just so hard for me. Never really feeling like I'm a part of them – knowing that I wouldn't be happy living like they do." He rubbed his thumb across her cheek as he stared into her eyes. "You know – without a doubt - that your parents love you." He shook his head, his voice laced with sadness as he added. "It's not like that for me. Sometimes I can't help but think that because of the choices I've made - mine might love me a little bit less than they should."

Kate's eyes filled with tears again. She couldn't imagine not being sure about her parents' love for her. It was a horrible way to feel and she should have guessed this was what had been bothering him. She felt incredibly guilty, knowing her digs at his family didn't help matters at all. She vowed then and there to try her best to never do something so thoughtless again.

At the moment she thought there was a easy way to let him know she was truly sorry. Her eyes sparkled as they met his.

"If that's true – and I don't think it is - then don't you worry, Colin." She said with a smile as she inched closer to him, her intentions clearly heard in her voice. It became soft and sultry as she whispered. "I promise you that I'll love you enough to make up for it."

Once again she humbled him with her words. As he gazed at her she could tell that he was more than willing to acept her apology.

"Katrina." He replied, smiling back at her, his heart busting with love. "You have to know that you – and Alex?" He paused and bent his head to kiss her again. "You already do."


	29. Chapter Twenty nine

_A/N: Thanks Melody and Carlie. I swear I have newfound respect for romance writers. I really have to say - it's very hard to put those types of scenes to paper without feeling somewhat sleezy. But the idea was there and needed a home. LOL! _

_So in an effort to not appear to be fixated ;) – here's another chapter. Didn't I say we'd be fast forwarding sometime soon?_

_Yeah. Not so much I guess. _

_I've decided to stop berating myself for dragging this out. If it takes 100 plus chapters as long as you promise to hang in there I guess I'll deal. If this is the way the story's to be told then so be it. I'm done stressing. _

_Now watch – I wrap it up in under 60! LOL!_

_Oh well. Whatever! Until 30 – Enjoy! xox –G_

_OH –btw - PS. Rafe says "I do not know why my daughter chose you."_

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

"GO! GO! GO!" Quinn yelled at the screen. "Woo hoo! Three points!"

"Are you freaking kidding? That guy was definitely traveling! He practically had luggage for Christ's sake!" Danny sighed and sank back down onto the couch in defeat.

Colin just laughed and shook his head as he watched them continue to argue. Meanwhile, Grant and Ethan sat together on the other side of the room.

"Do you understand them at all?" Grant asked.

"A bit. I'm not sure. What's going on?" Ethan replied.

"I have no idea. I never liked basketball much." He glanced at the screen again. It looked like it was halftime. Grant watched thoughtfully as the cheerleaders took over the court, remembering the days when Chloe used to be the one out there. He smiled to himself as he took a sip of his beer. "Take that Doug Miller." He whispered under his breath.

"Doug who?" Ethan asked.

Grant laughed, his face flushing a bit at being caught mumbling. "Miller. One of Chloe's ex-boyfriends. He used to play basketball. Actually he played baseball and football too." He smiled wider as he took another sip. "Might be why I hate sports."

Ethan paused and looked down at the bottle he held in his hand. "That's funny. I don't know any of Lynnie ex-boyfriends names."

"Probably because she never really had any." Grant replied with a laugh.

Ethan couldn't imagine that was true. "Are you serious?"

"Are you?" Grant said, genuinely taken aback. "C'mon, E. You know Lynnie. She's not one to play games or anything – or waste her time with someone who doesn't really care about her."

"You're right – she's not." Ethan agreed.

"So. Does it really surprise you that you were her first boyfriend?"

Ethan guessed not, but he replied. "I just can't imagine that there was no one else in the world who realized how amazing she is." He shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh – don't get me wrong. Guys liked her. She might be my cousin but I can see she's a beautiful girl." Grant shrugged as he finished. "She just didn't let anyone close – for one reason or another. At least not until she met you."

Ethan stood there quietly and looked lost in thought. "I guess that's good." He said with a sigh.

Grant laughed at the look on his face. "Please. Don't tell me you're upset because she doesn't have an ex – Ethan."

He shook his head in reply. "No. No. That's not it. I'm glad. I am. It's just…odd – don't you think?"

Grant bit back a chuckle. "I'd just say to consider yourself lucky. You got to her before anyone else even had a chance."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the kitchen, Billie was overwhelmed. They started off with baby talk but they were now in full swing chatting about her upcoming wedding.

"So where are you thinking of having it – Bill? In a church? Someplace outside?" Lynnie asked.

"It doesn't have to be fancy." Chloe chimed in as she shifted Melissa in her arms. "The courthouse worked just fine for Grant and me."

"She doesn't want the courthouse, Clo." Lia said with a laugh. "She deserves a good old fashioned wedding."

Kate yawned as she laughed at her cousins and sister-in-law. "Pregnancy is making you sentimental Julia."

Lia thought the same thing, but she'd be damned if she admitted it to anyone. "I just mean afterall she had to go through with that creep she deserves something special."

"Oh we've got special!" Lynnie said excitedly as she flipped furiously through the magazine on her lap. "Oh my God. Look at this!"

"AWWW!" Chloe said as she leaned over to take a peek. "That's amazing. That's beautiful."

"You could totally handle that. You know, since you and my brother are both loaded and all." Lia said as she grabbed another handful of potato chips.

"LIA!" Lynnie scolded. She turned to Billie and gaveher anapologetic smile. "Billie, forgive my sister. Her manners are deplorable."

"It's alright." Billie said in a small voice. Her heart was pounding furiously in her chest. She was finding it hard to breathe. "That is lovely."

"You could use the garden at my parent's like me and Colin." Kate yawned again. As she did her son let out a wail that said he was awake from his nap.

"We keeping you up Katie?" Lia asked with a laugh.

"I didn't get much sleep last night." She admitted as she stood and walked over to Alex's portable crib and picked him up.

"Was Alex being fussy?" Chloe asked with concern.

"No." She shook her head and held Alex close. She blew her hair out of her eyes as she told them the truth. "Actually – Colin and I had a huge fight."

"Did you really?" Lynnie said, her voice filled with concern. "You'd never know it looking at you two today."

"That's because we made up." She said, blushing a bit.

"Ahhhh. That's why you're tired! Go Katie." Lia laughed as she grabbed another handful of chips.

"Stop." Kate replied, her face flooded with color. "It's true – that's why – but I'm still a little worried even though it wasn't something we haven't fought about before."

"Something having to do with the baby?" Chloe asked then.

"No. I was about my parents and his parents and it wasn't pretty." Kate sighed as she sat back down. Chloe smiled as Alex immediately reached out to grab at Melissa's hand. "I think we worked it out – but it's so hard. I can't help the way I feel about them and he can't help feeling the opposite. We're okay now but I'm sure it'll come up again."

"I know what you mean. Danny and I are fighting already over what I'll do after the babies are born. I keep telling him that it's safer now that I've made detective but he's not convinced." She laughed as she turned to face Billie. "Ah Belinda. Can you not wait? The joys of marriage…" She trailed off as she noticed for the first time that Billie was no longer there. She looked over at the rest of the girls and said softly. "Hey. Where'd she go?"

"Did you even see her leave?" Lynnie asked as she scanned the room.

"No." Chloe said shaking her head. "I wonder where she went."

"Do you think we scared her?" Kate wondered aloud.

"If anyone can find that out it'll be Quinn." Lia replied as she moved to stand. "I'll go get him."She offered.

"No. I'll go." Lynnie replied with a huge grin. "I want to see what kind of snacks they're hogging out there anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you hungry?" Rafe asked as he led Kyle over to a small, quaint restaurant.

Kyle was skeptical, not only about the type of food that they'd serve, but about having to sit across a table with Rafe while they ate. Still he didn't think he could refuse. More than that, he was starving.

"Um. Yeah. Sure." He replied as he followed dutifully behind.

The waitress came over and handed them menus. Kyle could smell a familiar scent in the air. As he gazed at the card in his hand he realized why.

"Pizza?" He said, his voice full of disbelief.

"Yeah. Pizza." Rafe laughed. "Is that OK?"

"Yeah. It's…great. I just – I mean when you said did I want something to eat - I thought it'd be something Romanian."

"There are a lot of Italian restaurants in Sighisoara." Rafe replied laughing harder.

"Cool." Kyle said softly. Soon after they placed their orders.

As they watied, an odd sort of silence fell between them. Kyle alternatively played with his silverware and took sips of his water.

Rafe looked over at him thoughtfully. "Everything OK Kyle?" He asked.

Kyle nodded. "Sure sir. I'm fine."

"You sure?" Rafe prompted. "I know that was kind of scary in there. It's par for the course as far as Caleb and I are concerned. Honestly, that was really nothing." He shook his head and added, "Trust me. It just might get worse."

"No. No it's alright." Kyle replied, fidgeting nervously. "I'm just glad you've given me the opportunity…" He fumbled as he placed his glass of water back down, spilling a bit on the tablecloth. He rushed to mop up the spill with his napkin. "I'm sorry. I know I didn't really do much – but you look like you had it handled…"

Realization filled Rafe's voice as he cut him off softly. "Wow. I really did a number on you didn't I?"

"What?" Kyle looked at him and flushed a bit. "No. No sir. Not at all."

"Kyle." Rafe sighed. "I know I've been overprotective of Becky and I apologize. I can't seem to help myself."

"It's OK." Kyle shrugged. His face lit up when their plates were placed before them. He lifted a slice of his pizza and took a huge bite.

Rafe did the same, all the while keeping his gaze on Kyle.

Kyle chewed and swallowed before commenting. "It's pretty good – not as good as the Pizza Shack but it's good."

"You take Becky to the Pizza Shack?" Rafe asked with a grin as he took another bite.

"Yeah." Kyle blushed again as he tried to explain. "I know it's cheap and not fancy or anything but I can afford it and she seems to like it."

Rafe had to bite back a laugh. "It's OK, Kyle. Actually, I used to take her mother there all the time."

"Really?"

"Yep - and when she was pregnant with Ella she craved pizza on a regular basis." Rafe shook his head and decided to get off that subject. As hard as he was trying to be objective, it wouldn't work if he kept talking about pregnancy and Becky in the same conversation.

"They're a lot alike I guess." Kyle said then, finally calming down. This wasn't so bad. He thought. Maybe he was making progress.

"They're very much alike. So much so it scares me sometimes." Rafe admitted. "She looks just like her mother - and her mother is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"I know." Kyle as he started on his third slice of pizza. He'd gotten so relaxed he forgot where he was or who he was talking to. "She's totally hot." He said with a sigh.

The words were out before Kyle even knew what he was saying.

The mood took a turn for the worst. Rafe looked over at him with fire in his eyes.

"If you're talking about my wife – I'll maim you. If you're talking about my daughter you're a dead man."

"Mr. Kovich. Please. I didn't mean it like that. I'm s-s-so sorry." Kyle stammered.

"Eu nu ştiu de ce meu fiică ales tu." Rafe muttered under his breath.

Kyle took a deep breath and gulped down the rest of his water. "I know. Me neither."

"Wait. Did you just understand what I said?" Rafe asked in disbelief. "How could you possibly?"

"Becky." Kyle replied in a whisper, afraid to say much more than that.

Rafe was intrigued, and a bit proud as he asked. "She's taught you Romanian?"

"No." Kyle shook his head and tried to find his voice. "I just – somehow I just understand it. I can't speak it but I know what you're saying. One day Becky said something and I just - I just knew what she said. It's the same for her - she can understand me when I speak French."

"That's interesting." Rafe replied, forgetting the topic at hand for a moment.

Kyle took the opportunity to try and repair the damage. "Mr. Kovich. I understand why you're concerned. You don't want Becky to get hurt. I get that. I do."

Rafe looked into Kyle's eyes and could tell he was sincere. Before he could reply Kyle added.

"I'd never, ever hurt her sir." He promised. "I honestly wouldn't even know how to."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Lynnie found him, Quinn set off to find Billie. He expected to see her in their bedroom but she wasn't there. He finally located her in the guest room – the place she had stayed when she first moved in with him.

She was gazing out the window, draining the last of her glass of wine.

"Billie? Honey? What's the matter?" He whispered.

When she turned towards him her face lit up. Silently she snatched the beer he held in his hand and started to chug it.

She slapped his hand away when he tried to take it back. When it was finally empty she held the bottle out to him.

"Whoa. OK. Easy." Quinn said softly. "You don't even like beer." He commented. "What's wrong?"

"Weddings." Billie replied as she began to pace.

"Weddings?" Quinn repeated.

"I didn't even have a clue as to how much there was to do. Lia and Chloe and Lynnie and Kate. They've been filling me in and it's – it's insane. Flowers and music and – and – and – favors? We're supposed to have favors you know." She stammered at him.

She looked at him with fear in her eyes. "Don't get me started on the dresses. There are a million and a half styles out there. And I have to choose my dress AND theirs? Are you freaking kidding me?"

He wanted to go to her but she hadn't stopped pacing since she'd finished his beer. She was walking so fast his head was spinning. Her voice sped up as she started to talk again.

"Do you like bands or deejays? I have no clue. See? We've never even discussed it. How about a song for our first dance? We don't have a song – Quinn. Oh my God. What are we going to do?" Her voice rose in panic. "I love you Quinn and I want to marry you. I do. But I don't know if I can have a wedding." She looked over at him, and he could see she was shaking. "I don't think I can handle all this."

Quinn was finally able to catch her. "OK. OK. Stop. Belinda. BREATHE."

"Quinn." She said desperately, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Shhh. Sit down for a second." He said softly as he made her walk towards the bed.

Once she was settled he took her gently in his arms and ran a hand over her hair. "What did those girls do to you?" He asked as he held her close, thankful that she couldn't see the huge grin on his face as he did.

"They're just trying to help." Billie said with a sniffle. "They're so excited for me – for us. But it's freaking me out, Quinn."

"OK." He replied, trying to hide his smile. "What's freaking you out most?"

"Just all the plans." She said, unable to pinpoint anything specific at the moment. "The whole thing."

"Do you want to elope?" Quinn suggested. "Because – Bill, whatever you want to do is just fine with me."

"I – no. I don't think that's what I want." She replied, confusion filling her voice. "I don't know…"

Quinn held her tighter and moved to lean back into the pillows. "OK. Just relax and think about this. When you imagine our wedding, what's the first thing that comes into your mind?" He whispered against her hair. "Close your eyes. Take a deep breath and tell me what you see."

"You." She said softly her eyes shut tight. "You and me."

"And where are we?" He prompted.

"Outside. In a garden. It looks…it looks kind of like the backyard at the house." She replied with a sigh.

"Which house?"

"Our house." She sighed again. "The one we bought. The one we'll move into soon."

"What kind of dress are you wearing?" He asked.

"Something simple – but definitely wedding-y. Kind of like the one your mother wore."

"And what kind of music is there?"

She smiled and gave a little giggle. "Stuff that's fun. It's not stuffy. Definitely a party."

He kissed her brow, then moved his lips next to her ear. "Are there a lot of people around?"

"No. Not a lot. Just our friends and our family." She whispered as she leaned into him.

Quinn's heart leapt at the sound of her voice saying "our family". It had taken a long time, but he finally knew she truly meant it.

Billie's eyes fluttered open and she stared into Quinn's. "So. What do you think?" She said, her voice trembling a bit.

"I think." Quinn replied, smiling widely. "That we have our answer."


	30. Chapter Thirty

_A/N: Katie re: my email. Awian #2 gave me a little feedback and I realized I still have time to figure it out. :)_

_Please be advised that Rafe's and Caleb's dreams are just that – dreams. I'm not erasing PC history. I might be adding to it – but I'm not erasing it. _

_Until 31! xox - G_

**Chapter Thirty**

Caleb held Livvie close, glad she had fallen asleep so he could sort it all out. How could he tell her the truth? That for the first time in his life he wasn't sure he could protect her.

Whenever he used the ring to become mortal there was a plan. When he'd fallen in the spring he knew he had the tools to eventually regain the powers he had come to rely on and treasure. But now – now he didn't know what was going on.

He wished that there was someone here he could trust. Caleb knew there were other vampires nearby but his family was long gone. It was something that always seemed odd to him. He was someone who lived eternally. You would think there'd be a Morley or two still around.

Livvie mumbled and he pulled her closer still. There was so much he needed to do to prepare for what he suspected would be coming. As thoughts flew through his mind his eyes got heavy. Soon, he was sleeping soundly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rafe walked into the room and threw the key down. Something Kyle had said during dinner kept running through his mind.

For once the thoughts filling his head weren't worries about his daughter. He thought back to the conversation and tried to sort it all out.

"_So where is your house?" Kyle asked._

"_I'm sorry?" Rafe replied._

"_Where's the house you grew up in?" Kyle clarified, thankful to have a change of subject. "Is it near here?"_

_Rafe stopped eating and stared off into space. "It's not far." He said softly._

"_Are you planning to stop by there?" Kyle asked then._

"_No." Rafe replied his voice definite and suddenly sounding far away. He lowered his eyes and stared at his plate as he added. "There's no reason to."_

He should go. He thought with a sigh. It was probably time that he did. It had been so long since he'd stood in that place. He knew he should go and put it all behind him once and for all, but he wasn't sure he was ready to.

Rafe moved towards the bed. He was going to have to try again with Caleb at least once more before he gave up and went back to Port Charles. The events of the day seemed to catch up to him in an instant. He lay down on the bed, intending to try and call his wife. Before he could even reach for the phone he had fallen fast asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few miles away Caleb's own head was full of images. In his mind he stood in the center of a dark room, a haze clouding his vision.

"_I gave you everything." A voice called out to him. "And still that wasn't enough."_

"_Father." He whispered into the dark. He crossed the room to stand before him._

"_I gave you life, for all eternity and you throw it away like it's nothing." Roderick replied, his eyes glowing red with rage. _

"_You gave me that choice when you fell into their trap." Caleb replied, his own voice becoming angry._

"_I was counting on you – I was confident that you'd be able to defeat them but you are still so weak. So undeserving." His father spat back at him, disgusted. "You let them break you – you coveted what they had and now you'll have it all. You won't just mimic what they are, you will become one of them."_

"_I haven't wished on the ring since Rachel was born." Caleb replied. "Surely you wouldn't have denied me my children."_

"_You had a son, but that wasn't enough for you. Your greed has caused your downfall before. Don't you ever learn?"_

_Caleb's pulse quickened. A life without his daughter was one he couldn't imagine. His voice shook with anger as he whispered. "You should be careful what you say."_

_Roderick wasn't swayed in the least. "You should be careful what you do. You married one of them and now they are making you one of them. You've shown…compassion." He said the word like it was a curse. "You have helped them time and again and now you must deal with the consequences."_

"_This isn't news." Caleb sighed as he stared his father down. "You have never been happy with me." _

"_And I never will be. My legacy has been wasted on you." Roderick replied with contempt. "I had such hopes for you son. I can't believe I'll have to watch as they destroy you."_

"_I'm not going anywhere." Caleb promised._

"_We shall see." Roderick said as he faded away. "We shall see."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In sleep Rafe was taken back in time, to when he was younger, before his life really began -before he met Alison.

"_I wish you wouldn't go." Katrina said softly as she watched her son packing a bag. "It's not safe."_

"_Mamă." Rafe smiled softly as he zipped the bag closed. "It's never safe." He sighed as he turned to face her. "I have to go. You know I have no choice." _

_He walked over to her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I'll be careful. I promise."_

_Before he could walk away she reached for him and hugged him tight. His childhood flashed in front of her eyes, such that is was. He had been so young when he started to use his gift. He had been far too little to handle all the responsibility it came with. She had tried to change that, but deep in her heart she knew he needed training to protect himself as he tried to protect others. So she let himdo just that.Now he was constantly going off to fight._

_It was up to him alone. The battle had gone on for so long and now he was the only one left. It pained her deeply, to know that he could never rest until they were all able to live peacefully._

"_Te iu besc, meu deget mic vîndut." She whispered as pulled away and she ran a hand over his hair._

_Little solider, he thought with a smile. She had always called him that. "Te iu besc, Mamă." Rafe whispered back as he kissed her cheek again._

_He could see the scene unfold in his mind. He saw what happened after he left. He saw that as she watched the door close she fell onto the bed, crying softly as she heard his footsteps going down the stairs. It looked to him that she already knew what was to come, that she somehow knew that would be the last time she'd see him. _

The images changed, and he saw himself returning to his home, finding it still full of life, as if his mother was still living there.

_He moved towards the door and knocked on it gently, surprised beyond belief when Katrina opened the door. _

"_You're back!" She cried as she pulled him close and hugged him tight._

"_You're here?" Rafe whispered as he shook his head to clear it. _

_His mother laughed softly as she drew him inside. "Of course I am here." She said with a smile. "Where else would I be?"_

"_You…you're not supposed to be here. I thought you were…" Rafe looked around the room and saw everything in it's place. This can't be happening. He thought. This house was nearly destroyed. I saw it with my own eyes. She's supposed be gone. I'M supposed to be gone._

"_I'm so proud of you." Katrina continued as she walked towards the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"_

_At that moment he noticed the calendar she kept on the wall there. He remembered how it had looked when he'd come home and found her gone. It had read 1990. As he glanced at it now couldn't believe his eyes. It was colorful and new. Rafe was shocked when he saw the year. _

"_2004?" He shook his head and stared at her again._

"_I know. Time moves so quickly." Katrina replied as she went about making Rafe something to eat. "So. Tell me. How was your trip?"_

"_Mamă." Rafe said as he stood and faced her, confusion filling his face. "I don't understand."_

_It was as if she didn't hear him. "Sit. Sit. Tell me everything." Katrina smiled as she placed a sandwich on the table. She patted the chair beside her. "I'm so happy you're home safe."_

"_I shouldn't be here. I don't live here anymore." Rafe said softly as he finally sat down. _

"_It certainly seems like it. You are hardly ever home." She said with a smile. "One day you'll have to settle down. It worries me. You shouldn't be so alone."_

"_I'm not alone." Rafe said softly. "I have Alison." A horrible thought flew through his mind. "Alison…" He said again._

_He was struck with fear. What would have happened if this was true? What if thing worked out differently? What if he had returned home? _

_He looked over at his mother again, and tears filled his eyes as he saw how happy she was. He never thought he'd see her smiling like that again._

"_I'm so glad to have you back." Katrina said softly as she gently ran her hand through his hair. Her voice was filled with pride as she added, "Meu deget mic vîndut"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She turned over and realized he wasn't there beside her. "Caleb?" Livvie whispered.

Immediately he began to speak. "If things were different Olivia, if I was different…" He stopped and stared into her eyes. "Would you still be here with me?"

"Of course." She said softly. "Caleb, of course I would."

"If when you met me I was…" He tried not to choke on the word. "…mortal, would it have made a difference?"

"You've been mortal, I loved you then and I love you now." Livvie replied. "Caleb what are you saying? Is that what's happening?"

"I'm not sure what's happening. It's like I'm stuck between two worlds. Maybe it's something I did – maybe it's taking that ring for granted. I'm not sure if that's it but yes, Olivia…" Caleb sighed as he turned away and gazed out the window. "It's possible."

Livvie rose from the bed and crossed to him. "If that's what's happening then we'll deal with it."

"If I become mortal I won't be able to take care of you or of Rachel." Caleb said softly. "You'll be in danger…"

"Don't be silly. Caleb. If you become mortal I'll just make a wish and join you." Livvie said with a shrug. She didn't see what there was to worry about. This might be a blessing in disguise she thought to herself. They'd never have to worry about watching Colin leave this earth, they'd never have to push Rachel to make a choice.

That was exactly what Caleb had expected. "NO." He replied, his voice deadly serious. "That ring is cursed, Olivia. Don't you dare go near it."

"OK. OK. But Caleb, I can't live like this alone." Livvie's voice was tinged with panic. "What would I do? I can't do this by myself. You have to do something."

This was why he didn't want to tell her. All of the sudden he was regretting opening his mouth. If he was more sure of his powers he'd use them to wash this conversation from her mind. Maybe he could still try.

"Shh, Olivia." He said as he pulled her into his arms. "Shh." He said again as he willed her to sleep.

He was thankful when he felt her limbs become limp. Caleb scooped her up and carried her back into bed. He gently placed her down and pulled a blanket around her.

"Sleeping Beauty." He whispered as he gazed down at her, remembering Rachel's words from the night before. He was both pleased that he'd been able to put her under, and worried that there would come a time when her worst fears would be realized.

His dream made him certain that his father would not be much help in all of this. But now, more than ever, he was determined to find something – or someone who would.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The phone rang twice before a sleepy voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Alison." Rafe sighed as he whispered her name.

"Rafe?" She blinked and tried to focus. "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing." He replied, suddenly feeling foolish. He had known it was a dream, but when he woke this morning he needed to be sure. "Go back to sleep. I'm sorry I woke you."

"No. It's OK. I'm awake." She insisted. "Rafe, you sound upset."

"I'm fine." He promised.

Alison knew him too well to be convinced of that. "What is it? What happened with Caleb?"

Rafe didn't want her to worry. He fought to reassure her. "It's not Caleb, Alison. I'm sorry. I really am fine." He sighed again and realized that this would only make her more worried. "It's just – it's just that I had a weird dream and it…" He trailed off. "I'm sorry. I just needed to hear your voice."

"OK. Shh. I'm right here." Alison wished she could see his face so she could be sure he was really alright. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. "Please. Tell me."

Rafe decided it was probably a good idea. Getting it out there would enable him to push it aside and move on. "It was so odd. It was like my life took a different turn. Caleb hadn't killed me. I came home and my mother, she was still there."

Alison sat up in bed and pulled the quilt closer around her. He didn't speak of his mother much and she knew when he did it upset him. All of the sudden she wished she had gone over there with him.

"I was just worried, you know. For a split second I thought that it was real. That my life had changed, that I didn't have you." Rafe took a deep breath, just voicing his fears making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. "That we didn't have the kids…"

Tears formed in Alison's eyes as she tried to comfort him. "Shhh, Rafe. I'm right here. We're all right here. We're here waiting for you to come home."

"I know." Rafe said with a nod. "I know that now. Like I said, I'm sorry I woke you."

"Shh. It's alright." Alison said softly.

"OK. So. Now that I've interrupted your sleep and made you worry I'm going to go now." He laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"You can interrupt my sleep anytime. You know that." Alison laughed back at him.

"Hmmm. OK. When I get home I'll remember you said that." He chuckled, the smile on his face evident in his voice.

"Please do." Alison whispered, wishing more than ever that he _**was**_ home.

A bit of silence fell over the line. Now that she knew he was alright she began to relax. She lay back down as she said with a smile, "I love you. I miss you. Be careful."

"Me too and I'll be careful. I promise." He whispered back.

"You better be. Come home soon." She said, yawning slightly.

Rafe decided to let her get back to sleep, but before he hung up he needed to say one more thing. "Alison?"

"Yeah?" She said, sleep already filling her voice again.

It always amazed him how quickly she could fall asleep. He took a deep breath and said softly. "If things were different - if they worked out the way they did in that dream - you know I would have found you anyway."

She blinked back tears as she heard his words. Her voice was filled with love as she answered. "Yeah. I know."


	31. Chapter Thirty one

_A/N: To Katie, Melody and Carlie…thank you:) As I mentioned to Melody earlier this evening – somehow I'm in full Rali mode. Whether it was their little tiff on PC today or the fact that Carlie reminded me how much I love them too – I don't know. All I know is - the result can be found below. :) _

_Until 32 – xox - G_

**Chapter Thirty-one**

"Sweetheart." Ethan whispered as he gathered Lynnie up in his arms.

"What's the matter?" Lynnie murmured as she snuggled close.

He smiled as he gently placed her on their bed. "Nothing's the matter. You just fell asleep." He said softly as he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Again?" She asked, her eyes struggling to open.

"Yes. Again." Ethan replied. "Lynn. Honey. You have to stop this."

"I know." She replied with a nod. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I just worry about you." He said as he kissed her again. "Did you eat?"

She tore her eyes from his and stared at the quilt.

He stood and glared down at her. "Lynnie? Answer me. What did you eat today?"

"I had breakfast…" She said guiltily. "Then I got to working and I wasn't hungry again."

"You mean - then you worked yourself so hard you fell asleep at your desk. Lynn…" Ethan sighed. "You need to take care of yourself. That's the fourth time this week."

Her eyes filled with tears and her voice began to shake. "I know. I just want to finish this story. I want to have time when the baby's here so I'm trying to get as much done as I can now."

"OK. I understand that. I do. But you need to take it easy." He said as he lay down beside her and pulled her close. "I know you're tired but you need to eat something. What do you want? I'll get anything you'd like."

She snuggled closer and thought for a moment. "Mmm. You know what? I'd love some fried chicken."

"Fried chicken?" He said with a laugh as he stared at her.

"Yeah." She nodded. "You know. The real greasy kind. With mashed potatoes. And mmm. Cole slaw."

"Lynnie - you hate cole slaw." Ethan laughed louder. "Whenever it's on your plate at a restaurant you make them bring it back to the kitchen and take it off."

"I know. It's so weird but I really want some right now." She said with a giggle. "Please?"

"Alright. Cole slaw it is. Ask…" He whispered as he kissed her nose and stood. "…and you shall receive."

"You are the best husband in the whole wide world. Thank you." Lynnie whispered as her eyes fluttered closed again. "I love you…"

Knowing he'd have to wake her up once he got home, Ethan whispered back. "I love you too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had spent the day searching for answers and finding none. Kyle seemed to soak in every detail, every ounce of information.

He was good. Rafe sighed at the admission. He was better than good. He was going to be an amazing slayer.

If only Kyle knew what he was thinking. Rafe smiled and nodded as he watched him slip inside the room across the hall. Rolling his shoulders to ease the tension he held there he opened the door to his own room and shut it softly behind him.

And it was then that he saw her.

Shrugging off his jacket and kicking off his shoes he moved towards the bed, laughing to himself when he almost tripped over the three suitcases crowding the floor. She looked so beautiful laying there, her face bathed in moonlight, a smile on her face as she slept peacefully.

He almost didn't want to wake her. **_Almost_**.

He bent down and pressed a kiss to her cheek, smiling wider as she rolled over and mumbled.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered as he placed his mouth gently on hers.

She kissed him back and shifted a bit, bringing her hands to his shoulders and pulling him closer.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" She laughed against his lips.

"Extremely." He said as he pulled back and brushed her hair from her cheeks. He kissed her again as he whispered. "Alison. I'm sorry. I know I worried you. You didn't have to come here."

"I wanted to come here. Rafe." She moved away and sat up, leaning over to click the light on. "You look so tired."

"I'm alright." He insisted. "I haven't slept well. You know I don't sleep well without you…"

"Rafe. Stop it. You're far from alright." Alison replied, shaking her head at him. "And it's not just because you've been sleeping alone."

Rafe stood and moved to stare out the window, gazing down at the small village below. "It's hard to be back here. The last time I was here I was so worried about Katie it didn't hit me."

"I know." Alison nodded. "You've been running from this for years Rafe. I knew that sooner or later it'd catch up with you."

"How could you know that?" He turned to face her, his voice full of awe. "**_I _**didn't know that."

She smiled softly as she looked into his eyes. "You never talk about your mother, other than in passing. I've seen you, staring at her picture when you think no one's looking. I know how much you loved her Rafe and it kills me that as well as I know you – I know virtually nothing about your life here."

"Honestly? There's not much to tell." He said with a shrug.

"Don't do that." Alison's voice rose a bit as she threw the covers off and stood in front of him. "You have a history, a legacy here – one that you found important enough to teach our children. Don't you dare try and make light of it."

"Alison." Rafe sighed. "I think its better left alone."

"I don't believe that." She took a deep breath and gazed up at him. "I think you finally need to face this Rafe. And I want to help you do that."

He looked at her then, completely disheveled with her hair tossed about and the strap of her nightgown sliding down her shoulder. There were shadows under her eyes and she seemed so delicate and fragile. But Rafe knew for a fact how strong she was, and the fact that she had crossed the world to be here for him amazed him beyond belief.

"Please?" She whispered. "Rafe. Please let me."

"I don't think I have a choice." He smiled as he crossed to her and pulled her close. "You know I can't say no to you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Becky?" Ella said with a sniffle.

"Yeah Jellybean. What's up?" Becky replied, her mind spinning. She couldn't believe that her mother went over to Romania and left her here to baby-sit. She chewed on her bottom lip as she tapped her pen against her notebook. Why couldn't she have gone too? Her parents knew for a fact how much she missed Kyle. It was totally unfair.

The sound of Ella's voice brought her out of her daydream. "Have I been bad?"

The question made Becky finally pay attention. She stared at her sister, noticing now how there were tears running down her cheeks.

"Ella baby?" She walked over and crouched so she could meet her eyes. "No. Of course not. What makes you think that?"

Ella knew that it was babyish to cry but she couldn't help it. She couldn't figure out what had happened. "Daddy left and didn't say goodbye. Then I woke up this morning and Mommy's gone too."

"Ah, honey. No. That's not it." She pulled Ella close and hugged her tight. "Daddy was just in a hurry and Mommy didn't want to wake you up. Don't you worry a bit. They'll be back soon."

"It's not nice not to say goodbye when you leave." Ella said her little face full of indignation. "I **_always_** do. Even if I'm just going out to the backyard."

It took all Becky had to keep a laugh from escaping. "I know sweetie."

"Romania's far. Dad showed me on the computer once. It's like all the way on the other side of the planet. That's way too far to go without saying goodbye first."

"I agree." Becky said with a grin. "I know they didn't mean to make you upset honey."

"OK." Ella said with a sigh, finally feeling a bit better. "I just wanted to make sure it wasn't me. So I know not to do whatever it is again."

Becky laughed and pulled her sister into a hug again. The next time she spoke to Kyle she had to make sure her parents knew how upset Ella was. One thing was for sure. She knew they'd be bringing her sister a huge present to try and make it up to her.

"You did absolutely nothing wrong, sweetie." Becky said with a smile as she stood and took Ella's hand in hers. "Now how about we go get some pizza for dinner?"

"YAY! Can we eat it there?" Ella asked, her eyes lit with excitement.

It always amazed Becky how quickly she could bounce back. She bent and kissed her Ella on the nose as she replied. "Absolutely."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey." Danny laughed as he nudged Ethan as he stood behind him in line.

"Hey." Ethan laughed back.

"So tonight it's chicken huh?"

"Yeah. It changes every night. I'm through trying to figure it out." Ethan chuckled as he placed his order.

"Are you kidding me? Lynnie wants cole slaw too?" Danny began to laugh hysterically.

"It's so weird. I feel like they're more in tune than ever now." Ethan replied. "Tomorrow night you might as well just call me. If this keeps up we can start to take turns."

"That's a great idea but you better be careful. Don't let Lia in on this." Danny fought to speak through his laughter. "When I'm working the night shift she'll start calling you directly. She has no shame." He moved to the counter and said, "Just give me whatever you gave him. Thanks."

As Ethan gathered up his order and gave Danny a smile. "How many more months do we have?" He called out as he moved to the door.

"Too many." Danny smiled back. As he watched Ethan go he couldn't help adding. "Sorry to say buddy. I'm way ahead of you."

"I wouldn't keep bragging like that." Ethan laughed as he called back to him. "When you get done you'll have two."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you asleep yet?" Alison whispered as she rested her head on Rafe's chest. She knew that all that talking had taken a lot out of him. Even though she knew he must be exhausted, she was sure by his breathing he still hadn't fallen asleep.

"No." He said with a smile as he pressed a kiss to her hair. "I'm not."

Alison bit her bottom lip and took a moment before she continued. "Are you okay with all this? Should I have stayed home? Did I do the wrong thing by coming here?"

"I'm fine." He said softly as he held her tighter. "And are you kidding me? I'm so glad you're here. I missed you…so much"

"I know. I missed you too." Alison took a deep breath and snuggled closer. "I don't mean to pressure you. If you don't want to do this just say so."

"Alison." He pulled back to look at her. She could never make up her mind. It never ceased to amaze him. "I thought you just decided this was what was best for me."

She leaned her head on her hand and gazed over at him. "I do think it's best – but I want you to want it too."

The truth was he wasn't sure it was what he wanted, but he knew that if he left here without at least giving it a try he'd regret it. He didn't want to talk about it anymore tonight. Right now there were more important things to discuss.

He smiled as he stared into her eyes. "The only thing I want right now is you." He whispered as he ran his fingers though her hair.

"Rafe…" She sighed as he drew her close and kissed her breathless. When he finally pulled away she rested her hands on his shoulders and shook him a bit. "C'mon. I'm serious." She said, giving him a look. She was trying to act annoyed but it was pointless.

"So am I." He laughed as he moved to kiss her once more. As his mouth closed over hers again and again, Alison suddenly forgot the topic of their conversation.

Decisions could wait until the morning. Right now, just the two of them, here together was more than enough.


	32. Chapter Thirty two

A/N: Merci beaucoup Ali. I had absolutely no idea I'd mislabeled the chapter. :o)

Hope this one makes you giggle like me. :)

Until 33! xox-G

**Chapter Thirty-two**

Maggie looked over Tim from under her lashes. He was back at the station again, giving some more testimony about the night of the shooting. Her heart fluttered a bit, almost to her horror.

It wasn't a good idea to get involved. She cautioned herself. Maggie was really enjoying working at the station. Da was finally easing up a bit. Everything was going so well she didn't dare want to jinx it. A sudden commotion roused her from her daydream.

"Chief c'mon." Lia pleaded. "No one will ever suspect me."

"Donovan – you're not going undercover when you're four months pregnant so just forget about it." He replied as he looked over the box of doughnuts sitting next to the coffee maker. He decided on one with chocolate frosting and took a huge bite.

Lia wasn't about to give up. "Look. It's low risk. You said so yourself. I'll just sit there and observe."

At that the chief began to chuckle. "You're kidding me – right? Donovan - you observe like an elephant tap dances." He tweaked her nose. "You ain't the subtlest thing alive kiddo."

"If you won't let me do the job I don't know why you even promoted me." She muttered as she threw a folder down on her desk as she slumped into her chair.

"Oh stop sulking. I got plans for you. Just sit tight." He chuckled louder as he made his way back to his office.

"Yeah. I'm sure. Why don't you just make me a crossing guard or something you big ape." Lia cursed under her breath as she turned to her computer. Suddenly she was pounding on the keyboard with more intensity than necessary.

"Wow. Is she always like that?"

Maggie jumped a bit at the sound of a voice coming from behind her.

"Tim. Hi." She said with a smile. "Are you finished?"

"Pretty much. It's not going to be easy but I know I did the right thing." He said, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

Maggie tossed her hair back and chewed on her bottom lip. "You did. It was very brave what you did."

"You think so?" Tim asked his voice soft.

"Absolutely." Maggie whispered back to him.

There was a moment of silence between them as Tim tried to get up the nerve to ask her something he'd been dying to for weeks. "Mags. Listen. Do you want to…"

"MAGGIE!" Becky called out as she rushed over to her. "I've been looking for you everywhere! I went to The Cottage and your mom said you were working here. I can't believe you never told me."

Maggie knew why she hadn't said a word but leave it to Becky to be so wrapped up in herself she didn't even notice.

"Hi Becky." Maggie said quietly.

"Listen. I have to pick Ella up in an hour. My parents are away and I got stuck watching her. So. Do you want to go to the coffee shop for a bit? We totally need to catch up."

Maggie knew the only reason Becky was here was because she was bored. She had a hunch so she asked, "Where's Kyle?"

Becky grinned at the sound of his name. "He's away – with my parents actually. It's a really long story." She reached for Maggie's hand and tugged. "C'mon. Take a break. I'll tell you all about it."

Maggie didn't want to go. She had been feeling neglected and hurt for months, watching Becky with Kyle. She wanted to do anything else besides hanging out with her at the moment.

She turned towards Tim and flashed him a smile. "Sorry, Becky. I already have plans."

"Oh." Becky blinked as she looked from Tim to Maggie and back again. "I'm sorry…"

"You do?" Tim said, his voice shocked.

"Yes. **_We_** do." Maggie replied as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door.

"Oh…OK…" Dumbfounded, Becky watched them go. She sank into a chair as she whispered. "See ya."

"You had to have seen that coming didn't you Becky?" Lia said softly as she stared at her cousin.

"I must have been awful. She's so mad at me." She replied. "Oh Lia. I'm a horrible friend." She said with a sniffle.

"Nah, you're just a little self absorbed." Lia said with a shrug as she passed her a tissue. "Happens to the best of us now and again." She eyed the box near the coffee machine. "I know just the thing to make you feel alot better."

Becky looked over at her completely confused. "Huh?"

"OK. Maybe it'll just make me feel a lot better." Lia laughed. "Go over there and get me a doughnut will ya?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No." She said softly as she reached for his hand. "Don't leave me."

Rafe laughed at her and didn't put up much of a fight as she dragged him back down. "Alison. I have to go. Kyle's waiting."

"Don't you want to stay?" She whispered into his ear.

"Ummm. Are you kidding?" Rafe's voice was muffled as she covered his mouth with hers. "Alison. Seriously…"

"I don't know what it is." She said as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Maybe it's because I took off to meet you in the middle of the night. It feels kind of…"

"Kind of what?" He said as he flashed a grin at her.

"Naughty." She replied, her eyes glittering with laughter. "Like I'm your mistress or something and we're meeting while you're off on some business trip."

"Well well well Mrs. Kovich." Rafe chuckled at her. "I had no idea you harbored these sort of fantasies. It's so true what they say. Even after years of marriage you never stop learning things."

"Stop Rafe. You know what I mean." Alison laughed back. "It's just – I don't know. Sort of exciting, don't you think?"

"There is nothing…" He whispered as he kissed her. "that I'd rather do…" She clung to him as he deepened the kiss. "…than be naughty with you today. But…" Rafe sighed as he deliberately took her hands and disconnected them from the hold on his shoulders. "I can't."

"Spoil sport." She said with a pout. She looked so adorable, Rafe couldn't resist. He dragged her up and out of the bed and kissed her in such an exaggerated fashion that she started to laugh uncontrollably.

Outside, Kyle lifted his hand to knock on the door and couldn't believe his ears. Oh my God. He thought, completely and totally shocked. He's got someone in there.

"Behave yourself." He heard Rafe say as the door opened. "I don't want my wife to find out about you."

Rafe bumped into Kyle, still laughing. "Hey. Mornin' Kyle. Are you ready to go?"

Kyle took a full step backward and stared at him openmouthed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Rafe stopped laughing as he stared back at him. "Excuse me?"

Kyle voice shook with anger. "I don't even believe this. You just told me a day ago that your wife is the most beautiful woman you've ever seen."

"This is true." Rafe agreed.

"You are really something else, lecturing me on how I treat your daughter when you're nothing but a low-life, two timing, slug." Before Kyle could think he reached out and shoved Rafe against the wall.

As he stumbled backward, Rafe realized now that Kyle must have heard what he'd said to Alison before he left the room. "Hold on Kyle. You have this all wrong."

"Who is she? Some cheap floozy you picked up at the bar in the hotel last night? Or do you keep her stashed over her on the other side of the world?" Kyle's imagination began to run wild. "Is that it? Are you leading some sort of double life?"

Rafe had to fight to control his laughter. "OK. Kyle. Seriously. Calm yourself down and I'll explain."

Kyle wasn't through. "Explain what? Do you know what Becky thinks of you? What she thinks of your marriage? She thinks you and Mrs. Kovich are some sort of fairy tale couple. It's all she's ever dreamed of – to find something like that someday. She thinks you walk on water but won't she be surprised when she finds out how low you just sank. Oh my God. I seriously don't believe this. She's going to be devastated when she finds out what you've been up to." He clenched his fists and said in a dangerous whisper. "I ought to knock some sense into you before you destroy your whole family."

Rafe took a deliberate step to the side, afraid Kyle would make good on his promise. "OK. Kyle. Do me a favor. Before you knock some sense into me – knock on the door."

Kyle shook his head. "Oh you've got to be kidding me. No thanks. Trust me. I don't want to meet your little home wrecker."

"Well if you won't – I will." Rafe said as he moved to do just that himself. Before he could get to the door it flew open.

Alison came rushing out, dressed in a silky bathrobe. "Rafe? Sweetie? You forgot your jacket!"

All the blood rushed to Kyle's head in an instant, roaring in his ears and making him dizzy. He had to place a hand on the wall to keep upright. You've done it now. You just insulted her mother, and threatened to beat up her father. He was wishing that the floor would open up and swallow him whole.

"There you are." Alison said with a huge grin as she turned towards Rafe and took his face in her hands. "Be careful" She whispered as she kissed him softly. "And hurry home." She added as she pulled away and handed his jacket to him.

She blushed as she realized they weren't alone. "Oh hi Kyle. I'm sorry. Excuse me." She gave him a wave and shut the door.

"Hey...M-M-Mrs. Kovich." He finally choked out as he watched it close.

Rafe stood by and completely lost it. When he could finally find his voice he gave Kyle a pat on the back. "You ready to go now?"

"Umm. Yeah." Kyle replied, still reeling from all that had just happened.

Rafe gave Kyle a gentle nudge forward and followed behind him. "For the record Kyle - if I ever cheated on my wife I wouldn't be a low-life two timing slug." He paused for a second, mostly because he still couldn't stop laughing.

Kyle swallowed nervously and tried to make amends. "Sir? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…"

"Sure you did – but you're wrong." Rafe said with a grin as he clapped a hand on Kyle's back. "That's not what I'd be. I'd be a complete and total idiot."


	33. Chapter Thirty three

_A/N: For those who were missing the evil bat – have no fear. He's back. With a vengeance. _

_And oh yeah – I got tired of Kyle being such a wimp. LOL!_

_Until 34! xox-G_

**Chapter Thirty-three**

Rafe intended to go and see Caleb once more. But after the events of this morning he figured it would be a good time to get some training in. This morning had been a turning point for him in regards to Kyle. Anyone who would get so riled up about someone cheating on his wife was more than good enough for him. If things went the way he envisioned, he intended for his future son-in-law to be the best he could be. Suddenly Rafe wanted to do everything he could to make sure that happened.

He was still smiling as he climbed into the ring. "OK Kyle. You ready? Here's your chance."

Kyle stood on the outside not at all ready to face him. Thousands of thoughts raced through his mind. "Mr. Kovich – please…"

Rafe continued to chuckle. "Aw, c'mon. You said you wanted to hit me – I'm telling you to go ahead."

As Kyle looked over at him something suddenly snapped. "Stop." He whispered.

"What?"

"I said stop. That's it. It's over." Kyle continued, his voice shaking a bit.

Intrigued, Rafe stood by and stared at him.

"I'm not letting you do this to me anymore." Kyle said defiantly. "You think it's funny don't you? Alright - I admit it. I've given you plenty to laugh about but I'm through."

Rafe realized all at once that the joke was over. He'd pushed him one step too far. Everyone – especially his wife - had warned him but he hadn't listened.

Feeling ashamed of himself he said softly, "OK. Kyle…"

"What have I done that's so wrong?" Kyle asked, cutting Rafe off sharply. "Oh. I know. I fell in love with your daughter and apparently that's a crime." He sprang up and into the ring clenching his fists. He was ready to fight now.

Kyle's voice gained strength and began to rise. "I love her. I love her because she is brave and beautiful and absolutely amazing. Becky is kinder than anyone else I've ever known. I know this makes you unhappy but it's true. I love her. I love every single thing about her. When she called me and told me she couldn't see me anymore I almost died."

His eyes were on fire as he continued. "I've been walking around on eggshells for almost a year. I've done everything you asked. I've stayed away from her for months to make you happy."

Kyle continued to glare at him as he promised. "No more. I'm finished."

He moved towards Rafe and stared him straight in the eye. "Let's go. If this is what you want – let's get it over with. If I have to fight you to get you to finally let me be with her then I will."

"Kyle." Rafe took a deep breath and said softly. "I'm not going to fight with you. Not about this."

Rafe's words barely had a chance to register. Kyle went on. "She doesn't want to do anything you disapprove of. She respects you too much but she deserves to be happy. Don't you want her to be happy?"

Rafe nodded. "Of course I do."

"**_I _**make her happy." He said with a sigh. "I make her happy." Kyle repeated as he sank to the mat. "Why won't you let me?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caleb stood beside the bed, panic coursing through his veins. "Olivia?" He whispered again. "OLIVIA." He said, louder this time.

He shouldn't have done it. She always got angry when he used his power to silence her and he shouldn't have tried while they were so unstable.

It had been a full day and another night and still she slept. It was morning again and she was still so far under nothing he said or did could rouse her.

He paced, unsure of what to do or who to call to help. If he called another vampire they'd be clued into the fact that he was slowly but surely losing control. He knew all at once that it was not an option.

A voice in the back of his head implored him. Go ahead. Call for him.

"NO. I won't give him the satisfaction." Caleb said aloud. His mind continued to race. Maybe I could call Colin… He thought.

He dismissed it almost as soon as it formed in his head. And admit that the life you've chosen was more complicated than you can handle? Admit that you put his mother in danger? No. I don't think so.

"WAKE UP OLIVIA." Caleb bellowed his voice so loud that the walls were nearly shaking. He knelt by her side and continued to implore her. "Please. Wake up…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're right. I shouldn't." Rafe replied as he moved to sit down beside Kyle.

"Huh?" Kyle couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I said – you're right. I shouldn't keep you two apart." Rafe took a deep breath. "There really isn't a good reason to."

Rafe stood and held out his hand to him, his voice apologetic. "I'm sorry Kyle; I haven't been fair to you."

"That's alright." Kyle said as he walked a few steps away, still a little shaky.

"You came to Port Charles to warn my daughter. You're a slayer yourself – someone who can protect her. There's no reason for me to have given you such a hard time."

Realization washed over him as he added. "It's crazy. I didn't even treat Colin like this come to think of it. And he's the son of my worst enemy."

Kyle stared at him in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?" He asked - his voice shocked.

He shook his head as an answer. "It was complicated. Alison was pregnant with Ella at the time. I went crazy and forbid Kate to date him, and because of it she got hurt." Rafe looked over at Kyle as he admitted. "It should make you feel better to know I've made my share of mistakes too."

"Mrs. Kovich – and Ella, they're both OK now though." Kyle said softly.

"Yeah but because I was so stubborn I almost lost both of them. As soon as I knew everything would be alright I vowed to make it up to her." Rafe replied. "And it seems I haven't learned my lesson, because here I am – making the same mistakes with Becky."

Kyle realized all at once how out of line he must have sounded. He stood to face Rafe and began to apologize. "I know. You care about her, Sir. I understand that."

"And so do you." Rafe sighed as he finally let go. "So who am I to keep you apart?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caleb hadn't wanted to leave her but he had no choice. After giving Sebastian specific instructions to keep Rachel out and to call him if Livvie so much as murmured he went off to find the answers he needed.

He needed to do something drastic. There wasn't time to plan. He prowled the street, looking for someone who fit the bill.

He needed someone strong in body, but weak in mind and spirit. What he fondly called a lost soul. He needed an easy kill, someone who in return would serve him blindly.

As he walked through the streets it dawned on him. It had been years since he'd done something like this. His father was right. He had changed, he had become more mortal that vampire. He had the best of both worlds, but there were many times he let his legacy fall to the wayside.

It was time that he took control of his life.

He loved his children but they made him weak. He needed to gather strength. And there was strength in numbers. Whatever the spell his father cast on him he'd fix it. Caleb would show him he was not a disgrace to his legacy. That he could be as cold and as heartless as he was.

As he approached his target he summoned every ounce of strength he still possessed. And in one lethal bite, Caleb started the cycle all over again.


	34. Chapter Thirty four

_A/N: Dear Readers– do me a favor. Please pretend Alison has an international cell phone. Thank you._

_Until 35! xox - G_

**Chapter Thirty-four**

Maggie dragged Tim out of the station and off towards the park.

"OK. Alright. Maggie. Hold on a second." Tim said softly as he dug in his heels.

Maggie reluctantly let go of his hand. She rose on her tiptoes and peered over his shoulder. "Did she follow us?"

"Who?" Tim swung his head around "Becky?"

"Yeah."

"Umm. No." He replied looking at her like she was nuts. "Why would she?"

"I just thought…" Maggie's voice sounded dejected. "Never mind."

"What's going on with you two?" Tim asked then.

"Nothing." She said with a shrug.

"No. I think you're lying. Something's definitely wrong. You used to be joined at the hip. You were together so much people always said your names together. Maggie and Becky, Becky and Maggie." Tim said with a smile.

Maggie blinked back tears as she answered him. "Yeah well. Things change."

"Tell me about it. People used to say the same thing about Pete and me."

A shiver snaked up her spine as she stared over at him. "I don't want to talk about Pete."

Tim nodded. "Good. Me either.

"Good." Maggie replied.

They stood and stared at each other for a long moment. Finally, Tim spoke again. "Mags? Is that the only reason you…" As the words left his lips he stared at his feet, feeling foolish. "Of course it is." He said softly as he turned and began to walk away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Becky held Melissa on her lap, her eyes filled with sorrow as the events from earlier in the day ran through her mind.

Chloe sat silent for a few moments, watching thoughtfully before she finally spoke.

"You miss Kyle huh?"

Becky blinked a bit before she answered. "No."

"No?" Chloe's voice was stunned.

"I'm sorry. What did you ask me?" Becky shifted Melissa as she tried to wrack her brain for a way to make up to Maggie.

"I'm not sure you should be holding my child in your condition." Chloe joked as she reached over and took her daughter from Becky's arms. She was kidding but it actually was time to feed her anyway.

"Maggie hates me." Becky said with a sniffle.

"Oh honey." Chloe replied. "I don't think that's true."

"Yes it is and I don't blame her one bit." Becky shook her head. "I completely dropped her - just as soon as Kyle and I started dating."

"It happens that way sometimes." Chloe tried to comfort her.

Becky shook her head again. "You didn't drop your friends when you and Grant first went out."

"How do you know? You were Ella's age at the time. Please tell me you didn't pay that close attention." Chloe laughed. "And besides. It was different. Grant and I were friends at first. It wasn't that drastic a change." Chloe continued to giggle as she added. "The biggest difference was that suddenly we were kissing."

Becky sighed, "The thing is Clo, I didn't even notice. That's what makes it so awful. I didn't even realize I'd done it." She stared at her lap, her voice was desolate. "I didn't even miss her."

"Oh honey."

Becky's voice was full of sadness as she continued. "I feel like I dropped her way before that. Even before Kyle got here. She had been spending so much time with Pete and I didn't even recognize her after a while."

"People grow apart Becks." Chloe said softly.

Becky looked up at her, tears staining her cheeks now. "I really miss the old Maggie. And the thing is she's been gone for so long now I don't know if I'll ever see her again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where are you?"

"Rafe?" Alison replied, her voice filled with laughter. "Is that any way to greet your wife?"

"Tell me where you are." He demanded, no trace of tenderness in his voice.

She knew then that something was terribly wrong. "I'm waiting outside the hotel. You said you'd pick me up…"

He cut her off sharply. "Alison. Listen to me. Go inside. Go back to the room and lock the door. Stay there until I come for you."

True to form Alison wanted more information before she did what he asked. "Rafe. What's the matter?"

"ALISON." He said, his voice dangerously soft. "Don't argue with me. Not now. Just go inside. Please. Call me when you're back in the room."

"OK." She swallowed and said with a nod. "OK. I will."

As the phone went dead she fumbled as she tried to turn it off. It landed on the ground in a soft thud. She retrieved it and stood, and found herself staring into the eyes of menacing stranger.

Before she could even think to move his hand closed around her throat.

"I've been looking for something sweet." The man before her leered and leaned close. Fear streaked up her spine and he leaned forward and whispered. "You'll do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No." Maggie whispered. She turned and saw Tim walking away. "Tim. Wait."

"It's OK. Maggie I get it." He said softly as he kept walking.

"No. Hold on." She called out as she ran after him. She grabbed onto his arm. "Tim. I'm sorry."

He turned to face her, feeling silly that he'd gotten the wrong idea. "It's alright. Maggie. You don't have to do this."

She shook her head and continued to plead with him. "Wait. Seriously. You don't understand."

"No. I get it. It's OK." Tim insisted.

"You can't get it. Because **_I_** don't get it." She replied with a sigh. "I've been breaking rules for so long I forgot what it's like to be normal."

Tim couldn't help smiling at how ridiculous she sounded. "You look pretty normal to me."

Maggie smiled back at him. "You must need glasses." She said with a giggle.

Hopeful, Tim nudged her arm playfully as he asked. "Want to go get a cup of coffee or maybe something to eat?"

Either sounded just fine to her. Maggie felt her cheeks turning hot as she nodded at him. "Sure. I'd love to."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wait. NO." Alison gasped as she was being dragged over into an alley way. She sobbed a bit as her mind raced. Rafe will come. She kept repeating to herself over and over. He's already on his way.

This is what you get for going to Transylvania. She thought as she tried to figure out a way to escape. There were vampires everywhere.

"Please. Don't hurt me." She begged as her captive shoved her none to gently against the wall.

"It won't hurt a bit. Just hold still." His words slithered over her like a poisonous snake. He leaned so that his lips were on her neck. "It'll be over before you know it."

In an instant the vampire was whisked away. Alison heaved a sigh of relief as she watched Rafe throw her attacker to the ground.

Rafe stole a quick glance in Alison's direction. "Are you OK?" He asked, his voice shaking.

"Mmm hmm." She replied, her voice a mere whisper. "I'm alright."

Kyle stood by Rafe's side, looking more than ready to fight.

Without another word Rafe took him out, his breathing heavy as he withdrew his stake and staggered away. Before their very eyes, the vampire turned to dust.

In the next instant Alison was safe in Rafe's arms, clinging to him as he held her close. "I thought I asked you to go inside." He whispered into her hair.

Alison giggled despite her still reeling from the ordeal. "Rafe. Please. You didn't ask, you told me."

"Yeah. I told you. So tell me." He pulled back to stare into her eyes. "Why weren't you?"

"I was just about to." Alison replied. "I had just hung up with you and there he was."

Rafe took a steadying breath as he gazed down at his wife. He leaned close and kissed her softly before he spoke again.

"I can't believe he's so careless. What the hell is he thinking?" Rafe wondered aloud.

"Who?" Alison stared at him.

"Caleb. This thing that just attacked you – it was one of his." He replied. "He must be desperate."

Alison sighed heavily at the mere idea. "Rafe. Stop. Don't be ridiculous. Caleb hasn't turned anyone in ages."

They had been having this same argument for nearly thirty years. Rafe was convinced, more than ever, that he was the one who was right. "Listen Alison, You know that saying? You can't teach an old dog new tricks?" Rafe asked.

"Yes." Alison reluctantly admitted.

"Well…" He shrugged.

Despite their conversation, Alison was still rattled. But she knew that Rafe wouldn't budge. She took a deep breath and tried to keep focused. "Rafe. You can't be serious."

"If the shoe fits…" He shrugged again. "I can't believe he's in his right mind. This isn't like him. He's picking the bottom of the barrel at this point. He used to be much more discerning."

She ignored the smug look on his face. She knew, whatever was going on, that Caleb was in more trouble than they realized. "What do you think it is?" Alison asked then.

"I don't know but whatever it is – it's not good." Rafe replied.

Alison didn't speak, she simply shivered again. This was not at all what she had expected when she decided to come over here.

Rafe noticed the look in her eyes and wanted to take her back to their room but there was no time for that now. Unfortunately, the safest place for her was right next to him at the moment. He couldn't be sure how much of a mess Caleb had made. He couldn't let her get out of his sight. It was too dangerous.

"OK." He said softly as his hands ran over her arms, wanting to prove to himself that she was alright. He began to focus again as he looked around the alley way.

"Kyle?" He called out.

"Yes sir?" Kyle replied from behind him, still amazed by everything that had just transpired. The whole thing was amazing to watch, from the minute Rafe realized his wife was in danger to the moment he killed the vampire attacking her. Even though he'd slayed a vampire himself Kyle was amazing at the skill Rafe possessed. He again realized how lucky he was to have this chance to train with him. He vowed then and there to do everything in his power not to screw it up.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Rafe asked him then.

"Yes sir." Kyle replied with more confidence than he really felt.

Rafe kissed Alison once more before he grabbed for her hand and led her back out to the street. He looked over at Kyle as he said. "You better be."


	35. Chapter Thirty five

_A/N: Katie and Melody – Just wanted you to know that this chapter is dedicated to my boyfriends - Jerome and Patrick (HAHAHA!)_

_Uh oh Caleb watch out. Rafe's **really** mad…._

_Until 36 - enjoy! xox – G_

**Chapter Thirty-five**

Rafe clutched Alison's hand in his as he approached Caleb's manor. He stopped just short of the door and turned to face Kyle.

"Understand me." Rafe said as he stared into Kyle's eyes. "I'm trusting you to keep an eye on her. I can't be more serious. If someone even glances in her direction too long – take them out. Don't even hesitate."

"Yes sir." Kyle said with a nod.

"Rafe…wait." Alison pleaded as she grabbed his arm.

"Alison. Don't argue. Just stay with Kyle…" He began.

"Where are you going?" She asked then.

"Do you really have to ask?" Rafe replied.

"No." She shook her head. "OK. But please tell me. What are you going to do?"

"Find him and rip him apart with my bare hands." Rafe promised.

Her eyes opened wide with shock. "RAFE."

"What?" He replied, his voice full of annoyance.

"Rafe. Please don't. You can't…" Alison insisted.

Rafe looked at her in disbelief. "Are you serious? HE HAD SOMEONE ATTACK YOU. If I had gotten there two seconds later we'd be in a very different situation right now."

Despite her fear she knew he was night. "I know." She said with a sigh as she inched closer to him. Having him fight Caleb for the millionth time was bad but the alternative was far worse.

"So don't tell me what I can and can't do." Rafe replied as he grabbed her and held her tight. He felt her still trembling and forced himself to remain calm for her sake.

"I know what you're saying." He whispered as he ran a hand over her hair gently. "I get it I do – but you know that I need to get to the bottom of this." He pulled away and kissed her quickly.

"Please. Let me do this. Staywith him OK?" He waited to see her nod her head at him.

"I love you." He whispered as he finally let her go.

"OK. I will. I love you too." She murmured in reply, blinking back tears.

"Watch her." Rafe ordered Kyle as he turned to the door to the home Caleb and Livvie shared and nearly ripped it off its hinges. Shoving his way past a shocked Sebastian, he began his search.

He raced to the top of the stairs and as he did, saw Caleb emerge into the hallway, shutting the door to his bedroom behind him.

"I thought I got rid of you." Caleb said with a sigh.

"Same here." Rafe replied, his eyes lit with anger. He was upon him in split second.

Slamming Caleb up against the wall Rafe hissed at him. "I told you that I'm willing to look the other way and I meant it. On one specific condition - you and yours keep your teeth to yourself."

"What the hell is your problem?" Caleb's voice was choked but he tried to keep his composure.

"YOU." Rafe replied, his voice rising and shaking with rage. "YOU ARE MY PROBLEM CALEB!" His voice lowered an octave as he continued. "You've always been my problem but I honestly began to believe that crap you spewed about being done and wanting to be left alone. SO I LEFT YOU ALONE."

Undeterred and furious Rafe continued his attack. "He came right for her." He tightened his hold and stared into Caleb's eyes. "You can't tell me that's an accident."

"Right for who? Alison?" Caleb asked, surprise clearly heard in his voice. "She's here?"

"Yes Alison." Rafe said with a sigh. "Caleb you have no idea what you did do you?"

"I'm doing what I have to do to survive." Caleb replied with a shrug.

"You're making a complete mess of things." Rafe shot back. "How many did you turn?"

"It's none of your business." Caleb countered.

Rafe yanked Caleb close and slammed him back against the wall once more. He spoketo Caleb through clenched teeth. "When one of your little followers tries to make a meal of my wife you make it my business. Tell me. Right now. How…many…**_Caleb_**?"

"Two." Caleb finally replied. "Just two."

"Two." Rafe repeated as he loosened his hold and tried to figure out just how much damage had been done. By his calculations they could be dealing with as many as a dozen vampires by now. All roaming around turning people at will while their leader was becoming more mortal by the second. Fear snuck up his spine as he suddenly had visions of Joshua times ten. "You're insane."

Caleb took the opportunity to get away. He glared at his nemesis and said softly. "Rafe. I know you're slow. But here's an update. I'm a _vampire_. And – now I know this concept is hard to grasp but - because I'm a vampire – sometimes I get the urge to take a bite out of someone." He shrugged nonchalantly. "So sue me."

Rafe ignored the insult. "You used to have a strategy. You used to be in control." He stared into his eyes as he whispered. "You've lost it Caleb. You're grasping at straws."

"I'm doing just fine." Caleb replied, unable to hide the uncertainty in his voice. He never second guessed himself but now his mind was racing. His life was in turmoil. He was losing his powers bit by bit. Olivia was still unconscious. Rafe was dangerously close to the truth. He was becoming completely desperate.

Rafe shook his head. "If there was no danger - if you had your wits about you I'd leave you to your sick twisted world but c'mon Caleb - admit it. You're spiraling out of control. You're losing your powers and it's making you crazy. You figured that you'd try and add a few disciples before it was too late." He gave Caleb a contented grin. "Am I getting warm Vampire?"

Caleb could not give Rafe the satisfaction. He chuckled as he said. "You couldn't be more wrong. You're slipping, Slayer. I'll say it again. I've got things under control. I'm doing just fine."

Rafe took another breath. It was time to stop this ridiculous back and forth. "Alright. If you insist you knew what you were doing then I guess I have no choice."

"No choice to do what?" Caleb asked with an evil grin.

In an instant Rafe threw Caleb to the ground and pressed the tip of his stake dangerously close to his heart.

Rafe's eyes glittered with fury as he leaned close and whispered. "What I promised."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alison sat on a chair in the foyer, glancing around the ornately furnished room. She shouldn't be surprised by the décor. Vampires always were a little over the top.

She turned and caught a glimpse of Kyle, pacing back and forth before her like a guard on the night watch.

"Kyle." She called out to him.

He jumped a bit at the sound of her voice. He turned to her and gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry. Yes ma'am?"

"Sit down for a second." She said as she patted the chair next to her.

He shook his head vehemently. "I can't. I have a job to do."

Alison laughed a bit despite the circumstances. "And I know how important that is to you but I'm not going anywhere. It's OK Kyle. Have a seat."

"He's depending on me." Kyle replied, still wary.

She smiled wider as she nodded. "He is but not for the reason you think. You're not guarding me against vampires - not really. My husband is just afraid I won't do what he asked me to."

"You won't?" Kyle asked then.

"I'm going to this time but I don't usually." She replied with a smirk.

Kyle gave her a look that reminded her of the way she scolded her children. "You should. He's always right."

"Oh Kyle." Alison burst into laughter despite the fear nagging her. "Honey, you have so much to learn."

From the corner of her eye Alison caught sight of a small figure hiding in a corner of the room. She stood and slowly walked towards her.

"Rachel? Sweetie? What's the matter?" She whispered as she reached her.

"You're Katrina's mama." Rachel replied with a sniff, still huddled under a table. "Is she here? Is Colin here?"

"Yes I am and I'm sorry but no they're not. Honey, why are you hiding over here?" Alison couldn't help but think that Rachel looked like the picture of Livvie with the only exception being Caleb's cool blue eyes. She crouched down and held out her hand. "C'mon sweetie. Come out and talk to me."

Tentatively the little girl placed her hand in Alison's. "I want Colin. Maybe can make her stop."

"Make who stop?" Alison whispered as she put her arm around Rachel and pulled her close.

"Mama. She's playing a game and I want her to stop it but she won't." Tears spilled silently from Rachel's eyes as she snuggled closer.

"What kind of game honey?" Alison asked suddenly sacred to hear the answer to her question.

"Sleeping Beauty." Rachel said with a sob. "She's been asleep for days and days and no matter what I do she won't get up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The drama is entertaining, but let me refresh your memory. You can't kill me Slayer." Caleb said softly as he stared into Rafe's eyes.

"You're right. I can't. But I have someone with me who can." Rafe replied as he tightened his hold.

Caleb had forgotten about Kyle, something that he'd never do if he was at his full strength. Worry battered his brain as he fought to regain some control.

"And leave your Angel all alone? C'mon. You talk a good game but I know you'd never go through with it." Caleb struggled and tried to free himself as he added. "You're in your twilight years, Rafe. Seriously, why don't you retire already?"

"Tell you what." Rafe said with a grin. "You hang up your fangs and I'll lay my stake to rest."

"Never." Caleb vowed.

"Then we're at the same place we always end up. You - doing your best to get to me and me - doing my best to keep you from hurting the people I love." Rafe sighed. "Aren't you tired of this?" He asked as he let Caleb go.

Caleb stood on shaky legs and brushed the dust off his clothes. He ignored the question as he stated. "You just don't understand."

"You're wrong." Rafe replied. He tried to keep the satisfaction from his voice as he continued. "I know exactly what's going on in that sick head of yours. You're losing control and it's scaring you to death. You're worried about what will happen to Livvie and Rachel if something happens to you."

The truth sliced through Caleb as he heard Rafe's words. He stared at him in silence as he frantically tried to think of a way to get Rafe to leave him alone.

"I know what's running through your head. Whenever we get wrapped up in all this you always have the same reaction. You think I'm bluffing but I promise you I would die for her in a heartbeat." Rafe said softly knowing Caleb knew full well he was talking about Alison. "I would gladly leave this earth if I thought they'd be safer without me."

When Caleb didn't reply, Rafe took the opportunity to speak again.

"The way I see it you can choose one of three things. One, sit back and submit to whatever this thing is that's plaguing you and try to hack it as a mere mortal." He began sarcasm lacing his words. "Two, continue to be a jackass and force me to take us both out of the equation permanently…"

"And what's the third?" Caleb asked, already dreading the answer.

"Suck it up and let me help you." Rafe finished. "Believe me, it's not what I want either but from what I can see it's the best chance you've got."


	36. Chapter Thirty six

A/N: If updates are few and far between it's because I'm off and running again. I will write whenever I can 'cause I hate leaving you all hanging.

For now – here's 36. Until 37 (whenever that may be) :o) Enjoy! xox-G

**Chapter Thirty-six**

"We really need to start decorating the house." Billie said with a sigh as she snagged a slice of carrot from the bowl of salad. She was looking at a stack of pictures and was getting a bit overwhelmed at how empty it looked. She couldn't wait for them to move in.

Quinn stole a glance at her as he moved around the kitchen, busy making the rest of their dinner. "I agree. But we don't have to do it all at once." He said with a laugh.

As she watched him Billie couldn't help but smile. Whenever she was with him she was happier by the second. After all she had been through, she was constantly amazed at how her luck had changed.

"So." She said as she smiled wider. "What is the occasion?"

"Hmmm?" Quinn replied as he checked the oven.

"Us. Here. Having dinner. Alone." She said softly. "I don't understand why. It's not our anniversary."

"No. You're right. It isn't." He said idly.

Her curiosity was killing her. She squinted her eyes at him as she asked. "Quinn. C'mon. What's going on?"

"Suspicious much, Bill?" He laughed back at her.

"No. I just know you and I know for a fact that you are up to something." She replied. "Either you did something I won't like, or you're going to do something I won't like."

"Those are your guesses?" Quinn blinked at her, pretending to be insulted. "Really. You have so little faith in me."

"QUINN." Billie grabbed at his arm and shook him a bit. "WHAT IS IT?"

Quinn tore away from her grasp and calmly set the oven timer before facing her again. "I don't know if I want to tell you now." He glared down at her as he added. "Be nice."

"Quinn." She said again, her voice becoming soft and sweet as she trailed her fingers up his chest. "Tell me. Pretty, pretty please?"

"OK." He whispered as he bent his head to kiss her quickly. He was suddenly nervous. He had his fingers crossed that she would take this the right way. He linked his fingers with hers and led her into the living room. "Come on. Let's go sit."

"Should I be scared?" She asked as she trailed behind him.

"No. Not at all." Quinn replied.

For the first time Billie noticed a box sitting on the coffee table, wrapped with a huge pink bow. "Is that for me?" She asked, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Yes. But look at me for a second…" He said as he snatched it off the table and held it at arms length. He stared into her eyes, his voice serious. "I don't care if you do or don't accept this gift. It makes absolutely no difference to me."

She was now more confused than before but he looked so earnest she simply nodded at him.

With his hand shaking, he placed the box on her lap. Intrigued, Billie untied the bow carefully and saw what looked like a brochure.

She stared at the cover and then up at Quinn. "Port Charles University?" She said softly.

"Yeah." He replied with a nod. "I had them move your credits over. Your tuition is paid. You can start this summer if you like – or you can wait until after the wedding and start in the fall. All you have to do is pick the classes."

"Oh." Billie said blinking back tears.

Quinn noticed immediately and began to panic. "Billie. Listen to me. I don't care if you ever finish college – but I know that YOU care. And I also know you. You will keep second guessing yourself and never take that first step."

"I know…" She whispered.

He moved to take the book from her hand. "It's fine. If you don't want to go I'll just tell them the money is a donation. It's alright."

Billie's grip was like iron. "NO. No." She said with a sob as her eyes met his. "Quinn…"

He gave her a confused look. "Honey?"

In a split second she threw her arms around his neck and showered him in kisses. "Thank you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caleb stared at Rafe, knowing he had a point but fighting the inevitable with all his might.

Rafe wondered how much longer he could stay here. He had work to do. He needed to get out and start cleaning up the mess Caleb had made.

He was just about to tell him that they needed to get moving when he heard someone coming up the stairs.

"Rafe." Alison whispered as she shifted Rachel in her arms. "We have a problem here."

"No kidding." He said his eyes still locked with Caleb's. He saw something change in Caleb's face as Alison approached.

She turned towards Caleb and said softly. "Did you tell him?"

Caleb didn't move an inch.

"Tell me what?" Rafe said then.

"Livvie's unconscious." Alison replied. "And from what this little one said she has been for days."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner was finished, the dishes abandoned as Quinn lay stretched out on the couch, his arms wrapped around Billie. He bent his head and placed a soft kiss on her hair.

"How do you always know?" Billie's voice was full of wonder.

"Know what?" He asked as he kissed her again.

"Exactly what I'm dreaming." She whispered as she snuggled closer and flipped through the course catalog. "It's always been that way."

"Because. I know you." He said with a smile.

"Oh yeah?" Her voice offered a challenge. "So what kinds of classes do you think I'll take?"

"Hmmm. Let's see." He peered over her head and snagged the catalog away, flipping through the pages quickly. "Ummm. Glass blowing, English literature, Introduction to Logic, Astronomy 101 and History of Puppetry."

She burst into laughter. "Puppetry?"

Smiling he handed the book back to her. "OK. Maybe not. But my point is you're going to have a hard time choosing."

"I am. It's making me crazy. I want to study everything." She admitted with a sigh as she buried her nose in the book again.

"I know." He said as he pulled her closer, completely ecstatic that his gift had gone over so well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caleb finally broke his silence. "Olivia's fine."

"So you put her under and you can't get her back huh?" Rafe threw his hands up. "This is just great."

Caleb wasn't about to admit a thing. "You, your sidekick and your little woman are not needed here, Rafe." He reached over and pulled Rachel from Alison's arms. "Let me show you all out."

"So you'll sacrifice everything – even the woman you love – for your pride." Rafe said as he shook his head at him. "You really are pathetic."

"Rafe." Alison cautioned him. "Stop it."

"He's his own worst enemy." Rafe replied.

"OK, Pot. Meet the Kettle." Alison rolled her eyes. Her voice rose as she glared at her husband and then at Caleb. "I want you both to cut it out."

The two men continued their staring match.

"I'm going to tell you what's going to happen next. I am going to stay here and sit with Livvie and Rachel. Kyle is going to stay here with us." She reached over and took Rachel back, sighing as she set the little girl on the ground. She quickly gave her a kiss on the forehead as she faced them again.

She shook back her hair and tried to reign in her temper as she continued. "The two of you stubborn, pigheaded fools are going to go out take care of whatever it is that you have to take care of and if either one of you comes back with as much as a scratch I promise you I'll hurt you both myself."

"She's got a mouth on her doesn't she?" Caleb remarked.

Rafe gave him a disgusted look. "Oh yeah. Please. And your wife is so incredibly soft spoken."

That response earned him a resounding smack on his arm. He sheepishly looked down at his wife and whispered. "I'm sorry."

"You will be." She promised him with a glare. "Go. NOW." She ordered as she snagged them both by the arm and nudged them towards the stairs. "Because the sooner the two of you get this over with the sooner we can figure out how to fix what's wrong with Livvie."

Knowing she was right they started down the stairs, passing a stunned Kyle as they made their way to the door and outside.

"What's going on now?" He asked Alison as he reached the landing.

"I'm playing nursemaid to Livvie and Rafe and Caleb have gone off to fight vampires together." She took a deep breath as she added. "In other words, the world – as we know it – is coming to an end."


	37. Chapter Thirty seven

_A/N: SoapNet watchers – I know it's obvious but newsflash for you. I **despise **The Gift. Therefore, in retaliation, I will (for the time being) continue to have Rafe kick Caleb's ass at every opportunity._

_Just want to keep you informed. That is all. :o) Until 38! xox - G_

**Chapter Thirty-seven**

"Sleep tight Clo." Grant whispered with a smile as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. He walked to the other end of the bed and gently slipped her shoes off her feet.

"mmm." Chloe murmured as she felt him and stirred. She slowly shifted to sit up. "Grant? I'm sorry. Is it time to go yet?"

He bit back a chuckle as he replied. "Go where?"

She rubbed at her eyes and blinked at him, realizing that all the lights were dimmed. "To dinner. Is Becky here to babysit yet? I have to get ready." She said as she swung her legs over the side and moved to stand.

Grant kissed her quickly and caused her to fall back down onto the bed. "Honey." He said with a laugh. "We already went."

"What?" Chloe blinked at him again, her voice confused. "No we didn't."

"Yes." Grant insisted. "We did." He leaned close and whispered into her ear. "You fell asleep at the table."

"NO!" She gasped. And all of the sudden, it began to come back to her. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Oh Grant. I'm sorry…"

"Shh." He whispered as he touched a hand to her cheek. "No. I'm sorry. I didn't realize how exhausted you were."

Chloe was going to protest again, but the truth was she **_was_** exhausted. "I didn't realize how hard this would be." She said as she stared at her lap.

"Me either." Grant replied as he lifted her chin and made her meet his eyes. He was shocked when he saw how sad she looked. Tears ran slowly down her cheeks and he wiped them away with his thumbs. "Clo? What's the matter?"

She took a steadying breath before she answered. "I love her. I do. Melissa is the most perfect thing I've ever seen in my life. And she's so happy Grant. You know her – she barely even cries."

"Yes. She is the best ever." He replied with a smile. "She's just like her mom." He added in a whisper.

"But sometimes…sometimes I'm just so tired and I think that if someone else could just take care of her for like five minutes. It's like if I could just have five minutes by myself I think.…" She began to cry harder. "Oh my God. Listen to me. I'm terrible. I'm a terrible mother…"

All at once Grant felt incredibly guilty. He drew Chloe close and held her tight. "NO. No. You most certainly are not." He whispered as he ran a hand over her back, desperate to soothe her. "Chloe. You are an incredible mother. You amaze me." He pressed a kiss to her hair before he continued. "I'm sorry. I had absolutely no idea you've been feeling this way. It's been like this for a while hasn't it?"

His words were sweet but as much as it would take a bit more to convince Chloe of that, she couldn't help but feel relieved that she finally admitted the truth. "The last few weeks have been the worst." She sniffled as she continued to cling to him. "I think it just all caught up with me at once."

"OK. Shh. Shh." Grant rocked her back and forth a bit in his arms. He pulled back and stared into Chloe's eyes, happy to see that it seemed she had stopped crying. "Listen to me." He said with a smile. "I think I have an idea."

Despite the ache in her heart he looked so incredibly cute she cracked a small smile. "Oh you do – do you?"

"Yes." He whispered as his lips touched hers. "I do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"OK. Let's go." Rafe glared at Caleb, signaling for him to walk ahead.

Caleb shook his head in response. "This is your gig. You lead the way Slayer." He replied, his feet planted solidly on the ground. It didn't look like he was about to go anywhere anytime soon.

"Oh no. I insist." Rafe countered. "I learned the hard way never to turn my back to you." He added bitterly.

"You're still annoyed about that aren't you?" Caleb chuckled despite how off balance he felt. It was taking every ounce of his remaining power to hold himself together.

"Yeah. Just a tad. I was kinda enjoying my life until you ended it." Rafe said with a shrug.

"Remember who it is you're talking to Rafe. Your life – in a word – sucked back then." He sighed heavily. "I actually did you a favor."

"And now I'm doing one for you." Rafe snapped back. "So. Let's have at it. Call them out." He gestured wildly with his arms as he continued. "Do your little "All the powers of darkness heed my call" chant and let's get this nightmare over with."

"You continue to misquote me." Caleb sighed louder.

Rafe took a handful of Caleb's shirt and in one swift movement pounded him against a nearby wall, his patience wearing incredibly thin.

His eyes glittered with rage as he stared deeply into Caleb's. "I am not asking you anymore. I am **telling** you. Either we clean up this mess right now or I'm telling you I will leave you to the wolves, Caleb. I'll go back to Port Charles so fast your head will spin. And in record time, you'll be playing second to one of your newest creations." He drew him close and slammed him back again. "Is that what you want? Because just say the word and I'm gone."

Caleb's eyes began to glow a soft shade of red. His voice was a dangerous whisper as he replied. "You promise?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Then Papa tried to kiss her awake and that didn't work either." Rachel said with a shake of her head. She sat snuggled up on Alison's lap while Kyle sat nervously across the room from them. "Isn't that supposed to work?" She asked innocently as she stared up at her.

"Well, yes sweetie. But sometimes things don't work out exactly like they should." Alison replied. She gently tucked a strand of Rachel's dark hair behind her tiny ear. "Your father will be back soon and then we'll all start working on making your mom all better. OK?"

"OK." Rachel sniffled. She saw something small, black and furry crossing the floor and changed the subject, as only very small children can. "Did you meet my kitten?" She asked as she scrambled off of Alison's lap and went to pick up the cat.

"No. I don't think I have." Alison replied with a smile.

Rachel stroked the kitten's fur gently as she walked back to her. "Her name is Missy. It's short for Mischief."

Alison laughed a bit as she took the cat from Rachel's arms. How appropriate. The words, "She's very pretty." were coming out of her mouth when the cat hauled off and scratched her arm.

"Ouch!" Alison gasped as she dropped the cat and grabbed her arm, feeling the sting immediately. It figured. She thought to herself. Just another reminder of where she was at the moment. She should have known better.

"Bad Mischief." Rachel said, her little voice stern as she watched the cat scurry off. "No milk for you."

"I'm going to go and find her." Rachel regally announced as she went to search.

"OK Honey." Alison called after her. She had to admit the little girl was incredibly cute and a piece of work. Gazing down at her injured arm she winced as she ran a hand over the scratch.

Hearing Alison's cry, Kyle raced over to her side. "Oh my God." He said, his face draining of color as he saw her wound. "You're hurt. He's going to kill me."

"Oh Kyle relax." Alison sighed as she went to look for a bandage, or something to stem the flow of blood at least. It was no where near life threatening but the cat had some set of claws. She went into the bathroom and was just about to give up when she found a box of band-aids.

Kyle was busy wringing out a wet washcloth, fumbling as he moved to press it to her arm.

Alison sighed again. The poor kid was trying but honestly, he was just making it worse. "Kyle. Kyle. KYLE!" She finally yelled to get him to stop. She took the washcloth from his hand. "That's it. Go." She said as she shoved him none too gently towards the door.

"Go where?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"I don't know. Anywhere but here." She rolled her eyes, completely exasperated. "I know. I KNOW. You have a job to do but you are **suffocating** me."

Alison'seyes and voice softened when she saw the look on his face. "I'm sorry. Everyone's a bit tense around here. I have an idea." She said as they moved back towards the hall. "Go give Becky a call. She'll be thrilled to hear from you."

His heart leapt at the thought but still he insisted. "Mrs. Kovich. I can't leave…"

"You won't be leaving. There's a phone right over there." Alison pointed to a table at the end of the hallway. "Go on sweetie. I'm fine. I'm going to go sit with Livvie now." She caught the look in his eyes, which reminded her immediately of her husband.

Sighing loudly she moved towards Livvie's bedroom door. "I'll stay right there. I promise." She said solemnly. Kyle didn't like it, but the prospect of hearing Becky's voice had him walking reluctantly away.

As Alison made her way towards Livvie's bedside, the irony was not lost on her. She had a hazy memory of Livvie visiting her in the hospital. She was once again reminded that there was a time when she herself had been unconscious for days on end. And when she woke up she was shocked to find her life was turned completely upside down.

In her case, the cause of all that chaos was Livvie. And though a piece of her heart still ached Alison prayed that when Livvie woke up, she'd be able to go on living her life as she knew it.

Because, deep down,something was telling her that perhaps it was already too late.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what's your idea?" Chloe said with a sniffle, finally calming down.

"You pick a day, any day next week. I'll take care of Melissa. You…" Grant said as he leaned closer. "…will spend the entire day doing whatever you want." He leaned close and punctuated his words with kisses. "Sleep late. Go to the spa. Have someone pamper you all day."

He was distracting her terribly, but she still understood his words. "All day? You'll watch her?"

"Sure."

Chloe gave him a pitying look and rested her hand on the side of his face. "Aw. That's so sweet Grant."

He knew that tone of voice well. "You sound like you don't believe I can."

She started to laugh. "I know that you can. I'm just worried about how this house will look when I get back."

"It'll be fine." Grant insisted.

"Oh I'm sure you think so." Chloe replied. Despite how entertaining she was finding this conversation she began to yawn loudly. Exhaustion was taking hold again as her eyelids fluttered closed.

"As a start, I don't want you to get up tonight. If she wakes up - I'll get her. You just get some sleep Clo. OK?"

"I'm awake now. It's alright." She said though her body began to betray her. Her voice was groggy and her head began to nod.

Just like how she'd fallen asleep at the table Grant thought as he gazed at her and smiled.

Determined to give her the rest she deserved, Grant gently urged her to lay back down. "I'm serious Chloe." He said as he kissed her softly.

"OK…" She mumbled as he head hit the pillow.

"I love you." He whispered against his lips.

"love…" Was all he heard in reply as Chloe once again fell fast asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You want this fight?" Rafe said as he released Caleb and took a good four steps away from him. "You want to handle this on your own? BE. MY. GUEST." He stared at him as he added. "But don't come crying to me when the inevitable happens."

The possibilities made him shiver but still Caleb heard himself ask. "And what will that be?"

"There are a hundred scenarios but here's what I think is the most possible." Rafe crossed his arms in front of his chest as he continued. "When you went on your little spree I'm guessing you picked on those who were pretty weak. And now that they have some sort of power, I'm guessing they like it. And when they realize that as they gain strength you lose it, it's only a matter of time…"

"Before what?" Caleb asked.

"Before they think they're entitled to all that you have." Rafe replied, knowing that Caleb already knew the answer.

He couldn't help but feel a tinge of satisfaction as he went on. "Are you ready to give it all up Caleb? Ready to move out of your home? Ready to watch some half rate, amateur excuse for a vampire live your life? And I mean live it. They will take away everything you have."

Rafe was relentless, holding nothing back as he continued his attack. "To watch him with Olivia. To see him raising Rachel. Is that what you want?" He prompted. "Are you just going to give it all up?"

When the only response he got from Caleb was silence he finally finished. "Because you say the word and I'll leave you to it."


	38. Chapter Thirty eight

**Chapter Thirty-eight**

Kyle smiled widely as he heard her sleepy voice.

"'Lo?"

"Mon joli ange. Êtes-vous éveillé ?" He whispered, smiling wider.

"Kyle?" She gasped as she scrambled to sit up in bed. "Oh…" She started to sniffle. "Kyle…" Her voice caught on a sob when she said his name. "Yes. Yes. I'm awake!"

"What's going on?" He asked, beyond thrilled to hear her voice.

"Nothing…" She replied sniffling louder, "…everything. Mostly, I miss you."

His heart hurt as he heard her words. "I miss you too." He continued to grin as he took a seat and settled in. "So. What have you been up to without me?"

Becky drew her knees up and rested her head against them as she spoke. "Watching Ella, studying, working at the bookshop and babysitting for Melissa." Her voice got quiet as she added. "And fighting with Maggie – if you could even call it that."

"Fighting? How could that happen? You haven't seen Maggie in forever." Kyle asked.

"That's exactly how it happened." She said sadly. "And now I ruined everything. I'm pretty sure she totally hates me."

"No one could hate you." Kyle insisted, his voice soft and full of love. "You're impossible to hate."

"Tell that to Maggie." Becky muttered.

He could imagine the look on her face and continued to smile. "I absolutely will. As soon as I come home."

"Which will be soon I hope." Becky replied with a sigh.

"Hopefully." He said, sighing back at her.

Becky had been so worried for so long she couldn't believe she was getting the chance to talk to him. "So. What's going on there? Are you OK? Is my Dad being a pain?"

"I'm fine." Kyle said, trying to keep his voice steady. "Things here are crazy. Your father and Caleb are out fighting together. I'm watching out for your Mom."

It must be serious if her father was leaving Kyle alone. Her eyes went wide with shock. "Are you serious?"

"Very. I'm learning so much. It's incredible." He smiled as he added. "And I think it's going to be alright now, Becky."

"What is?" She asked, confused.

"Us. You and me. Everything's going to be fine now. We'll be able to be together once I get back. Your Dad – Becky, you were wrong about him. He's so cool." He added.

Did he just say what she thought he said? "Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Becky asked then.

"I'm fine." He said softly. "I'm amazing." The ache in his heart grew as he added. "I probably should go. I just wanted to say I love you, Becky. I really do."

Becky reached up and wiped away the tears that suddenly found their way down her cheeks. "Oh Kyle." She said with a sigh. "I love you too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rafe huffed out a breath as he stumbled away after slaying yet another vampire. "Four down and probably dozen more to go."

He swiped his brow with the back of his hand as he glared at Caleb. "I could kill you for this."

"So you keep saying." Caleb replied with a sigh. Always up for getting in a little dig at Rafe he added. "Just doing my part to help keep you in shape."

"I own a gym." Rafe muttered bitterly. "I don't need any help from you."

Suddenly, two more of Caleb's creations came upon them. Swiftly and expertly, Rafe took care of one while Caleb dealt with the other.

Breathing heavily, Rafe paused once more. "How many more, Vampire?"

"I have no idea." Caleb admitted.

"Well at least you admit it." Rafe replied, tired, impatient and utterly annoyed.

A shadow fell over both of them, the creature who came upon them suddenly spooked. He took off at a run and Caleb was on his heels in a heartbeat.

Tackling him and throwing him to the ground, Caleb began to pound him until his captive was helpless. And then, with one twist of his neck, he ended his life.

Rafe walked up to him slowly, almost in shock. He never in his life would have pictured this moment. Watching Caleb destroy one of his own was completely bizarre. But ultimately it was what had to happen. They both knew there was no other way.

"Is that it? Are we finished?" He said softly as he held his hand out to him, helping Caleb up off the ground.

As Caleb rose to his feet he looked into Rafe's eyes and whispered. "I certainly hope so."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Livvie's mind was full of memories. She could see her whole life. Her life before Caleb and her life after.

It seemed she was always searching for something. First it was the truth about her family, then it was someone who would love her for who she truly was.

There were so many things that she had left to do, so many years left to live with him. Why was she so tired? Why couldn't she bring herself back to them? Rachel must be so scared. Rachel…

As Livvie lay still, Alison sat beside the bed and gazed at the woman who was once her best friend. She couldn't help but feel sympathy.

Tentatively, she reached for Livvie's hand as she whispered. "You have to fight, Livvie. You can't give up. I know that sometimes it might seem like it's easier, but you just can't."

"Rachel needs you. Colin needs you. You're their mother Livvie." Alison continued. "But. Most of all – Caleb needs you. He's going crazy without you."

Livvie thought she could hear Alison's voice but that couldn't be true. Alison hated her and with good reason. She couldn't believe that after all she'd done for her she would still help her whenever she asked. She couldn't understand that. She didn't know how you could let things go like that.

"Livvie. I know we haven't gotten along in forever. If you want me to tell the truth, I really hated you for a long, long time. But now I realize there isn't any reason to anymore. If I'm being honest, I'll have to admit that a tiny part of me will never ever forgive you but I know now that you can't hurt me. Rafe and I, we're together and we're stronger than we ever were. So if that helps you at all –if that makes you feel better…" Alison blinked back tears as she kept on, desperate to reach her long lost friend. "Know that I just want you to be able to live your life in peace, just like I've been able to live mine."

"Don't let whatever this is that's happening stop you Livvie." Alison said softly as she slowly drew away. "Right now. More than ever I think - Caleb needs you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyle stared at the phone for a few long moments after he'd hung up. The house was quiet around him. He watched as a woman in a tidy uniform carried a sleeping Rachel into her room with Mischief, the attack kitten, trailing behind.

There was still a chill that crept up his spine, there was still an uneasiness that he felt just being in this country or maybe it was being in this house? He couldn't figure it out. He understood what they were doing here but it was so surreal.

He knew was that it wasn't going to be easy. But this trip had been everything Kyle had hoped for. He'd learned so much by coming here. One of the surprising things he'd been able to learn on this trip was that Becky's parents had faced too many challenges to count. It was so amazing to just look at them. Even after so many years it was obvious. They were still absolutely crazy about each other.

Becky had already known that. It explained so much about her, why the little things were so important to her. Having spent this time with Rafe, Kyle now knew why he had been so difficult to deal with when he and Becky first met.

It was because Rafe protected those that he loved fiercely. Kyle knew now, from all he'd heard and seen, that Rafe would give his life willingly to save any one of them. And Kyle knew, without question, that when the time came, he would do the same for Becky and the family they would make together.

Kyle's luck seemed to be changing in front of his eyes. His family had fallen to pieces, and he'd begun to lose hope that he could ever have that kind of thing again. He knew now, more than ever, that he'd have another chance.

Becky would help him find his mother and his sister. He knew she's be standing right by his side all the while. Someday, he'd be able to call her his wife. Kyle had no illusions that it would happen anytime soon. He knew it was going to take a while. He was going to have to be patient. If he could just go slow he knew one thing for sure.

Someday he'd have a life like that with Becky. He knew that her dreams were simple ones. She wanted a home, a family. In a way he had a head start. He knew exactly what she wanted, all he had to do was get her there.

Kyle vowed then and there that he would make sure it happened. He would make sure of it if it was the last thing he did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The front door to the manor opened with a resounding bang. Rafe and Caleb walked inside, looking every inch like they'd been caught in battle for hours.

Alison heard the noise and got up from the chair she'd been sitting in. "Rafe!" She cried as she threw herself into his arms.

As much as he wanted to hold her close he found himself pulling away. "Alison, don't. I'm filthy."

"I don't care." She whispered as she dragged him back to her and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're back."

Once she was convinced Rafe was okay she reluctantly eased away from him. She gazed over at Caleb and whispered. "You should go and sit with her."

"Is there any change?" Caleb asked, already knowing the answer was no.

"No." Alison confirmed. "But I think it would really help if you go and sit with her. She needs you Caleb." She said softly as she moved closer to him and patted his hand.

"There's nothing I can do." He replied.

"Sure. With that attitude there wouldn't be." Rafe muttered.

"Slayer – do me a favor. Take your little mascot and your doting wife and get the hell out of here. You came, you saw, you destroyed what I was trying to create." His eyes glowed red once more as he added. "You've had your fun. Just leave already."

"You helped destroy the mess you made because you know – as well as I do – that you don't have it in you at the moment to keep a crew like that in line. And you know, deep down, that I'm your only hope."

Rafe stood at Alison's side and took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips and kissing her gently. "We've done enough today. Let's go to bed. Kyle…" Rafe called out over his shoulder as he made his way to the stairs. "I'd appreciate it if you'd stay down here."

"Yes sir." Kyle replied with a nod. "You've got it."

All at once Caleb realized Rafe's intentions. "You have got to be kidding me. You are **_not _**staying here."

"Oh yes. We are." Rafe countered. He couldn't help feeling a bit of satisfaction in the fact that he was the one holding all the cards for once.

"Oh no. You are not." Caleb's voice gained strength even as it was draining from his body.

"Look." Rafe's voice was full of impatience. "We got through one phase of this horror show. The threat from other vampires is gone, but in your state? You are an easy target for slayers. As hard as it is for me to fully accept, you've got one on your side for the time being so…" He took a deep breath but still found himself speaking through clenched teeth. "Stop being such an idiot and let me do my job."

"Rafe." Alison warned. "Leave him alone."

"I can fight my own battles, Blondie."Caleb snapped at her.

"Oh that I wish you could." Rafe snidely replied, tugging at Alison's hand. ""Don't worry. We'll take any room. We're not picky. Just be sure to tell your staff that I like my eggs over easy." He said as they both ascended the stairs, leaving Caleb alone in the foyer.

Annoyed with her husband but sensing Caleb needed to be left alone Alison added. "Have a good night Caleb. We'll see you in the morning."

As he stood there in silence, one thing echoed in his mind. It should have never come to this, he thought to himself as he looked around his family's home.

Unfamiliar emotions flooded over him as he thought of all that had transpired in so short a time. Taking a deep breath he went to the one place he thought he'd find peace.

As he made his way into his bedroom he caught sight of Olivia, so lifeless and still. All of this, every bit of it was his fault. He thought guiltily. Caleb silently crept into bed beside her he drew her close.

"Please forgive me." He whispered in her ear as he buried his nose in her hair. "I always end up making this mistake. I always end up hurting the one person I'd never want to." Giving in to his own exhaustion, he curled his arm tighter around her as he finished. "I don't know why it is but no matter how hard I try to protect you, I always end up damaging you most of all."


	39. Chapter Thirty nine

_A/N: Is this chapter necessary? Maybe not. But I'm in a mood and am glad I could find a place to put it in any case. _

_Until 40 – Enjoy! xox-G_

**Chapter Thirty-nine**

They walked into the first room they came to. As soon as the door shut behind them, Rafe began to apologize.

"I'm sorry. I just…" He started, only to be cut off by a kiss.

"I know." Alison said with a nod as she slowly pulled away. "But please. Think how you would feel if it was the other way around Rafe. It must be killing him to have to depend on you." She pulled him back towards her and tried to take him in her arms.

As hard as it was for him to do he held her off. "Alison. Wait. Please. I need to clean up a bit. I don't want to touch you until I do." Though he was talking about the grime he'd acquired while out doing battle, he was really talking about so much more. One of the vows he'd made to himself was to keep Alison as far away from this as he could. Even with that, all he knew at the moment was that every last inch of him was wrought with pain. Maybe a broken rib, a couple of sprains, he couldn't tell for sure. He wanted to get away from her so he could find out.

"Are you hurt?" She asked when she finally had a chance to take a good look at him. He had a gash near his temple and a bruise blooming over the left side of his jaw. She touched her fingers to the side of his face gingerly as she continued. "I mean, besides the obvious."

He shook his head and tried to move away. "Alison. I'm fine."

"I didn't ask how you were. I asked if you were hurt." She replied, her eyes narrowing at him. When he didn't answer right away she plodded on, grabbing hold of his sleeve. "Rafe. Answer me."

"I'm alright." He insisted.

"Stop. Don't do that. Please. Let me look at you." She replied as she drew him back towards her. Her fingers worked on the buttons of his tattered shirt until she finally eased it aside. Her eyes flew open with shock at what she found underneath. Everywhere she looked there was another scrape or bruise.

Tears welled in her eyes as she whispered. "Oh God. Rafe…"

"I'm fine." He said again as he captured her hands in his and gently pushed her back. "I just need a really hot shower. Please. Just give me five minutes."

"Rafe…" She said on a sob.

He couldn't comfort her the way he wanted to in the state he was in. "Five minutes." He promised as he turned slowly and walked away.

As she watched the door to the bathroom close and the water start running she began to shiver. Never in her life had she seen him in such a state.

He'll be fine. You know that. This is what he does, Alison. She reminded herself. This is who he is.

The problem was she'd never been this close to it before. And guilt washed over her, knowing that there was only one reason he had gotten himself hurt this time. She knew that he'd only fight like this for her.

Rafe leaned his head against the wall of the shower, exhaustion rising up and taking hold as the near scalding water pounded against his skin. As he stood there and took stock of the events of the day there was one thought that kept running through his head.

What the hell are you doing here?

You're keeping her safe, You're keeping them all safe. Rafe reminded himself as he turned off the water and searched blindly for a towel. Wrapping it around his waist he wandered into an adjoining closet, which was more like a dressing room. Grabbing clothes indiscriminately, he winced as he got dressed again. Running a hand through his damp hair, he moved slowly back into the bedroom.

And saw her sitting there, on the edge of the bed, staring at her lap.

"Alison…" He whispered as he sat beside her, gently placing his hand over her hair.

"I'm sorry." She murmured in reply. "I'm so sorry…"

"What are you talking about?" Rafe asked, completely confused. "Hey…" He said softly as his arms curled around her and he turned her to face him. "What's going on?"

"You…" She sighed, her voice barely audible. "Look at you."

"Shh. I'm fine. Just a few bumps and bruises." He drew her closer and held her to him and fought the urge to wince when his muscles screamed. "It looks worse than it is, Alison. Trust me. I'll live."

The words were meant to reassure her, but he felt her body heave with a sob as she fisted her hands in the t-shirt he wore and bury her head in the crook of his neck. "Are you sure?" She whispered.

Something in her voice had made him shiver. "Alison…"

"Is he dying, Rafe? Is that what this is? Are they both dying? Because if he does, Rafe if Caleb dies…"

And all at once he knew what she was asking. It seemed they could never get past this. Even with all the years they had been blessed enough to have together.

"Where does that leave me?" Rafe whispered as he held her closer.

She nodded her head, still clinging to him. "Yes." She said and then began to shake her head, not at all ready to hear his reply. "NO. Stop. Please. Don't tell me."

As Rafe fought to find the words to comfort her she kept on. "Don't say it. Don't tell me you're leaving. I don't accept that. I won't." Alison shook her head violently.

"Alison…" Rafe tried again. "I'm not sure what's going on here. That's what we're here to find out."

"How silly am I?" She whispered as she pulled back a bit and finally met his eyes. "How strange that I thought the idea would be easier to take the longer I was with you. But it's far worse now, Rafe." She began to sob again as her voice rose in terror. "I don't think I could do it. You can't go. I won't let you."

"OK. OK. Shhh. Look at me." He demanded softly as he framed her face in his hands. He waited until he saw her focus and went on. "Believe me, it's not in my plans to go anywhere for a long, long time."

Alison knew what he was trying to do, but she knew the truth. "But you don't control that, do you? You can't tell me it's not possible."

As hard as it was for him to admit he was just trying to hang on himself. He knew that this was going to get complicated, he knew the risks involved. "Alison…"

"I have no right complaining." She said as she ran a hand over his cheek. "I shouldn't have had any time with you at all. But I have and now…" She took a steadying breath. "I don't think I can live without you."

"You don't have to worry. If I ever have to leave, I'm pretty sure I'm taking you with me." He said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

She couldn't hold back a laugh as she looked at him. "Rafe…"

"It seems we take turns with this don't we?" He said, trying to force a smile. It was difficult to do considering that he was quite sure even his hair hurt at the moment. "Being scared. It's been a while since we've had to worry hasn't it?"

Alison nodded, not able to find the words to answer him at the moment.

"I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow. I don't know exactly what the cause of Caleb's problem is and I have no idea how to wake Livvie up. I don't know how I'm going to deal with Becky and Kyle once we get back home because now – I can't help it. I find myself liking the kid…"

Alison began to laugh louder at the look on his face. "Rafe…"

His voice got soft and serious and he stared into her eyes. "But there is only one thing that I am completely sure of." He said softly as he crooked a finger under her chin. "I love you, Alison."

"I love you too." She whispered as she kissed him, tracing the lines of his face with her fingers gently when she reluctantly pulled away.

"And if I wasn't so tired I'd show you just how much." He whispered back.

"I know you would." She smiled at him. "You should rest now. You've had a hard day."

"I'm fine." He said for the thousandth time, his eyes beginning to close.

"I can see that." She replied, smiling wider.

As she moved to urge him to lie down, he caught sight of her arm. "What happened to you?" Rafe asked as he snagged it and started to examine it closely.

"What?" She said, honestly not remembering. "Oh. That. It's fine. It was just Rachel's kitten."

"Kitten? A kitten did that?" Rafe asked, completely unconvinced. "Looks more like a lion."

"Trust me. It was just a kitten."

"Yeah. A vampire kitten." Rafe replied.

"Rafe." She cautioned.

"What?"

Alison knew full well the way his mind worked. "Sometimes." She said as she urged him to lie down again, "A kitten is just a kitten, Rafe."

"Yeah, and sometimes it's not." He said with a huge yawn.

Unwilling to keep arguing, and knowing he was about to fall under anyway she replied. "Sometimes, you're right, Rafe."

Satisfied that she'd gotten his point, he nodded as his head hit the pillow. She lay down beside him and snuggled close, realizing all at once that he had fallen fast asleep. "And sometimes, like this time…" She whispered with a grin, pushing the worries from her mind. "You're not."


	40. Chapter Forty

A/N: My. There are some greedy girls out there – or maybe just 1 in particular. ;) Until 41 Enjoy! xox-G

**Chapter Forty**

"He's going to start talking soon. I can totally tell." Kate whispered as she came up behind Colin.

"No ones answering…" Colin replied, not at all hearing what she'd said.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" Colin finally focused as he put the phone down and turned toward her.

"I was just saying that Alex is a genius." She said with a smile.

"Well of course he is. Takes after his fath…er…parents." Colin caught the look in her eye and quickly corrected himself.

"Nice save Morley." She smiled wider. Her gaze got serious as she reached up and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "What's the matter?"

"No one's answering at my parent's." He said softly. "I'm worried. Has your mom called you?"

"No – but Kyle called Becky. He said that they were all working together…"

"A recipe for disaster if there ever were one." Colin muttered.

Kate leaned in and gave him a quick kiss before she murmured, "That's what people said about us."

"True." He agreed. He realized he'd been neglecting her all night. "I'm sorry. I'm sort of out of it. I just worry…"

"I know you do." Kate looked deeply into his eyes as she reached for his hand. "It's amazing to me…"

"What is?" Colin asked as he linked his fingers with hers.

"You." She said with a smile. "Something just hit me and I can't believe I've even had the thought. My father might disown me if he knew."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, completely confused.

"You're what your father would be like if he'd never been turned. You're the man he could never be."

She'd come a long way, Colin thought as his lips twisted into a smile. For the longest time, she could barely talk about his father without rage filling her voice. "And what kind of man is that?" He asked as he drew her close.

"Kind, considerate, honorable and unbelievably sexy." She whispered as she settled into his arms and began to place soft kisses on his neck.

He knew that she couldn't help herself, complimenting him while insulting his father. For once, he decided just to enjoy it. Worry still filled his mind, but it was quickly being replaced with nothing but her. "Katrina…"

"Our incredibly intelligent son is finally sleeping." She whispered in his ear, right before she started to nibble. She pulled away and chuckled softly. "You better take what you can get."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He felt like a truck ran over him. It was a sensation that was completely unfamiliar and he didn't like it one bit.

If there was ever any reason to want to be immortal it was this. Who needed to feel sore and suffer to like that?

Mortals could have it. If having sympathy and emotion meant feeling like this he wanted none of it. He'd give it all up gladly.

He had to get it back. He had made a start and now Rafe was sitting here, smugly rubbing it in his face.

Caleb had had more than enough.

It was too much. Having Olivia in such a state – having to destroy all he'd just tried to build with his own hands – something had to give.

He turned towards Livvie, anguish filling his eyes as he gently took her in his arms. "Wake up, Olivia." He said as he summoned every ounce of his power to bring her back. "Please."

Slowly, her eyes opened. "Caleb…" She said, her voice raspy.

"Olivia."

"What happened to me?" She fought to keep her head up as he held her to him.

"You've been sleeping. It's my fault. I'm sorry." He whispered as he buried his nose in her hair. "It's going to change now. I promise you."

He rocked her back and forth a bit in his arms, knowing that as soon as she fully awakened he'd have explaining to do. Right now he was happy to know at least that much.

"I'll take care of you." He vowed. "We don't need anyone else. We never did." Caleb said with conviction. "We're not going to start now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alison lay in bed, wide awake. She gazed over at Rafe and found he was still sleeping soundly. She was glad to see that he was finally letting go a bit. Whether it was exhaustion or something else, she didn't care. Knowing he was getting the rest he needed gave her the time to figure out what she wanted to do next.

He'd want to stay, she knew. He'd want to stay and finish this but despite her initial thought she wasn't sure that was what they should do.

She wanted to go back in time. She wanted to go back to the day she'd arrived here. When all she had to do was comfort him.

And now, as always they were caught up and tangled with Livvie and Caleb. Had someone told her all those years ago that that would be the case she wouldn't have believed them.

Then again, had someone told her all those years ago that she'd have met and married and angel she wouldn't have believed that either.

When Livvie was happy, she and Rafe were happy. It was sad, but true. The times in her life that were filled with the most grief were because Caleb and Livvie were not together.

If that's what it would take for her to live her life in peace then that's exactly what Alison wanted.

There was only one thing she wanted to accomplish now, besides Livvie awakening. She wanted to enable them both to live out the rest of their lives with the men they loved in peace. An odd sort of peace but peace nonetheless.

She gazed over at Rafe again, vowing to herself that no matter what happened next she wouldn't let him leave here without spending some time on what he needed. He needed to come to terms with his past so that he could finally focus on the future.

She was determined for things to finally ease up a bit. No more worrying. No more waiting to see what will come next. Rafe would still be protective of her and their children, she knew that fact would never change. But the desperation, the overreacting, the virtual obsession with keeping them safe, maybe that could subside a bit if he'd just have a chance to deal with what had happened to him all those years ago.

She didn't want to change who he was. She just wanted to make his life easier.

Sighing she inched closer to him, running her fingers gently through his hair. "You've taken care of me for so long." She promised as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Now it's time for me to take care of you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're still worried." Katrina said softly as she curled against Colin, savoring the silence that surrounded them.

"I can't help it." He whispered back to her.

"I wouldn't expect you too. It's going to be alright." Kate promised. "It will all work out."

"I'm glad you're so confident."

"I am." She said as she snuggled closer. "I've decided I can't be anything but."

"What do you mean?" He asked as she turned in his arms and tipped her head up to gaze into his eyes.

"You and I, despite everything, we're together. And there is a reason for that." She smiled up at him, a feeling of calm falling over her. It was a welcome change from the way she'd felt a few weeks before.

"You think so?" He replied, running his finger over her cheek.

"I know so." Kate smiled back at him. "It's amazing what's happened, Colin. We should be thankful. And as long as our families are working together instead of against each other, we shouldn't complain."

"Who are you and what have you done with my wife?" Colin asked with a chuckle.

"I'm still me…just less…"

"Like you father?" He cut her off with a grin.

"Colin…" Kate laughed back at him.

"I wouldn't have you any other way." He promised. Colin was just about to show her what he meant by that when a cry filled the air.

"The genius awakens." Kate said with a sigh. "I was hoping he'd sleep a bit later tonight."

"That would have been nice, but this is fine." Colin kissed her soundly and rolled out of bed. "I wouldn't have him any other way either."


	41. Chapter Forty one

**Chapter Forty-one**

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you." Cameron said softly as he stood behind Abby. He'd searched the whole house and now found her up in the attic, sorting through a box of pictures.

"Look at this picture." She said, her voice sounding far away. "Look how happy we are."

Cam took the photo from her hand. It was a picture of both the Donovans and the Kovichs, taken at Lia and Lynnie's wedding.

"It's a great picture. That was a great day." He whispered as he stared at her thoughtfully. Abby had been so out of sorts lately, he was searching for clues as how to help her through it.

Her back stiffened as he laid a hand on her shoulder. She stood quickly, brushing the dust off her jeans.

Abby shook back her hair and took a deep breath to steady herself before she spoke. "I'm sorry, honey. I must have lost track of time. Did you need something?" She asked as she turned to face him.

"Yeah. I do. I need you to tell me what's wrong." He replied as he tried to take her into his arms.

"Nothing's wrong." She replied with a shake of her head as she glanced at her watch. "Are you hungry? I was going to order a pizza for dinner. Aidan'll be home in about an hour."

Cam's heart broke as she moved away from him. "Abby. Please." He pleaded. "Let me help you."

"Cameron don't…" Abby tried to turn away again. If she let go she'd never pull herself back together.

"No. Oh no you don't. Abigail. Stop it. Neither one of us are leaving until you talk to me." He promised as he blocked her path to the stairs.

She looked up at him, devastation in her eyes. He was frightened to find out exactly what was troubling her so, but he knew until **_he_** knew there was no way to make it better.

"It's too much." She whispered as she turned away again, her voice choked with tears. "I want to stop it. I need to stop it now."

"Abby. You can't." He grabbed hold of her sleeve and made her face him. "Look at me Abby…"

"Caleb…he's going to do something dangerous. He's desperate. Rafe tried to help him but it's no use. And Oh God, Cameron. Lynnie…" Abby began to cry harder. "I can't let this happen. I can't…"

Despite her protests Cam was finally able to pull her close. "Abby shh." He held her tighter. "Don't do this."

"How can I just sit by let this go on?" She asked him, her voice desperate.

He bent down and placed a kiss on her hair. "Because it's not your choice Abby. It's not your job to change the future."

"I'm just lucky enough to see it." She said bitterly. "Lynnie's so happy she's tuned it out. Aidan's more miserable by the day. It's my fault." Abby sobbed. "I've done this to them."

Cam was beside himself as to what to do. It had been years since she'd been this distraught. The only other time he'd seen her in such a state was after her mother died.

"Abigail. Please." He begged her again. "Let me help you."

"How Cameron? How? Can you help me? I've tried to figure out a way to stop it. And I can't. I just have to let it happen."

She gazed up at him, sorrow filling her face. "I don't think I can do this. I can't pretend everything's going to be fine because it's not. Cam. It's not."

"I know." He said his own voice full of sadness. "But there is one thing I can promise you. You won't have to do it alone."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No Grant you can't use the microwave." Becky giggled as she walked down the stairs.

"OK. But the milk is cold. She can't drink it cold can she?" He replied. She could almost see him standing there, panicked beyond belief.

"No. She can't. But you can fill a bowl with warm water and heat it that way." Becky instructed.

"How do you know all this?" Grant replied, convinced it was a conspiracy. Even women who didn't have kids of their own seemed to know all the secrets.

"I've been babysitting since I was like 10. I've had lots of practice." She laughed back at him.

In the seconds that followed she could hear the phone tumble to the floor and the sound of Melissa wailing.

"Grant?" She yelled into the phone. "GRANT?"

The only reply she got was the muffled sound of her brother's voice. Becky could hear Melissa's blubbery sobs as Grant pleaded with her.

He finally got her settled in a chair and buckled her in. "OK, Prettiness. Please. C'mon. I told your mother I could do this. I can do this right? I just need you to work with me. Melissa. I'm begging you."

"GRANT!" Becky yelled louder, hoping he'd finally pick the phone back up.

"What? Oh – sorry Becks…" Grant sounded out of breath when he finally came back on the line. "Oh God. No. No. Melly, please. Don't do that." He dragged his hand through his hair and left it standing on end as he stared down at his daughter. "Oh my God Becky. Her face is bright red. I think she might explode."

She knew that he was about to lose it, which was the only reason she didn't break down in an hysterical fit of laughter.

"She won't explode. Grant do you want me to come over there and help you?" She offered. "I'll go get Ella and we'll come by."

"NO." Grant protested. "NO. I told Chloe I could handle this. If I don't she'll never take a break again and I can't let that happen."

"OK." Becky's heart went out to him; her brother was so incredibly sweet. "OK. Here's what you do. Where are you? The kitchen?"

"Uh huh." Grant replied as he continued to look at the baby, praying she wasn't hurting herself she was crying so hard.

"OK. First of all, put the phone down and put me on speaker. You need two hands to deal with her."

There was a click and the crying got louder so she knew he'd done what she asked. "OK. Good. Now. Put on the CD player. Turn it up really loud." Becky instructed.

Frantic, Grant moved to hit play and turned up the volume. The lilting, soothing sound of music filled the air.

As soon as Becky heard the sound she continued. "Go pick her up. Hold her so her head is resting on your shoulder."

After a bit of difficulty, Grant finally freed Melissa from the confines of her seat and was holding her as Becky had told him to.

"OK. I've got her." Grant replied.

Becky smiled widely as she heard the baby's cries lessen. "Now, shift your weight back and forth, rock her a bit." The image of her brother doing all this had her smiling wider. "Look, she's happier already." She said with a laugh. "You see? She just wanted to dance."

Grant couldn't believe it, but it seemed to be true. Miraculously, within seconds Melissa had stopped crying and was now gurgling happily, drooling all over his shoulder.

"Oh my God." Grant's voice was full of awe. "I'm going to buy you the biggest present ever, Becky I swear to you."

"Just give her a kiss for me." Becky replied with a smile. "Once she calms down you should be able to feed her. Try and do that so Chloe won't have to when she gets home."

"I will. Thank you Squirt." Grant's voice was filled with so much gratitude he nearly wept. "You'll make a great mother someday."

"No problem." She smiled as she heard the doorbell ring, suddenly thinking of her own future. "Someone's here. I gotta go. Seriously call me if you need me."

"OK. Thanks Becks." He said with a sigh.

"You're welcome." She replied as she clicked off the phone and opened the door.

"Your father would be mad at you for not checking who it was first." Kyle said with a smile.

Becky's eyes flew open wide as she threw the phone to the floor. "Oh my God! Kyle!" She cried as she flung herself into his arms. "You're home!"

"Yeah I'm…" He began but that's all that he was able to get out. The rest of his words were cut off by a kiss.

"I missed you." She whispered as she fisted his shirt in her hands and pulled him inside. "So much. I thought I'd die without you…" She said between kisses.

"OK…Becky…" Kyle laughed as she dragged him to the couch. She was holding him so tightly he couldn't breathe. "Easy…I missed you too."

"I couldn't sleep." She went on, kissing every inch of his face before her lips settled on his again. She kissed him, slowly and deeply before she went on. "I was so scared for you. I thought about you every second."

"Me too." He replied as his mouth trailed down the curve of her neck, his hands moving up to frame her face. Her skin was so soft, how had he forgotten how soft it was?

"Liar." She giggled as his breath teased her ear. "You were too busy to worry about me."

His lips covered hers and he took her mouth again. As he did the rest of their lives flashed before his eyes. He wanted her and the way she moved under his hands made it hard for him to concentrate. He knew that if he went any further tonight he could risk it all.

Reluctantly, he pulled back and tried to answer her. "I'll always worry about you." He said, fighting for his breath.

"Me too." She whispered as her hand moved up to rest on his cheek and she touched her forehead to his.

Kyle turned his head and placed a soft kiss on her palm. "I love you Becky." He whispered as he stared into her eyes. "It's so good to be home."

Home. She repeated in her mind. A tingle crept up her spine as she realized that he truly meant it. Her heart burst with love as she replied. "It's good to have you home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We really should get going." Rafe said softly as they sat in the back of a taxi.

"Not until we do this." Alison replied as she linked her hand with his.

"He's on a mission to kill himself." He grumbled.

Alison knew it wouldn't be easy for Rafe to walk away. When he'd began a fight, he always wanted to see it through to the end. And she was sure he would this time, but all of that could wait.

"Right now he wants to be alone Rafe. Let him." She said softly as she brought their joined hands to her lips and kissed his softly. "Right now, I want you to worry about you."

The car slowed as they came to a long winding driveway. It was tree lined and grand, sure to rival the grounds of Caleb's manor had it not been neglected for years.

"This is your house?" Alison gasped as they came to a stop.

"Yeah. So?" Rafe replied with a shrug.

She pulled her hand from his and stepped out of the car. She gazed up at a large stone faced mansion, the architecture beautiful and ornate. She moved to the large wooden door and twisted the knob, delighted when it creaked open. As she stood in the foyer she could tell immediately. This was a home that had housed generations. She could almost feel Rafe's ancestors still roaming about the halls.

Years and years of dust and neglect covered the floor and stairway. Cobwebs hung from the rafters, floated from the crystal chandelier in the center of the ceiling. Even with that she could picture the way it had looked years ago in her mind.

"This is beautiful." She whispered as she felt him stand behind her.

"It's alright." Rafe replied.

Alison turned to face him. "It's amazing. You've said so little, I always figured you grew up in a small house, somewhere in the countryside."

"No this is it." He said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. His mind raced as he tried to keep the memories from flooding his head.

"Well. It's so beautiful, Rafe." She whispered as she ran a hand along the banister of the stairs. "This woodwork, it's gorgeous."

"Yeah. Well. Now you've seen it so, let's get going." Rafe said as he walked towards the door.

"No." Alison replied as she raced back to him and grabbed hold of his hand. "Come on. I want you to show me everything. I want to hear all about this place."

He trembled as she pulled him back inside. "I don't want to do this." He said quietly.

Alison stared at him and ran a hand up his arm, hoping to soothe him. She had never in her life seen him so scared.

"If you really don't want to we'll leave. But I think that you should Rafe." She said softly. "I think it's been far too long already.

"This place was too big." He began as he walked through the foyer and towards the back of the house. "By the time I was ten it was just the two of us here. She'd even let Ylenia go."

"Who was Ylenia?" Alison asked tentatively. She knew him so well, they'd be married for nearly thirty years. But she'd never known any of this. She couldn't believe he'd kept this from her for so long.

"Our housekeeper, our cook, my nanny." He shrugged in reply. "All of the above. It was getting too dangerous. We had lost so many people who were close to us. It got to the point that we just started to shut people out and send them away."

It must have been so lonely, Alison thought to herself. She gently kept on, hoping he'd keep talking. "Was this all because of Caleb's family? Is that why you've always had to fight him?"

"It was his family, and those they turned. I still don't know who it was who killed my mother." He said as they finally got to the kitchen. It was just as he remembered, the furniture turned over, shards of china and crystal everywhere. This was one of the last places he'd seen her alive.

A dark stain spread over the floor towards the doorway, trailing up towards the doorknob. Even though it had been years there was no mistaking that something horrendous happened in this place. The air seemed colder here and Alison shivered. She found herself grasping for Rafe's hand as he suddenly pulled away. He crossed to the door and pried it open, and stepped out to the courtyard outside.

He needed air. He couldn't breathe. Standing there in the kitchen he'd felt like the walls were closing in. He couldn't stop the horrible images from flying through his mind.

After a few moments Alison followed behind him. She rested a hand on his shoulder and felt him jump.She leaned close and whispered. "Rafe. Please. Tell me what happened?"

He shook his head and moved away. "NO. I don't want any of this to come near you. We've begun a new life now. I should leave this all behind. You've been through enough just by getting involved with me."

She realized now why he'd been holding back. As always, he'd been trying to protect her. She wasn't going to let him push her or these memoriesaway any more.

"I don't want you to suffer like this alone. I want to know, Rafe. I want to know everything. Good or bad. I want to be here for you."

"Please." She whispered as she pulled him to face her. She gazed up at him and pleaded. "Please let me."

As he looked down at her and he knew she meant it. It dawned on him that if the tables were turned he'd want to do the same for her. For the first time he found himself being able to let it go.

Rafe was staring off into space, lost in the memories. "I'd gone off to fight and for the first time she didn't want me to leave. It was as if she knew what was coming and wanted me here to protect her. But I'd convinced myself it would be OK. I mean, she was a slayer too so I convinced myself that she'd be safe." He shook his head trying to clear it as he continued. "But I'm sure it happened not too long after I left. I'm sure they'd just been waiting for me to go."

She could see that although Rafe was standing right there with her he was so far away. "Rafe…"

"I came back to…this." He said, his voice broken. "And I knew the minute I saw it that she was gone."

He couldn't believe how real it all seemed. How he was right back there, that day clearly playing in his mind. "I don't know how she was killed or if she was just hurt and kept captive or something. I wouldn't put it past them but there was so much blood." He stopped for a second when his voice choked on a sob. "I don't even know where she ended up. I never found her body. I just know whatever they did - they must have made her suffer." He said his words laced with pain. "I let this happen. I'll never forgive myself for that." Rafe whispered.

"No. No. You haven't…" Alison replied as she ran a hand over his back.

He was still talking, the words spilling out of him now. It was like he was helpless to stop it. "I left and tried to find her, and somewhere along the way what I found was Caleb…"

"And then - he killed you." She whispered.

"Yeah." Rafe laughed bitterly. "Yeah. So. Even when I tried to make it right - I failed once again."

"No you haven't Rafe." Alison insisted. "Far from it."

Rafe took a deep breath and blinked back tears. "When I came back, when I got another chance, a part of me wanted to come here and try to find her but then...there was you." He said as a small smile crossed his face."You made me so happy. I hadn't been happy in such a long time…"

Her heart broke as she gazed up at him. She reached up and ran a hand over his cheek as she whispered. "I'm glad that I make you happy."

Rafe pulled her close and buried his nose in her hair. Alison sighed as she finally felt him give in.

His words were broken as he continued. "It's like I gave up on her. Like I pretended it didn't matter. And all this time, I just can't help but think I could have done something. I don't even know where she is. She could still be alive, somewhere and I don't know."

"I know…I know...Shh." She whispered as she held him closer.

His hold tightened as he continued. "I wanted her to be proud of me and all I know is how I let her down."

All it once it all came together. Alison knew now why he was so concerned with keeping them all safe. How he felt like he'd failed whenever any one of them got hurt. And she hoped, now that she knew, she could help him finally be able to let it go a bit.

"You can stop worrying, Rafe because I have absolutely no doubt…" Alison said as she kissed him softly. "Wherever she is - she is incredibly proud of you."


	42. Chapter Forty two

_**A/N: **__****__**Hope everyone is well and if you're anywhere near those nasty hurricanes that you and your loved ones stay safe and dry. :( My thoughts and prayers (and a little bit of my $) go out to all of you!**_

_**I've been gone so long I think I've forgotten where I really live. LOL! I needed a little break from this honestly – because what's coming next is really the reason I began writing this story in the first place. :( Some of you might have guessed that it was really Ethan and Lynnie's story all along. But of course – being me - I got sidetracked in Rali land.**_

_**Heehee. No matter how hard I try that somehow, someway always happens. But,I don't hear any complaints.**_

_**We'll get back to the big bat and his antics soon enough – but there's some other stuff to deal with right now. I've written myself into a bit of a corner, so that's why things I'd planned to happen earlier are now a bit on hold (Quinn and Billie primarily. I want their wedding to be happy and this next part would taint that too much). Grab the Kleenex. :'( and I promise it'll all come together in the end.**_

_**Oh. I almost forgot. Now dear readers, I have a serious question for all of you. In the past few weeks I've been working on a little story for Ella – sort of finding a happy ending at last for all of Rali's little kiddies. It's coming so fast that I'm nearly done with it. My darling, pseudo beta reading Katie and Melody are in on it already and have gotten their sneak peeks but here's the thing…**_

_**It's a story w/ very little Rali – no Calivia –it's pretty much an original character fest. That being said – I feel weird posting it here. And though I adore reviews I'm not one to beg for them so please click my name for my email address and let me know what you think. Once it's done I can send it out to anyone who's interested OR if you'd rather I post here – I'll do that. Majority will rule. :) However you choose to - please do let me know. The most important thing is that I want to make sure that I don't leave anyone out. **_

_**Until 43! xox-G **_

**Chapter Forty-two**

The summer flew by. In the months that followed, things were back to normal – or as normal as they could be under Port Charles standards. It was a very busy time for everyone.

The date of Quinn and Billie's wedding came and went. The house they'd wanted to buy seemed tied up in red tape. It would be a few more months before it was all sorted out. Billie got completely wrapped up in her courses. Most of all, they had decided to wait until Ty's adoption was finalized before they officially became a family. If all went well, they'd all have the same name by Christmas.

Knowing that her children were all safe and happy, Alison devoted most of her time to keeping an eye on her husband. Rafe seemed fine but it was clear that the latest trip to Romania had taken a lot out of him. There were many times, more than she could count actually, where she'd find him sitting quietly alone. Sometimes she'd nudge him, sometimes she'd leave him be. Every time, it broke her heart to know he was obviously hurting. She was at a loss as to what to do.

Abby tried to keep busy, tried to keep her mind off the inevitable. All the suffering she saw in the future for the ones that she loved. She did her best to enjoy the last few months awaiting the birth of her grandchildren. Suddenly, as she sat in her living room reading a book she realized that it looked like they were getting impatient.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"DAANNYY!"

Seriously. Danny thought to himself with a sigh. How much longer can this go on?

"Coming!" He called back to her.

Ever since Michelle had put Lia on complete bed rest Danny hadn't gotten a moment of rest himself.

As he entered the bedroom, Lia beamed at him.

"Did you get the good pizza?" She asked hopefully as he placed the tray he had carried on her lap.

What's the good pizza? Danny thought desperately. She had said pizza so he got pizza. It was nine o'clock in the morning. He was lucky he found _any_ kind of pizza. As had been usual in the past four months, he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Mmmmm." Lia's eyes were shut tight in ecstasy. "I love you Danny." She said with a smile as she opened them again.

Breathing a sigh of relief he carefully crawled into bed beside her. "I love you too."

Lia rubbed her hand over her stomach as she started her second piece. "Do you have enough room?" She asked, her voice full of genuine worry. "I'm getting so huge…"

"Shh." He whispered back as he placed his hand over her. "You're beautiful, Lia."

He was so sweet she had to laugh at him. "No. I'm ginormous."

"Ginormously beautiful." He replied as he leaned close to kiss her.

"You're really trying to stay out of trouble aren't you?" She giggled.

Knowing he was caught he smiled at her. "Is it working?"

"Absolutely." She replied as she wiped her hands with a napkin. Danny noticed then that her plate was clean.

"Still hungry?" He asked.

"Yes." Lia said with a roll of her eyes. "But I don't need anything else."

"You need sleep." Danny whispered.

"I'm not tired." She insisted.

"The babies are exhausted." He tried again.

"Nice one. But you couldn't be more wrong." She winced and shifted. "The babies are playing soccer." She continued to squirm and try to get comfortable. She settled back on the pillows and tried to stifle a cry of pain.

Danny's eyes widened as she did. "What was that? A contraction?"

"No." Lia shook her head.

"Julia…" His voice held a warning.

"It's fine." She insisted. At least she thought it was. In the past few weeks she'd been getting increasingly more nervous. She knew Danny would bring her to the hospital if she told him that she wasn't completely sure. She blinked a bit and bit her lip when she felt another pain.

Danny noticed immediately. "Julia." He said again. When she didn't answer he jumped up and took the tray from her lap. "I'm going to go get the car ready."

"Danny…don't." She protested weakly.

"Sit tight. I'll be right back." He promised as he raced to the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lynnie sat at her desk, her thoughts scattered. For the last two days it seemed she couldn't concentrate. Usually at this time of day the baby was kicking up a storm but that wasn't what was distracting her.

She flipped through her book again and saw that in the seventh month the baby should be having a kick fest, but she was sure she hadn't felt anything in hours. Not since last night if she really stopped to think about it.

She sighed as she closed the book and continued to stare off into space.

"You ready to go?" Ethan called out from the doorway.

"Huh?" She said softly.

"Your appointment. With Michelle. It's at 10 right?" He said with a smile.

"Yeah. That's right. I'll be right there." She whispered as she moved to stand.

"You OK, Lynn? You look tired." Ethan said softly as she approached. He ran a hand gently over her cheek.

"I didn't sleep well last night." She explained with a small smile.

"I know I was not sleeping right next to you." He nodded as he ran a hand over her hair. "You sure you're OK?"

Lynnie took a deep breath as she leaned up and gave him a kiss. "I'm sure. C'mon. Let's go. I don't want to be late."

Assured for the time being that she'd be alright, he smiled as he took her hand and led her out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Might I remind you, Dr. Thornhart that you are her husband not her doctor." Michelle said with a grin.

"I understand that." Danny sighed in frustration as she snatched the chart from his hands.

"And that means that you have to let me do my job. I've got five mothers in labor as we speak." She gazed up at him and smirked. "Unless you want to revisit your OB rotation? Because I could really use a hand." She giggled.

He gave her an exasperated look. "Point taken. I got it."

"Good." Michelle said with a nod. "Now go sit with her. I need to monitor her for a bit. See if things calm down some."

"Is this going to happen today?" Danny asked as he moved towards the door to her room.

"Maybe…" Michelle laughed at the look on his face. "Maybe not…"

She was still smiling as she made her way to through the waiting area. She picked up a chart and moved to an exam room. Her grin grew wider as she saw Lynnie sitting there.

"I knew that if your sister was here I'd find you too." She said with a laugh.

"Lia's here?" Behind her glasses, Lynnie's eyes were huge. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen it for herself. "Is she in labor? Is she OK?"

"She's fine. We're watching her. I'm not sure where we're at just yet. How are you?"

"I'm alright." Lynnie replied, her voice soft.

Michelle's eyes filled with concern. "Just alright?"

Nerves made Lynnie's voice shake a bit as she answered. "I've felt kinda weird since yesterday. I don't know what it is exactly, but I feel like the baby's been quiet."

Michelle's head shot up at Lynnie's words. "Quiet how?"

"Like not kicking so much. And that's weird isn't it? Because I know I read that in the seventh month babies are kicking machines." Lynnie's voice was edged with fear.

"They are, usually." Michelle nodded not concerned much at the moment. She was used to women getting more nervous as their pregnancies progressed. "But we'll take a look just in case."

Michelle wheeled over the sonogram equipment as Lynnie settled on the exam table. As usual, she shivered a bit when Michelle squirted the gel over her belly.

"OK kiddo. What have you been up to? Let's see what's going on in there…" Michelle trailed off. In an instant her spine stiffened. Oh God. She thought desperately as she ran the sensor over Lynnie's taut skin again, hoping to prove her initial thought was wrong.

She blinked back tears as she fought to steady herself. She cleared her throat and whispered softly. "Lynnie, sweetie. Where's Ethan?"

Lynnie lay back on the table and yawned. "He was parking the car. Why?" She asked, suddenly sitting up straight as an arrow. "Michelle? Is something wrong?"

Michelle put down the sensor and took Lynnie's hand in hers. "Lynn? Listen to me. You just sit still for a moment. I want to talk to both of you together." When she caught the look of terror in Lynnie's eyes she struggled to keep herself strong. "It'll be alright, Lynnie. OK?" She promised as she made her way towards the door. "You just stay still. I'll be right back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ethan whistled as he waited for the elevator to take him up to Michelle's office. He was so happy he nearly bounced as he walked. Every time they came for a visit, all he could think of was the day the baby would be born.

He was almost finished with all the furniture for the nursery. The cradle had been easy, he'd made dozens of them before but this one was special and completely unique. He spent some extra time carving the headboard and he thought it had come out perfectly.

The rocking chair for Lynnie was the next thing he'd finished, and just remembering the look on her face when she'd first seen it had his heart beating faster. The changing table came next. Gleaming and polished, they all sat waiting in the freshly painted room, the cheerful yellow walls glowing brightly and the soft blue ceiling full of fluffy clouds. Now all he had left was to put the finishing touches on the crib. He'd spent the last few months making sure he had followed all the safety guidelines. There was no way he'd take a chance with his son or daughter.

He could clearly see Lynnie sitting near the window rocking the baby in her arms. It wouldn't be too much longer now. He could hardly wait. Ethan smiled widely as he boarded the elevator, jingling the keys in his hand as he did.

There was a ding as the elevator doors opened. His head had been so full of wonderful dreams it took him a moment to realize something was wrong. Abby and Cam stood to one side, Cam's face full of grief as he held an inconsolable Abby in his arms. How had they gotten here? Ethan thought completely confused.

He turned towards Michelle, who held a hand out to him and pulled him aside.

"Michelle? What's the matter?" He asked, desperately. "What happened to Lynnie? I only left her for five minutes. What could have happened to her?"

"Lynnie's OK Ethan..." She said softly as she held his hands in hers. "Listen to me. It's the baby…"

"What do you mean?" Ethan gazed down at her, confused. "We're here for a checkup. It's just a checkup…"

"I know." Michelle whispered with a nod. "Please. Let me explain it to you. She was telling me that she's not felt much movement in the past few days and when I examined her I couldn't find a heartbeat. I'm so sorry, Ethan…"

Her words barely registered as he stood there and shook his head at her. To him there was no other explanation. "You must be wrong. Maybe the machine is broken or something. I mean, it's almost time. We only have two months left."

Michelle tugged on his hands and made him focus on what she was saying. "Ethan. I know this is going to be very hard for you to understand, but even with all the advances we have now sometimes things like this just happen. From what I can see, in the course of the baby moving the cord somehow got caught and it cut off all the nutrients and oxygen. I'm so sorry. There was no way to predict this, there was nothing we could have done."

"No." Ethan gasped as what she'd said began to sink in. "**_NO_**." He insisted as he finally gazed into her eyes.

Michelle knew that this was only the start of the rough road the two of them had ahead of them. She stared at him and whispered. "Ethan. I need to tell Lynnie now. She needs to have you with her when she hears the news. Can you do that?" She asked, choking back tears. "Can you come with me?"

"Oh my God. She doesn't know yet?" He said on a sob. Ethan's head began to spin. How could he look at her when she learned of all this?

"No." Michelle shook her head. "She doesn't know yet. I'm so sorry." She said again, knowing that her words were not nearly enough to take the pain from his eyes. "I know how excited and happy you both were. It's going to get much harder before it gets easier." She took a deep breath as she continued with the worst of all. "We need her to deliver the baby, Ethan."

"No." Ethan replied, his voice shocked. "You can't make her do that."

On a usual day Michelle loved her job. She got to watch the faces of all of these families light up with joy. But for the hundreds of healthy babies she delivered every so often there was something like this. Having to tell people, particularly those you cared about such news devastated her. But even with that, she knew that part of her job was to help them get through it.

"Ethan. Listen to me." She demanded, her voice gaining strength. "My main concern is for Lynnie right now, and the safest thing for her is to induce and deliver the baby naturally. You don't want to risk her life as well do you?"

"NO." He replied, his voice broken as he hung his head. "Please. No. Not Lynnie. I can't lose her too." He looked up at her with tears streaming down his cheeks. "OK. OK. Whatever you think is best."

"I'm going to do everything I can to make sure comes through this. But we need to start now OK? Ethan look at me." She said waiting for him to meet her eyes before she went on. Her voice softened as she took his hand and gave him a tug. "I've left her alone for too long. We should go to her now, Ethan. OK?"

"OK." He replied with a nod as he blindly followed behind.


	43. Chapter Forty three

_A/N: I'm so sorry. sniff sniff Please don't hate me. I'm not drawing it out - I promise. I'm trying to move past this as quickly as I can._

_Ali – no need to apologize at all. And I've got you on the list – no matter what I decide to do with the next story. _

_And my darling Awians – Love you to Reese's Pieces (lol!) or as maybe as much as Oreos. ;) Stay dry Melody dearest. Grrr. Nasty Ophelia._

_Until 44! xox-G_

**Chapter Forty-three**

The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Ethan sat on a chair in the corner of the room, shock filling his features. His hands were shaking; his heart beat hadn't slowed since Michelle gave him the horrible news.

Lynnie lay in bed, so still he wanted to go to her to make sure she was breathing. But he couldn't. Just the possibility of something being wrong with her was much more than he could bear.

He remembered clearly the look on her face when Michelle gave her the news. He was so afraid. He could tell all that had happened didn't register. Because, unbelievably, through it all, Lynnie didn't cry.

Not when Michelle told her. As she heard the news she simply nodded. While they administered the drugs she looked ahead blankly, her face completely expressionless. When they placed the baby in her arms briefly she simply bent her head and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Goodbye little Lilly..." She'd whispered. "I love you."

It wasn't the way he'd pictured any of it, not at all. She'd been so brave through it all and now she lay sleeping, and Ethan had no idea what to do next.

"Ethan?" Cameron called from the door.

"Yeah." He replied softly.

"How's she doing?" Cam asked.

"I don't…" Ethan shook his head and then gazed over at Lynnie again. "I don't know."

Cam shook his head, just imagining how much he was hurting. "OK. How are you doing then?"

"I've been better." He admitted with a sigh.

"I know. Listen…" Cam began, unable to believe he had to speak the words at all. "I'm not trying to rush you or anything, but when you're ready - Rafe and I, we're going to go over to the house and put some of the baby's things away. We don't want you two to have to come home to that."

"That's probably a good idea." Ethan replied, his voice sounding far away.

"OK." Cam nodded as he walked over and placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "Whenever you're ready, we're here for you. You just tell us when."

Ethan simply nodded as he stood and turned his back to him. He moved to the window and gazed at the lights down below. It started snowing softly, the flakes dancing as they floated down to the street. A tear slowly ran down his cheek as the thought flew through his mind. Lynnie loved the snow…

Cam walked over to Lynnie's bedside. She looked so tiny and much younger than her years. As her father he wanted to take her in his arms and make it all better but he couldn't. No matter how much he wanted it to be true, there was nothing he could do.

"Gwendolyn, sweetheart." He whispered as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I know that this won't be easy but we are all here for you. You just remember that OK?" He ran a hand gently through her hair as he continued. "And you remember that this wasn't your fault. You hear me? You and your mother. You always take on so much. This wasn't because of you, honey. You have to believe that."

Leaning down and kissing her again he fought to keep himself steady. He felt like he'd aged twenty years in an instant. Feeling nothing but helpless, he straightened and moved to the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tim watched as Maggie hung up the phone. It took him a few moments to realize she was crying.

It had been six months since that day he'd come with her to the park, six months since they'd had dinner. Six months spent falling head over heels in love with her. He looked at her now, and was desperately trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Mags? What's the matter?" He whispered as he placed a hand gently on her back.

She turned into him, startling him as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

They'd been going so slow, he'd been waiting for this forever it seemed. But at the moment,all he could think of, all he could hear was the sound of her sobbing. "Maggie? What is it?"

"That was Danny. Lia went to the hospital. They thought she might have the babies tonight. But she's not. It was just a false alarm. But Lynnie…" She sobbed. "Lynnie and Ethan…they lost their baby."

"What?" Tim shook his head as he held her tighter. "That doesn't seem right."

"It's not right. Not at all." Maggie replied. "I love both of them so much. Lia's my sister in law but Lynnie is the sweetest person in the world. It shouldn't have happened."

"No it shouldn't have." He pulled back and smoothed back her hair so he could look into her eyes. "Do you want to go there?"

"No." She shook her head. "She's Becky's cousin. She'll probably be there."

This wasn't the time to bring up the fact that he thought it had been far too long since Maggie and Becky had spoken. "OK. What do you want to do then?"

She reached for his hand and moved closer to him. "Will you just sit here with me?" She asked as she laid her head on his shoulder. This was so nice. Maggie thought with a sigh. Who knew six months ago that she'd have someone like Tim in her life, someone who didn't use her at every opportunity? Her whole world had been turned around in such a short time.

Tim linked his fingers with her and gave her a smile. "Absolutely."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What would you do if that happened to us?" Becky asked as she laysnuggled up beside Kyle.

"Becky…" Kyle sighed. "We have plenty of time. We don't have to worry about this."

"I know. I can't help it. It must be so awful." She sniffled as she curled her hand into the fabric of his sweater and tugged at it a bit. "I remember when my mom almost lost Ella. It was so scary. But it wasn't like this…" Becky's voice choked on a sob. "Nothing's like this…"

"No. Nothing's like this." He whispered against her hair. "But when I almost lost you, I got an idea of how awful it could be."

It seemed like so long ago. "I don't ever think of it like that." Becky replied, truthfully. "I never felt like I was really going anywhere."

"I did." Kyle said softly. "When I saw you fall to the ground." He shivered at the memory. "I thought I'd lost you. I felt like my own life was over..."

She felt him shaking and she moved to face him. "Kyle…" She said with a smile, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. She was overcome with love as she added. "It's OK. I'm right here..."

"I know." He nodded before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. He knew she was right there with him, but it didn't make the memories any less frightening. "I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you give them her blanket?" A raspy whisper broke through the silence in the room.

Ethan turned around to face her. He didn't know what to say, so he decided to simply answer her question. "Which blanket?" Ethan's voice was lifeless.

Lynnie's words were full of sorrow. "The white one. The one my grandmother sent. It has a tiny pink bow in one corner. She was so sure it would be a girl…"

"We didn't come here with any blankets Lynn." He replied as he finally met her eyes.

"You need to get it OK?" Lynnie instructed. "It's in the bag that we packed. Give it to Aunt Alison. She'll know what to do."

"OK." He nodded. For the first time since he'd known her, Ethan had no idea how to comfort her. "Lynnie…" He began.

"My mom won't be able to. She's too upset. She's got too much to handle. Give it to Aunt Alison." Lynnie repeated. "She'll know what to do."

"I will. Lynnie…" He tried again as he moved towards the bed.

Lynnie didn't even look at him. "She needs an outfit too. It should be the one we were going to bring her home in. The one with the lilies on the collar."

Ethan's hands fell to his sides. He'd never felt more useless in his life. He just stood there and listened to her talk. Her eyes were sad but still completely dry.

"I want there to be lilies too. We need to have a service. Something small. Just for us." He reached for her and she cringed away from him, making the crack in his heart grow wider by the second.

For the moment he settled for sitting beside her, staring at her beautiful face, now so pale and sad. "Whatever you want Lynnie." He promised her. "We'll do whatever you want."


	44. Chapter Forty four

_A/N: Carlie and Livvie – xoxoxoxoxox - G_

**Chapter Forty-four**

The next few days seemed to go by in a blur. In a quiet ceremony, all the people who'd loved Lilly gathered to say goodbye. All except for Lia.

She knew she should go. She wanted nothing more than to comfort Lynnie and Ethan but she didn't think that it would work – not when she herself was pregnant with two babies and her sister had nothing.

She thought she had an idea but she knew Danny wouldn't agree. She had mentioned it and he would not even discuss the possibility. True to form, whenever that happened, Lia made plans to force him to.

Danny walked into the apartment, completely and totally exhausted. He'd hated to leave Lia, she was so close to delivering and so upset about Lynnie. But half the staff at the hospital had one strain of the flu or other and he'd had to work double shifts nearly all this week.

As the door closed behind him he heard the sound of a teakettle. She shouldn't be getting up. He grumbled as he reached the kitchen and turned the stove off. Still fuming and ready to strangle her for getting out of bed, he quickly made her a cup of tea.

"Lia?" He called out as he walked towards the bedroom; shocked at what he found when he got there. "Oh my God. LIA!"

"Hi…" She panted back at him. "I'm...mmm." She winced and held a hand to her stomach. "I'm so glad you're home."

Danny heart raced as he put the mug down quickly and moved to her side. "Are you out of your mind! You're in LABOR? Why didn't you call me?"

"I'm having the babies here." She replied calmly - just before she screamed.

He looked at the bed, which she had stripped down to the bottom sheet. Piles of pillows were stacked against the headboard. There were heaps of towels and blankets at the other end.

"LIA." Danny looked at her in disbelief. "You ARE out of your mind. I can't deliver the babies."

"Well honey if that's true then you certainly wasted a lot of money on medical school." She snapped back at him. She cringed again and his face lost all color.

"Lia." He gulped as he watched her. "You know what I mean. It's safer for you to be in the hospital…" There was so much more he wanted to say but there didn't seem to be much time. Lia's knees gave out and he caught her.

"Jesus, Julia." Danny sighed as he helped her settle on the bed. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since…." She took a deep breath before she could go on. "Ummmm. Last night."

"LAST NIGHT?" Danny's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "Please remind me, after I'm sure you and the babies are safe and OK that I'm going to KILL YOU."

"It's OK." She nodded. "It'll be fine. Really, Danny I got everything ready. I looked it up online."

"Oh how resourceful of you." He sighed.

Undeterred, Lia went on. "See? I have your medical bag, I have blankets and I put clean sheets on the bed and I even boiled some water…"

He started to laugh in spite of it all. "Yeah I noticed. And here I was thinking you wanted some tea." He stared into her eyes. "Lia it's not 1825. I won't need boiled water."

"It just seemed like the right thing to do. I was trying…" She winced at another contraction. "To figure out…" She panted a bit before she could finish. "Why you would need it…"

"Well. To sterilize instruments for one." Danny began explaining and then got a hold of himself. "Lia. I want to take you to the hospital." He stopped short when he started to examine her. "Jesus, Julia." He whispered again.

"What's the matter?" She asked her voice rising in panic.

"The baby's crowning." He replied. "Well – one of them at least."

"Oh my God." She gasped.

"Yeah. Oh my God." Danny replied, wondering why he was surprised. Life with Julia was never boring that was for sure. He should have known better. "OK. I need you to push."

"OK…" She nodded, looking like a deer in headlights. Her mind raced. Why had she thought this would be a better idea? After what had happened with Lynnie, Lia just didn't think she could stand going back to the hospital. Not that she didn't trust Michelle – but she felt so safe knowing Danny was the one treating her.

Still even with that, nerves got the best of her and she began to shake uncontrollably. Danny desperately tried to remember all he had learned years ago when he actually worked in the Maternity Ward.

"Look at me, Lia." He said softly. He waited until she met his eyes. "It won't take to long now. Just push."

As she did Danny's thoughts shifted to how on earth he'd be able to take care of the first baby while delivering the other. He looked at his wife, his heart aching as he watched her struggle with the next contraction. "Lia. Honey. Why didn't you call your mother?" He'd do it himself but he was afraid to leave her for even a few minutes.

"She'll be here…" Lia panted. "…soon. I'm sure she sees what's going on…"

As if on cue, suddenly Danny could hear the sound of the front door opening and footsteps running towards them.

"Julia! For God's sake." Abby sighed as she rushed into the bedroom.

"Hey Mom." Lia replied with a half smile. She needed to push again.

"Thank God you're here." Danny said gratefully. "That's right. Again, Lia."

"Wouldn't miss it." Abby replied as she grabbed a hold of her daughter's hand, wincing a bit as Lia squeezed her's so hard she thought it might break. "Can't ever do anything the easy way can you Julia?"

"Sure I could but what fun would that be?" Lia replied. She fell back onto the pillows. "Mom." She whispered with tears in her eyes. "Why am I so tired?"

"Oh I don't know, honey. Maybe because you're busy having twins?" Abby said softly.

"One more Lia, c'mon." Danny called out.

Nodding she bore down and pushed again. "I know. I'll have two and Lynnie..." Her voice choked on a sob. "Lynnie has none. I'm trying to get Danny to agree. I want Lynnie and Ethan to raise one of the twins…"

The thought was sweet, but completely outrageous. "Oh Lia sweetheart…" Abby's heart ached, knowing Lia's intentions were nothing but good. "You can't do that."

"I know." Lia nodded. She knew it was an insane idea but she was so desperate to help Lynnie it was the only thing she could think of. It was why she decided to have the babies at home. It was a crazy plan but in her desperation to help Lynnie it had seemed like a good one.

"Mom…" She sighed. "I just want to help her."

So did Abby. She knew exactly how Lia felt, completely and totally helpless.

"I know that you do honey but as hard as it is, we need to let Lynnie and Ethan just work through this. You giving up one of your babies is not the answer." She whispered as she wiped Lia's brow. She smiled as she continued. "And just wait till you see them. You'll know for a fact that you'd never be able to."

She pushed again and Danny's face lit up as he caught their son in his arms. "OK, little guy." He whispered as he quickly moved to clear the baby's airway.

A loud cry filled the air and tears spilled from Lia's eyes. "He's OK?" She whispered.

"He's perfect." Danny replied with a huge smile as he cleaned him up the best he could and wrapped him up in a blanket. "Abby? Can you?" He asked as he held the baby out to her.

"Sure." She nodded, tears flooding her own eyes.

Abby turned and brought the baby over to her daughter and in an instant she knew. It was clear the minute she saw him that Lia's offer was officially off the table.

"Hey there mister." Lia whispered as she ran a finger over his cheek. She took one look at the baby's face and declared. "Danny. Look. He's Sean."

They had fought over names for months. Lia was hell bent on naming one of the babies Sean, while Danny argued to skip the Irish and just name him John. It would save the kid the trouble of people calling him "Seen" his whole life. But it didn't matter at all now. All of the sudden he couldn't care less what she named him.

"OK. Fine." Danny was too wrapped in what was to come for her words to really register.

He turned his attention back to the task at hand. "OK. One down, one to go." He muttered to himself, his body running on an adrenalin high. In all the years he'd studied and practiced medicine, nothing had prepared him for something like this.

He looked up at his wife and asked,"Ready to go again?"

Lia nodded, still looking frightened.

"Listen to me, Julia." Danny instructed. "Repeat after me. The next time we do this we're going to the hospital."

"There isn't…" Lia panted. "Going to be...a next time."

"Famous last words." Abby commented with a watery laugh. "That's exactly what I said to your father when I had you. And look what happened."

Danny was going to insist she promise, but there wasn't enough time. Seems someone was anxious to meet them. Another push and there he was, looking exactly like his brother.

"Here we go." Danny's hands shook as he lifted his second son up so Lia could see. After his cry sounded and melded with Sean's Danny bundled the baby up and brought him to her.

"He's Liam." He whispered as he placed the baby in her arms. Abby quietly handed Sean back to Danny and slipped away, wanting to call an ambulance to finally take Lia and the twins to the hospital. Danny hadn't asked but she knew that would be what he wanted.

Once they were alone, Lia smiled up at him. "Where did that come from? We never even talked about Liam."

"I know." He nodded. "I just thought of it. I think it's perfect, Lia. Since it's close to what we call you." Danny smiled back as he moved to kiss her.

It never ceased to amaze her, how very much she loved him. "Oh Danny…" She sobbed.

"Well it's only fitting. Seeing as you did all this work." He laughed as he kissed her again.

"So did you." She replied.

"Yeah." Danny looked at her sternly but his voice was full of love. "You made sure of that didn't you?"


	45. Chapter Forty five

_A/N: OK. Still sad – but I'll be fast forwarding to the end of this soon. Bear with me please. _

_In honor of the last horrifying episode of PC being shown on SN today - Indulge in a little Rali why don't you? _

_It might just ease the end of the chapter too._

_Until 46! xox-G_

**Chapter Forty-five**

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." Alison said softly as she came up behind him. Ella had gone to school hours ago and she knew he hadn't gone to the gym today. It had been ages since she'd seen him.

He had been sitting on Ella's bed. Rafe turned around and gave her a smile. "Sorry. I just needed someplace quiet. I was doing some thinking."

"About what?" She asked as she sat beside him.

"Things…" He said with a sigh. He ran his hand over Ella's pillow. "Remembering…"

One look at his face and she knew what he was thinking. "How we almost lost her?" Alison picked up his hand and linked her fingers with his.

"Yeah. And what it might have been like." His voice was quiet and she thought she heard a little sniffle.

"We didn't lose her, Rafe. We never really came close." Alison whispered as she gave his hand a squeeze.

"We came close." Rafe replied as he stared into her eyes. "You don't remember how horrible it was. I almost lost you…"

"I know but you didn't. We didn't. It's alright." A tear slowly ran down Alison's cheek.

"I know I've been distant for the last few months. I didn't mean to be." He began to explain. "I know I should let it go – this thing with Caleb – but I'm worried that he'll do something drastic again. And its times like these that make me worry – because I don't know how Lynnie and Ethan are dealing with this. I can't even imagine…"

"I know." Alison nodded. "It's awful."

Rafe freed his hand from Alison's and moved towards the bookcase. Toys spilled from every shelf, an ancient baseball hat sat on a teddy bear's head. He pulled it off and ran his fingers over the brim. "I mean can you even imagine life without her? If we lost even the promise of her – of any of them?"

"No." Alison watched him carefully. "I certainly can't."

Rafe looked like he was a million miles away. He continued to hold the hat in his hands as he moved around the room. "She came out bossy. Do you remember?"

"I remember. She looked furious with us. And the screaming. It was so loud." Alison replied with a small laugh.

"As soon as she could walk she never stood still." He continued. "She got her little hands into everything. Remember when she overturned that container of flour?"

"How could I forget?" She said softly. "It was everywhere. I think I'm still cleaning it up."

"And how she fought with you over everything." Rafe went on. "Like combing her hair and taking a bath. She's so different than Kate and Becky."

Alison smiled. She knew Rafe didn't play favorites with their children – but his love for Ella came pretty darn close. "Yes she is. And she's growing up but she still does give me a hard time, about a lot of things. When she thinks she's right she's very stubborn."

"Yeah. She can be." Rafe agreed as he placed the hat back on the bear's head and turned to her with a smile. "It must be because you're so alike."

"Are you kidding me?" Alison's mouth opened wide with shock. "Rafe Kovich. That child is all you and you know it."

"Huh?" Rafe looked genuinely surprised.

Alison moved closer to him and his arms curled around her waist. She reached a hand up, tracing the lines of his face as she spoke. "She looks just like you. She has your eyes and your dimples and your smile. She has your laugh. That little chuckle you make when you're teasing me, that's exactly the way she giggles."

He guessed he could see it now, Rafe thought as he leaned his cheek into the palm of her hand as the fingers on her other traced circles on his chest. Though it was hard to concentrate with the way she looked at him he could tell she wasn't finished. "And most of all - she has your heart. And I've never known anyone who uses their heart the way that you do. Whoever she winds up giving hers to will be so very lucky." She titled her face up to his and murmured. "I should know."

It was all it took. One look at her face and Rafe was lost. "You're wrong. I'm the lucky one." He whispered as he drew her closer. "No contest."

"Are we going to argue about this?" Alison replied with a smile as his lips covered hers.

He kissed her thoroughly and pulled back slowly. "Do you want to?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Sure." She said with a nod as she inched away and grabbed for his hand. "Let's just argue in our own room."

"Good idea." He replied as he dutifully followed behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ethan opened the door slowly; scared of what he'd find when he got to the other side. He hadn't wanted to leave her, but he had a huge order to finish by the end of the month and he'd already lost so many weeks.

Life was so different now. She'd had seven peaceful months but now Lynnie would wake up multiple times in the night, haunted by nightmares or visions, it was hard to tell which anymore. By the time she'd worked through them all she'd sleep like a stone, barely stirring when his alarm sounded.

He grasped onto anything he could that was familiar. Whenever they'd been through hard times before Ethan used to hold her. He used to hold her all the time, feeling her relax the moment his arms closed around her. It was what he did. It was what he'd been sent here to do.

But now, only during the night would she let him. When she woke from her dreams he would reach for her and pull her close. Her head would find that spot in the crook of his neck, her fingers would curl around his bicep and she'd cling to him, the tension easing from her muscles as he'd slowly rock her back and forth in his arms. They'd fall back to sleep that way, a jumble of limbs, her hand most times coming to rest just over his heart.

During the night - it was almost like they were okay again but it was only temporary. Because once the day came it was as if he barely existed.

The thing that worried him most was that she still hadn't cried. Not a single tear. Not when they'd said goodbye to Lilly. Not when she'd gotten a call telling her Lia had had the twins. Nothing at all seemed to move her.

In the past few weeks they'd gotten into a sort of routine. Every morning, Ethan would go to his workshop and Lynnie would retreat to her office. He really didn't know what she did all day. Maybe she was writing. Maybe she was reading. She said so little that he honestly had no idea.

He always came home for lunch though. He still couldn't bear to leave her alone for the entire day.

Ethan climbed the stairs and was immediately curious. He could hear her rushing around. Ethan walked into their bedroom, surprised at what he found.

Lynnie was dressed. For the first time she's shed her old maternity clothes and was back in an outfit he'd always loved, the blue of her sweater the exact same color of her eyes. She stood at the mirror, fastening an earring when she turned towards him.

"Hi. You're home early." She said softly.

"It's lunchtime, Lynn." He replied. "I always come home for lunch."

"Oh." She said simply, the sound left hanging in the air. It was like she'd never heard the word lunch before. She picked up a brush and ran it through her hair over and over, the sound it made almost hypnotic it was taking so long. She finally put the brush down carefully.

"Are you going somewhere?" He asked her then.

"I'm going to go see Lia and the babies." She replied.

Ethan's face fell. "Lynn. Honey. Are you sure you're ready for that?"

She blinked at him. "Ready for what? To see babies?" Her voice was clipped. "There will be babies – Ethan. They will be everywhere. Just because we don't have one doesn't mean the world will stop reproducing."

Her words wounded him like blows to the chest. "That's not what I meant. I just thought that maybe…"

"Don't think." Lynnie stared at him and shrugged. "It won't do any good."

She was scaring him to death. When they'd begun going to the counselor a few weeks ago he'd talked about that, how now she seemed like another person – someone he didn't recognize anymore. When Lilly died something died inside Lynnie too. In the last few weeks she'd become not only distant but cynical and sarcastic. Nothing at all like the woman he loved.

"Maybe I'm not ready." He whispered to her then. "Maybe I'm not ready to see them."

"No one asked you Ethan. I know you're busy. It's fine. I'll go by myself." She started to move past him.

"You can't go by yourself." He looked at her, shocked and hurt all at the same time.

Behind her heavy glasses she narrowed her eyes at him. "I can't?"

"No." He took a deep breath and gazed down at her, finally making himself say the words. "Lynnie. You need to help me here."

"Help you do what?" She looked at him blankly.

"You need to tell me what to do because I don't know..." Tears filled his eyes as he stared into hers. "I don't know anymore."

Lynnie shrugged. "There's nothing to do Ethan. We were going to have a baby and now we're not. She died. It's that simple."

"It's not at all simple, Lynnie." He replied. "I used to always know how to fix things but now – I can't seem to do anything right. All I want to do is help you. Please. Why won't you let me help you?"

"Only one thing will help me." Anger filled her voice as she pushed him back sharply. "Can you bring her back Ethan?"

It was all he wanted to do, and not being able to was eating away at him. His arms fell to his sides. "No." He whispered.

"Then don't keep asking me what you should do." She glared at him as she moved to the door. "Are you coming?" She asked over her shoulder.

Ethan nodded and fought to find his voice. "Yes. I'm coming."

No matter what had happened one thing was still for sure.

He'd follow her anywhere.


	46. Chapter Forty six

**Chapter Forty-six**

"She came over again the other day – it was awful." Lia said with a sniffle as she shifted Sean in her arms. She glanced over at Liam and couldn't help a smile from creeping across her face. It was one of the rare moments when one of them slept while the other was awake. She was not at all prepared for how motherhood would change her.

"It must be so hard." Kate said softly. "For you too, Lia."

"Don't worry about me. I can take it. I'm fine, but poor Ethan." Lia replied, tears in her eyes as she gazed down at her other son. She ran her finger over his cheek as she continued. "She barely talks to him."

"Oh my God." Chloe gasped. "She's still the same?" As soon as she had she said the words she knew she was one to talk. She went a whole year without really speaking to Grant herself.

"Poor Ethan." Kate agreed. "Colin and I saw him at the store the other day. He said Lynnie keeps waking up in the middle of the night thinking she's heard Lilly crying."

Kate took a peek at Alex before she continued. "He looked so sad.We wanted to bring him home with us but he wouldn't come. He said he had some stuff that needed to get done."

Lia nodded. "He's got a big order to finish. He's been working like crazy."

"Keeps his mind off things at least." Kate sighed.

Chloe wiped tears from her cheeks. "That's so sad. Isn't there anything we can do to help her – anything to help either one of them?"

It broke Lia's heart. Here she was, experiencing such incredible happiness, but at the same time she physically felt the pain Lynnie was feeling. It wasn't often that they were that in sync but this time it was certainly the case. She wished she could switch it for just a day. That she could take away all the saddness and Lynnie could experience the same amount of happiness she had in having the twins.

It was killing her. There wasn't much to do right now – not until Lynnie was ready to face reality. She knew her sister. She was pushing everything aside, trying to go on with her life – pretending, at least a little, that nothing had changed, nothing had happened.

She looked at her friends and knew her words wouldn't make them feel much better. "Right now – as hard as it is – I think we just need to leave them alone."

Lia blinked back tears as she finished. "…and be there for when they want us to come back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a beautiful day, but Lynnie didn't care. She sat by the window in her office, looking out at the yard below.

Ethan loved this house. She thought to herself as she gazed at the melting snow. They were never going to use all the land they owned, but the barn was just perfect for Ethan's workshop. She watched him hauling wood inside and blinked back tears. He looked so serious, so determined. She realized once again she hadn't seen him smile in weeks.

Soon it would be Christmas. That's around the time when Lilly was supposed to have been born. But things didn't go at all as she had planned.

She rocked back and forth in the chair Ethan had made for her. Her father and her uncle had taken away the baby's furniture but had left the rocker. She sat in it now and thought of all that might have been.

Sighing, Lynnie stood and walked to the desk. She sat down there and turned to the computer making sure to enter her password. Ethan wondered what she did while he was gone, and every day it was exactly the same. She came here and did the one thing she knew could keep her sane.

She wrote.

Not a book, not a story – well, not a fictional one at least. It was her story. The real story of what she'd been thinking since she'd lost the baby.

The story that no one could ever know, especially Ethan.

Ironically, she wrote in letters, each one addressed to him. Day after day, week after week, she'd sit here for hours and write down everything she couldn't say.

Taking a deep breath, she began to type.

_Dear Ethan:_

_It's Thursday morning, almost a month since we've lost her. You've been gone for hours now and I know I didn't even say goodbye to you when you left._

_I know every day that I'm hurting you and it's killing me. I want to try again to explain to you why._

_You want me to cry. I can see that. You're practically willing me to. But I can't cry, Ethan. I can't shed even one little tear because I know for a fact that I won't stop. _

_If I cry you'll think that you need to comfort me and though there's nothing I need more it's not fair. It's not fair to you Ethan. I can't keep using you that way._

_You got so much more than you bargained for didn't you? You came back and look what you've had to deal with. _

_You deserve more. You deserve to be happy. You deserve a wife who doesn't fall to pieces every five seconds. One you don't have to scoop off the floor every time you come home. One who you can leave for more than an hour without worrying if she's a puddle of tears when you come back. One who doesn't make you live on take out because she can't even use a microwave. One who can give you the children I know you so desperately want._

_I used to think it was me you belonged with but I should have known better._

_I'm doing everything I can to get you to go. I want you to go off and have a better life. You can only do that without me._

_But every night – just when I think you won't come home there you are. And every morning, just when I think I'll wake to find you gone you're right there next to me._

_I don't know what else to do. _

_Why won't you leave me? Why are you still here? What do I have to do to make you let go?_

_I don't know how I'll live without you – but I know you won't be able to really live as long as you have me to worry about. _

_I know you haven't heard me say this for weeks, but there's something that will always be true. _

_I love you, Ethan. Always._

_Lynnie_

Tears stinging her eyes, she closed and saved the file and turned the computer off. Taking a small key from her pocket she pulled open the drawer beside her and picked up a folder. Opening it slowly, she ran her fingers over thepapers inside.

Three more weeks. She thought to herself. If things were still like this in three more weeks she'd have to go to Plan B.

As she put the folder away she hoped it wouldn't come to that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Mom?"

Billie didn't look up from her textbook, not until she heard Ty repeat the words again. Her heart skipped a beat as she gazed over at him. She was still getting used to hearing him refer to her that way, but she had to say she secretly loved it. She had been so busy studying she hadn't heard him take a seat in the chair across from her.

"Hey sweetie." She gave him a smile. It left her face as she realized how serious he looked. "What's the matter?"

"Can you tell me something?" He asked, his voice shaking a bit.

Worried, Billie closed her book and stared into his eyes. "If I can – sure."

"How come…" Ty took a deep breath, still trying to sort it out in his own mind. "How come Lynnie's still so sad?"

Billie sighed. "Because – honey. She and Ethan – they lost their baby. They lost Lilly. They're both sad because they miss her."

Ty scrunched up his nose. "I know that. But can't they just have another one? Or maybe she should have two next time like Lia. So she'll have an extra just in case."

Billie smiled softly. Her little boy was just too sweet. "Every baby is different. Even if they have another one they'll still miss her. Maybe sometime later they can try again but right now it's still a little too soon. It doesn't work that way." She replied.

Ty looked back at her with a face full of innocence. "How does it work anyway?"

Billie blinked back at him in surprise. "W-w-what?"

He settled back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest, looking like the picture of Quinn as he did. "Yeah. I want to know. How'd that baby get in there anyway? Ella said she knows but she just told me something stupid."

Billie gulped and looked frantically around the room. Where the hell did Quinn go off to? She decided to divert the question. "Well. What did Ella say?"

"She said that when a lady and a man love each other and get married sometimes God decides that they should have a baby. So this angel comes down from heaven and watches over them and then they kiss a lot and go to sleep in the same bed and when they wake up the lady has a baby growing in her stomach." He rolled his eyes to show just how little that scenario impressed him.

"You see? Totally stupid." Ty blew his hair out of his eyes. "I mean - she's my best friend and all but sometimes she just thinks she knows everything."

Billie bit her lip to keep from laughing. In Ella's case that was pretty much the truth. Time to suck it up. She thought with a sigh. She knew this question was coming sooner or later. She'd been lucky to dodge it for this long. She took a deep breath and began. "She's on the right track, but honey there's a more scientific explanation."

At that precise moment, Quinn walked through the kitchen, grabbing an apple from the bowl on the counter and crunching it noisily. "Hey kid. Don't be going to your mom for answers in science."

"I beg your pardon." Billie gasped at him.

"I love you babe, but science is not your strong suit." He said with a chuckle.

"Oh. And it's yours?" She replied, knowing he was playing right into her hands. Ahh, Quinn. She thought to herself. You are your own worst enemy.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Quinn laughed louder. He leaned down and whispered in Ty's ear. "I once made this killer volcano for a project once. Won the science fair. I'll show you how."

"Really? Cool!" Ty's eyes lit up at the prospect of making one himself one day.

"Yep. So if you've got a science question – I'm your guy." He said proudly as he took the chair next to Billie.

Her mouth curled in a smirk as she pushed her chair back and began gathering her books. "You know what?" She said with a sigh. "You're probably right. This is just the kind of thing you should handle."

Smug and satisfied, Quinn grinned up at her. "So. What's the question, Slugger?" He asked as he took another huge bite of apple.

Before Ty could answer, Billie leaned down and whispered in Quinn's ear.

As he heard the topic at hand he nearly choked. Fighting laughter, she moved her mouth close to his and kissed him quickly.

"Hold on. Wait a second. Bill…" Quinn began to protest.

"Uh uh. This one's all you, Science Guy." She smiled as she straightened and sauntered away.


	47. Chapter Forty seven

_A/N: OK – it's late and I looked it up online. Either Mother Goose or Henry Wadsworth Longfellow wrote the little girl poem. _

_I just know it wasn't me so I'm trying to give credit where it's due._

_Livvie – Oh yes. That's what Lynnie's thinking. No getting through to her I'm afraid. :( _

_Here's hoping someday Katie will say "Gooooooooo Yankees!" for me._

_Sigh. I work **so** hard. I don't know what else I'd need to do to deserve it. (heehee)_

_I'm sorry it's sad. I really am. But I had to break it completely before I could start to fix it. And also here's something to remind you that other things are going on now too._

_PS – It's not my fault that where Jamal lives and BG's sweet little baby girl have the same name. Simply coincidence. ;) But congrats to the new parents in any event!_

_Btw - I'm fast forwarding…a lot. So - until 48 - Enjoy! xox - G_

**Chapter Forty-seven**

Rachel bundled her coat around her, Mischief at her heels as she walked a slow circle around the courtyard. She talked to herself in a sing-song voice as she made her way.

"There was a little girl who had a little curl – right in the middle of her forehead. When she was good she was very, very good. And when she was bad she was horrid." She said over and over as she carefully skipped around the perimeter.

Rachel loved that poem. She had curls too. She reached up and tried to keep one of them in the middle of her own forehead but it kept springing back. She loved the word horrid. She didn't know what it meant but it sounded so good. She hoped she was horrid sometimes. She thought it would be cool.

She also loved her new coat – a deep crimson with a black velvet collar. Kate and Colin had sent it to her for Christmas. Mama always let them have a tree but Papa thought it was all so silly. Rachel continued to hum and sing to herself as she skipped around. She was a happy contented little girl.

Unbeknownst to Rachel, the person observing her every move admired her coat as well. It made it so much easier to keep track of her.

Just you wait, Caleb. The figure hidden in the dense woods surrounding Caleb's property thought as they watched her circle around. You took what was mine; I'll have what's yours.

All in due time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Becky – we're not leaving." Kyle said with a sigh for the third time.

"I thought you wanted to find them?" She asked him again.

"I do. I do – but we have a lot of other things to do first. I can't just go off having no idea where they actually are."

"For the thousandth time – they're in Alabama." Becky rolled her eyes. "Alaina called you just last week from there."

Kyle knew he was in for a fight. "Yeah. OK. Where in Alabama? Becky – you have no idea."

"We can find them. Seriously – just think about it." She leaned close and kissed him softly. She ran a hand over his cheek as she whispered. "We could go on a road trip." She ran her fingers through his hair and stared deeply into his eyes. "We've never gone away together you know."

Kyle's heart beat frantically as he watched her. He took a deep breath and tried to form a sentence. "Yeah. There's a reason for that." He replied, pulling away.

"What?" She blinked at him, still incredibly annoyed.

"I like breathing." He chuckled as he placed a quick kiss on her nose.

"Ky-le." Becky whined.

"Beck-y." He mimicked her.

"I really, REALLY don't like you right now." She grumbled as she leaned back in her chair and folder her arms across her chest.

"Too bad." He whispered as he took her hand in both of his. He pressed a kiss to her palm as he added. "Because I really, REALLY love you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you hungry at all? I was going to order pizza." Ethan whispered from the doorway.

Lynnie turned and gazed over at him. She couldn't believe it had come to this. But they had had an awful Christmas and an even more horrible New Year's. She had promised herself that if it had gone this far that she'd take matters into her own hands.

She rose on shaky legs, knowing in her heart that this would be the last time she saw him like this. She took a mental picture of him, an ache in her chest as she saw the sorrow in his eyes.

Ethan simply stood there and looked at her, unsure of what she was thinking. When did that happen? He thought with a sigh. I used to always know.

Without a word Lynnie crossed to him, tears stinging her eyes as she watched him hang his head as she approached. Gently, slowly she lifted her hands to his face, pulling him closer until his lips were on hers.

It was the first time she'd kissed him since before they'd lost Lilly, the sensation so disconcerting to him he almost didn't know what to do. But weeks and months of being without her had his arms curling around her and pulling her close.

"Lynn…" He whispered against her lips, his hands reaching up to spear through her hair.

"Shh. Don't talk." She replied, shaking her head as her lips sought his again. "Don't talk…just…"

There was so much Ethan wanted to say. So much he wanted to know. What had changed? This morning had been like every other since she'd come home from the hospital. She had been distant and cold. But now she was in his arms and kissing him like her life depended on it.

Too afraid that she would stop he decided to act now and ask questions later.

Lynnie turned in his arms, walking backward until she reached their bedroom. In the dark her hands fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, until he took pity and helped her ease them open. Ethan smiled when she slipped her glasses from her face and then reached up to draw his away as well.

"I love you…" He murmured as her mouth searched for his over and over. "Lynnie. I missed you…so much…"

"I know." She replied, nodding quickly before she dragged him into bed with her. "I know…"

She blinked back tears as his hands gently ran over her, peeling away layers until there was nothing at all between them.

As Lynnie strained against him, worry filled Ethan's mind. "Hold on…" He said softly. "Wait a second…"

"No." She shook her head and pulled him back to her. She couldn't bear it if he stopped now.

His eyes filled with concern as he ran a hand across her cheek. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm sure." Lynnie replied. "Ethan, please…"

"I mean…" Ethan sighed as he gazed down at her. "I don't want to hurt you…"

"You won't…" She insisted. "I promise." She pulled him back down towards her as she pleaded. "Ethan…"

He never could resist her, the way her eyes got cloudy and her skin flushed a pale shade of pink. Ethan knew her so well. Lynnie's head was always so full, so busy, but there was always this moment. A moment where he knew there was nothing – no one filling her mind but him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He'll go to Lia first." Abby explained to Cameron as they lay cuddled up together at home. She idly picked at a pull in his sweater. "He won't understand…"

"Shh. Abs…" He whispered as he pulled her closer. "You can stop this if you want to you know."

She shook her head at him. "This isn't my business. It's hers. And I understand it, Cameron. I can't stop her from doing what she feels she needs to do."

"OK. But promise me you won't kick yourself for this later." Cam's voice was low and sweet in her ear. She shivered as his arms closed tighter around her.

"She'll be OK. I think it'll actually be good for her to do this." Abby replied. Tears slipped from her eyes as she added. "But Ethan…"

"We'll take care of him." Cameron replied. "It might take a lot longer but he'll be OK too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun had barely risen when Ethan stirred, his heart light for the first time in months. He turnedon his side, amazed at the sight before him. His hands lightly threaded through her long dark hair, its texture like silk. A smile filled his whole face as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek before slipping from the bed.

He dressed quickly and was soon right back beside her. He nibbled a trail from her shoulder to her ear before he felt her begin to awaken. "Shh. Honey. Don't get up." He whispered. "I'm just going to run out to the bakery." He grinned at her as she turned to him, her eyes fluttering open as she did. "I'm going to get you some of those cinnamon rolls that you love."

"Ethan…" She began, wishing he would stay.

"Shh. Go back to sleep. I'll be back before you know it." He said softly as he bounced from the bed and moved towards the door. "Love you…" He called out as he fled down the stairs and to the car before she could even begin to answer.

"Love you too…" Lynnie whispered as she swung her legs over the side of the bed, pulling a robe on as she moved to the dresser. She pulled out a small pile of clothes and dressed quickly, wanting to stop and make the bed but there just wasn't enough time. She raced downstairs, pausing at the closet at the bottom, grabbing a warm jacket and the bag she had carefully packed three days before. She turned a full circle where she stood before reaching for the door with a trembling hand and walking out into the cold.

Drunk with love and giddy at the prospect that they were finally on their way back to normal, when he drove back up the long and dusty driveway, Ethan didn't even notice that her car was gone. He bounded into the house, paper bag in tow, cheerfully calling her name. When she didn't answer he began thinking she'd fallen back to sleep. Quietly, he tiptoed up the stairs, shocked when he found their bed empty.

"Lynnie?" He called out softly, placing the bag on a bench at the foot of the bed and walking towards the bathroom.

"Lynnie!" He said again, louder this time, his voice edged with desperation.

He ran through the house, the blood roaring in his ears as he made his way through every room. He searched top to bottom before he came to the horrible conclusion that she was gone.

"Lynnie!" Ethan screamed as he threw open the door to each room again, hoping beyond hope that he'd find her tucked away in some corner. "No. Please. LYNNIE!"

At the same moment that Ethan's voice rang through their empty house, alone in her car, miles away Lynnie finally did something she'd needed to do for months.

She sat there and cried.


	48. Chapter Forty eight

**Chapter Forty-eight**

Quinn walked in quietly, his face full of sadness. Billie raced over to him and immediately hugged him tight.

After a few long moments she finally spoke. "Is she gone?" She whispered.

"Yeah." He sighed as he ran a hand up and down her back. "She's a complete wreck. Good thing Danny was with me. He gave her some sort of sedative. She should sleep for the whole flight."

"If you think she's in bad shape imagine Ethan." Billie replied holding him tighter.

Quinn absolutely could. He pulled back and stared into her eyes. "Listen to me." He said softly. "Don't you ever do that to me - OK?"

"Quinn…" Billie began.

He cut her off sharply. "I mean it. I'm serious. Don't you ever leave me."

"I won't." She promised.

"You think I'm joking." He replied.

Billie shook her head at him. "No I don't…"

"Please." Quinn demanded softly as he tugged her toward him again. "I know why Lynnie did what she did and I know I helped her do it. But I also know you Belinda. This is totally something you would do and I'm telling you right now. I won't be able to take it. So. I want to make sure you hear me. Don't you dare ever leave me."

"I won't Quinn. I promise." She whispered into his shoulder.

It was as if he didn't hear her. "Billie. Please. Don't ever leave me." He said again as he pressed a kiss to her hair and held her tighter.

She blinked back tears as she leaned back in his arms. "Quinn. Do you remember when we met?" She asked him. "What I was like?"

In his mind he saw her clearly. She had been so scared, so frightened. It had taken forever to get her to trust him. "You were so different." He smiled down at her. "You were a mess."

"That's such a sweet way to put it. Thanks." She playfully shoved him. "OK. You're right. I know I was but you never gave up on me. Not once." She said softly, her voice full of love. She reached up and ran a hand through his hair. "After you were so good to me, how could I ever give up on you?"

"Billie…" He sighed as she moved closer.

"I'll never leave you Quinn." She promised as she pressed her lips to his. "Never, ever, never…" She pulled back slightly and smiled. "I wouldn't even know how to."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door nearly shook off its hinges, Ethan pounded on it so furiously.

Danny moved to answer it, knowing without even opening the door who was on the other side. "Ethan. Hold on…"

"Is she here?" Ethan asked, his eyes wild. "Please Danny. Tell me she's here." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry. I can't do that." Danny replied, his heart going out to him. "Lynnie's not here. Ethan…"

It was not the answer he wanted but he would not be deterred. "OK. OK. But, Lia will know. She'll know where she is." Ethan said, his voice frantic. "Please. Let me ask Lia."

Danny desperately tried to calm his friend down a bit. He and Lia had expected that he'd come looking here. "OK. I'll get her for you. Just wait a second. She's feeding Liam."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Of course…the babies." Ethan whispered, his face crumpling with grief. "I forgot…"

"It's OK." Danny replied, cutting him off gently. "I know. It's alright. Why don't you have a seat OK? Just wait here. I'll go get her." He promised as he went off to do just that.

Lia's eyes were filled with tears as she saw him sitting there. He looked so lost. She whispered his name softly as she came out into the living room.

He was off the couch and standing in front of her in an instant. "Lia. Please. Tell me where to find her. I know you know."

"Ethan. I know you must be going crazy. But I can't tell you where she is. She needs a little time…"

Ethan couldn't understand. "I know that. I was giving her time. Lia. I never said anything. I kept away. I left her alone. I knew she needed some space and I gave it to her." A horrible thought suddenly flew through his mind. It was one he'd never entertained before. "Oh my God. Does she think it's my fault?"

"No Ethan." Lia protested. "I promise you she doesn't."

"Then why?" He begged her to give him the answers he so desperately needed. "Lia. I don't understand."

Her heart broke as she gazed over at him. "I know. Ethan…"

"I love her…so much. I mean. Do you have any idea?" He asked as he began to pace the living room. "From the minute I saw her I was lost." He continued. "I've never in my life seen anything so beautiful."

Lia stood by, helpless. And though she and Lynnie were identical in almost every way when he looked at her Ethan saw nothing that resembled the woman he loved. To him, Lynnie was one of a kind.

"Lynnie is the most amazing woman in the world. She thinks she's a burden to me but she isn't at all. I love taking care of her. Honestly. It's no trouble to me at all. She has to deal with so much it makes me happy to be able to take some of that away from her." Tears filled Ethan's eyes as he went on. "Lia, I thought she knew…" His voice broke and he sank back down on the couch. "I thought she knew…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun had been up for hours but she had been oblivious. For the first time in months she'd slept soundly through the night.

When Quinn and Danny dropped her at the airport, making sure she was safely aboard the Barrington jet she had barely buckled herself in before her eyes were shut. She'd been so far under she barely remembered being tucked into bed.

Throwing back the soft down quilt covering her she looked around the room and felt an odd sense of peace. It was right to come here. She thought with a sigh. Finally she began to feel more like herself.

Still the thought crept into her mind. Ethan would love it here. She sighed as she looked around.

A tear or two escaped involuntarily. She grabbed her glasses from the bedside table and as she put them on, everything came into sharper focus. Taking a deep breath, she made her way down the stairs.

"It's so late." Lynnie whispered as she walked into the kitchen and noted the time. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You needed to sleep." Her grandmother replied with a smile. "How's my Gwynnie-girl?"

"I'm a little better." Lynnie admitted, smiling at the name Sheila had always called her.

"That's all we can ask for." She replied.

Lynnie sank into a chair as Sheila poured her a cup of tea. "Where's Grandpa?" She asked as she took a sip.

"Out." She said with a roll of her eyes. "Somewhere. Jesus, Mary and Joseph the man's going to drive me to an early grave."

"Gram." Lynnie laughed softly, the sound strange to her own ears. It startled her a bit to know that she still could. "Be nice."

"That was nice. I could've said something worse." Sheila replied with a shrug.

"Who are you kidding?" Lynnie's smile grew slightly wider. "You love Grandpa."

"And you love Ethan." Her grandmother countered.

Lynnie blinked and hung her head. "Yes. I do." She whispered with a nod.

One thing about Sheila, she always told it like it was. She leaned across the table and grasped for Lynnie's hand. "Darling, you know you can stay here as long as you like. God knows you're as sweet as ten pounds of sugar and not a bother at all. But all those miles away there's a young man whose heart you shattered when you walked out that door."

"I know that Gram." Lynnie replied, wiping at her eyes.

"You're entitled to be sad, Gwynnie. You have every reason to." She kept on. "But best you remember that he lost her too."

The tears still came - faster now. "I know." She nodded. Lynnie had hoped that Ethan would move on without her but deep in her heart she knew it would never happen. She had thought she'd be strong enough to be the one who walked away but she knew she was kidding herself. She loved him far too much to ever let him go. So she came here, to where her parents grew up to try and put the pieces back together. Once she was stronger she could face him again. But not before. Not the way it was now - where Ethan thought he'd have to fix it all on his own.

Sheila stood and walked around the table, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "He's a keeper, that Ethan. They don't make them much better." She said, her voice definite. "You take your time and work through this horrible thing but then you go straight back to him. Do you hear me?" She whispered as she pulled away.

She waited to see her granddaughter nod again before she walked out of the room. Lynnie reached for a napkin and swiped at her tears as she whispered. "I intend to."


	49. Chapter Forty nine

_A/N: A few more chapters and the torture will be over – I promise. Blame my parents for encouraging my creativity and over active imagination. My sappiness? Don't know who to blame for that – it just…is. ;) Within all the LynnieLillyEthan drama here's what really wrong with Caleb. _

_Until 50 – enjoy! xox - G_

**Chapter Forty-nine**

"I have a question for you – because I'm dying to know. Just how long do you expect me to keep quiet?" Livvie asked as she gazed at Caleb from the doorway.

"I don't have time for this Olivia." He sighed as he stood and moved to stare out the window.

"Make time, **_Caleb_**." She snapped back at him. "And stop calling me Olivia in that condescending tone. Keep it up and I'll only answer to Livvie from now on..."

"OK. **_Livvie_**. If that's what you want…" He replied, his voice dangerously soft.

There were times he could be so loving she almost forgot how cold and cruel he could be. "It's not what I want – Caleb." She said, her eyes filling with tears. "I want you to talk to me. You haven't talked to me – not really – for months."

Silence was her answer.

Taking a deep breath she tried again. "You don't have to go through this alone, Caleb. I'm right here." Livvie reached out to grab hold of his sleeve. "Please." She begged as she gave it a tug. "Tell me what you're thinking. I used to always know. Now I don't know anything anymore."

"Olivia…" Caleb sighed as he turned to face her. He drew her close and she sank against him.

Livvie's voice was broken with sobs as she clung to him. "You tell me you trust me. But you never show me Caleb. I just want to help you and you won't let me."

"It's not that simple Olivia. You don't understand…" He began to explain.

"Then help me to understand." She cried. "Please Caleb. This is killing me."

"I don't want you to worry." He replied.

"I'm already worried. If you talk to me you can only make it better – not worse. It can't be any worse Caleb." Livvie insisted.

It took everything he had to get the courage to answer her honestly. "Sit down my love." He whispered into her hair. "I give up. I'll tell you."

"Everything?" She asked as she wiped at her eyes.

"Yes." He nodded. "Everything…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grant walked slowly through the door, listening to the sounds of Ethan working. Since Lynnie left no one had seen him in weeks.

Danny had tried to reason with him last, an attempt that was far from successful. He had found Ethan half drunk and inconsolable. The evening ended with Ethan throwing his glass at the mantle and Danny out the door.

Something must have changed because Ethan was busy working at the moment. Thankful for small favors, Grant waited till there was a lull in the sawing before he made his presence known. "Business must be good." He called out softly.

Ethan stopped what he was doing and gazed over at him, a weeks worth of stubble shadowing his jaw. He pushed his goggles up off his face before he answered. "Yeah. It seems I still have that."

"Just thought I'd check in." Grant made his way through the jumble of furnishings until he stood directly across from Ethan. "No one's heard from you in a while."

"And apparently no one's heard from my wife either." Ethan replied, his voice incredibly bitter. "Although maybe they have – but no one sees fit to notify me."

"Ethan…"

By way of response he was cut off sharply. "Nevermind. I've got it Grant. I understand. The going gets tough the Donovans and the Koviches rally around each other and the rest of us are left standing in the cold."

"That's not what's happening here Ethan." Grant took a deep breath. "It's just that Lynnie…"

In an instant Ethan closed the distance between them. His eyes were full of hurt and anger as he backed Grant up against an unfinished desk. Ironically it was a scene close to the one that occurred the day the two first met – which was the day that Ethan met Lynnie.

"Don't you dare say her name." Ethan warned him. He realized how crazy he sounded but still couldn't help himself. He didn't think he could bear hearing the sound. Ashamed he stepped back a bit as he continued. "Just…please…don't…"

Grant was the one person among them that knew exactly what it was like, he knew just the type of pain Ethan was going through. "OK. OK." He whispered.

Unable to leave without doing what he came here to do, Grant tried again. "I'm here because I know, Ethan. I know what it's like. Not what it's like to lose the baby – I don't know that – but I can imagine. Life without Melissa is incomprehensible to me. But I know what it's like to be left behind. Chloe never left Port Charles but she was as far away from me as…" Grant wanted to abide by Ethan's wishes so he refrained from saying Lynnie's name. "Chloe was just as far away from me as she is from you."

"So it's true." Ethan replied as he slowly took off his gloves. He hung his head as he sank into a chair. "She's actually left town."

"Yes." Grant nodded.

"I figured - I just – I guess I just hoped she was hiding someplace near here." Ethan stuttered a bit as the thoughts flew through his mind. "Like…Colin's grandfather's cabin or…the one Danny's dad keeps. But I knew better. Deep down I knew." He blinked back tears and stared across the room – his eyes unfocused. "I felt it the moment I realized she was gone."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lynnie felt stronger by the day. Since she'd landed it seemed she'd cried every hour but the times she'd caught herself seemed fewer and farther between.

She spent her days either working in her grandfather's study, laughing when he'd come in and sneak cigars or at her Aunt Gwen's bookshop, a near carbon copy of the one her mother ran at home.

Gwen was the one who got it. She always had been. Years and years ago - at a time her mother was grieving Gwen had been the one to help Abby pick up the pieces and move on. Now she was doing the same thing in helping Lynnie. To all involved it only seemed fitting.

If Ethan was thinking more clearly he'd know how to find his wife in an instant. It was only pain that clouded his judgment and kept him so in the dark.Thinking of him, wondering what he was doing right now, Lynnie wandered to the back of the bookshop. She paused at the travel section, her eyes narrowing in on a single book, which was nestled between guides of New York City and Niagara Falls.

As she pulled it from the shelf and began to flip through a voice called out from behind her. "I caught your mother with a book like that nearly thirty years ago." Gwen said with a smile. "Who knew Port Charles was such a tourist attraction?"

"It's really lovely, Aunt Gwen…" Lynnie began.

"Yes dear. I know. I've been there often throughout your lifetime." She replied as she tweaked Lynnie's nose. "Speaking of which – when are you going back there?"

"I've been thinking about that lately." She said with a sigh.

"And...?" Gwen prompted.

"And I think it might be sometime soon." Lynnie whispered as she moved to the couch and sat down. "I miss him…" She admitted as she closed the book in her lap and ran a hand gently over the cover.

"Of course you do." Gwen laughed. "He's a living doll."

Lynnie's lips twisted into a half smile as she gazed at the older woman, still so vibrant and lively even with her heavily wrinkled face and her hair threaded with gray. "How come you never settled down Auntie G?"

"Good question." Gwen said with a laugh. "Too much of me for one man to handle I guess."

She gazed over at her namesake and cleared her throat. "So. You done hiding?"

Lynnie's eyes snapped open wide. "We just talked about that. I said I'd go back soon."

"Soon is good. So c'mon. Give me a date." She pushed further.

"I-I-I don't know. Three or four weeks from now I guess." Lynnie stammered.

"Another month?" Gwen's eyebrows rose. "Not that I don't love having you around honey but you've been here nearly two already."

"I know that." She replied, bowing her head again.

"And you say you miss him…" Gwen kept on. "Must not miss him that badly if you can stand to stay away that long."

"No. You're wrong. I do miss him. More than anything…" Lynnie whispered in reply.

"When you were young your mother worried, that you were so taken in by the stories you read that it kept you from actually doing." Gwen whispered as she grabbed for her hand and gave it a squeeze. "So - enough. Stop reading about the place you call home and go back there already."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She just needs time, E." Grant whispered as he watched the emotions filling Ethan's face. "She just needed some time to figure this out without you."

"I don't understand. I thought she needed me. I want to be there for her." Ethan shook his head.

"People have been taking care of her her whole life. Her parents, Lia, Quinn, even Aidan in a way. But no one outside of them understands her as much as you do. Think about it Ethan. Lynnie knows that both of you are hurting and she doesn't want you to take this all on alone."

"But I want to…" Ethan continued to protest.

"And she wants something else." Grant cut him off. "It sucks, Ethan. I'm not going to tell you it doesn't because it definitely does. I don't know what your life with Lynnie is like – that's something that only the two of you know for sure – and that's exactly the way it should be. But I know that you can't make her come back until she's ready. And she will be – soon. You just need to be patient."

"It's not easy…" Ethan replied, his voice defeated.

"No." Grant nodded. "It's not. But if you don't believe anything else I say believe this. When she comes back – as rough as this is? It'll all be absolutely worth it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I should have realized there would be consequences…" Caleb began as he sat in a chair across from Livvie. He was close enough to be able to touch her but refrained at the moment. He needed to get this said first.

"From wishing on the ring?" Livvie finished his sentence. Her voice rose in desperation. "I'm sorry – that's my fault…"

"Olivia – please." He said with a slight roll of his eyes. He ran a hand across his face and tried again. "I'll only do this if you promise to hear me out before you start jumping to conclusions."

"I'm sorry." She nodded and stared into her lap.

His lips curved a bit, knowing that Livvie was doing her best not to let him have it. She looked serene and demure but Caleb could see that her delicate hands were curled into fists and her breathing was labored. It was what he loved about her most, the way she was his match in every way.

"When we've wished on the ring – even in the state it's in now – our motives have always been selfish." Caleb began again. "As they should be, seeing as those harp players think that they've put one over on us."

"They had no right…" Livvie's voice shook with rage.

"Given that my father gave them the opening, I would have been disappointed if they hadn't attempted." He replied. "And look at what we've gained. Colin and Rachel. They exist because of them. Before Rafe's old man meddled that was the only wish that ring wouldn't grant. Now…" Caleb breathed as he finally reached for Livvie's hands, prying her fingers open and resting her palms against his. "Now we have everything."

She was calming down a bit but she knew there was more to the story. "If that's not it what is it then?" Livvie's heart began to race. "You can't hide this from me. Something's happening Caleb. I know it."

"You're right." He replied with a nod. "There is more." He took a steadying breath as he continued. "There was a choice I made. A selfless choice."

"You chose to let Colin turn back." Livvie replied, her eyes wide.

Caleb shook his head. "True but my motives weren't entirely unselfish. It was what you wanted, Olivia and my happiness is tied to yours for eternity." He decided to get right to it. Drawing it out was torture. "I've been trying to find the reason and I keep coming back to one thing. It's what I did for Katrina…"

She knew it had weakened him but she never dreamed it would do this much damage. "All of this is because you gave a sample of your blood?"

Caleb shook his head at her again. He held her face gently in his hands and pleaded at her with his eyes as they bore into hers.

"No, my love. All of this is because I did something for someone else, for the daughter of my sworn enemy without benefit to myself. I did something…human." He said with a shiver.

"And now – I think my worst nightmare is coming true." His voice was barely audible as he finished. "I'm actually becoming one of them."


	50. Chapter Fifty

**A/N: FYI - my math skills are comparable with Alison's.**

**Until 51 – the end of the torture I PROMISE - enjoy! xox - G**

**Chapter Fifty **

"Where's Becky?" Rafe asked as he walked through the kitchen, pausing briefly to press a kiss to his wife's cheek.

"Out." Alison replied with a smile.

"With Kyle?"

"I think so." Alison slapped his hand away from the vegetables she was busy chopping as she said. "She just called; she's not going to be home for dinner."

"You think so?" Rafe blinked at her in disbelief as he chomped on the carrot he had managed to snatch. "You don't know?"

Alison sighed. "Rafe – she's nearly eighteen. I don't ask her where she goes every time she leaves the house."

"You say that number like its magic or something. Like the day she turns eighteen she grows up immediately." He grumbled as he gave her a warning look. "You should keep closer tabs on her. The world is not as safe as you pretend it is."

She didn't want to remind him that in the eyes of the law she most certainly was an adult at that age. Instead she put down her knife and walked over to him pulling him to face her.

"What?" He asked.

She leaned close until her lips were a breath away from his. "Stop it." She whispered before pulling away, just when he thought she would kiss him.

"Alison…" He sighed and tired to glare at her. Noticing the look in her eye he quickly relented. "OK…"

"Promise?" She asked as she went back to chopping.

"Promise." He replied, smiling when he saw Ella walk in.

"Hey." She called out as she scrambled up onto a stool near the counter.

"Ella Bella Cinderella." Rafe said with a huge grin. "What's up?"

"Not much." Ella replied with a shrug. She turned her attention to her mother. "Is it time for dinner yet?" She asked hopefully.

"In a little bit." Alison nodded towards the table. "Why don't you help your father set the table? It'll be ready by the time you finish."

Rafe gave Alison a look. He loathed setting the table but wouldn't dare set that example for Ella. "OK kiddo. Let's go."

"OK. But remember, its forks on the _left_ Daddy." Ella instructed, rolling her eyes as she hopped off and headed towards the table.

"Forks on the left." Rafe repeated with a laugh. "Don't worry - I got it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Becky froze in place as she saw the door to the bookshop open. She had just been about to leave. Kyle felt her give his hand a squeeze and gazed down at her. "Becky?" He said softly.

"Maggie's here." She replied, her voice a mere whisper.

He looked towards the door. Maggie and Tim stood on line at the counter, waiting for coffee it seemed. Kyle decided that enough was enough. "Go talk to her." Kyle nudged as he let go of her hand.

"NO." She turned to stare at him with terror in her eyes. "I can't…"

His cell phone rang as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Oh God. It's Alaina…" He sighed as he saw the number. "I have to get this. Go talk to her. You need to put this behind you, one way or the other."

As Becky watched him walk away she stood wringing her hands. She stared down at her feet for a moment and when she looked up again, Maggie was standing right in front of her.

"Hi." She whispered as she inched closer to Tim. His arm wound around her waist to steady her. He could feel her shaking.

"Hi." Becky replied, clearing her throat a bit. "Are you here for coffee?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah it's better than the coffee shop." Maggie replied.

"I know." Becky nodded.

Tim looked from one girl to the other and thought they needed some time to chat alone. He bent his head and kissed Maggie's hair before he whispered. "I'll be right back."

"He really cares about you." Becky said softly as she watched him walk away.

"Is that so surprising?" Maggie snapped back, her defensed up already.

"No. Maggie. God." Becky said with a sigh. Her voice was choked with tears as she continued. "What's wrong with us? We used to call each other the minute we woke in the morning and then again the minute we got home from school. It used to drive my dad crazy. I don't have a memory from my childhood that doesn't have you in it and now it's like I don't even know you."

"You got busy." Maggie shrugged, hurt creeping in again as she watched Becky blink back tears.

"OK. I admit it. After I met Kyle I was wrong. I know I didn't spend as much time with you as I used to. But us growing apart – it's not all my fault. You have to admit that you moved on too." Becky replied. "You moved on months before I did."

"Rub it in my face why don't you?" Maggie struggled to keep her voice steady.

"That's not what I'm doing Maggie." Becky sighed again, louder this time. Anger overrode her tears as she swiped her hands over her cheeks. "Look. I didn't keep track of how many times you blew me off to be with Pete – or how many times you left me stranded somewhere because you were drunk out of your mind…"

Maggie opened her mouth but the truth smacked her in the face. "OK Becky. Please. Stop."

Becky kept on, oblivious to Maggie's protests. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she continued. "I was so worried about you – for so long Maggie but you didn't seem to care. And I got tired. Tired of having my dad have to pick me up because you were throwing up in a squad car – tired of watching you let Pete treat you like garbage, tired of worrying that one day something really bad would happen to you."

"Becky…" Maggie tried again. It had never occurred to her that Becky would be so upset.

"It was easier." Becky said softly. "It was easier to let you go that to have to worry like that."

A long moment of silence hung between them.

"It was that bad huh?" Maggie asked.

"It was worse." Becky replied her voice defeated. She took a deep breath and decided it was time to apologize. "I'm sorry Maggie…"

"No." Maggie shook her head. "_I'm_ sorry. I was awful. I don't know what was wrong with me back then." She sniffled, her voice catching on a sob as she continued. "I was a horrible friend…"

"It's OK. I know I sort of just bailed once I fell in love with Kyle…" Becky sniffled back at her.

"Kyle - he's the one isn't he?" Maggie said with a knowing grin. "You know - the one you always knew was out there for you."

Becky's eyes were dreamy as she replied. "Yeah. He is." She said with a smile. "What about Tim?"

"He's still afraid of you." Maggie laughed, beyond happy that it seemed she had her friend back at last. "He still gets teased by his brother because you broke his nose."

"He totally deserved it." Becky said with a wink. "I tried to warn him…"

"Yes he did and I'm sure you gave him a chance to get out of it." Maggie nodded laughing harder.

"He really cares about you." Becky whispered as she caught a glimpse of Tim, trying to pretend he wasn't lurking nearby.

"Yes he does." Maggie said as she blushed a deep shade of pink.

"I'm happy for you Mags." Becky said with a smile, relief flooding over her. After months of silence she was so glad that it seemed they were back on track again. She reached out and pulled her into a hug.

Maggie sighed as she gave her best friend in the world a squeeze. She beamed as she replied. "For the first time, in a long while, I'm happy for me too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alison sat on the couch in the den and pretended to read. When dinner was over Rafe and Ella cleared the table and did all the dishes. Then they both sat back down to tackle Ella's math homework.

Their little girl might have her father's personality but she did not inherit his math skills. It always amazed her how Rafe could calculate stuff in his head. Just like Ella, Alison needed both hands, both feet and a calculator.

"All finished?" She smiled as he came into the room.

"Yeah and she went straight to bed. She's out like a light." Rafe smiled. He sighed as he sat down beside her. "She's having trouble with fractions."

Alison's eyes lit up. "Really? See. Fractions I can do…"

"Really?" He smirked at her and gave her a look.

"Yes. They're easy." She replied.

Rafe took the book from her hands and set it aside. "Alison…" He said with a laugh.

"I can do fractions." She pouted at him and crossed her arms in front of her chest, squirming when he tried to hold her.

"OK. You can do fractions." He surrendered, throwing his hands in the air.

"You don't believe me." Alison looked appalled at the thought.

Rafe could tell by the sound of her voice that he was in trouble. Desperately he tried to backtrack. He inched closer to her and whispered. "Angel – you're not good in math. It's okay…"

"I can **_so_** do fractions." She insisted, her eyes glittering with anger as she scrambled off the couch and out of his reach.

Alison sifted through a pile of newspapers, pulling out a colorful add. She shook it in front of his face as her voice rose. "See? Look at this sale. Half off this coat is fifty dollars. One third off is…" She trailed off as she did the math in her head. "…like thirty three."

Rafe bit his lip as he watched her. He should have known. Anything involving shopping Alison was an expert in. "OK…"

Alison was not nearly finished. She cut him off and continued to glare at him. "I know fractions. I bake. It's like chemistry. And in every recipe it's a quarter cup this and an eighth of a teaspoon of that. Sometimes I have to double the recipe so I know what's what." She put her hands on her hips as she finished."So there - Mr. Math Genius – you're not the only one in this house who knows fractions."

Rafe had to fight the urge to laugh. She was really angry, he could tell. He decided the best tactic was the one that never failed.

"I still think I might have one over you." He said, treading carefully as he moved to stand before her.

"I sincerely doubt it." She stared into his eyes and shook back her hair as she snapped at him.

His voice was low and sweet as he snagged her hands in his and brought them to his lips, kissing each of her fingers in turn. "I bet I love you one sixteenth more that you love me."

Alison had been ready for a fight but her heart melted as he pulled her closer. "That's not fair." She said with a giggle. "I was good and mad at you and now you're going to make me prove you wrong."

"That was the idea." Rafe replied with a laugh as he kissed her breathless. Alison kissed him right back. This was one argument that they were both determined to win.


	51. Chapter Fifty one

**A/N :) I wrote this chapter what seems like a hundred years ago - seriously, it was about the same time I wrote Chapter One. Hope it's the ending y'all wanted. (heehee Katie - I just said "y'all". LOL!)**

**Until 52...enjoy! xox - G**

**Chapter Fifty-one**

The plane touched down and Ethan stood there, clutching a large bouquet in his hand. Since she'd sent him a letter telling him she was coming home his heart hadn't stopped pounding.

Chloe and Kate came over and helped him to clean the house, which he had to admit he'd let go a bit since Lynnie had left. He was so grateful to them for their help. He wanted everything to be perfect for her when she was finally back where she belonged.

The scene today reminded him of the last time he'd seen her on the jet, the day she said goodbye to him in Romania. There was a moment as she kissed him when he thought would be the last time he'd ever get to hold her.

Ethan would never have guessed he'd feel that way again, but that's just what had happened the morning she left him.

The plane rolled to a stop. Ethan smiled widely as the door opened. He wanted to run to the stairs but decided to wait until he saw her.

The flight attendant came out first, and then the pilot. Ethan shifted his weight back and forth impatiently, fear sneaking up his spine as he heard Abby's voice behind him.

"Ethan…"

He continued to stare straight ahead. "She must just be gathering her luggage – right?" He asked, his voice shaking.

"Ethan. No. I'm sorry…" Abby whispered.

"No." He shook his head and blinked back tears. "She sent me a letter." He patted the pocket of his coat. He carried the letter everywhere he went since she'd sent it to him. "She said she was better now. She said she missed me. She said she was finally coming home."

"I think she had every intention to…" Abby sighed, knowing that there was no way to take the look off of Ethan's face. Her heart broke as she gazed at him.

"I don't understand. What could have changed her mind? She was on her way home. Is she sick? Is she hurt?" Ethan turned to face Abby and Cameron as he continued to ask questions. A thought flew his mind and he hung his head as he whispered. "Is it me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No. Ethan. It's not you. I just think she needs a little more time…" Cam tried to reason with him even though he himself didn't understand how two people so in love could spend so much time apart.

Ethan shook his head not at all willing to give up this easily. Suddenly it all made sense. He'd been so blinded before. His face filled with determination. "She's at your parent's right? In Colorado. That's where she's been this whole time isn't it?"

"Yes." Cam nodded, unable to hold back the truth any longer.

"Get the pilot back." He ordered as he walked towards the plane.

"Ethan…" Abby tried to grab hold of his sleeve, stunned when he turned and glared at her.

"Go get the pilot or I swear to God I'll fly the plane on my own." He warned her.

Knowing there'd be no reasoning with him, Cam walked towards the hangar as Abby stood by stunned, her heart soaring for the first time in months.

Still clutching the flowers in his hand Ethan made his way up the stairs and into the cabin. As he settled in his seat he vowed to himself. "Times up Lynnie. You're coming home, if I have to drag you back here myself."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She stood by the window, hugging her arms around herself.

"What do you see?" Her grandmother asked as she watched her.

"He's mad. He's had enough." Lynnie whispered in reply. She shook her head as she answered. "I've never really seen him mad – at least not in person…"

"Ethan's been very patient. Your grandfather would have chased me down months ago." Sheila smiled.

"He is patient…" Lynnie sniffled. "But even he's reached his limit. He's coming here, Gram." She said sadly. "I bet he's on his way now."

"About damn time." Sheila grumbled as she walked towards her. She kissed her temple and patted her on the back. "Good luck."

Lynnie's eyes flew open wide. "Gram. You can't leave me here by myself." She gasped, horrified at the thought.

"I very well can and I am." Her grandmother replied. "It's time you two had it out."

"But I can't…I don't know what to say…" Lynnie sputtered.

"You'll figure it out." Sheila shrugged. "We'll be back later tonight,give you little lovebirds some time alone."

"Gram…please…" Lynnie's voice was laced with desperation as suddenly a figure filled the doorway of her room.

"Oh Ethan, love." Sheila said with a bright smile as she caught sight of him. "Look at you - you are just so handsome. If I were younger I'd give Gwynnie a run for her money." She said with a wink.

She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek as he just stood there, silent, mesmerized as he gazed at his wife. "We'll see you both later." Sheila called out as she nudged Ethan into the room and closed the door behind her.

A few long moments passed as Lynnie stared at her feet and tried to find her voice. She was thankful when Ethan finally spoke first.

"You don't look surprised to see me." Ethan said, his voice dangerously soft. "Was it something you saw?"

"No…" She shook her head at him. "I haven't seen much at all lately."

He looked at her, his eyes full of pain. "Don't." He warned her. "Don't lie to me Lynnie."

Lynnie bowed her head again, thoroughly ashamed.

"I'm here to ask you to come home." He said then. "That is…if you even want to."

"Ethan…" She whispered, knowing in her heart she couldn't do what he asked.

He could tell by the look in her eyes that she wasn't going to go with him. Despite the promises he made to himself the words came tumbling out, his voice rising and shaking with anger. "I can't believe you did that. I can't believe you just left me like that – without even a word – without at least a note telling me you were all right."

"I know you were worried Ethan and I'm so sorry. I just didn't know what to say." She began, still staring at her feet. And the point is I'm not all right. She thought to herself. That's why I left.

All the rage he'd been keeping inside was unleashed in an instant. His words assaulted her, stinging as much as a slap to the face "How about – I think I need some time alone. Or – I'd like to visit my grandparents for a while or you know what Lynnie? How about you just told me the truth? A simple sentence - I don't need you anymore, Ethan."

Her head shot up at his last statement. "Ethan…" She gasped. "That's not…"

His mouth hung open as he stared at her. "Are you trying to say that's not true? You still need me? Is that why you've shut me out for months? You needed me so much you flew thousands of miles away from me?"

"Please. Let me explain." Lynnie tried again. "If you'd just let me talk…"

Ethan's eyes flew open wide as he cut her off. "Oh." He said sarcastically. "Now you want to talk. That's fantastic Lynnie. Go ahead, talk. Tell me why you just snuck out that morning why don't you do that? Tell me why you haven't so much as called me in months, tell me how you've sworn your entire family to secrecy so that no one would tell me anything more than 'She just needs time, Ethan.' I am **_dying_** to hear your explanation for all of that – because I'm sure it's a great one."

"Ethan…" She whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

It was like he didn't even hear her. "Just so you know...your friends and family are very loyal, Lynn. They kept your little secret from me all this time." His eyes were full of anger as he continued to stare at her. "Don't worry. Your worthless husband was clueless until this morning, when he finally figured it out on his own."

"Ethan…" Her head snapped up, horrified by his words. "Don't say that. Is that what you thought? I can't believe…"

His eyes were full of sadness as he looked into hers. His voice was bitter. "You obviously don't need me anymore. I shouldn't have come here. This was probably a mistake. I should just go and leave you alone. But you know what? I think I need to hear you say it so I can finally move on. Tell me to go, Lynnie. That's what you want isn't it? Stop lying to me and just tell me already. Get it over with…"

She couldn't take anymore. Lynnie sank onto the ground and cried, her voice broken. "Stop. **_Please_**. I don't know how to do this. I don't know how to fight with you."

His heart ached as he watched her, his anger draining the moment he saw her fall. He took a deep breath to calm himself and moved to sit beside her.

"You're lying again, Lynnie." He whispered as he ran a hand over her hair. "You've been fighting me ever since we lost her."

"I don't know what to do. I know how hard you tried. I know you were trying to fix this Ethan..." Lynnie continued to sob. "I didn't know how to tell you…"

His heart broke for the thousandth time in the span of a few short months. Tenderly he brushed her hair away from her face. "Tell me what?"

She finally met his eyes, her own full of incredible sadness. "That I don't think you can."

Finally. Ethan sighed. It had been months and now finally she was talking and crying and showing some sort of emotion. He had waited so long for her to come to this point he was afraid to say anything in case she stopped so he simply sat there and watched her closely.

She turned to face him and stared into his eyes. "I'm supposed to be able to tell people what happens next. But I didn't see this coming Ethan and I should have."

"Lynnie…" He shook his head at her. "Even if you had, there's nothing you could have done."

It was as if she didn't hear him. "I should have gotten more rest – you were always trying to get me to and I wouldn't listen. I should have eaten better. There were days you know when I just completely forgot. I was so busy writing that before I knew it it'd be time for dinner. I'd always forget those vitamins too. I always forget things. It's no wonder…"

Unable to let her go on, Ethan reached out and pulled her to him. Involuntarily she sank against him, her arms closing around him and clinging tight. She kept talking, her words flooding out, her tears showing no sign of stopping. "That day – when I woke up I knew something was wrong and I tried to pretend everything was fine. Maybe if I went to the hospital sooner I could have done something…"

He should have known this was what she'd been thinking. He couldn't believe she'd gotten it so wrong. "No. Lynnie. It's not your fault. Not at all."

She simply sobbed and began to let him hold her, unable to find her voice.

Finally feeling back in control, Ethan held her tighter as he promised. "OK. It's alright now. We're going to be OK. Shh. Lynnie. Shh."

His words fell on deaf ears. "I was going to come home – I promise you I was but I just can't now. Don't you understand? I know this isn't going to work. I won't be a good mother Ethan. I can't do this…" She said as she tried to move away.

"Lynnie. What are you talking about? You'll be an amazing mother." He whispered into her hair.

"You shouldn't be here. I don't deserve you…" Her words were still protesting even as she finally surrendered, letting him hold her and rock her back and forth the way he always had. Since they lost Lilly she'd missed this most of all – the way he'd always been there for her – it had been that way ever since they first met. She sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I know how much you wanted her. I - I don't want you to have to go through it all again."

She was beside herself and as much as he knew that she was grieving for Lilly, he could tell that now her tears were for him.

"I can't…I don't know how…" Lynnie continued to sob as she tried to inch closer to him. "I can't do this again – Ethan. I can't watch you go through all that a second time. I can't have us both dream and hope again and then find out it won't come true."

"Shh. OK. We have plenty of time. You don't need worry about that right now." Ethan tried desperately to soothe her. "We'll do whatever you want Lynnie."

"I don't know what I want. And now - it's too late, Ethan." She whispered, still weeping. "It's too late…"

He thought that she was giving up hope, but then something else dawned on him. He started to focus on her words.

"Wait…" Ethan fought to find his voice. "What are you saying?"

She pulled back and looked at him and as soon as she did he knew. It was the same look she'd given him all those months before.

He took a steadying breath and framed her face in his hands. "What are you saying? Oh my God. Lynnie? Are you?" He swallowed and asked. "Are we?"

"I'm sorry…" She said again and again through her tears. "I'm so, so sorry."

"No." He demanded softly. "Don't you dare be sorry – about anything." He caressed her cheeks with his thumbs, desperately trying to dry them. He couldn't believe it was true. "Lynnie. Oh my God." Elated by the news he was unable to stop the smile from spreading across his face.

Her beautiful blue eyes gazed up into his as she wept. "I can't do this again – Ethan. I'm too scared. What if something happens? It'll be worse the second time and that's not fair to you. You should be with someone who can give you what you want."

"Shh." He pleaded as he smiled back at her. "Lynnie, please. You have to know. All I want..." Ethan promised as he pressed his lips to hers in a desperate kiss.."All I've ever wanted is you."


	52. Chapter Fifty two

_A/N: It's been a realllllllllly long time. Sorry it's taken me forever. Don't worry - even if it takes me a while to update I'm still going to finish. It's impossible for me not to. :)_

_Until 53-enjoy! xox-G_**  
**

**Chapter Fifty-two**

Billie pulled into the driveway and put the car in park. She sat there for a moment and sighed. She couldn't believe that this house was finally their home.

She couldn't believe that in a few short weeks Quinn would finally, officially be Ty's father. Her fingers were crossed that this time there wouldn't be yet another thing to postpone it. The length of time it was taking to get their life settled was making her nervous. It was amazing to her that she finally was living the type of life she had always dreamed of.

As she slung her book bag over her shoulder her curiosity was running wild. Quinn was up to something, she just knew it. Otherwise why would he tell her to meet him here when they were weeks away from really moving in?

Billie opened the door, the scent of garlic and tomato filling the air. She left her bag in the entry way and let her nose lead to the kitchen.

Silently she stood behind Quinn and curled her arms around his waist giving him a squeeze. He smiled slowly as he felt her pressing into his back.

"Hi there." He whispered.

"Hi." She murmured in reply. "That smells delicious." She commented as he turned to face her, holding a wooden spoon to her lips so she could take a taste.

Billie kept her eyes closed as she swallowed. "It tastes as good as it smells." She whispered as she licked her lips. As Quinn watched her he reached for the knob on the stove, turning the flame down and bringing the sauce to a simmer.

"It's not done yet. It needs to sit awhile." He said softly as he took her in his arms and bent his head close to hers. "And _I_ need to kiss you."

"Oh alright." Billie said with a roll of her eyes. "I thought you might be tired of that by now."

"Never." Quinn replied as he touched his mouth to hers.

She sank into him, her hands reaching up to his shoulders, her fingers curling into the soft cotton of his shirt. When he tried to ease away she pulled him back, her kisses slightly desperate as she tightened her hold.

"Hey." Quinn whispered as he finally was able to tear his lips from hers. "Hey…" He said again as his hands moved to frame her face, making her meet his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Mmm hmm." She nodded, not very convincingly.

"Are you sure?" He asked her then.

One thing Billie was working very hard at was to make sure Quinn knew how happy he made her. She had messed up more than once when they first fell in love, second guessing his intentions or his feelings for her. She had made a promise to herself that she wouldn't let him ever feel as if she wasn't sure about her feelings for him. She wanted him to be sure that she loved him, more than anything.

"I'm fine. I love you…" She whispered as her mouth sought his again.

She said she was fine but Quinn knew better. Before he would let her kiss him he wanted her to tell him the truth. "I love you too. Billie – c'mon. What's the matter?"

"It's silly." She answered as she eased from his arms and moved to gaze out the window.

Puzzled, Quinn followed behind her. He wasn't going to let this go. "Whatever it is you can tell me."

He wasn't going to get his answers so easily. "The backyard is so big. Ty, Aidan and Ella will have plenty of room to run around." Billie said softly.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah. It is. That's one reason why we bought it."

Billie turned to face him. "We can get Ty a dog now. He's waited so long. I always told him he couldn't have one because we lived in an apartment."

"I know." Quinn nodded again, still confused by her mood. "Bill – we've talked about this. We were going to take him the day the adoption goes through. What's going on with you?"

Instead of replying she walked back over to him and pulled him close. She nestled her head on his chest and held tight.

"Billie?" Quinn whispered as his arms curled around her and pressed his lips to her hair.

"Just hold me for a few minutes." She whispered back as she snuggled closer.

He did as she asked, his mind racing to figure out what could possibly have upset her - Except she didn't really seem upset. Just, slightly - clingy.

"You smell good." She remarked as she inhaled deeply.

"Thanks. I think it's just the fabric softener though." He said with a laugh. His voice softened as he stopped laughing. "You sure you're alright?"

"I'm sure. So." Billie cleared her throat and leaned back to look at him. She was just being a little irrational, she cautioned herself. She had to get over this. She had to stop worrying that every time she was happy something would go wrong. She gave him a dazzling smile."What's the occasion? Why are we here?"

"I can't believe you don't remember." Quinn replied, pretending to be hurt. "It's our anniversary."

Her brow wrinkled. "Our anniversary of what?"

"I'll give you a hint. It's not the anniversary of our first date." He said with a grin.

She gazed up at him and burst out laughing. "You're telling me…"

Quinn's face fell. He couldn't imagine what was so funny. "What?"

"Of course that's not it." She replied, still trying to control the fit of giggles she suddenly found herself in.

"What?" He said again, still not understanding. "I mean – you're right it isn't but it could be…"

Billie's eyes widened with disbelief. "Oh no. It could not."

"Of course it could." The look on Quinn's face was incredulous.

"No honey, it can't be." Billie replied. "Due to the fact that you haven't **_ever_** taken me on a date."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alison sat in the den, busy at work on her laptop.

"What are you doing?" Rafe called out from the doorway.

"Research." She replied, not looking up from the screen.

"What kind of research?" He asked completely suspicious.

She gazed up at him and blew a stray hair out of her eyes. "It's for you. I'm trying to help you." She gave him one of her sweetest smiles.

"Well that is a disaster waiting to happen." Rafe mumbled under his breath.

His voice wasn't quite low enough. She had heard every word. "EXCUSE ME?" Her gaze turned into a glare cold enough to make ice.

Rafe sighed. Sometimes he forgot just how easy it was to make her angry. "Angel…" He began his voice soft. "You have to admit – you – working on your own? Not always the best solution to a problem."

His words did little to keep her anger at bay. "I beg your pardon." Alison replied, still furious.

Rafe swallowed and tried again. "I just meant that maybe we should work together…"

She snapped the laptop closed and stood, squirming when he reached out to catch her. "Nice try. That is **_so_** not what you meant." She glared at him and shook her hair back; her eyes were now on fire. "And here I was, just trying to surprise you and maybe find something out about your mother."

His face fell when he realized what she was up to. "My mother is dead, Alison." He whispered.

Her anger drained away as she caught the look on Rafe's face. She shook her head at him and reached out to gently place her hand on his arm. "You don't know that."

"Yeah. I do." Rafe replied. His eyes pleaded with her as he added, "Alison. Don't do this…"

Alison wasn't sure if this was the right time or place but she couldn't stop herself. It had been months since they had been in Romania and though she knew he was trying to hide it from her, it was clear the trip had sparked feelings that Rafe had long since buried.

She stood before him and spoke softly. "Don't do what? Help you find her? Rafe what would you do if you found out she was still alive."

"That is not the point." He replied. "The point is – she's gone Alison."

She tugged on his sleeve and made him face her. "People told me you were gone. I didn't believe them."

Rafe shook his head. "It's not the same…"

Alison would not be deterred. "Not only that – I watched you leave me, more than once. I held you in my arms and watched you die, I physically felt you leave me. And you came back to me. You came back and we got married and had Katrina and Grant and Becky and Ella – we had our family, Rafe."

"I know…"

Alison's eyes bore into his as she gently shook him. "So don't tell me you know she's gone. Don't you dare think for one second you can convince me it's not possible that she's out there – somewhere – thinking you're the one who's dead? Because that's exactly what I think happened. I know how it looked. And I believe that something terrible happened there. But I also think that maybe it's not how it seemed. Maybe someone came there and made her believe you were gone..."

Her words finally registered and as much as it pained him, Rafe knew what she proposed could actually be true.

Alison was still talking, not at all willing to give up before she could convince him. "She might have just run off, the idea of living in that house without you might have just pushed her over the edge, Rafe. She could be out there, grieving for you. You know what it's like. I know what it's like." She gazed up at him, tears slowly spilling from her eyes now. "Any way you look at it, don't you think you both deserve to know the truth?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I have so." Quinn replied, his mind racing.

"Oh yeah?" Billie smiled. "When?"

He wracked his brain for an answer. "The first time I kissed you – it was after the game…"

"…where we went with ten eight year olds? Yeah. No. Try again." She laughed.

"Ummm." He continued to struggle. "Then the next time…"

"I had invited you over for dinner. Ty was there. He fell asleep on the couch." Billie finished.

Quinn was beginning to see the truth. He grasped at straws. "I had you over here for dinner a few weeks before you moved in…"

"You did – and it was lovely. Still doesn't qualify as us going out on a date." Billie shook her head at him. "Quinn. It's a simple fact. Not once have we gone out together alone."

"We go out with Grant and Chloe all the time." Quinn interjected.

Billie inched closer and ran her hands up his chest. "Name one time that we went out – alone. Where I wore something that wasn't machine washable and when we didn't go to a restaurant where there were chicken fingers on the menu." She challenged him.

He couldn't do it. Quinn couldn't believe it was true. "How is this possible?" He looked at her dumbfounded. "How did you agree to marry someone you never even went on a date with?"

"Ummm." She said with a laugh as she leaned up to kiss him. "Maybe because I fell in love with you?"

"I'm serious Billie."

"Me too." She smiled wider. Noticing the look in his eyes she hastened to add. "Quinn, sweetie. I don't want you to feel bad about this. I don't care at all…"

"I care." He insisted as he grabbed herhand and moved towards the door. "C'mon. We'll go out right now."

As hard as she tried she couldn't keep from laughing. "Quinn, stop it. I don't want to go out. You made such a nice dinner."

He stammered and tried to convince her. His hands gently moved up and down her arms, his voice was soft and sweet. "I've been careless with you. I didn't mean it. I can take you out. I was good at it back in the day. I know for a fact that I used to take women on pretty great dates. There was this one place that – I don't know what it was - maybe the food or the lighting or something about it… all I know is that by the end of dinner whichever girl I took there was all over me…" He promised.

"OK." She shook her head at him. "Seriously? Note to Quinn…reminding your fiancé that you once had a little black book the size of the Yellow Pages is a surefire way to ruin a romantic evening at home."

"It wasn't a little black book…" Quinn sighed loudly.

"Oh. My apologies. It was brown." Billie voice was full of laughter.

This conversation was by far one of the oddest they had ever had. Quinn kept thinking Billie should be angry or hurt or upset but here she was, laughing almost hysterically while he clamored to save himself.

"We've gotten off track here." She wiped tears of laughter from her eyes. "OK, so. You brought me to our mostly unfurnished house to make me dinner to celebrate the anniversary of anything else but our first date. So what is it? The day I moved in? The first time you kissed me?"

The whole mood he had been trying to set had been severely altered. "The day I first met you." He whispered.

Billie blinked at him. "You mean at the baseball field?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"OK…" Billie bit her lip and tried to contain herself. The poor guy was trying so hard. She tried her hardest to resist but in the end failed miserably. "Quinn? Honey? That's not the first time you met me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I know you're trying to help." Rafe said slowly, touched that she'd put so much time and effort into this.

"Yes. I am. And you should let me. We're a team you know." Alison replied.

"Yes." He smiled as he lifted a lock of her hair and let it slip through his fingers. "I know."

"I know you've been trying to ignore all of this – but the truth is you're a lousy liar Rafe. I know that even though you've been telling me you're over this but you're not. Everything that's happened in the last few months has really gotten to you. You're so quiet lately and I know that if you do this it could go a long way to getting you back to normal." She laughed softly as she added. "Well…normal for you."

Rafe glared down at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She stifled a giggle. "I know how hard you've tried, but honey you've never really mastered normal."

"Alison…" He sighed.

"Rafe…" She laughed louder.

He was trying to stay mad but couldn't do it. He began to chuckle back at her. "I've come pretty close though right?"

Not wanting to hurt his feelings she nodded before she kissed him. "Yes. You've come pretty close."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn took a deep breath. "OK. You're beginning to annoy me now."

Billie shrugged. "I'm just speaking the truth. The first time we met was almost ten years ago, my first day at college."

"I don't remember that." Quinn replied.

"Obviously." She giggled. "In your defense we didn't really talk that day, although I do remember thinking at the time that Lia's brother was kinda cute." She added with a wink.

Quinn looked around the room feeling defeated. His eyes fell on the small table he had set with the first of their engagement gifts. He had lit a fire, there was still enough of chill in the air at night and thought it would add to the romantic evening he had planned. He had been planning to pull out all the stops tonight, to steer the conversation to their wedding and finally, officially starting their life together. Instead he'd screwed everything up by trying to mark an occasion that he guessed wasn't really an occasion after all.

He hung his head as he moved back towards the kitchen. "I guess we could just have dinner then. I made your favorites…" A thought flew through his mind and he began to second guess himself. "…but maybe they're not really your favorites after all."

All at once Billie stopped laughing. Things had gone one step too far it seemed. "Quinn. I'm sorry."

"It's alright." He shrugged as he lifted the lid on the pot and began to stir.

Billie took a steadying breath. Seeing him so upset made her feel like the wind was knocked out of her. "No. I am. Quinn – I didn't realize…"

"It's OK." He replied, his voice tight. "Grab the wine from the fridge will you?"

Suddenly Billie felt like her prophecy was coming true. Things had been going so well – and now she was ruining it. "I am so sorry I've made you feel this way but at the same time I have to tell you it's nice – for once to see this side of you. I've been so worried, for so long that the other shoe would drop. That one day you'd wonder what the hell you were doing with me."

In the state he was in, Quinn did not have the strength to deal with her insecurities right now. He was too bogged down in his own. "Billie. Please. Don't start this again."

"I'm not starting anything. I'm just trying to explain something." Billie insisted. "Tonight as I drove up here I was so happy, just imagining when we finally get married and move in here. That's why I was so quiet earlier…" She explained. "…because part of me is afraid that I'll wake up one day and it'll all be a dream."

Quinn had no idea what this had to do with the fact that he had single-handedly screwed up the whole evening.

Billie tugged at his shirt and made him face her. "I said I'd marry you, because for the first time in my entire life I feel safe. For the first time I have a real family. So really – honestly - I don't care that you've never taken me out or wined and dined me. I don't care that practically every place we've been to dinner has a drive-thru." She said with a smile, blinking back the tears that suddenly flooded her eyes. "I'm here because you love me and you love Ty and the fact that you do makes us both the luckiest people on earth."

Quinn tried to find the words to reply to her. When he didn't speak she just kept explaining.

"Quinn. I'm sorry I laughed at you. Please. If you want we can make this the anniversary of the day you cooked me my favorite dinner in our brand new house…"

"Now you're just making fun of me." He pouted slightly. He was trying to keep up the pretense of being annoyed with her but it was no use. Being this close to her, seeing the look in her eyes…he was lost.

"Quinn…" She pleaded with him right before she realized that he was teasing her. She rose on her toes and whispered against his lips, her own curving into a smile as she did. "If you don't want me to make fun of you you're going to have to stop making it so easy."


	53. Chapter Fifty three

_A/N: In honor of Qubie as I wrote most of this I was eating chicken fingers and mac and cheese. Just in case you were wondering. LOL! Probably – you weren't – but oh well. _

_I am on V A C A T I O N starting on Friday. You know what that most likely means? Updates galore!_

_**Tissue alert** in this chapter btw. At least – I needed one as I wrote it. But i__n case you didn't know I'm one of the sappiest saps around. ;) _

_Until 54 – enjoy! xox – G_

_PS – Dear PCGirl - Jamal and Ali need to break up – and soon. Make Chris tell them to. __Love, Gracie heeheehee _

**Chapter Fifty-three**

"You are insane, Becky." Maggie said with a sigh.

"He won't listen to me." Becky insisted. "I have to do something drastic."

"Trust me – drastic is not the way to go. Learn from my mistakes, Becks. Just be patient. He'll look for them when he's ready."

"He'll never be ready." Becky said with a sigh. "Do you know what he does? He's so cautious he grabs my hand when we cross the street – AND looks both ways AND only crosses at the light…"

"He loves you." Maggie replied, biting back a chuckle. "He's just trying to keep you safe."

"You are no help." Becky shoved another t-shirt into her bag and sank onto the bed beside it. "I liked you a lot better when you were a delinquent." She muttered.

Maggie laughed loudly. "You did not. We stopped talking because I **_was _**a delinquent."

Becky stared at her hands in her lap, examining her nail polish. "What would you do, Maggie? If Tim's parents were divorced and his mom ran off with his sister. Would you just sit by and watch his heart breaking? Because that's what happens with Kyle. I've seen it – with my own eyes. His phone rings and its Alaina and he gets this…look." Becky sniffled as she stared up at the ceiling. "He talks to her for just a few minutes and it takes me a full hour to bring him back to me."

"OK – but Becky…" Maggie tried to gather her thoughts.

She kept talking, not wanting to hear it. "He needs to find them, Mags."

Maggie sympathized, but knew that this idea Becky had was sure to be nothing but trouble. "You need to calm down. This is crazy Becky. Your father is going to LOSE IT if you run off on your own."

"But Maggie…" Becky tried again.

"But nothing." Maggie shook her head. "Becky – you can't run away like this."

"Katie ran away. She ran after Colin and look how that ended. They are married now and have a beautiful baby. My parents went through so much before they were finally able to be happy. This is nothing compared to all they went through. This is just a little glitch. I can take care of it like that…" Becky said with a snap of her finger. "Kyle just has to let me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This place is amazing." Ethan whispered as he stood next to Lynnie on a trail overlooking the mountains. "I can see why you love it."

She reached out and took his hand in hers. "That's the first thing I thought when I came here and saw this view. I thought…Ethan would love it here."

"So. You **_were_** thinking about me." He said softly as he gave her hand a squeeze.

"Every minute…" Lynnie nodded, still staring out at the scenery. "…every second…" She added softly.

They had talked so much in the last few days, trying at long last to clear the air. Their conversations typically ended with Lynnie in tears and with the two of them wrapped in each others arms.

"Did you think that I blamed you?" Ethan asked, his voice quivering a bit.

Silence fell between them. "I thought you should have." She finally admitted.

The fact that she kept such a burden made him angry. "Well - you thought wrong Lynnie. How could I blame you for something that obviously wasn't your fault?"

Lynnie pulled her hand from his and went to sit on a fallen log. She brushed the dust from the trail off her jeans and drew her knees up, resting her head on her arms.

"Ethan? Do you really think I can do this?" She asked as she blinked back tears. "Because I'm not sure at all…"

"I am very sure." His heart ached as he moved to sit beside her, running a hand gently down her back.

She sat up straight and gazed into his eyes, rubbing her hands over her cheeks in an effort to dry them. She'd spent so much time crying lately she'd begun to not wear her glasses, it was too annoying to keep having to take them off and she had enough to deal with.

"I wanted to give you something back – for everything you do for me and in the end I couldn't…"

It killed him to hear her talk like that. "I'm not asking you to give me anything but yourself, Lynnie. Don't you understand that?"

"It's got to be so difficult for you…" She continued.

Ethan shook his head. "It's not difficult at all, Lynn. Loving you is the easiest thing in the world."

His words were sweet but she didn't even hear him. "I just want it to be…I don't know…_quiet_ for once. For everything to just be calm for five minutes. I want to not see a thing except for you, standing right in front of me. I don't know why I can't just have that."

"I don't know either." Ethan admitted. "If I could make it all go away you know I would."

She wiped the tears away again and stared into her lap. "All I wanted was to make you happy and instead I made you sad, Ethan. I can never forgive myself…"

"You're going to have to." Ethan demanded softly as he held her chin gently in his hand. "Listen to me. **_You _**make me happy Lynnie – just sitting here beside you makes me the happiest man alive." A gust of wind blew, tossing her hair about her face. His free hand moved to tuck a strand of it behind her ear. "Having a child? Well that will just be icing on the cake."

Lynnie pulled back a bit and looked out over the scenery again. She took a deep breath and sighed. "You know what's so weird? We've already had a child and we didn't even get a chance to know her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm going Maggie. I know you're just trying to help and that's sweet but honestly you can't stop me." Becky's voice was full of defiance.

"I know I can't." Maggie sighed. "Becky – God. You have to be the bravest person I know."

"I'm just doing what I know I have to do." She shrugged, not thinking it was at all a big deal.

Maggie sank down onto the floor, defeated. "I know but your dad…"

"I can handle him." Becky replied, with much more confidence than she really felt.

He'd come after her – she knew that. If there was one thing she knew about her father it was his overwhelming compulsion to keep them all safe. The only thing that she was banking on was that Kyle would come after her first.

"Don't you understand? I love Kyle so much, Maggie - more than absolutely anything. And he needs to do this – whether he can see it for himself or not. If I go I know that he'll follow. I've tracked them down; I know almost exactly where to find them. I'll be near Uncle J and once my parents know that they'll be a lot less worried. It'll all be fine. It's going to work out – you'll see."

Maggie was not at all convinced it would work out that way, but she also knew that she'd be powerless to stop her. Once Becky got an idea in her head there was reasoning with her.

She sighed as she watched her best friend zip up her bag. "Ok. Well. I guess you know what you're doing…"

"I do, Mags. Honestly I do. It's going to be fine." Becky promised as she looked into her eyes. "Please. I need you to help me pull this off."

Reluctantly, Maggie nodded as she stood and replied. "What are friends for?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I know. It is weird." Ethan said softly, blinking back tears of his own.

They had talked around the subject for days, never really mentioning the whole reason they had spent so much time apart. They hadn't really talked about Lilly at all. But they had finally started and Lynnie knew she couldn't stop now. She turned and gazed into Ethan's eyes as she whispered. "She was perfect."

"She certainly was." He agreed with a nod.

"She was so, so tiny…but so…" Lynnie looked up at him and sighed. "I can't think of another word but perfect."

"I know."

"She was probably just too good for this world, don't you think?" Lynnie asked, hoping that Ethan could give her some sort of answer.

"Yeah." He replied as he pulled away and stood. "I was guessing you'd think that."

Lynnie was startled by the sound of his voice. "Ethan?"

She watched him for a few minutes, waiting for him to say something. She was just about to go to him when she heard him say. "It's probably because of me."

Lynnie didn't think that she had heard him correctly. "What?"

"I came back." He said sadly. "I should have known there'd be a consequence."

All at once, Lynnie's eyes grew wide with shock. "Ethan…" She whispered.

He turned to face her. "I keep thinking they took her because of me."

It had never even occurred to her that this is what he'd be thinking. "Ethan. No."

He stammered a bit as he continued. "I – I – I mean I should have realized that maybe they'd make me pay for how happy I was – you know – being here with you…"

Hearing his words had the tears drying on her cheeks, the truth stunning her. "Ethan you know that's not true – everything you've ever told me about Heaven tells me it's not like that."

He looked at her, desperation filling his eyes. "Maybe I was wrong Lynn. Why else would they take her? She never even had a chance."

"No she didn't." Lynnie replied, feeling stronger by the second. The need to take care of him now overrode every other emotion. She walked to him and pulled him into her arms. "But we do."

His arms closed around her and he held on tight as she kept on. "You deserve happiness, Ethan and so do I. And that's why you're here – that's why we're together. Because somehow, someway, someone else saw that too."

Ethan couldn't go on without trying to convince her of something himself. "You're not a burden at all. I love taking care of you Lynnie – I'm really good at it."

Instead of protesting like she usually would Lynnie simply snuggled closer and said, "Yes you are. I know that you do."

"So that's what we'll do." Ethan continued, finally feeling like himself again. "You can take care of me and I'll take care of you and we'll both take care of our little second chance here." He whispered as he laid a hand gently on her stomach.

"That sounds like a plan." Lynnie nodded. She hugged him tighter as she whispered. "Ethan?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go home now?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure." He said with a smile, bending his head to place a soft kiss on her forehead. "It's getting kinda late. I bet your grandmother's got dinner ready…"

Lynnie shook her head as she moved to gaze up at him. "No. Ethan – I mean **_home _**home."

"Now that…" He smiled wider as he kissed her again. "…sounds like a plan."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maggie stood outside the door knowing that as soon as she knocked it would all be over. She understood Becky's motives but still thought this was one of the craziest plans she'd ever heard of.

"Becky go home. I'm not opening it." Kyle's exasperated voice called from behind the door. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you that I'm not going to risk making your father mad. I love you. I'll see you tomorrow."

Maggie stood on the other side and tried not to laugh. Poor Kyle. Becky must be torturing him to no end. She nibbled on her bottom lip nervously before she answered. "It's not Becky Kyle. It's me. Maggie."

She heard the locks clicking open and finally stood face to face with him. "Maggie?" Kyle's voice was full of confusion. "Ummm. If you're looking for Becky she isn't here."

"Don't I know it." Maggie said too low for him to hear. She shook back her hair and finally met his eyes. "I know that, Kyle. Becky asked me to come and see you…"

Within seconds he knew exactly why she was there. "Oh my God. Maggie. Please tell me she didn't." He said, his eyes wild and his voice desperate. "Tell me she didn't go off to find them."

"I'm sorry." Maggie replied. "I can't do that."

"She's certifiable, you know that? The girl is desperately trying to cut both our lives short." He muttered as he raced around his apartment, stuffing clothes haphazardly into a duffel bag. "She's out of control. The worst thing is that the best person to help me with this is her father but can I do that? No – because if I go and tell him she's run away to find _**my**_ family the man will kick the crap out of me and enjoy every minute of it." He sighed loudly. "I can't believe she did this. Just when I was making progress she goes and does something insanely stupid."

He sat on the couch and pulled his sneakers on. "How long ago did she leave? Let me guess – three or four hours right?" He shook his head and sighed again. "Just long enough to have me chasing her all the way down south."

Kyle obviously knew Becky very well. "Yes. She left right after dinner."

"If I didn't love her as much as I do I swear to God I'd strangle her for being such a…a…" He struggled to keep his voice steady while he found the words to do Becky justice.

"…lovable, caring, girlfriend?" Maggie offered, trying to lighten the mood.

"Nut job was actually what I was going for." Kyle replied as he grabbed his bag and moved to the door.

"She is lovable though isn't she?" Maggie called out as she raced after him. Her romantic nature had begun to take over. Her heart beat faster as she watched Kyle rushing off to save her friend from, well, herself.

"Yes she is." He said, chuckling a bit in spite of it all. He tossed his bag on the passenger seat and climbed into the car, slamming the door behind him. "Look at how she's got both of us working for her."

"Be careful Kyle." Maggie said with a smile and a wave. "Good luck."

"Thanks." He replied as he started the car and drove off. As he made his way he added to himself. "I'm going to need all the luck I can get."


	54. Chapter Fifty four

**Chapter Fifty-four**

"And where are you now?" Rafe asked, his voice shaking a bit.

Alison wiped at her eyes as she stood across the room and watched him talking on the phone. They had been up for hours. When they learned Becky had run off it was all she could do to keep Rafe from racing off after her. She gazed at him again, the panic in his voice almost visible.

"Have you spoken to her?" Rafe sighed. "Do you know..."

Running a hand over his face in frustration, he paused to listen as his wife stood by, nervously nibbling on her bottom lip. Finally he nodded his head. "I know, Kyle. I understand. I don't blame you in the least. Becky has a knack for finding trouble all on her own." He sighed again as he muttered. "She's just like her mother." Alison could only guess that Kyle was protesting a bit when she heard Rafe say. "No. If you think you're close then I'll…" He took a deep breath, as he said softly. "I'll let you handle this."

The words were barely off his tongue when he added. "If you need me you call me – do you understand? I'll be down there in seconds if there's any trouble." Rafe listened to Kyle's reply and nodded again. "We'll call Jamal and tell him you two are on your way."

Rafe walked over to Alison and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. He bent and pressed a kiss to the top of her head as he finished. "You did the right thing in calling here." He said softly. "Thank you, Kyle. I'm trusting you to bring her home."

He regarded the phone in his hand as the line went dead. Somewhat in a daze, he stumbled over to the edge of the bed.

Alison watched him and hugged her arms around herself. "I'm very, **_very_** proud of you." She whispered.

"DON'T." He warned her. "Don't say too much, Alison. I don't know how long I'm going to be able to sit here and do nothing." He said sadly.

She didn't doubt it. It shocked her beyond belief that he was willing to let Kyle go after Becky on his own. "Where is she?" She asked him then.

"Kyle doesn't know. He's right on her heels I do know that. She is unbelievable." He said, his voice rising in anger. "She must have been planning this for months. She sent Maggie over to Kyle's as a messenger. As soon as he found out he left right away – he's only an hour or two behind her now since she took the bus…" Rafe said, a chill sneaking up his spine. "He just doesn't know exactly where she'll end up so he decided to just keep driving…"

Alison ran her hands through her hair, pulling it off her face. "Sounds like a good idea."

Rafe chuckled bitterly. "Yeah. Great idea." He turned to face her and glared. "She gets this from you you know."

Alison opened her mouth to protest and then smiled softly. "She loves him. She'll do anything to make him happy." She said, her smile growing wider. "He's been without his family for so long…"

Rafe shook his head at her. "You see? This is what I mean. From the way you tell it – it sounds like how you're trying to convince me to look for my mother."

Alison tried to be angry at her daughter but she knew what Rafe said was true. If Rafe kept refusing to find his mother and she came across a lead she'd run and know that he'd follow. The amazing thing to her about all this was that finally Rafe was taking a step back. It was huge and she knew that letting go was breaking his heart.

"She's just like me, you said so yourself." Alison shrugged as she took his hand in hers. "And Kyle's there to save her, just like you saved me too many times for me to count."

"Well let's just hope she doesn't break your record." Rafe whispered as he pulled her into his arms and held her close.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Becky sighed as she heaved her bag over her shoulder. I should have packed lighter. She thought to herself.

"Do you need help with that?" A voice called behind her.

Becky swung her head around and caught sight of the person who had spoken to her. She smiled at a young man about her age, maybe a few years older.

"That's OK." She replied. Though she tried to deny she had them, her slayer instincts told her this guy wasn't a vampire. He seemed harmless enough but she was tired. She knew she wasn't at her most perceptive.

Becky had caught a bus from Port Charles in the early evening. It was now close to five in the morning and the bus had blown a tire just outside of Arkadelphia, Alabama. With a name like that, for a few moments she had been afraid she ended up in Arkansas.

She was so close. Soon she'd meet Kyle's family face to face. And when she did, Kyle would be right there beside her.

"C'mon. That bag must weigh a ton." He insisted as he lifted the straps from her shoulder. "It's the least one stranded traveler can do to help another."

"It's alright…" Becky protested, trying not to sigh with relief as the weight was lifted. Still wary she followed behind and waited her turn at the check in counter, her bag resting at her feet.

When she got her key she lifted it again and started toward the door, a bit startled to find the guy still there.

It was a nice gesture, but they way he looked at her was beginning to make her nervous. "I've got it. You don't have to…" Becky began.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be lugging such heavy luggage around." He replied with a grin.

"It's fine…" Becky tried again, getting more nervous by the second.

"Forget it." He persisted. He stopped and looked at her thoughtfully. "Hey. Wait a second. Are you freaking out because a strange guy is trying to help you?"

Becky blushed, feeling like he could read her thoughts. "A little bit." She admitted. "I'm sorry…" She began to apologize.

"Don't be." He reached for her bag again and held out a hand to her. "OK. If it makes you feel better - I'll give you a thirty second history. My name is Jude Carlton. I'm a senior at Worthington – it's in upstate New York. I'm Finance major, played soccer until I busted my knee last season. I have two brothers and I'm on my way down to visit some of my old friends for the weekend."

Becky tentatively took his hand in hers and shook it. "I'm Rebecca Ramsey. I'm a sophomore at Canterbury College. It's a tiny school in Canada, just over the New York border." She figured a little lie wouldn't hurt anyone and her father had taught her to keep certain details about her life to herself. "I'm visiting relatives in Birmingham for a bit."

"Nice to meet you Rebecca." Jude bent down to pick up her bag again. "So, now that we've been properly introduced let me help you with this bag of rocks you've been hauling here."

Becky laughed softly as she walked beside him, feeling a little more at ease. "My sister went to Worthington. You wouldn't know her, she's a lot older than me."

"Did she?" He replied, seeming uninterested.

Becky noticed and decided to change the subject. "Yeah. You know all this talk about college makes me wonder. Did you see that sign for Arkadelphia U back there?"

"Did I?" Jude chuckled at her. "Who could miss it? Home of the Avenging Aardvarks?"

She was letting her guard down more each second. Becky laughed louder. "Seriously. What an awful name."

Jude smiled back at her but it didn't quite meet his eyes. Girls like this always wanted to make small talk. Jude thought to himself, his heart beating a bit faster. He wished she'd just shut up and stop trying to be so cute. He could also tell for sure that she was a liar, and a bad one at that. He knew for a fact she got on the bus in Port Charles, not Canada. He was lying through his teeth to her too, so he guessed that made them even.

He knew her type. From the first moment he saw her board the bus she reminded him of Amber, same blond hair, same sickeningly sweet smile.

Amber had made a fool of him years ago. She had humiliated him and caused him to lose everything. Anytime the memory surfaced it was like something within him snapped. Today was no exception. This girl in front of him certainly fit the part. He was looking forward to wiping that grin off her face.

Becky slowed to a stop in front of her room. "Well. This is me." She said softly. "Thanks so much for helping me with my bag Jude. I really appreciate it."

He smiled slyly and removed the key from her hand. Becky got nervous again as she watched him slip it into the lock and open the door. "After you…" He said as he held it open and made a sweeping gesture with his arm.

"Actually, this is where we part ways." Becky said with an artificial smile, her blood turning to ice as she faced him.

"Aw, c'mon. It gets kinda chilly here at night. I was thinking we could chat about all we have in common and maybe, eventually, keep each other warm."

"No. That's OK. I don't think so." She should have known her first instinct was the right one. She glared at him as she stood in the doorway and reached for her bag. "I-I-I should have mentioned before that my boyfriend is on his way here to pick me up." She lunged for her bag again.

Despite how agile she was Jude was quicker. He jostled her backward as he moved towards her and shut the door to the room with a bang, pausing for only a split second to shove the bolt in place. He tossed their bags carelessly to the floor.

"Then why did you get a room?" He asked suspiciously as he backed her into a corner. His hands clawed at the sleeves of her denim jacket as he pressed himself against her. His breath was hot on her skin as he leaned close and whispered. "Do you and your **_boyfriend_** like to get it on in seedy motel rooms? Is that it? Oooo. Tell me it it's true. There's a nasty girl behind all that sweetness and light."

She realized all at once he was much older than she'd first thought. She guessed she was not the only one who had lied. "If you know what's good for you you'll get away from me." Becky hissed at him through clenched teeth. She yelped as she felt him fist a hand in her hair and tug. She tried to draw her knee up but he was much too fast for her.

"What are you going to do about it?" Jude laughed wickedly at her attempts to get away. Little did she know that all her protesting just excited him more. He couldn't wait for her to beg him to stop. He ran a hand possessively down her torso before clutching her waist and spinning her around towards the bed. "C'mon, sweetheart. I know you're just playing hard to get. You want this as much as I do. I saw you looking at me when you got on the bus. Let's stop with the games and get on with it."

He couldn't be more wrong. She hadn't even noticed him until he asked her if she wanted help carrying her bag. Becky's mind whirled as she tried to free herself from his grasp. He was really strong, and he knew exactly what he was doing. She whimpered as he lowered her to the mattress. She twisted and turned to no avail. He completely overpowered her.

Jude's hand inched up and closed around her throat, applying pressure until it made Becky gasp for her breath. She was getting dizzier by the second as she summoned every last bit of her strength to fight him, bucking and slapping at his free hand as she felt it inch up her skirt.

Her screams were muffled as his lips pressed to hers hungrily. She kept her mouth clamped shut, turning her head when he tried to kiss her again. "Kyle…" She finally sobbed as she pushed against him. "No. Please. Don't…"

"_Kyle" _He repeated, his voice mocking her. "Who's Kyle?" His imagination ran wild, even so he knew he was probably right on the money. "Is Kyle your football player boyfriend? I bet you like it when Kyle does this don't you? Cheerleaders like you always do." Jude's voice was low and menacing as his hands tore at her clothes and then roamed over her skin. She deserved what she got, he thought to himself. In his sick mind she was simply standing in for the girl who'd made a fool of him all those years ago.

Becky heard the sickening sound of a seam ripping as he applied more pressure to her neck and covered her mouth with his again. The room spun around her until all she saw was darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Imani said they'll be on the lookout for them." Alison said softly as she crawled into bed beside Rafe. She had hated to wake them, but knew she'd better give them a warning that her rebellious daughter was on the way. "I'll feel so much better when we know they've gotten there."

He was only half listening. "Kyle should have caught up with her by now." Rafe replied as he glanced at the clock again.

"If you want to go you should go, Rafe." She replied as she sat up and looked down at him. "I think it's amazing that you were letting Kyle take care of her but if you are half as worried as me you must be nearly jumping out of your skin.

"I'll give him another half hour." He whispered as he reached for her and drew her back down to him. Her head nestled in the crook of his neck and ran his fingers through her hair, over and over hoping it would help to soothe her.

It was no use. "You can't fool me. Your heart is beating a mile a minute, Rafe." She said as her hand glided across his chest.

"No kidding. So is yours." He said as he felt her shiver. Rafe laughed in spite of it all. "A half an hour…" He promised her, holding her tighter and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'll leave in a half an hour if he doesn't call..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No…" Becky wept as she turned to her side. "Please stop..."

At the sound of her voice Kyle heaved a sigh of relief. He had been seconds away from dialing 911.

The events of the last few minutes still filled Kyle's mind. When he'd thrown the door open he had been horrified by the sight in front of him. He expected to see her sitting there, watching some sappy movie on the hotel's pay-per-view and flashing him a brilliant smile. To see Becky lying lifeless while that scumbag pawed at her was not something he was at all prepared for. He would not be able to fully calm down until she knew exactly how badly she'd been hurt.

After Kyle hauled the guy who called himself Jude off of her, he pounded at him until he was sure he had gotten the first bit of his message. When he was down Kyle kicked him furiously, relishing in the sound of what he was sure were his ribs breaking.

When he'd beaten the pathetic slime ball to a pulp and was sure he was down for the count Kyle raced over to Becky, his eyes still full of rage as he noticed the bruises on her skin. He was so preoccupied with caring for her he didn't notice Jude crawling away and slinking off into the night.

"No…" She said again, sobbing and cringing away from him. "Don't you touch me. Oh God. Please...Kyle…"

"Shh. Becky. Shh. It's me. I'm here." He whispered as he tried to hold her.

Becky was lost, still fighting as he tried to comfort her. "Please. Stop…" She begged.

His heart shattered as he watched her. "Becky. It's me. He's gone. It's alright. I'm right here. Honey, please…" He pleaded. "C'mon. Just look at me. Please. Open your eyes…"

She finally began to focus. "Kyle…" She whispered, not believing it was truly over.

"Yeah." He said with a nod right before she sat up and pulled him to her fiercely, clinging tight. He ran a hand down her back as he held her closer. "It's me. Shhh."

"Oh my God. I…Kyle…" She fought to get any words out, her voice was so raspy she could barely speak. "Where is…"

It was then that Kyle noticed that they were alone in the room. Knowing she would not let him go he swept her up in his arms and brought her with him as he walked to the door, kicking Jude's bag outside before shutting and bolting it closed. He carefully moved back to the bed, sitting down slowly. "Shh..He's gone." Kyle promised as he held her closer. "I'm here now. It's alright..."

It was the hardest thing he'd ever have to do. He cleared his throat before he whispered. "Becky." He eased back and made her meet his eyes. "I need you to tell me. What did he..." He forced himself to say the words. "Did he hurt you?"

Her head was pounding and her throat was raw. Her arms and legs ached and she could tell that there were bruises blooming there. Even though she had passed out she was still sure. She shook her head at him. "No. He tried…but…" She shook her head again, more forcefully. "No. Kyle. He didn't. It's alright. I'm OK…"

"You are not OK." He replied, his voice shaking as he tenderly held her face in his hands. "You are so far from OK it isn't even funny. I should take you to the hospital. We should call the police…"

"NO." Becky replied, horrified. "I can't. My father will kill me. I'm already in so much trouble. Besides, I was so stupid..."

Kyle's voice was gentle but forceful. "OK. First of all – what happened here is not your fault, Becky. You are stubborn and reckless but I am sure you were just being your sweet, overly friendly self and this slug took advantage of that. Second – your father knows where you are. I called him…"

"Y-y-ou c-c-called him?" She stammered through her tears.

"Yes." He nodded as he ran a hand gently over her disheveled hair. Kyle's free hand went to his jacket pocket. "Hold on for just a second." He whispered as he nudged her to lay back on the bed. He took out his phone and began to dial. "Let me just call him and tell him I've found you."

"He's g-going to b-be so mad at me." Becky sobbed in reply.

"He'll be glad to know you're alright." Kyle replied. The phone rang once before Rafe answered.

"Hi. Yeah. It's me. Yes sir. I've found her. I know. I hit some traffic and the weather is bad down here. Her bus broke down. She's at a hotel. It's so late she's already asleep but I'm here in my car and I'll keep an eye out for her until the morning. No. No sir. It's fine. I'll have her call you in the morning." Kyle paced the floor as he spoke. "Yes sir. I know sir. Absolutely. Understood. Thank you. I will. OK. Goodnight."

In an instant he was back beside her, tenderly pulling her close. "Y-y-you lied to him." Becky's voice was full of awe as she snuggled closer.

"Yeah, well. I'm not stupid." Kyle whispered with a slight smile as he pressed a kiss to the top of her hair. Becky curled into him as if trying to climb into his skin. When he gazed down at her he noticed her knuckles were white as she tightly held the front of her shirt closed.

She was shivering so violently her teeth were chattering. He was at a complete and total loss as to what to do. "Becky, you're shaking. I want to make sure you're alright. Tell me what you want..."

"I want…" She trailed off, not really knowing for sure what she wanted. "I think I just want to take a shower and get out of these clothes."

"Becky." He tried again. He couldn't help but think it was the right thing to do. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"

"NO." She shook her head vehemently. Seeing her reaction took that option completely off the table. "I'm OK, Kyle please. I just want some Advil or something and to take a shower and change and then I want…"

"What?" He asked, feeling incredibly helpless as he watched the tears fall down her cheeks.

Becky gazed at him and fought to keep her voice steady. "I just want you to hold me until I fall asleep. Is that OK?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure." He said softly, wondering if he'd ever be able to rid the sadness from her eyes. "Of course I will. Whatever you want."

Becky took a deep breath and very reluctantly eased away from him. She stood on shaky legs and went to go pick up her bag. It slipped from her grasp almost immediately. Her strength was so depleted there was no way she could carry it in the state she was in. She leaned against the wall, fighting another dizzy spell.

He quickly moved to help her. Kyle gently guided her towards the bathroom, placing the bag in the corner. He vowed to himself that if she was still in such a state in the morning he'd take her to the hospital, kicking and screaming if he had to.

He almost thought everything was back to normal again when he saw Becky smiling up at him, rising on her toes and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "Thank you." She whispered before she eased away.

"I'll be right outside." He promised as he walked backwards into the other room.

"OK." She nodded.

"I'll be right outside." Kyle said again, feeling nothing but helpless as he watched the door close.

When he finally heard the water running he sank to the bed. Through all his training he had been waiting for this feeling. He'd always felt the call to avenge evil but he was not sure if he had it in him to kill.

Tonight he was sure that he could without question. Had he not stopped to make sure Becky was alright Kyle was sure he'd have gone on beating that sorry excuse until he took his last breath.

The realization washed over him as Kyle sat there quietly and gazed at his hands. He wondered if they would ever stop shaking.


	55. Chapter Fifty five

_A/N: I'm loving the new review reply feature. Trés cool._

_This chapter is dedicated to my long lost Nat, even though she probably won't get around to reading this until the year 2010. LOL!_

_Ali – yes – Rafe's a basket case – but even he knows he can't be the only guy in his daughter's life forever._

_First quote in this chapter is from poet Thomas Moore (1779-1852). – not me. ;)_

_The second comes from Paradise Lost by John Milton (1608-1674). I'll tell you what – writing is such an educational experience. I kick ass on Jeopardy now. ;)_

_Until 56…enjoy! xox-G_

**Chapter Fifty-five**

Caleb paced his study, feeling only slightly better today than he had the day before. Every day it got harder for him to keep up appearances. Pausing briefly, he glanced over at the desk again, looking at the single sheet of paper lying there.

_Those who plot the destruction of others often perish in the attempt._

Caleb recognized the quote by an Irish poet. He sighed again. It was the third letter he'd received in as many weeks.

Whoever was sending them was incredibly hurt and angry. It wasn't so much what the notes said it was how they were sent, on fine parchment paper and written in calligraphy. The fact also was that the sender seemed to put a lot of thought into what was written.

He didn't know how much longer he could go on like this. He couldn't shut the world out forever. It was ironic though that the one place he had felt safest in the world had now become nothing less than a prison.

Caleb thought back to months ago when Rafe came over to Romania and tried to help him. He'd forced him to dispose of all the new recruits he'd made. Caleb knew Rafe had a point – it had been an act of desperation to be sure, but there was no other way he could think of to save himself and protect his family.

He stared at an old ancient book resting on the shelf beside his desk. The ring had lost it's power but he knew that the words written there still hold some sort of magic.

It annoyed him to no end that he felt this way – weak, powerless, dependant. He knew that Olivia was losing patience by the second and that was **_never_** a good thing.

Caleb clenched his fists over and over, the ordeal of the last few months clearly visible. His eyes were shadowed, his skin sallow. He looked every inch as undead as he was.

The answers were right at his fingertips it seemed, if only he had the courage to act.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyle jumped up when he heard the sound of the water turning off. A few long minutes later the door creaked open.

Becky stood framed in the doorway, the soft light surrounding her like a halo. Her hair hung straight and damp, the water still clinging to it darkening the shoulders of her oversized sweatshirt. Her hands disappeared into the sleevesas she fisted the cuffs. She looked every inch the pretty angel he sometimes called her.

She tentatively walked towards him as Kyle stood by helpless, waiting for some sort of cue as to what to do for her.

When he couldn't stand the silence any longer he finally spoke. "Do you feel better?"

"Yeah. I do." She nodded, still standing at least three feet away from him.

She gazed at the bed and laughed nervously. "I had a whole other plan for when you finally found me."

"Did you?"

Becky nodded again. She couldn't quite meet his eyes. "I knew you'd follow me. I was counting on it. And when you got here I was going to…" She stopped short and took a deep breath. "I mean, I was going to try to…"

Kyle took a tentative step towards her as he asked. "What, Becky?"

She sniffled as she finally looked up at him. "Seduce you."

He nearly laughed at the look on her face, but the events of the night made it impossible. "Becky…"

She kept on; anything was easier than really acknowledging what had happened to her tonight. "I've been saving for this trip for months. I decided to take the bus so I'd have more spending money. I wanted to make sure we could finally be alone." She looked up at him with tears lighting her eyes. "I have candles with me; I even got my grandmother to give me a bottle of champagne. I went to one of those fancy stores and bought this really sexy nightgown. It had a little robe and everything. I wanted it to be perfect." She said her voice desolate.

"Becky. You are perfect." He whispered as he took another step closer.

"No I'm not." She shook her head at him. "I look awful. I feel awful. I feel…" Becky trailed off, tears streaming slowly down her cheeks.

"What?" Kyle's voice filled with concern at the look on her face.

Becky hugged her arms around herself, looking so small in the clothes that she wore. Other than her face, there wasn't an inch of her skin visible. "I thought a shower was a good idea. I thought I'd be able to wash it away, but I can't." Her voice broke on a sob. "I can still feel him, Kyle."

In an instant he closed the distance between them and pulled her close. "Becky…"

Kyle took a steadying breath, the blood raging in his veins. It was all he could do to not go out and track down the cretin who'd done this to her.

Her hands fisted in his t-shirt as she pressed herself closer to him. Becky titled her head back a bit so she could look into his eyes. "My first impression was that he was a creep but he made me let my guard down. He said he went to the same college as Katie - he said he understood that I might be nervous having a stranger help me and I don't know why but I let him. And before I knew it he locked me in here and then..." She trailed off, knowing it wasn't necessary to really go over every detail. "I feel his hands everywhere." She whispered, as she took Kyle's hand in hers and pressed it to her heart. "Make them go away, Kyle." She begged as she hooked a hand around his neck and brought his lips to hers. "Please…"

He kissed her back, trying with all his might to restrain himself. He wanted to help her, he needed to help her, but deep down he knew that this was not what she really needed right now.

"Becky." He sighed as he reluctantly pulled away and held her at arm's length. "Hold on."

She shook her head and reached for him again. "No. Please. You asked me what I needed and this is it. Make me forget. I need you Kyle…" She looked up at him, confusion filling her face. "I want you. Don't you want me?"

"Of course I want you." He replied, wishing he could give her what she asked for. "The way things have been - us going slow... Becky it's never been about me not wanting you. That's not it. You just were saying how you had all these plans for us. I don't want what happened tonight to spoil all that."

She had made plans but they could easily be changed. Becky was still not completely convinced. "I just think…" She began.

"I just think…" Kyle took over. "...that you need to rest and get some sleep." He held her chin in his hand and stared deeply into her eyes. "Listen to me Becky. I'll be right here beside you all night – well…" He glanced outside and saw that the sun was beginning to rise. "All morning, I guess." He continued with a smile. "I promise. I'll hold you until you wake up. If I need to I'll hold you every night until you dream about nothing else but me."

She blushed a bit as she reached up to run a hand over his cheek. "It won't take long. I always dream about you."

"Do you?" Kyle replied as he bent down to scoop her up in his arms. He carried her to the bed and gently laid her on the mattress, kissing her slowly and sweetly before he drew away. Seconds later he was crawling into bed beside her and pulling her close. "Go on. Tell me about them."

"Sometimes I dream about when we first met. Sometimes I see what it's going to be like when we're married and what our kids will look like…"

"Kids?" Kyle said with a laugh as he pressed his lips to her hair. She smelled incredible, an intoxicating mix of something floral with a hint of vanilla. It was driving him crazy. As Becky pressed herself closer to him he was giving himself extra points for his restraint. "OK. Tell me more. How many do we have?"

"Three. Two boys and a girl." She replied, her voice definite. "The girl's the oldest."

Kyle rubbed circles over her back, hoping to lull her to sleep. "Is she now? What's her name?"

"Madeleine…" Becky yawned. "Spelled the French way, because you're…you know…"

"French?" Kyle laughed louder.

"Oui." She replied, giggling back at him as she snuggled closer.

Silence fell between them again. Kyle was certain she was asleep when he heard her whisper. "I'm so glad you found me. I was so scared but I kind of knew you'd save me if you could."

Her words had the images flashing before his eyes again. Of all the things he wanted to say, he decided to pick the one that would comfort her most. "I'm glad I found you too. I promise - no matter what - I'll do my best to always save you." His voice held a warning as he added. "Just don't make a habit of this, OK?"

"OK." Becky agreed with a nod. "Je t'aime, Kyle." She murmured as she gave into sleep at last.

The fact that she spoke the words in French made him smile wider. It might take some time, but he knew now for a fact that Becky would be alright. Kyle glanced at the door to the room, making sure that they were locked in and she was finally safe.

"Te iubesc, Becky." He whispered, just before he fell under himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Swiftly and expertly a hand dipped the nub of the pen into the dark, black ink. In perfectly formed letters the delicate fingers moved to write another warning.

_Abashed the Devil stood, And felt how awful goodness is, and saw Virtue in her own shape how lovely; saw And pined his loss._

Not too many more before it would be time to act.

She wanted to see him squirm. She wanted him to know what panic was like, how desperation felt. She couldn't wait to see the look of horror fall across his features.

Caleb thought himself an expert on mind games and torture. To know without a doubt he didn't suspect who was behind all of this made her nearly giggle with glee.

Not much longer now, she promised as she folded the note, gently placing it in an envelope and sealing it with crimson wax. She thought ita fitting touch for a message intended for a vampire.

She smiled, knowing he'd be battered and broken when she was finished with him.

She could hardly wait.


	56. Chapter Fifty six

_A/N: I didn't intend to spend so much time on Becky's incident. The more I thought about it - I just felt it was a responsible thing to do. How I got Imani so involved is a mystery to me. I never really paid too much attention to her when she was on PC. To refresh your memory – she was never a werewolf in my story. I have enough to deal with carrying all these vampires. LOL!_

_There must be something in the PC water. I swear!_

_Until 57 – BRRRRRRRRRR! - STAY WARM! xox - G_

**Chapter Fifty-six**

"Watch him Colin! Oh my God!" Kate squealed as Alex teetered dangerously close to the stairway.

"I got him." Colin replied with a laugh. He swept the little boy up his arms. "Hey there big guy. Where do you think you're going?"

"Da." Alex giggled as leaned back and clapped his hands. He squirmed as he tried to get away. "Down."

Colin shook his head as he looked over at Katrina. "I'm still not used to him talking."

"Or walking." Kate laughed back at him. She walked over and gave Alex a smacking kiss on the cheek. "He's such a big boy." She whispered as she nuzzled against his neck.

"Mama." Alex said with a pout. "Pweas? Down."

"Oh Colin. Let him go." She laughed.

Colin laughed back as he bent down and placed Alex gently on the ground. He giggled as he waddled away from them.

Kate kept one eye on her son and the other on her husband. Her brow creased with worry as she gazed at Colin. "You OK?"

"Hmmm?" Colin replied, staring off into space.

"Have you heard from your parents yet?" She asked, trying to rouse him. She simultaneously grabbed a picture frame from Alex's little hands and tried to redirect his path towards a safer end of the living room.

"My mom called the other day. I know this is hard for you to understand – but they just sound so…" Colin fought to find the right words.

"Sad?" Kate offered.

Colin blinked in surprise. How did she always have all the right answers? "Yeah."

Kate nodded as she scolded Alex. "Sweetie. Give that to Mommy please." She bent down to his level and held out her hand. Alex laughed as he placed the glass paperweight he held into her palm. "Thank you baby." She whispered as she kissed his nose. They'd have to do another round of baby proofing it seemed. He was getting into absolutely everything. She turned her attention back to her husband as she straightened. "I thought so."

"How do you possibly know that?" He asked.

"Because. I know what my father said – that your father is losing his powers minute by minute – and I'm sure that doesn't make him happy." Kate took a deep breath as she scooped Alex up and grabbed a candy dish from his hands. Her heart was heavy but she knew that her next thought was probably the right one. "You know what?" She found herself saying. "You could probably really help him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure that's all you want? You barely ate a thing." Kyle whispered as he reached across the table to grab Becky's hand.

She nodded and tried to swallow. The orange juice she was drinking felt like razor blades as it slid down her throat.

"I'm sure." She whispered when she could finally find her voice.

"Becky…" Kyle gently scolded her. "Please. Let me take you to the hospital. I want to make sure you are OK."

She shook her head at him and adjusted the scarf she had wound around her neck. She was lucky she had brought it, even though she had expected to wear it in her hair instead. "I'm fine, Kyle."

He could see from the look in her eyes she wasn't going to agree with him. He began to plot, figuring if he could just get her in the car he'd be able to steer it towards the hospital and convince her along the way.

Kyle watched her with concern as he dug in his pocket to pay the bill.

"Well look who it is. They told me you'd be stopping by here." A voice called out behind her as she watched Kyle walk away.

Becky jumped a bit at the sound, wondering if she'd ever feel comfortable again. She turned around and gave a grin. "Uncle J."

"Stand up; baby girl let me take a look at you." Jamal said with a smile. "God. You look exactly like your mother when I first met her. It's kinda scary."

On shaky legs Becky stood and faced him. In the state she was in she didn't even realize that the very restaurant they were in had been in Imani's family for years. She tugged at the sleeves of her t-shirt, realizing with horror that they weren't quite long enough to hide the bruises on her arms.

As hard as she tried, nothing got past Jamal. His eyes narrowed and his voice got soft and dangerous. "What the hell happened to you?"

Becky feigned innocence. "N-n-nothing."

"That's not nothing – that's some punk not treating you right." Jamal replied as he gently examined her arm. He took a step back and his defenses sprang to life. "Who is it? That tall blond dude who was just sitting here?"

"Who? Kyle? N-n-no Uncle J." Becky's eyes went wide with shock.

Kyle, unfortunately, picked that precise moment to join them. "Becky?" He called out to her, his voice full of concern.

In one swift movement Jamal grabbed hold of his t-shirt and dragged him outside. Becky screamed, the sound causing Imani to race in from the back room.

"Stop him. Please." Becky pleaded as she ran to the door. Once out the door she clutched Jamal's arm. "Please. Stop!"

"You think it's cute, putting marks on a woman? You think you're a tough guy because you can beat up a girl?" Jamal hissed at Kyle as he slammed him against the doorframe.

As pain shot through his head Kyle realized just how dangerous getting involved with Becky had become. People were so protective of her it seemed to him he was always getting the crap kicked out of him due to misunderstandings where she was involved.

"No sir. I would never." Kyle replied. He didn't even flinch as Jamal threw daggers at him with his eyes.

"It wasn't Kyle." Becky sobbed as she pleaded with him. "Please. Leave him alone. He would never, ever hurt me. NEVER."

"Someone hurt you." Jamal snapped at her. He turned his attention back to Kyle. "And if it wasn't you – you must have let it happen."

"NO. You're wrong. Kyle would never hurt me. He saved me…" Becky's voice rose in panic. She turned towards Imani and continued to beg. "Please get him to stop."

"Jamal Woods. Get a hold of yourself." Imani scolded as she finally got him to ease his hold. "My grandmother is rolling in her grave right about now. I swear. You have never mastered southern hospitality."

The ordeal left Becky weak and hysterical. She moved to one of the rocking chairs that filled the porch of the Silverhill Café. Tears poured from her eyes as she whispered. "Just stop."

Once freed, Kyle rushed to Becky, pulling her close and trying to quiet her. "She says she OK. I couldn't get her to agree to go to the hospital. I was planning on just taking her there once we got back in the car. Then we were going to call home and go and find you." He pressed a kiss to Becky's head as he looked over at Imani and said softly. "I didn't realize we were already here and that this was your restaurant."

"What the hell happened to her?" Jamal barked at Kyle as he swatted his wife's hands away from him.

Imani rolled her eyes and moved to Becky's side. She gently pulled Kyle away from her and reached for Becky's hand. If her suspicions were right, she figured it might be better if Becky had another woman to talk to. "Honey. Let's go inside. You can take a few minutes and if you feel up to it, tell me what happened."

Still shaking, feeling almost as if she was going through everything all over again, Becky nodded and followed slowly behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alerted by an early morning call from his sister in law, no sooner did Becky and Imani reach the back room did someone else make an appearance.

"Where is she?" Rafe barked as he bounded up the stairs to the porch. "I can't believe I trusted you."

"Easy there cowboy." Jamal joked as he tugged on Rafe's sleeve. He laughed as he shook his head. "I thought it'd take you a few hours to get here at least. We were just going to give you a call. I forget that you have those freaky superpowers."

Rafe ignored Jamal's teasing. His gaze moved over towards Kyle as he spoke accusingly. "You lied to me. You told me last night that she was alright. How the hell did you let this happen?"

"I know sir." Kyle whispered. "I can explain that. She was just so upset I figured…"

"Yeah well now **_I'm_** upset." Rafe spat back at him. "Proud of yourself?"

"No sir." Kyle took a deep breath and stared Rafe straight in the eye. "But if I had to do it over again I'd do the exact same thing."

"Oh you would?" Rafe stared at him openmouthed.

"Yes." Kyle nodded, feeling more confident by the second. "I would. I know she's too young and I know we've had our problems in the past but there's one thing that you need to deal with."

Rafe crossed his arms over his chest as he continued to stare the younger man down.

Kyle barely flinched as he continued. "I love your daughter. I intend to spend the rest of my life with her if I'm lucky enough and while I do I'll do everything I can to keep her safe." His voice rose in anger as he went on. "But short of catching her before she left Port Charles there was nothing you or I could have done to prevent this. She does what she wants – no matter what either one of us says and that's just one of the million things I love about her. So. I can either sit here and argue with you over who loves her more or we can just skip it and focus on helping her now." He mimicked Rafe's stance as he finished. "You decide…**_sir_**."

"Damn Rafe." Jamal chuckled. "He told you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I could help him?" Colin looked at her like she was nuts. Then he voiced his thoughts. "Are you insane?"

She carried Alex over to his playpen and laid him gently down in it, hoping beyond hope he wouldn't try and climb out again. "No. And I resent that suggestion." She said with a smile as she walked over to him and tugged at his hands, drawing him down on the couch with her. She held his hand in hers and traced the line of his wedding ring with her finger as she continued. "You chose to be mortal. If that's what's happening to him maybe you can help him accept it."

Her words were sweet but he didn't know what difference that all made. "My father isn't going to accept this, Katrina. You know that as well as I do."

Colin ran a hand gently through her hair as he continued. "It's not so simple. If he loses his powers he'll lose everything. There's his legacy. I've refused to follow him and if he becomes mortal – the name Morley as his world knows it will become obsolete."

Terror filled Katrina's eyes. "You don't think…" She whispered. "You don't think he'll try to come after you again…or worse…" She added as she involuntarily rested a hand on her stomach and gazed over at Alex. "…our children?"

"I don't know." Colin admitted, too concerned to realize what Kate was actually implying. "I know that when he's desperate he does anything he can to survive. He won't go down easily."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Becky gratefully took a glass of water from Imani with a trembling hand. "Thank you."

Imani smiled as she took a seat beside her. "You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to sweetie." She whispered. "I just think maybe it'll make you feel better."

"I know Kyle is worried but I'm really OK. Honest." Becky insisted.

"OK. I know you think you're fine but there's no question someone hurt you Becky and I know your father. You won't be able to hide this from him. It's not going to be easy when he asks you for an explanation. So…" She said with a grin. "Why don't you just practice on me?"

Becky would still rather forget the whole thing but she knew Imani was probably right. She took a deep breath and stared at her lap as she started to speak.

"I came down here for Kyle…" Becky began, twisting the edge of her skirt nervously in her hands. "He hasn't seen or heard from his mother or his sister in years and then suddenly he's been getting calls from his sister, Alaina. The area code is from Alabama so my best guess is that they're somewhere near here. He doesn't say much but I can tell he really misses them."

She shook back her hair and continued. "I love him so much I just wanted him to be happy you know? So I started to save my money and planned this trip – I knew once I left he'd follow and then once he found me he wouldn't be able resist at least trying to find them. It just didn't go at all like I thought." She said with a sniffle.

Imani stayed silent and just watched the young girl's face. She reached out and gently took Becky's hand in hers.

Becky grabbed on and held tight as she kept on, bracing herself for the next. "The trip was awful and it took so long and then the bus broke down. There was this guy there, he offered to help me with my bag and I didn't want him to but he seemed nice enough and I was so tired and it was so heavy I let him. And before I knew it he had locked me in my room and he threw me down on the bed and he…" Becky's voice broke. "I mean, he was trying to…"

She didn't need to elaborate. Imani had kind of guessed the story would go something like this. "It's OK sweetie..." She said softly as she ran a hand over Becky's hair.

"I don't know when exactly Kyle got there. The guy…he had his hands on my neck and he was choking me so I wouldn't scream and I guess I just passed out. I know that I wasn't awake for some of it but I really don't think he hurt me – I mean – not in that way. I would know wouldn't I?" She asked as tears slowly ran down her cheeks.

Becky looked so much more grown up than the last time she'd seen her but the look in her eyes and the way she framed the question told Imani she was still incredibly young and innocent. "Yes, honey. You would know."

"I'm tired and achy and my throat hurts a little but I'm really fine. That's not what's bothering me. You know what I'm the most worried about now?" Becky wept softly. "Kyle's been so sweet and he's doing all the right things but I just don't know if he'll ever look at me the same again. He saw that guy with his hands all over me. He's been so stubborn. He says he wants me but he doesn't want to disrespect my father. I mean it's totally crazy. I love him so much and even though we've been together so long we haven't even slept together yet…"

"And now – look what's happened." She looked up at Imani, her gaze desolate. "Now that he knows – now that he's seen me like that - will he even want me anymore?"

If there was anything the way Kyle so much as looked at Becky told her it was that no matter what happened Kyle's impression of Becky would never change. It was clear he absolutely adored her. If her guess was right – and she was sure it was – Kyle was beating himself up about Becky being in harms way in the first place.

"Of course he will. Becky what happened wasn't your fault." Imani promised her. "Kyle knows that better than anyone."

Becky nodded and swiped a hand across her cheek. "I just have waited so long you know? I had all these plans for what it would be like when I finally was with him. And now, because I went running off without really thinking everything through I can't help but think I ruined it all."

Imani smiled softly as she reached over and pulled Becky into a hug. "Shh, sweetie. Don't you worry. It's like my grandma always said, "Every day is another opportunity to make a new happy ending." She hugged her tighter as she added. "Something tells me you're still going to get yours."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Then I think you should go – just for a little while." Kate said softly, as her heart beat faster just imagining him going over there. It was so silly. He toured for his music all the time. There were weeks on end that she lived without him. For some reason there was something different about this. Even so, she knew it was a good idea. Deep down, in a corner of Caleb's heart, she knew without a doubt that love still lurked there. It was obvious in the way he gazed at Livvie, and most definitely could be seen when he so much as spoke Rachel's name. It was there when he had cared enough for Colin to let him go.

Throughout the years there was one thing she'd learned. When you peeled away everything else, vampires and slayers really weren't that different.

She was a slayer like her father but she was also alot like her mother. Kate knew without a doubt that if there was anything that could save Caleb, it would be love.

Colin looked at her completely confused. "It's not that I don't appreciate this Katrina because I absolutely do, but why are you so insistent about all this?"

This was not the way she'd planned on telling him her news but she figured it was as good a time as any. Kate gently held his hand in hers as she spoke. "You know that I have a hard time with some of the things your family does. But the fact is that your father helped to save my life and for that I will always be grateful." She gazed into his eyes and went on. "So if it might help him to have you for a little while I'm willing to let you go."

Colin was so overcome with love that he didn't realize she was still speaking. Her eyes filled with tears as she kept on.

"Besides. It'll be nice. You can tell your parents in person about their new grandchild." She said with a huge grin.

"Their w-w-what?" Colin stammered.

"Yeah. Well." Kate shrugged and pretended to be nonchalant. "I figure we've done such a good job with Alex – why not try another?"

"Are you really?" Colin asked.

"Yeah. I'm really..." Kate replied laughing at the look on his face.

Colin swallowed nervously. "And they say you're OK? It won't be like last time?"

She should have known he'd worry. She had seen both Michelle and Chris and they had both given her a clean bill of health. She gently ran a hand over his cheek, hoping to calm him a bit. "They say that I'm fine. No. It won't be like last time - I promise."

Colin pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers, wondering how in the world he ever got so lucky. He was so thankful for what he had in his life, he owed it to his father to help him.

"I love you." He whispered as he pulled away and grinned madly.

"Good to know." Kate teased as she pulled him back to her and kissed him sweetly. "Because I kinda love you too."


	57. Chapter Fifty seven

_A/N: Merry merry. Happy happy. Enjoy enjoy. Until 58! xox - G_

**Chapter Fifty-seven**

"Rebecca Elizabeth. Get your things. We're leaving now." Rafe bellowed.

"NO." Becky replied, her voice shaking but defiant.

After her conversation with Imani the two women walked out to witness a staring contest between Kyle and Rafe. After a million questions about Becky's physical condition and finding out what had happened to her, Rafe quickly started making demands.

"Rebecca." Rafe warned her again his eyes narrowing. "I am not in the mood to argue with you. We are leaving. Right NOW."

"NO." Becky said again as she moved to stand beside Kyle. She reached for his hand and held tight.

Rafe sighed. "If I have to I will carry you out of here." He promised giving her a look that would make a grown man cower. "I will **_not_** tell you again. Get your things and let's go."

Becky tilted her chin and challenged him once again. "NO." She repeated.

"Man, she is the spitting image of Spunky." Jamal chuckled softly as he watched the scene. "I feel for you Rafe. You have to deal with three daughters…**_and_** Ali too?" He shook his head in disbelief as Imani elbowed him in the ribs. "What'd you do to them when you were upstairs that they'd punish you like this?"

Rafe was oblivious to Jamal's teasing. He couldn't believe Becky wouldn't obey him.

Becky shook back her hair and stared into her father's eyes. "I'm not going Daddy. I'm sorry but I can't."

"You can – and not only that - you will." Rafe promised her, fighting to keep his voice steady.

"NO. I'm not." Becky replied.

"Rebecca." Rafe sighed, louder this time. "Look…"

"Mr. Kovich, please. Let me try to talk to her." Kyle began.

Becky dropped his hand and stared at him dumbfounded. "Don't you start with me too. Listen to me. We are staying here and until we find Alaina and your mother."

"We don't even know if they're even anywhere near here, Becky." Kyle replied.

"We don't know that they're not." Becky snapped back.

She turned towards her father again and spoke softly. "Mom's told me nearly everything about when you two first fell in love. I know for a fact that there was this one time when you invited her parents for dinner because you knew that it would make her happy."

Rafe paused and stared at her. Jamal was absolutely right. She looked and sounded so much like Alison it was tough for him to argue with her.

Becky wiped at her eyes as she continued. "I know what you would have done if you had had enough time. You would've gone and found them, because you love her and you'll do anything to make her happy. And that's why I'm here doing this for Kyle. It's because I love him."

Becky wouldn't be quieted, she was on a roll. She stared at Rafe as she went on. "He won't admit it – but he's too scared to do this himself. He's worried that she won't want to see him." As she finished she walked to Kyle and grabbed for his hand again.

"Becky." Kyle whispered, touched that she cared so much about him but knowing her father's patience was wearing incredibly thin.

She smiled up at Kyle and then turned back to her father. "I'm telling you right now." Becky promised, her voice gaining strength by the second. "If you make me go back home I'll just come back here again. I'll keep coming back here until Kyle finds his family. I promise you I will. And I'm sorry. You don't have to like it Dad but you don't have much choice."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Colin took a deep breath as his taxi took the long winding drive up to his parent's home. He always got a bit of a tightening in his chest when he came here. So many memories, and the bad far outweighed the good.

Once he reached the end of the drive, he was surprised to see a dark looming figure standing guard at the door.

"Do you have business here?" The man called out in Romanian, giving Colin a sinister look as he paid the cab driver.

"Not exactly." Colin looked at him quizzically.

"Then you must leave." He replied, blocking his path.

"You've got to be kidding me." Colin tried to walk past him but was rocked back on his heels.

Colin's voice filled with annoyance as he glared at the man in front of him. "Look, Igor or whoever you are. I don't know what's going on here, but I'm here to see my parents. Now step aside and let me in."

"You are the master's son?" The man said reverently.

"Yeah. The master. Whatever." Colin replied. Fear snaked up his spine. If his father had started to recruit again, things were worse than he thought.

The guard bent down in a sweeping bow as he held the door open. "Please. Do come inside. My sincerest apologies."

"Forget it." Colin waved him off as he made his way inside.

"Colin?" Livvie called out as she ran towards him. "Oh honey!"

"Hey Mom." Colin whispered as he held her close.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she leaned back in his arms,

"I came for a visit." He replied.

"Alone?" Livvie peered behind him, expecting Katrina and Alex to be standing there.

"Yeah. Alone." He laughed softly. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"No." Livvie laughed back at him. "It's not that I'm not happy to see you. I absolutely am. But I just love that grandchild of mine."

"What about my wife?" Colin chuckled.

Livvie sighed a bit before she tried to answer. "It's just so hard - due to the fact that she's a slayer…I mean, I do like her…"

Colin gave his mother a look. "Yeah well, you shouldn't just like her, you should **_adore _**her. She's about to give you another grandchild."

"She's what?" Livvie's mouth dropped open. She blinked back tears as she whispered. "Oh Colin, that's wonderful."

"Yeah. It is." He replied, beaming from ear to ear. Despite the joy he felt over the fact that Katrina was expecting he knew that there were more than one reason for his mother's tears.

"What's going on here Mom?" He asked softly.

"I don't know what you mean." Livvie said as she pulled away.

"There's some thug guarding the house, you look like you haven't slept in days, I don't hear Rachel anywhere. Something's going on…"

"We're fine. Your father will take care of everything." Livvie insisted.

"Great plan." Colin sighed. "Look, from what Katrina and her father have said things are far from okay."

It was then that their conversation took a quick turn for the worse. Livvie's eyes began to glow as she glared at her son.

"You pay too much attention to slayers, Colin." Livvie growled at him.

"And you don't pay enough." He spat back.

"We don't need them." Livvie shook her head. Her voice sounded almost automated as she added. "We don't need help from those weak, pathetic do-gooders. We just need each other. If we isolate ourselves everything will work out just fine."

"Everything isn't fine." Colin replied as he held his mother by the arms and stared into her eyes. "And I'm here to find out just how 'not fine' it is."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rafe couldn't say he hadn't been warned. Alison had told him long ago that given a choice he'd be bitterly disappointed to find out his daughters would each ultimately pick another man over him.

They grew up too fast, Rafe thought with an ache spreading through his chest. He could have sworn it was just yesterday that Becky had a pair of swinging pigtails and a mouth full of bubblegum.

Imani watched the scene and decided that it would be a good idea for Rafe and Becky to have some time to talk this out on their own. She nudged Jamal as she called out, "Kyle honey? Why don't you come sit inside with us for a bit? I'll get you a nice glass of sweet tea and a slice of blueberry pie." She smiled as she added. "It's my grandmother's secret recipe. I promise you've never tasted anything like it."

Kyle nodded as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Becky's cheek. "You OK?"

"Yes." She whispered back as he slipped his hand from hers and followed Imani and Jamal inside.

As she gazed at her father, Becky was struck by how at the moment he was beginning to look his age. His hair was threaded with gray and soft lines creased the skin by his eyes. But most of all, she couldn't recall him ever looking quite so sad.

"Daddy…" She began.

He cut her off gently. "I worry about you, Rebecca. I worry about all of you…"

"I know…" She nodded.

Rafe walked slowly over to the porch swing and sat down. "I wasn't going to come down here. Just so you know…" He whispered. "It was really hard for me but I had decided I was going to let Kyle take care of you."

She quietly walked over and sat down beside him. He ran a hand over her hair as he went on. "But once Abby told me what she had seen I couldn't help myself. I'm probably in really big trouble. Your mother was still arguing with me about it when I just left…"

"Don't worry, she'll forgive you." Becky whispered with a smile. "She always does."

"Yeah. She does." Rafe sighed. "I'm very lucky…"

"We all are." Becky agreed, tears lighting her eyes. She took a deep breath before she started again. "Daddy, I don't want to fight with you. I just wish you could understand…"

"That's not what this is about Becky, I really do understand." He grumbled as he slipped an arm around her shoulders. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"No it doesn't." Becky smiled and snuggled into him. "A lot of this is actually your fault you know."

"How is it my fault?" He asked, completely confused.

Becky's voice was soft and dreamy as she spoke. "Not just you - because of you…**_and_** Mom. All my life I've watched you. How you look at Mom any time she comes into a room. You can practically see in the air how much you love her. And it's the same with her. You can hear it in her voice anytime she says your name, even when she's kinda mad at you." Becky giggled.

She picked up his left hand, tracing a finger over his wedding ring as she continued. "It's a rare and beautiful thing, for two people to love each other like that. Ever since I can remember I've wanted to find someone. I wanted to find someone to love and might love me that way too. And I know you don't like to hear this but I think Kyle really does"

God she sounds so grown up, Rafe thought as he listened to her. Slowly he bent his head and pressed a kiss to her hair, despite his broken heart. "I'd say so." He whispered as he pulled away.

"He really is a good person Daddy. He respects you and more than that - he respects me. Kyle would never, ever hurt me…" Becky insisted.

"I know. I know. Do me a favor OK? You can all let up on the "Kyle's Great" campaign." I get it now." Rafe replied with a roll of his eyes as Becky laughed up at him.

He turned and held her arms still as his eyes roamed over her. "Becky, are you sure you're OK?" He asked, gently pulling the scarf from her neck, his blood boiling as he softly pressed his fingers to the bruises he found there.

She winced and arched away from him. "I'm still a little sore but I'm alright, Daddy. Please don't worry. Kyle found me…just in time."

"We should go and find this guy…" Rafe replied, rage building and buzzing in his ears at the sight of what harm had been done to her. "At least report it to the police…"

She shook her head. "It's fuzzy but I think Kyle taught him enough of a lesson." Becky insisted. Her eyes welled up again as she pleaded with him. "Please. I don't want to go rehash all of it. Don't make me do that."

"Ahh.Angel Face…" Rafe sighed as he held Becky's chin gently in his hand. "What am I going to do with you?"

She sniffled as she heard him call her the nickname he'd given her so long ago. Becky sank into his arms and hugged him tight. "Don't worry Daddy. You're doing just fine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"To what do we owe this pleasure?" Caleb called out sarcastically from the top of the stairs.

"Can't I stop by for a visit?" Colin replied, eyeing his father carefully as he made his way towards them.

"Is that what you call it?" Caleb replied. "See. I'm thinking it's more of a recognizance mission." He walked over to Livvie and snaked his arm possessively around her waist.

"Dad…" Colin sighed.

"You chose mortality you begin to become sneaky like them. Always going around, saying one thing when you mean another…" Caleb went on.

"I have no problem saying what I want to your face." Colin's temper began to flair as he cut him off. "You want to take this into another room or have it out in front of Mom?"

"Colin please." Livvie pleaded. "I told you, everything is fine."

He angled his head towards her and gave her a suspicious look. "You want me to leave?"

"I just don't want you to stir up any trouble." Livvie clarified, her eyes blank as they stared into his.

"What has he done to you now?" Colin asked as his gaze narrowed at her. He faced his father again. "What have you done to her?"

"You spend too much time with slayers, Colin." Caleb remarked.

Colin's eyes lit with fire as he glared accusingly at Caleb. "She was fine. She was acting normally until a few minutes ago – until right before you got here. Now she's like a robo-vamp spitting out insults about my in-laws…"

"That's nothing new. Your mother and Alison have a tumultuous history…" Caleb sighed.

Colin couldn't believe how bad things had gotten. He knew it was bad, but this was beyond what he'd imagined. He desperately tried to reach his father, to latch on to the good he knew him to possess. "Stop it. This isn't about Katrina's mother, or you and Rafe. I can see what this is. This is desperation." Colin's voice softened as he implored him. "This is another sorry attempt for you to gain control when you have none. I thought more of you. A smarter man would accept a hand when it's offered. A nobler man would know when he needs help."

"Then it's clear you haven't really learned a thing." Caleb's voice was laced with contempt. "You keep calling me a man but that's far from what I am. A man is a mere mortal, easily wounded and driven by emotion. That is not who I am, or who I want to be." Caleb's eyes flashed a demonic red as he finished. "I promise you. I'll fight till my last breath to escape such a miserable state."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyle wandered to the front of the restaurant, peering through the lace curtains at the scene on the porch. He watched with longing at how Becky and her father were together. He tried to think back to his childhood to see if he could remember ever feeling like that. Safe and protected and most of all loved by either of his parents. If he had it was too far buried to find now.

He could be dead for all they knew. His father never bothered to go after him when he'd left for Port Charles, his mother never bothered to send for him when she took Alaina away. Something must really be wrong with him if it was so easy for them to write him off like that.

It amazed him he could even keep it together enough to love Becky the way he did. He was damaged and broken. He knew he had some nerve even coming near her.

But, in the end, he knew he couldn't help himself.

She was everything that was bright and pure and kind and good. He was amazed that she even looked twice at him. Falling in love with her was the easiest thing in the world. When he fought with her father, when she was in danger, whenever he felt her slipping away he found himself fighting as hard as he could to hold on.

Because when he was with her, everything else just fell away. He could pretend, when he was with her, that his world hadn't been shattered years before. He could pretend that he had a real family.

He knew what she wanted. She had this silly idea that once they found his mother everything would be happy and rosy. Kyle was sure the opposite would happen, and it terrified him.

What would Becky say if she saw where he came from? In the years since his mother left his father had been in a perpetual drunken stupor. Their home, once cozy and charming was surely covered in filth by now.Kyle had tried to keep it clean while he lived there but he was certain since he'd been gonehis father had let it all go. He was sure litter was strewn about every inch of the place, bugs and rodents probably were having a field day. And his father probably sat in the midst of it, drinking himself into oblivion.

Just like her, Becky's house was so beautiful. It wasn't fancy or luxurious but it was truly a home. She had no idea what a life like that was like. She had parents and siblings who loved her, unconditionally.

If she knew what he really was, someone who's parents could care less if they saw him again - someone so unworthy of her love that it bordered on the ridiculous...if she found out what he was really like he was sure she would probably stay with him out of pity. She was too good a person not to. And Kyle knew, without a doubt that he could never bear to see her look at him like that.

He was glad Rafe had shown up. He'd make Becky go home and he could go with them – drive away from this part of the country and never look back. He could stay in Port Charles and start a new life one that had nothing to do with the one he left behind.

Taking a steadying breath he pushed the door open and moved out to the porch, the sound of the old floorboards creaking announcing his appearance. His heart melted as Becky eased out of her father's arms and beamed over at him. When he heard her words fear froze him in place.

"Everything's going to be just fine now Kyle." She promised him, her face full of hope. "My Dad's agreed to help us find your family for you."

"Becky - no." Kyle shook his head at her. "Sir…" Wide eyed and panicked, he turned to Rafe and nearly begged. "Don't you think she'd be better off at home?"

"What I think doesn't matter much at the moment. My daughter's gotten an idea in her head and I know better than to try and change her mind. If I have no choice I figure I might as well help you." Rafe replied. "You've come this far – seems a shame to waste the opportunity."

He bent and pressed a kiss to Becky's forehead before he pushed up out of the porch swing and stood. "I'll let her tell you while I go ask Imani for a slice of that pie." He smiled as he clapped Kyle on the back and slipped through the door.

"Dad says the key is going to your father first." Becky grinned madly as she stood and walked towards him, reaching out and hugging him tightly. "I think it's a fantastic idea. They used to be such good friends and I can't wait to see where you grew up."

Kyle's stomach fell to the floor as he held her; the scent Becky wore clouding his senses and making him dizzy. In an instant he imagined the rancid odors awaited them at the place he used to call home. He could already see the horror on her face when she learned the truth.

His head spun. He tried to regain control as he murmured too low for her to hear. "I can…"


	58. Chapter Fifty eight

**Chapter Fifty-eight**

"So. Here we are. Back where we started." Colin said with a sigh as he followed his father into the study. "That didn't take long."

Caleb chuckled under his breath as he moved to sit behind his desk. "We once had a lot more in common – you chose to resist…"

"I'm not doing this." Colin replied, his voice tight. "I'm not starting this – all over again."

"I certainly didn't ask you to come here." Caleb shrugged.

"Trust me – it wasn't my idea. It was Katrina's…"

Caleb's eyebrows rose with interest. "She sent you?" He said with disgust.

Colin had to bite his tongue before he replied. "Yes. **_Katrina_** suggested that perhaps my family might need me – but I see my suspicions were right – as usual."

"And what would they have been?" Caleb yawned.

Colin couldn't hold back any longer. He glared at his father as his words came out in a torrent. "That you are self centered, egotistical, and downright cruel. When it comes to getting what you want you care nothing about who or what stands in your way. Not even Mom – which makes me sick quite frankly because all she has done is try and make up to you for the mistakes she's made before and all you do is try to change her…"

Caleb's eyes began to glow. "Be very careful, Colin…"

"You think I'm scared of you?" Colin spat back. "I wasn't afraid of you then and I'm certainly not now. You're pathetic. I've seen how you work my whole life and I pity you – because you've been so twisted that you don't even know what you want anymore. Would living a quiet life with Mom and with Rachel be so bad? Would growing old together be so horrific?"

"You have never understood the gift you could have received." Caleb replied, his voice dangerously soft.

"I've already gotten my gift. Katrina and my children? They are all I'll ever need in this world. I pity you, _Caleb_." Colin added in a whisper, reverting back to calling his father by name. He did it mostly because he knew it was a way to wound him. "It must be awful to not be satisfied with what you have…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You alright?" Lia asked as she held onto her sister's hand.

Lynnie nodded, squirming a bit as she lay on the exam table waiting for Michelle to come in and do a sonogram. "I just want to get it over with."

Lia blinked back tears, her heart breaking for Lynnie as she stood beside her. She should be enjoying every minute of this instead of worrying every time she set foot in the hospital.

The sound of Lynnie's voice roused her. "Thank you for coming with me. Ethan didn't want to miss it, but he has to deliver that armoire to the Jacobson's…"

"It's OK, Lynn." Lia whispered as she ran a hand over her hair. "I'm happy I can be here for you."

"The last one I had was fine." Lynnie's voice quivered a bit as she spoke. "This one's going to be fine too."

"Of course it will." Lia nodded.

Lynnie tried again to get comfortable. "I hate it here. I should start to make plans now to have the baby at home – like you did."

Lia laughed. "I didn't plan it. Well - Danny will tell you I plotted but honestly – it was just a last minute thought."

"I still think it sounds like a better idea. Except…" She trailed off.

Lynnie averted her eyes and began to pick at the blanket that lay over her. Her hand moved to rest over her stomach. "If something happens…"

"Lynn – look at me." Lia demanded as she crouched down to look into Lynnie's eyes.  
"Michelle, Danny, all of us - we're all going to make sure that everything will be fine. Please stop. I hate that you are so worried…"

"I know." Lynnie nodded again. "Everyone keeps saying that – I just know I won't be able to relax until it's over."

As the words left her mouth, Michelle came walking in. She smiled when she saw the twins side by side. "Hello there - Double Trouble. How're you doing?"

"Better than Danny I'm sure." Lia laughed. "I left him with the twins…by himself!"

"Poor guy." Michelle smiled widely. "I'm sure he'll do fine. Or at least he'll appreciate you more."

"Oh I'm sure he will – he just had this look of terror on his face when I left." Lia replied.

"And how about you Lynnie?" Michelle asked, her voice full of concern.

"She's scared." Lia replied.

"Understandable." Michelle gently laid her hand on Lynnie's abdomen. "Lynnie. We talked about all this." She said softly. "You are perfectly healthy – the baby's doing great. The chances of the same thing happening again are slim to none."

"I know that." Lynnie said, her voice quivering a bit. "I just won't be able to relax until…"

"I know." Michelle cut her off. "So let's take a look at this little one, shall we?"

Though her heart went out to her friend, Michelle morphed immediately into doctor mode and began to prep Lynnie for the sonogram.

Lynnie held her breath as she felt the sensation of the cool gel spreading over her stomach. She didn't dare let it out until she could hear the glorious whooshing sound of the baby's heartbeat.

"There we go." Michelle said with a smile as she watched Lynnie relax. "Lynn you're both doing great. Everything looks just fine. I promise."

"Good." Lynnie whispered as she squeezed Lia's hand. "That's really good."

Relieved that the hard part was over, Michelle grinned as she spoke again. "Want to know what kind of kid you've got baking in there? 'Cause I can tell you."

"Really?" Lynnie's eyes misted over. In her heart she thought knowing if it was a boy or a girl would make it too hard. She'd be dreaming and planning and hoping more than she already was. She thought about it for a long moment before she replied. "You know what? I don't think I want to know…"

Lia's heart beat faster as she interrupted. "Oh tell me!"

"LIA!" Lynnie gasped.

"No. Seriously. She always knows everything first – I would LOVE to know something before she does."

At that her sister began to laugh. "Oh my God Lia…"

She nearly jumped up and down at the prospect. "Oh C'mon. Please? Tell me Michelle. I'll keep it a secret. Cross my heart. I won't even tell Danny…"

"Now I know you are lying." Lynnie laughed louder at the look on Lia's face. She was standing there next to her with her hands clasped in front of her, looking like a little kid saying "Pretty please?"

She turned towards Michelle and smiled. "Oh - go ahead. Tell her. Just don't let me hear you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'd be more satisfied if my only son wasn't such a major disappointment." Caleb replied.

"Well that's nothing new." Colin rolled his eyes. "Tell me something I haven't known since I was twelve."

He paced the floor and gazed out the window, expecting to see his sister playing in the courtyard. He turned and gazed at his father again. "Where is Rachel exactly?"

"She's safe." Caleb said softly.

Colin's eyes narrowed as he spoke again. "Safe…where – exactly?"

"It's none of your concern." Caleb waved him off.

"So that how it is huh?" Colin snapped back. "You're done with me? With your grandchildren? Has living that sick life of yours become so important to you that nothing else matters?"

Caleb sighed. "It's always been a priority. Colin - this shouldn't surprise you. You've known all along…"

"Yeah." Colin nodded. "I really thought we'd moved past this. I thought that we had agreed to disagree – but you haven't changed a bit."

Caleb sat there seething until he finally lost hold on the control he'd been clinging to. He swept the contents of his desk onto the floor in a frantic gesture. He stormed across the room and got right up into his son's face. "You want me to just give up? Oh I'm sure your wife and her parents would just LOVE that. They've been trying to get me under their thumb for years but time and again they fail. I'm not going to go down easily Colin…" He vowed his voice shaking with rage. "And if you keep this up I'll take you all down with me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't you want to know if you need to buy stuff in blue?" Lia asked, her eyes sparkling.

"NO. Julia." Lynnie replied with a sigh as she pushed the door open. "God. You are going to make me regret this aren't you?"

Upon hearing the sound Ethan came walking towards the door with a look of concern on his face.

"Hey." He said softly as he approached.

"Hey back." Lynnie said with a smile as she eased into his arms.

He pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head, his voice shaking a bit as he asked. "How did it go?"

"We're fine. Everything's good." She whispered in reply as she snuggled closer.

Ethan let out the breath he hadn't been aware he'd been holding. "That's great."

"It is." Lia chimed in. "And I know what you're having…" She added in a sing-song voice.

Lynnie leaned back in Ethan's arms and gave him an exasperated look. "I didn't want to know – so I let Michelle tell her which was a _huge_ mistake. She's been acting like someone Aidan's age since then."

Ethan wasn't quite sure what he wanted. "So. You know?" He asked Lia.

"Uh huh. Want a hint?" She said with laughter in her voice.

He looked from his sister-in-law to his wife and back again before he answered. "No. Ummm. That's OK."

Lynnie heard the hesitation in his voice. "You want to know?" She asked, a bit shocked.

"I'm not…" He went back and forth in his mind. "I don't know…"

"Well – when you decide – I'm here – full of information." Lia replied with a wink as she kissed them both on the cheek in turn. "Love you Lynn." She whispered as she moved to the door.

"Thanks for today. Love you too." Lynnie called after her as she continued to stare at her husband for a long moment.

"Ethan - if you want to know I won't mind." She said at last. Her voice caught on a small sob as she went on. "I just don't think I can handle it…"

The look on her face made up his mind. "It's OK honey. I don't need to know."

She began to get teary as she continued. "I've already made all these plans in my mind – and it's easier when I can't put a face or a name…"

"Shhh. It's alright – we'll be surprised. That's better anyway." He said as he hugged her tight.

"It's going to be OK this time right? Please?" She whispered into his shoulder. "Just tell me again..."

"It's going to be alright." Ethan replied as he held her closer, hoping with all his heart he was telling her the truth.


	59. Chapter Fifty nine

_A/N : I think it's taken me so long to update is because I both want to finish and don't want to let go. Do you know what I mean? But alas - I need to get things moving. It's taken me 10 months to get to this point and at the rate I'm going this story will take 10 years to finish. I mean – I need to get some of the drama over with so my poor Quibe can finally tie the knot. Geez! _

_So. Here goes nothing. _

_Until 60 (and a little hint as to where Rachel is…) Enjoy! xox - G_

**Chapter Fifty-nine**

Alison sat at her desk, gazing at the nearly blank sheet of paper in front of her. Since she'd gotten the information from the private detective she'd hired she'd been trying to figure out how to start. A pile of crumpled sheets of stationary littered the ground around her chair. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear Ella come in the room.

Ella peeked over her mother's shoulder and whispered. "Hey Mom – why're you writing a letter to Katie?"

Startled, Alison looked over at her youngest child. Before she could stop herself she replied. "What honey? I'm not."

"Yes you are." Ella said with a little sniffle. "I can read it. It says 'Dear Katrina'." She squinted her eyes and asked. "Is she in trouble?"

Alison looked at her, confused. "No sweetie. What makes you say that?"

"'Cause you wrote _Katrina_ and you only call her that when you're mad at her." Ella replied, matter-of-factly.

Despite her dilemma, she had to stifle a giggle. "No. I'm not mad at her."

She could see Ella's little mind working. She was trying to think of a way to explain when the doorbell rang.

Thankful, she pressed a kiss to Ella's brow and went to answer the door.

Abby stood on the other side, breathless.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." She said with a grin. "You found her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His vision was blurred. Kyle ran to the far end of the property, until he reached the gazebo. The yard was overgrown; there were weeds and bramble everywhere. His breathing was ragged as he sank onto a bench. The wood was withered and he hoped it wouldn't break under his weight. As hard as he tried he still couldn't catch his breath. The air was so heavy around him.

He knew exactly what it would be like. He wasn't surprised. The whole trip down to New Orleans he was silent, knowing what would greet him when he got here.

When Rafe knocked he could hear his father stumbling to the door, a stale and rancid scent flooding from the house as he opened it. Kyle caught the look of shock on Becky's face as she finally learned the truth. She held onto his hand tightly as they made their way inside.

His eyes darted around furiously. The place was a fire trap. It was amazing that it was still standing with all the cigarette butts and newspaper littered on the floor. He knew more than once that his father had passed out while smoking. He tried to remember it wasn't his problem anymore.

As Kyle blinked back tears he heard his father's voice, tearing into him for leaving in the first place. He barely moved when his father slapped him, he simply stood his ground and stared at the floor. He had tried to reply but it was hopeless.

Seeing the writing on the wall Rafe wisely asked him to take Becky out to the car but the shame of having her see all this overwhelmed him. Before he could stop himself he tore his hand from hers, darted through the house and out the back door.

This is how he ended up sitting alone in the gazebo and trying not to completely lose it.

As he sat there he couldn't help but remember how much his mother had loved this place. When times were better magnolias grew from the rotted trees and ivy covered the pillars. The air had always smelled so sweet, but that was a long time ago.

He thought he heard something, like a rustle of wind. It couldn't be. The humidity had to be a hundred percent today. He shook his head and a moment later he heard it again.

"Kyle..." Becky whispered.

He stood at the sound of her voice tried to find a way to escape. She conveniently blocked the entrance so unless he acted like a lunatic and climbed over one of the benches he was stuck.

"You shouldn't be here." He replied, turning his back to her.

Her heart broke into tiny pieces as she gazed at him. "Kyle...please. Don't..."

His voice was desolate as he went on. "Go home, Becky. It's alright. I don't blame you."

"I'm not going anywhere." She whispered back. She moved to him and placed a hand on his arm. "Kyle. I'm so sorry..."

He shrugged her off and moved out of her reach. His eyes were full of sorrow as he turned to face her again. "I don't want you to be sorry. I'm the one who should be sorry. You shouldn't have to deal with all this. Just forget you met me, OK?"

Becky blinked at him in disbelief. "You want me to forget you?" She asked, her voice shaking a bit. "You think it'll be that easy?"

"I don't know." He whispered as he hung his head and gazed at the floor. "I don't…"

She knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to get her to leave because he was ashamed. If he thought she'd actually leave him he was crazy.

"Kyle. I had no idea." Becky said softy as she approached him again. "I didn't realize…"

"This place is so disgusting…" Defeated, Kyle moved away from her to sit down again.

"It must have been beautiful once." Becky went to sit beside him. With some effort she was able to take his hand in hers. He kept trying to inch away.

"It was." Kyle whispered as he finally gave in. "We used to sit outside all the time. You know the kinds of parties you have at your house?"

She nodded, but didn't speak. She wanted him to get whatever was bothering him out. She realized now he'd been holding on for so long.

Kyle sighed and stared at their joined hands. He gave hers a squeeze as he went on. "We did that too. My mom – she's a great cook. We used to have the whole neighborhood over. Floats come right by the house on Mardi Gras. We always had so much fun…"

"I'd love to see it sometime." Becky said as she laid her head on his shoulder. She eased away and brought a hand to his cheek. "Kyle…"

"I'm fine." Kyle shrugged and tried to twist away from her.

"Don't do that. You're not fine." Becky held his chin still and made him meet her eyes. "I can't believe that you've gone through all this."

She smiled as she gazed at him. "I guess it's my turn now huh?"

"What?" Kyle gave her a confused look.

She kept her eyes on his as she whispered. "The other day you took care of me – now I get to take care of you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Little pitchers have big ears." Alison whispered as she stepped aside and let Abby into the living room.

"I am well aware. Which is why I came prepared with a distraction." She replied as Aidan and Ty came whizzing past.

"El – look! We've got Monster Mania – the new one!" Aidan shouted as Ty stood beside him nearly bouncing up and down.

"Aidan – for God's sake keep your voice down." Abby scolded.

"Excellent!" Ella replied as she clapped her hands and let out a little yelp.

"OK – in the den – all of you." Alison ushered the three of them into the other room.

When she was sure they were out of earshot, she turned back to her sister. "That was close – she pretty much caught me…"

"What's going on?" Abby asked excitedly as she sand down on the couch.

"Don't you know already?" Alison replied with a smirk.

Abby smirked right back at her. "Ali. I know what I've seen – I'm just not sure what you're going to do about it."

"I'm not sure what to do." She admitted with a sigh. "I thought it would take a lot longer. I was going to write to her – I thought that would be easier than calling. The problem is I want to tell her everything and there's just so much to tell. I don't want to overwhelm her with information."

"I'm sure she'll be so happy to hear from you." Abby reassured her.

"I guess. But Abs, Rafe is still so touchy about all of this. He's not going to like that I went behind his back like this." For the first time ever, Alison meant what she said. She had a sinking feeling that he wouldn't take her pursuing this on her own well. "And if this is really it – if I've really found her – he should be nothing but happy."

Abby saw the tears lighting in her eyes. She grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I think It just might take some getting used to."

"I'm not going to tell him." Alison said softly. "Not until I know it's for sure. As much as seeing her again might hurt him – getting his hopes up for no reason would be worse."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Becky sat quietly beside Kyle, waiting for him to say something. When it didn't look like he'd be speaking anytime soon, she finally broke the silence. "Did you really think this would change how I feel about you?"

"Doesn't it?" He whispered in reply, still not fully meeting her gaze.

"No." Becky's voice was full of love. "Not in the least."

Taking a deep breath, almost believing her, Kyle reached for her hand this time. "He wasn't always like this. The house – it wasn't always like this."

"I'm sure it wasn't." She nodded.

"My mom kept it really nice. Everything sparkled. When she left I tried to keep it clean but I had school and stuff…" He trailed off, overcome with emotion.

"It's OK…"

Kyle took a steadying breath and went on. "But I tried, because I know it was all because of me anyway…"

"Kyle. No." Becky shook her head at him. She thought she knew everything about him. How could she not have seen all of this? "Your mother and your father had problems – problems that had nothing to do with you."

"No. It was me. She hated that he was a slayer. She was happy as long as he lived like a normal person. Once I started training all they did was fight…"

Becky cut him off softly. "Your father passed his legacy on to you. It seems to me she didn't love him for what he was. If that's true there was nothing you could do."

Becky watched his face as she spoke. She could tell her words weren't fully sinking in. The truth was he couldn't believe she was still there with him, looking at him the same way she had the day before – as if nothing was different. Even amidst all the horrible mess his home had become she was breathtakingly beautiful. He couldn't quite believe it was really true.

She quietly eased closer to him and took him in her arms, laying her head on his chest as she hugged him tightly. "I know that you have all these thoughts in your head now. I know it's going to take you a while to sort them out. Just remember one thing while you do." She titled her head up to his and kissed him softly. "I'll always love you, Kyle. Every single thing about you." She kissed him again as she added. "No matter what."


	60. Chapter Sixty

_A/N: to my Awians, and to Livvie, and Carlie – thanks as always for the ever so kind feedback. Ali – Haven't heard from you in a while. I hope you're still reading. Nat – have you made it here yet? LOL!_

_If my stats are correct about 50 people are reading each chapter – so unless the people listed above each read every chapter 10 times I don't know who else is still here with me. LOL! I respect your right to privacy – just wanted to say that I hope you are enjoying the story._

_As always...until 61 – enjoy! xox - G_

**Chapter Sixty**

Rachel didn't know what she had done that was so bad. Papa had said she wasn't being punished and at first she believed him. But it had been a long time. She remembered going to sleep in the bed here five times. She knew it was five because she counted it herself using her fingers.

It wasn't that bad at first. The lady here was nice to her – but she wasn't like Mama.

She walked to the bed as she picked up Casper and held him close. Casper was her favorite toy, but he wasn't like Mischief. Missy was black, and Casper was grey. Casper was a boy cat and Missy was a girl. Casper was make believe and Missy was real. Rachel liked real better. She missed her lots.

She crawled up on the mattress and snuggled into the pillows. It was getting dark again and that would mean six days. She knew what six was because it was almost her birthday. She was going to be six really soon. Mama said they'd have a party for her but she hadn't seen her in what seemed like forever.

Rachel closed her eyes and hoped that someone would hear what she was thinking. It wasn't time for bed but she was suddenly very tired. Maybe is she went to sleep now when she woke up Papa would be here to get her. She hoped so. She really wanted to go home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I still can't believe it." Billie said with a smile.

"Me either." Quinn whispered back at her as he held her close.

Ty lay curled up and tucked into his bed, completely exhausted. It had been a very busy day.

Today they got the papers that made Ty officially Quinn's son. Billie had never been happier in her life.

She yawned as she thought about it all. Things went a little out of order. First they moved into the house, then Ty's adoption went through. She had hoped that they would be married before any of that but it wasn't meant to be. Things didn't go quite as they'd planned.

Now, Billie had a plan of her own. She just needed Quinn to be patient. It was getting harder every day to keep it from him. Thoughts flew through her mind of all the loose ends that still needed to be tied. She really needed to call Chloe in the morning to make sure things were still on track.

Quinn pressed a kiss to her brow. At the same time they both heard a gentle sound, almost like someone was snoring.

"What is that noise?" Billie giggled as she realized what it was. "Oh my God! It's the puppy."

Quinn pulled back and stared down at her, a bit defensive. "He's got a name now – you know."

"I'm sorry. **_Slider_** is snoring." Billie rolled her eyes. Leave it to a former pitcher and a baseball fanatic to name the dog after some type of pitch. Billie didn't even really know was a "slider" technically was – but Ty and Quinn had thought the same was perfect – and that's all that counted.

The little chocolate lab lay curled at the foot of Ty's bed. There had hardly a discussion when they went to pick him up. It was truly love at first sight for all of them. Ty had barely come near the litter of puppies when Slider came scampering over, his little paws slipping over the hardwood floor so that he wound up crashing at Ty's feet. That was another reason Slider was a perfect name. Since they had gotten home the two of them were inseparable.

Tearing his eyes away from his son, Quinn decided it was about time they turned in too. He gently eased out of the doorway, linking his fingers with Billie's as they made their way into the hall.

"Everything's almost perfect." He whispered as they moved towards their own bedroom.

"Almost?" Billie replied, getting a little nervous. She was absolutely sure he was going to bring up the fact that they weren't married yet.

He closed the door behind him as he tugged at her hand and spun her back into his arms. "This day has been so incredible." Quinn whispered against her lips. "I can't believe he's really mine."

"He's been yours since the day you met him." Billie sighed as she kissed him. She leaned back and gave him a smile. "I'm pretty sure after that day I ceased to exist."

"That's not true." He chuckled as his hands roamed down her sides and around her back. He pulled her closer to him as his lips skimmed across her cheek and down the slope of her throat.

"I want you to be mine too. Officially, legally, completely mine." Quinn whispered as his mouth found hers again. His voice sounded breathless and slightly desperate as he added. "Soon. Billie."

"I am yours Quinn, in every way that counts…" Billie thought to herself between kisses. She blinked back tears as she replied. "I will be soon. I promise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're still meeting like this huh?" Danny laughed as he came behind Ethan at the checkout counter.

Ethan turned and smiled as he heard the sound of his voice. "Yeah. I guess so."

"What does she want now?" Danny asked as he nodded towards the bag in Ethan's hands.

"Beef jerky, olives and chocolate ice cream." He replied without blinking.

Danny shifted the massive box of diapers he carried in his arms, finally giving up and laying them down on the counter. "Oh that's just wrong." He said, shivering a bit.

"Tell me about it." Ethan got the chills himself just thinking about it.

He stood by as Danny was rung up. "I guess the late night trips don't end after they're born huh?"

Danny shook his head. "Those two go through diapers like nothing I've ever seen. I'd swear I was here just last night."

Ethan held the door open for his brother-in-law and then followed him out to the parking lot. "Is it as hard as it looks? Having both of them?"

"Sure it's hard – but it's totally worth it." Danny replied as he popped the trunk and tossed the diapers inside.

Ethan nodded as he stood there, shifting his weight back and forth nervously as he tried to say what was really on his mind.

Danny could tell there was more he wanted to talk about. He jingled his keys as he asked. "You want to go get a beer or something?"

"I shouldn't." Ethan shook his head.

"I think you could use one." Danny insisted. "C'mon. Take twenty minutes for yourself. You deserve a little break. Trust me I know exactly what it's like."

Minutes later they were tucked in a corner booth, each nursing a frosty mug of beer. "So. What's going on?" Danny prompted.

Ethan took a deep breath as he began. "Lynnie's doing great. She's a little nervous – understandably – but she's really gotten so much better."

"Well. That's good news. Right?"

"Yeah. It's great news. I was really worried about her. She always feels so responsible for things but she's doing really well. I'm just…"

Danny took a sip and gazed at him over his glass. "What?"

Ethan lifted his mug and drank deeply. "I'm scared out of my mind."

So there it was. The truth at last. Danny knew full well how Ethan felt like he had to be strong all the time. He saw it firsthand when Lynnie had run away.

"Totally understandable." He replied with a nod.

"What about you?Were you ever scared?" Ethan asked then.

"Are you kidding me?" Danny nearly spit out his beer. "I have the world's most pigheaded woman as my wife – a woman who also thinks nothing of walking into a gunfight I might add. I've got two kids who rarely sleep two hours at a time and honestly? When they're awake I can barely tell them apart. To top it all off I work an average of 80 hours a week, I sleep about 12 and my job is to save people's lives." He stared at his near empty glass and sighed. "If that's not scary, I don't know what is."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you hungry, little one?" A soft voice asked.

"No." Rachel replied.

The woman's brow wrinkled with concern. "Are you sure? There is nothing you want to eat?"

Rachel shook her head vehemently. She didn't want the nice lady. She wanted to go home. "No. All I want is Mama."

"I know, darling. I'm sorry. It's not your fault you're stuck in the middle of all this." She whispered as she sat on the edge of the bed. She reached out and smoothed Rachel's curls off her face.

"You could be happy here. I could protect you from them." She suggested.

Rachel didn't know what the lady was talking about. Protect her from whom? Not Mama or Papa. They loved her. They would always protect her. They had told her that lots of times. At her house she had everything she ever wanted. It made her completely spoiled – or so she had heard Grandma Lucy say once. Rachel had decided that the word spoiled must mean that they really loved her.

The lady's voice got quieter as she continued to stroke her hair. "You should be mine now. I think that's only fair. I had a baby myself once…"

"I am not a baby. I'm almost six." Rachel pouted, and began to get angry. "I'm a young lady. I am. That's what Papa says."

The woman didn't seem to notice. Rachel's words fell on deaf ears. "I could take such good care of you little one. I was a good mother. I would still be a good mother. If only he hadn't taken my baby from me…"

Rachel began to get scared as she watched the look on the lady's face. It was like she was someplace else. She squirmed away and crouched against the corner of the bed, near the wall.

The woman's lilting voice filled the air, the song she sang an ancient lullaby. Rachel knew it well. It's the same one Mama used to sing to her when she was little. Hearing it made her so sad. Even though she knew Papa wanted her to be brave she couldn't help it. Her bottom lip quivered as she reached for Casper. Hugging him tightly to her chest she began to cry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was one thing Billie was quite sure she would never get used to. The feel of Quinn's hands on her skin, the way he kissed her, how when they were together like this he seemed to take his time and rush all at once.

It seemed like hours since they'd come into the bedroom yet the clock said it was far less than that. She turned her attention back to Quinn. She blinked and tried to focus as she felt his lips on her shoulder, nibbling a path down to her wrist, then suddenly she felt them roaming across her stomach.

Billie decided then and there to just let go. Her arms and legs felt like jelly, her mind began to spin again. She sighed and breathed his name.

"Married or not, you're mine Belinda." Quinn whispered against her skin as his lips madetheir way back up, pausing to nuzzle her neck.

He had vowed to himself he wouldn't push her but there were times, especially times like these that he couldn't help himself. She'd given him so much, today, offically, she'd given him a son. But it wasn't quite enough. He wanted more. He wanted her.

Gently he eased away and shifted to stare deeply into her eyes. "Tell me…"

Overcome with emotion, it took her a moment to find her voice. "I'm yours Quinn." She replied, her voice catching on a small sob. "Always…"

Quinn linked his hands with hers as he quickly moved to take her. As always the moment he did she finally felt whole. She had often wondered what people were talking about when they said someone made them feel complete.

Now she knew, without question. This was exactly where she belonged, Quinn was exactly who she'd been looking for her whole life. It was crazy how they'd found each other but she was so lucky that they did.

Their bodies were still joined as he drew her close and moved to stare into her eyes. "I'll wait." He whispered, as he ran his fingers gently through her hair. "I'll wait forever if I have to Billie. Just promise me that someday…" He took a deep breath and tried to swallow the lump that had suddenly lodged in his throat. "Someday…"

She didn't let him finish. Her hands moved to frame his face and she tugged him towards her, kissing him deeply. "Someday…" She replied with a nod. Knowing it was the truth she kissed him again before she added, "Soon…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They are so different." Ethan said with a sigh. "Lynnie is stronger than she thinks she is. I've never seen anyone so brave. Lia at least has a gun to protect her but Lynnie faces things all alone. All I want, all I've ever wanted to do is take some of that away from her."

Ethan wasn't saying anything that Danny didn't already know. "I know, E." He nodded. "And you do – more than you know."

"She's got all sorts of doctors watching out for her. They all tell us that it'll all be fine. She wants me to tell her too and when I do I feel like I'm lying to her."

Danny could only imagine how hard this would be. If the tables were turned, he wasn't sure he could be so strong. "Ethan, trust me. You're not."

He sighed as he gazed at his watch. "Lynn's going to be annoyed if I take too much longer." He drank down the last of his beer and eased from the booth. "She might even see what I'm doing - which will make it worse." He laughed as he began to walk away. "Thanks for the drink and the reassurance. I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it." Danny dug some money from his pocket and stood himself. Wanting to help as much as he could he called out to Ethan who had already almost reached the door to the bar. "None of us are experts at this. You know? And you've had a rougher start than anyone."

"I know." Ethan stopped and nodded. "That's why I'm so worried…"

Danny was determined to make sure Ethan understood what he meant. "You've got everything it takes to be a good father, E. All of us – but especially Lynnie can see that." He clapped a hand on his brother-in-law's back as he finished. "I know it's tough but you don't need to worry so much."

"I hope you're right." Ethan sighed as he walked out the doorfeeling much better than he had earlier in the evening.

"I know I'm right." Danny said with a smile. "Trust me. I'm a doctor."

"Yeah – but you're not a psychologist now are you?" Ethan grinned.

"Hey. I had plenty of experience." Danny pretended to be offended at the thought. "I've done I psych rotation you know."

"I guess I should tell you. Some people might think you're still on it." Ethan bit back a chuckle as he opened the door to his truck and slipped inside.

After the door clicked shut, Danny leaned against the window and stared at him. All of the sudden he was genuinely confused. "I'm doing surgery now. What the hell are you talking about?"

Ethan shrugged as he turned the ignition. "I'm just questioning your mental capacity – I mean – look which twin you chose." He couldn't hold back his laughter any longer as he tried to get the last of it out. "Some people - I mean – not me of course, but some people might just say you are psychotic or maybe you just enjoy torture."

Danny smiled widely at the joke. "I have a confession to make." He called out as he made his way to his own car. "It's a little of both."


	61. Chapter Sixty one

_A/N: Hi Kathy! So nice to "see" you! Glad to still have you around!_

_To Ali #1 (aka (to me anyway!) Canadian Ali) good to have you back. Didn't mean to make you feel guilty for not reviewing – just my curious nature. :) I am sooo glad you are still around and enjoying!_

_To Ali #2 – Good to have you as well. Now I'm totally curious. Have you reviewed before? Because I had no idea I had 2 Ali's around! But I'm glad I do! _

_Now to answer a burning question._

_Rachel was not kidnapped – well. At least Caleb didn't intend it that way. He sent her to someone for safekeeping._

_Thing is – she's not as safe there as he thinks._

_  
Last chapter's Quibie was in honor of my dear PCGirl. This chapter's GC is dedicated to my darling Melody._

_If there's anyone else y'all are missing please do let me know._

_Translations: _

_A letter for you Katrina. Who lives in the United States?_

_Only someone from a long time ago. He is gone now._

_My little soldier_

_Until 62 – enjoy! xox –G_

**Chapter Sixty-one**

"Mom." Colin said again, hoping to get her attention. He took a deep breath and repeated.

"_MOM_."

"Colin, honey. Can I get you something?" Livvie finally replied, her gaze still a bit unfocused.

"No. I'm fine." He took her hands in his and stared into her eyes. "You're letting him do it to you again. I can't stand to see you like this."

He grabbed her arms and shook her a bit. "Is this the life you want? Always in a daze, following him blindly?" He asked her then. "Mom. You're the only one who can stop him."

"I don't think I can." Livvie admitted sadly.

"Yes you can. I know it. Look…" Colin began with a sigh. "I finally understand. I know it hasn't been easy. I know that I've chosen a different path than you have. I live my life the way I do because I love Katrina and you live the life you do here with Dad because – you love him."

Seeing that he was finally breaking through a bit, Colin took another steadying breath and pressed on.

"He's a mess, Mom. He's out of control. But I know for a fact that he loves you. That's the reason I've been able to deal with him even with all we've been through and I honestly think that's how he's able to deal with me. He can't write me off because I'm part of you. It's impossible for him to cut me out of his life completely."

"You give him too little credit, Colin…" Livvie interrupted, finally finding her voice.

"I know that I do." Colin nodded, suddenly feeling ashamed of himself. "I'm trying to work on that."

"He's trying to fight but he's losing." Livvie whispered, her thoughts clear for the first time in weeks. "He doesn't take losing well."

"He's doing things that are putting you and Rachel in danger." Colin replied, wanting to keep her focused. "You can't let that happen."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grant couldn't help but overhear Chloe on the baby monitor. She and Billie had been talking a mile a minute since Billie came over here two hours ago.

Poor Quinn. He was about to be ambushed. Grant knew anyone knew how to plan a wedding in a hurry it was Chloe. He chuckled as he turned the page in the book he was reading as his wife's voice filled the air around him.

"I'm so excited for you. You're finally almost settled." Chloe sounded giddy. Grant could hear Melissa's laugh and the sound of her splashing in the tub as well. Just thinking of her had him smiling widely.

Billie sighed. "Yes. Almost." She paused before she spoke again. "It's getting so difficult to keep things from him. Last night - I swear Clo – I almost let it slip."

"Oh my God. What happened?" Chloe asked.

"He hardly ever pushes me. He's trying to be so patient and I can tell its killing him. After Ty went to bed – well." Billie's voice lowered a full octave but Grant could still hear every word. "Quinn and I were making love and oh God. It was amazing. He does this…this..thing." She sighed loudly. "His mouth…it's unbelievable. I can't explain it – but it makes me dizzy – every single time. I almost blurted out that he wouldn't have to wait much longer but I got a hold of myself. Trust me. It was **_not_** easy."

Chloe giggled as she replied. "I think I know exactly what you mean. I gotta tell you. Grant's got absolutely amazing hands…"

At the sound of his name Grant dropped the book he was holding. What the hell was she doing? He thought frantically as he heard his wife freely spilling intimate details about what happened in their bedroom. This had to be some sort of joke. Surely women didn't talk about stuff like that.

From that point forward he only heard bits and pieces of the conversation. It seemed they were now talking about flowers and cakes and place settings. How is it possible to change the subject so quickly? They were now back to talking about Billie and Quinn's wedding again? This was unbelievable.

Oblivious to Grant's thoughts, Billie bounded down the stairs and called out a goodbye to him. He didn't answer, he simply stood still in shock over what he had just heard as she slipped out the door.

He was still standing there, completely dumbfounded as Chloe tiptoed down the stairs behind him.

"She went right down for a change." She whispered as she rose on her toes and placed a smacking kiss on his cheek. "I think I'm going to get myself a glass of wine." Chloe called over shoulder as she moved towards the kitchen. "Do you want something?"

"Yeah." Grant nodded as he followed behind, finally finding his voice. "I want to know what the hell just happened."

"What?" Chloe looked at him, completely confused. She drew open the door of the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle. She pulled the cork out, reached for a glass and poured.

His eyes grew wide and his voice began to shake a bit. "I heard you. The monitor was on. I heard you…talking to Billie."

"So?" She said with a shrug as she took a sip.

"And – and – and I can't believe you." Grant stammered. "I mean – is this really what you talk about? Is that why when we are out for dinner you women can never go to the bathroom alone? Is this what goes on in the Ladies Room?"

Chloe had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the look in his face. "What's the matter with you?"

He shook his head, still stunned. "I can't believe the things you were telling her! And in front of our daughter!"

"What?" Chloe repeated, still not understanding what the big deal was. "Grant – for God's sake. Melly's only a year old. She has no concept of what we were saying."

"That is not the point. Some things should be kept private Chloe." He said as he glared at her. "Especially things like that."

She took another sip of wine and then placed the glass down carefully. "You mean to tell me that guys never talk about sex?"

Grant still couldn't believe she was so calm about this. "Sex in general? Women in general? Yeah. But what we do in bed with our wives? No. Never. At least not like that." He shuddered a bit at the memory of her conversation. "I mean – certainly not in such graphic detail."

"I don't know what you are so upset about." Chloe replied with a smirk. "Honestly. I think I was very complimentary."

Grant's voice rose and his eyes narrowed. He was clearly losing his patience with her. "Chloe Victoria Kovich. I'm only going to say this one more time. That is **not **the point."

Chloe could see he was mad but she couldn't help herself. She batted her lashes and walked slowly towards him. "But Grant. I can't help myself. Is it my fault that you are just so…so…"

He looked at her completely infuriated. "So what - Chloe?"

He was so cute, Chloe couldn't resist him if she tried. She drank down the last sip of wine before she sidled over to him. Pressing her body close to his she giggled as she whispered in his ear. "God. You look so sexy when you're annoyed with me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunlight streamed in the window casting a cheerful glow over the small room. A young woman approached, a large envelope in her hand. "Un literă pentru tu Katrina." She said softly. "Cine ficat în Unit Stare?"

The older woman paused in her knitting, a far away look coming into her green eyes. "Unic nişte de la un timp îndelungat în urmă." She whispered as she took it from her. "El este mers acum."

"Is that why you speak English?" Flora teased as she wandered to the table to pour herself a cup of tea. She sat down in the chair beside her and settled in. Since coming from America to live in this country a year ago, Katrina was her favorite person to take care of. She had led such an exciting life, she told the best stories.

Katrina shook her head and reached for her glasses. "No. My mother was American. She taught me. Edward…" She smiled widely at the memory. "He couldn't speak a word of Romanian. He tried often, but it he was never really successful."

Her hands were shaking a bit as she turned the envelope in her hands. As she read the handwriting she was even more curious. "Alison Barrington Kovich." She read the name aloud.

"Must be a relative of yours. A cousin perhaps?"

"I'm not sure…" She said with a shrug. "I don't think so…"

Katrina was finding it hard to focus. Her eyes, even with her glasses were not what they once were. "Flora – could you please read it for me?"

"Sure." She nodded. Flora settled back in the chair, cleared her throat and began.

_Dear Katrina – _

_I hope that this letter finds you well. I've written it over and over again, wanting to make sure I phrase everything exactly right. I know that at this moment, you have no idea who I am. I hope that when you learn the truth finding us will make you as happy as I was when I learned I might have found you._

_My name is Alison Barrington Kovich. I live in Port Charles, NY, thousands of miles away from where you are. Many years ago I met a man who changed my life forever. We went through so much before we were finally able to settle down, have a family, and live the life both of us had dreamed of for so long. _

_We have been blessed with four children, three daughters and a son. Katrina, our oldest, was actually named after you. From what my husband says she shares not only your name, but your personality. She is married to a wonderful man named Colin and gave us our first grandson, Alexander, last year. Our son's name is Grant and he's the very image of his father. He and his wife Chloe recently had a daughter of their own, and named her Melissa. Our daughter Rebecca (or Becky as we call her) is next. She's the definition of all things feminine and has recently fallen in love, which is driving her father crazy. By contrast her sister Ella, our youngest, at nine years old is an absolute tomboy. __I love them with everything I have and thank God each day for the joy they bring to my life. _

I've enclosed a picture so you can see all of us for yourself.

Katrina's heart began to pound at the sound of the words Flora spoke. It couldn't be. It was impossible. Flora, on the other hand, was so engrossed in the letter she didn't notice and kept reading.

My husband is not an easy man to live with. He's stubborn and overprotective and the things he does sometimes make me so angry I want to scream. But he's also gentle, kind, brave, honest and noble. He loves all of us more than life itself. Iknow this – without question.

_I want you to know that most days he's content and happy. He's grown to be a wonderful father. He's a man who puts his family first, who sometimes forgets to take care of himself he's so focused on keeping us safe. He's taught me to appreciate the things I've been given, to value the chance to live this life, good and bad. He's proven to me that if you believe in miracles they can happen. Despite the hardships he's faced in his life he has never given up, or given in. He's become accomplished and successful and I truly have to say that I couldn't love or admire him any more if I tried. _

_One of the things that brought us together was that our parents weren't always part of our lives. In my case they were absent because they were selfish and didn't really care. But for him I know it was different._

_His father has passed away and he's been able to make peace with that. But I think that his mother might be alive and doesn't know where he is. I think that if she knew where to find him she'd be back in his life in a heartbeat. If she knew how much he missed her she wouldn't be able to keep herself away._

_Katrina, the reason I am writing is because I believe that my husband Rafe, is your son. _

Flora abruptly stopped reading and dropped the letter in her lap. "Your son?" She whispered. "I thought you said…"

As Flora trailed off Katrina lifted the envelope on her lap with trembling hands. She carefully took out the picture that was tucked inside. As she gazed down at the beautiful smiling faces tears welled in her eyes.

"Meu deget mic vîndut" She wept as she ran a finger over the photograph, her heart bursting with emotion. "Oh, Flora look at him…"

"I thought you said he was gone." Flora said, confused as she moved her chair closer to get a look at the picture heself. "Wow. What a lovely family he has." She said with a smile, reaching out to comfort her. She could see how much the news was affecting her and wanted to make sure she was alright. She gave her hand another squeeze as she continued. "That's amazing. He's still here, Katrina. I'm so, so happy for you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well – if you were trying to get me to shut up about our sex life this was so not the way to accomplish it." Chloe sighed as she curled herself closer to Grant. They were lying entangled on the kitchen floor, wrapped up in a checkered tablecloth, which had started out covering the kitchen table. She pushed her curls out of her eyes as she smiled up at him. "I can't wait to tell the girls about this."

She smiled widely as she glanced around the kitchen. "That was one of my good wineglasses." She said with a giggle as she saw a small pile of shattered crystal. "You're going to owe me a new one."

"For a reason like this - I'll buy you a dozen Chloe…" Grant smiled back. Even though he was trying to put up a good act he was having a hard time trying to not laugh. "You OK? Are you cold?" He whispered as he buried his nose in her hair.

"Uh uh." She shook her head and snuggled closer. "I'm perfect."

"Yes you are." He agreed as he ran a hand down her spine. "Did I ever tell you about the time I almost walked in on my parents in this very situation?" He asked her then.

"NO!" She gasped her eyes wide with shock as she pulled the cloth around her and sat up straight. "Not that I'm surprised. Your parents are always all over each other. It's so cute. They are still like newlyweds even after all this time."

Grant shook his head at her. "OK. Well – I'm not going to start discussing that – but yeah. It was pretty funny. My mom's sweater was on inside out – and I nearly tripped over my dad's shoe. She made him hide somewhere so I wouldn't catch them together. Anyway – that's not the point." He whispered as he reached out to pull her back in his arms. "That's not the most important thing that happened that day."

"No?" She asked, confused.

"That day…" Grant took a deep breath as his lips grazed across her cheek and towards her own. "…was the day you came back to me."

Chloe bowed her head and sighed smiling against his shoulder. She inched closer as she whispered. "Oh. The day of Becky's party."

"No. That day was the very same day you walked back in the gym and demanded that you teach a yoga class." His hands ran over her skin, driving her crazy again. "It was one of the happiest days in my life." His hand moved to hold her chin still. He pressed a kiss to her lips as he went on. "The day you first kissed me, when I asked you to marry me, when Melissa was born. All the happiest days of my life include you."

Chloe's head spun as he kissed her, her heart was beating frantically just from the way he spoke about her. "You see?" Chloe shoved him away weakly as tears gently fell down her cheeks. "This is why. This is why I can't stop talking about you."

He laughed as he moved to stand, still holding her in his arms, his hands getting caught in the folds of the tablecloth. "Well. If I can't stop you - let me give you a few more reasons for your friends to envy you."

She laughed back as he took her from the kitchen and towards the living room. She kissed him deeply before she replied. "I can't wait."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's up to you, Mom. You're the only one who can get through to him." Colin pressed on, his voice down to a mere whisper. He was finally making progress, progress that could be halted the minute his father got wind of what they were talking about. "Who knows what kind of choices he's been making without you."

"I know." Livvie replied with a nod, feeling stronger each second. "I can't believe I've let it get this far."

"We need to find Rachel and bring her back. I've asked but he won't tell me where he's taken her. If you want us to take her and keep her safe Katrina and I would be happy to."

Livvie stood and began to pace the floor a bit, taking a deep breath. Part of her wanted to run and act impulsively but she knew it could lead to her downfall. She was determined not to make the same mistakes again. There was too much on the line this time. It wasn't just her life, it was her daughter's and her husband's. If Caleb kept on this path it could be the end for all three of them. She couldn't believe she'd let it go on this long.

She shook back her hair, her confidence rising more every moment. "That's sweet of you Colin, but I don't know right now if that would be best."

He nodded, feeling so much better now that his mother was finally showing signs of life. If anyone was a fighter it was Livvie. The fact that she was being so passive was the thing that worried him most during this little visit.It seemed now that she'd made a complete turnaround and for that Colin was immensely grateful. "Just know the offer is there. And I'm here Mom, to help you in any way I can. I know Ican't reach him. I've tried and I've failed, time and again."

"You're not a failure at all Colin. You shouldn't have to worry about us like this in the first place. I should have done something sooner." She took another deep breath and stared into his eyes. "It won't be easy but I'm not going to let him destroy himself and I'm not going to let him shut me out and push me aside." Livvie's mind spun. She needed to start right away. "Where is he?"

"In his study. At least that's the last place I saw him." Colin replied. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Livvie shook her head. "No. Just stay close. I have a feeling I might need you later. Right now – this is between me and your father. It's about time we had this out." She added as she flew past him and towards the stairs, her long dark hair flying out behind her. Her eyes glittered, yellow with increasing rage as she made her way to the room Caleb had locked himself in. "I can't deal with living like this one more second, let alone an eternity."

Colin watched with satisfaction as she disappeared from view. This was the mother he knew and loved. He didn't know what the outcome would be, but at least it was finally a start.


	62. Chapter Sixty two

_A/N: Lots of stuff going on…lots of things to do…just lots and lots!_

_Reminder – since it's been so long…Kyle's dad's name is Gerald._

_Again – my apologies to Romanians everywhere. Translation: My heart went cold without him._

_Until 63 Enjoy! xox - G_

**Chapter Sixty-two**

"And we taught him how to sit. He doesn't stay still for long – but he can totally do it." Ty gushed as he sat on the edge of Quinn's desk at the newspaper, kicking his feet back and forth.

"I can't wait to meet him." Cam said with a chuckle. Ty had talked about nothing but his dog since they came into the office.

Ty picked up the baseball that Quinn used a paperweight and tossed it high in the air. "Oh you can. Mom says we're going to have a party next week but you can come over anytime."

Cam laughed louder. "Thanks for the invite."

Quinn smiled as he caught the ball in midair. "OK, buddy. Give me that before you break a window."

Ty gave him a toothless grin. "Hey Dad. Can I go get a soda or maybe some chips?"

Quinn shook his head. It was amazing how the kid was fascinated by vending machines. Still he found himself digging into his pocket. "Knock yourself out." He said as he handed over every bit of change he had.

"Thanks!" He called out as he scampered off.

"I get such a kick out of hearing that." Cam said with a smile.

"What?" Quinn asked.

His father clapped his hand on his back and gave him a quick squeeze. "Someone calling you Dad. It's great."

"Yeah. It's…great." Quinn hesitantly replied as he moved to sit behind his desk.

Cam's eyebrows lifted. "Something bothering you?"

"No. Yeah. No." Quinn sighed.

"Sounds more like yeah." He prodded.

Quinn ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I'm so happy. I mean – I'm a father. I'm **_Ty's _**father. I couldn't love that kid more if he was my own."

"That's certainly obvious."

"I love Billie – more every day it seems but here we are – living in a house we bought together, here we are, officially Ty's parents and despite all of that it's just not right." He picked up the baseball and spun it in the palm of his hand. "We're still not married."

"And why is that exactly?" Cam asked then.

"Ask her. I have no idea." Quinn shook his head. "I'm trying to do the right thing – give her time. Make sure she's comfortable with all this. Don't bring it up too much – just enough so she knows that I still want her." He sighed again, more heavily this time. "I don't know what else to do."

"Have you talked to her about it?"

"I've tried." Quinn blew out a breath. "Dad – I don't know how to handle this anymore. I don't want to upset her. She's been through so much you know? Any suggestions – cause I'm about done. If this is the way it's going to be – if she won't marry me then what the hell am I doing? Am I just kidding myself? I mean really - what do you think I should do?"

"You say you love her?"

"Yeah." Quinn nodded. "Of course I love her."

"In that case - the answer is simple." As he saw Ty coming back in with a candy bar in one hand and a can of soda in the other, Cam leaned across the desk and brought his voice down to a mere whisper. "I think you need to take matters into your own hands."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I want my daughter and I want her NOW!"

"Good morning to you too Olivia." Caleb said with a sigh.

Livvie was beyond livid. "I'm not kidding. Bring her back here."

He moved to her and held her by the shoulders. "Calm yourself down."

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" She spat back at him. "And don't try and use your little mind games either." She added when she saw him move in that direction. "I'm not playing anymore."

"Can't put anything over on you now can I?" Caleb sighed as he dropped his hands to his sides.

She pushed him away and stalked to the other side of the room. "I let you do this the way you wanted to because I thoughtIcould trust you to do the right thing. But it's finished Caleb. DO YOU HEAR ME? It's DONE!"

"I can hear you." He said with a roll of his eyes as he followed her. "All of Eastern Europe can hear you."

She wasn't nearly finished. "I want Rachel back here. NOW. I want you to stop trying to do this on your own – NOW."

"Olivia – seriously." Caleb hissed at her through clenched teeth. "Get a hold of yourself."

Instead of taking his suggestion, she got a hold of him. Fisting his shirt in her hand she shoved him so forcefully he stumbled and slammed into the wall. "It's time you realized that at the moment I'm much, much stronger than you." She glared at him, rage simmering in her eyes, on the brink of boiling over. "You either bring her back to me or I'll go get her myself."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rafe knocked softly and walked into the room. "You getting settled OK?"

He was greeted with an uncomfortable silence.

Rafe took a deep breath and tried again. "Gerald. You agreed to come here."

"I know what I agreed to." He replied standing and moving to unpack his suitcase.

Rafe gave him a small smile. "OK. Well – I'm glad you did. We all need to stick together. There aren't many of us left."

Gerald looked over at him, his gaze expressionless. "You've certainly done your part to keep the numbers up. You've got grandkids now - don't you?"

"I do." He nodded. "I have two."

"Good for you." Gerald's voice was beyond bitter. "You were able to have the best of both worlds. I wasn't nearly as lucky. Isabelle wanted no part of it."

Rafe didn't know quite what to say to that. He said the first thing that he could think of. "I understand. I'm sure it wasn't easy."

He threw down the pair of socks he'd been holding. "Don't give me that. You don't understand. My family's in pieces and I bet you have a white picket fence."

"Sure - I've been able to make it work. But right now that's not the point." Rafe replied, beginning to get angry.

"And I'm sure you're dying to tell me what the point is." Gerald spat back his hands shaking. He clenched them into fists, looking as if he was going to take a swing at Rafe. "So go ahead. Enlighten me. Is getting sober going to bring her back? Will it bring them all back to me?"

Rafe held his gaze and said softly. "It'll certainly be a start."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tell me what you're thinking." Becky whispered as she wrapped her arm around Kyle's and inched closer.

"Honestly?" Kyle took a deep breath before he continued. "I'm thinking…that I can't believe you're still here with me."

She smiled softly as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I told you – I'm not going anywhere."

"I know." He nodded as he pressed a kiss to her hair. "I still can't believe it."

They sat there quietly for a few moments looking out on the yard. It had taken a while, but with all the help they hired they were able to make quite a bit of progress.

"I want us to get married here." Becky said with a sigh as she imagined how beautiful it would look with all the flowers in bloom. She sucked in a breath – thinking that she'd said too much. Good going, Becks. She thought, her cheeks flushing pink. Way to scare him off. "I mean…not right now. But someday…"

Kyle chuckled, knowing exactly what was going on in her mind. He lifted her hand in his and gave it a kiss. "Someday we will."

Becky blinked back tears as she leaned back and looked up at him. "You really mean that?"

"Oh. I'm going to marry you Becky." Kyle said with a smile, his gaze full of love. "I thought we already established that."

"Are-are-are y-y-ou asking me now?" She stammered as her eyes locked with his. She was sure she wanted to marry him – but even she had to admit that now was a little too soon. Especially for her father. He was just getting used to all this – if they even thought about getting engaged right now that would surely make him crazy all over again. She knew what she wanted, but she also knew she was still too young. It didn't make her any less sure of her answer.

Kyle watched the confusion fill her face, a huge grin breaking out across his own. It was empowering to know exactly what your future would hold. Throughout these last few weeks he knew without question, a life without Becky would not be worth living. She was always so confident, so sure of her feelings. It was great to see her off balance for once.

"Not quite yet but don't worry." He said as he leaned close and brushed his lips against hers. "You'll know when I'm asking."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ella! Do not bring that frog into the house. Are you crazy!" Alison pushed her hair out of her eyes as she brought the phone to her ear. "God. I can't wait until your father gets home." She mumbled before taking a deep breath and saying, "Hello?"

"Is she giving you a hard time?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Always." She sighed, trying to determine who she was speaking to. It was obviously someone she knew but she couldn't quite place the voice.

"She's a lovely little girl. That picture you sent to me - I can't believe it. You all are…just lovely." Katrina replied.

"Katrina?" Alison gasped as realization washed over her. "I mean…Mrs. Kovich. I mean…"

"Do not worry my dear. You may call me whatever you like. Is this not a good time to talk?" Katrina asked, her voice shaking a bit.

"No. No. This is a perfect time to talk." Alison insisted. She sighed loudly. "I can't believe it's really you."

"I can't believe what you've told me." Tears filled Katrina's voice as she continued. "It's like a dream. I thought that I lost him…"

"And he thought he lost you." Alison sniffled, trying to keep her composure. "I can't tell you how happy I am to know that you both were wrong."

Alison took another steadying breath before she continued. "Rafe isn't home. He's away, helping out an old friend of his. I'm sorry."

"That's quite alright. I'm just anxious that's all. It seems a lifetime since I've seen him." There was another long pause before she whispered. "Meu inimă frig fără pe el."

Alison was too overcome with emotion to notice. "I need to let you know. I haven't told him I've found you yet. I was afraid I wouldn't find you and couldn't bear to disappoint him. He's kept these feelings bottled up for so long…"

"I am so glad he's found someone who understands him so well. It means very much to me to know that he's happy." Katrina said then.

Alison wiped at her eyes. "I like to think I make him happy."

Katrina regarded the photo in her hands as she replied. "I have no doubt that you do."

"I'd like to ask you to come here to be with us – for a little while at least." Alison spoke tentatively. "I'd like to surprise him if I can."

Katrina wanted nothing more but knew that it wouldn't be that simple. "I will see. It won't be easy. I'm not in the best of health I'm afraid."

Alison's heart skipped a beat. She hadn't even considered that she might be ill. She summoned her strength and kept her voice bright. "I think seeing your son might be just the thing that cures you."

Katrina smile could almost be heard over the phone as she replied. "I think you might be right."


	63. Chapter Sixty three

A/N: To my dear darling faithful readers – those I know well and those I have no idea are reading.

A (belated) Valentine's Treat.

Until 64 – Enjoy! xox-G

**Chapter Sixty-three **

"Are you honestly refusing to tell me where our daughter is?" Livvie said, her voice full of disbelief. It had been two days of them constantly going in circles. Livvie pleading and Caleb refusing to budge.

"I will tell you. But first, I want you to calm down Olivia." Caleb said, his voice dangerously soft.

"At this moment Caleb I don't care what you want." Livvie snapped back at him. She moved to the other end of the room and sat beside Colin. "I cannot believe I've let you get away with this for so long." She took a deep breath to try to calm herself.

"Do you honestly think I would willingly put her in harms way?" Caleb replied, incensed beyond belief.

"Ordinarily I wouldn't." Livvie shook her head. "Tell me Caleb - how can I help wondering when you trick me and shut me out at every opportunity? I don't think I can take an eternity of this. Of you, making me a walking zombie so you can do whatever you like…"

"I'm trying to protect you, Olivia." Caleb sat across from them, his face full of defeat. "I don't have much left. I'm doing the very best I can."

"It kills me to say this." Livvie said, her voice a mere whisper. "But Caleb, your best – quite frankly – is not good enough right now."

Her words sparked his anger again. He stood and walked to the door, holding it open and gesturing for her to leave. His voice was bitter as he offered, "If you think there's better out there, sweetheart be my guest."

"OK. Enough." Colin said as he moved to stand.

"Oh this should be classic. Let's see what the mortal has to say about how I live my life." Caleb shot back at him.

Colin stared angrily into his father's eyes. "For the last time. It's no secret you don't like that I married Katrina. I GET IT. You don't like that I choose her. POINT TAKEN. You don't need to keep harping on it. Right now this isn't about you and it isn't about Mom. It's about Rachel and who you've trusted her safekeeping to. Because - let's face it - your judgment is a tad murky at the moment."

"You will not speak to me that way." Caleb's voice shook with rage. "You never had an ounce of respect for your family."

"You're wrong. I think it's you that doesn't respect what you have." Colin had had more than enough. "Tell me something **_Dad_**. If you didn't want a family – why did you even bother?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy spoke her typical mile a minute as she paced Alison's kitchen. "Tell me something. Do you think that she'll be offended that my name is Lucy Coe Collins not Lucy Kovich Collins? I mean – you know and I know and Rafe knows that I didn't know that he and I were cousins seven or eight times removed." She stopped and pondered for a second. "Removed? What does that mean exactly? Removed from where?"

"I don't know Lucy…" Alison shook her head. Lucy could talk like no one else in the universe. She was so nervous she was extremely thankful for the distraction.

"I can't believe you found his mother." Lucy smiled as her eyes went wide. Clearly she'd just had another thought. "Hey. What if she was an angel – just like Rafe – but got to come back too. Wouldn't that be something?"

"It'd be something alright." Alison replied, wondering about the possibility. She took a deep breath and stared at the floor. "Lucy. I'm so scared to meet her."

Lucy looked at her sympathetically. "Alison. Stop it. She will adore you."

"Mommy?"

Resisting the urge to chew on her freshly painted nails, Alison was thrilled to hear the sound of Ella's voice.

She was laughing by the time she caught sight of her youngest child. "Sweetie."

Ella twisted and tried to pull up the strap to her sundress. "I don't know why you are making me wear this. She doesn't care. I know she doesn't. Gramma Lizbeth told me if I hang on for a while grunge will make a comeback."

Alison fought to keep her voice steady. "Ella. Honey. Listen to me. It's not Grandma Elizabeth who's coming."

The little girl gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Alison was just about to explain when the doorbell rang. She gave Lucy a look of panic.

"Do you want me to get it?" Lucy offered.

Alison shook her head vehemently. "No. I need to."

Smoothing the folds of her skirt Alison made her way to the door. She took a deep breath and turned the knob.

As the door slowly opened she smiled as she whispered. "I can't believe it's really you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're never going to find them." Kyle sighed as they made their way back to the car. They had just met what seemed like their hundredth dead end.

"We will." Becky offered as she reached for his hand.

"We won't." Kyle replied, his voice full of frustration. Knowing Becky would not give up he turned his attention to Rafe. "Sir? We should stop wasting time. We were able to get some help for my father and for that I will be forever grateful. But it's no use. We should just quit while we are ahead."

Rafe looked at him carefully. "You sure you're OK with that?"

Kyle nodded.

Becky was shocked that he would even consider it. "Daddy. NO."

"Rebecca." Rafe gave her a look of warning. "If Kyle doesn't want to look anymore then we won't. I know you care about him but do you hear what he's saying? He doesn't want to do this anymore."

"He doesn't know what he wants." Becky replied, rolling her eyes a bit.

"BECKY." Kyle's voice was tight. "Just stop."

"I'll give you two a minute. Rebecca." Rafe said again as he stared into her eyes. "Listen to him."

Her father hadn't taken more than two steps away when Becky turned back to Kyle. "You want to do this – don't you? I mean, that's why we're here."

Kyle's patience was wearing thin. "No. Becky. We're here because you ran off in the middle of the night and almost got yourself killed."

Becky shivered at the memory. She tried to interrupt him. "But…"

He talked right over her. "And I know that you meant well. Really I do – but it's over Becky. It is. Maybe we can try again some day but right now I'm tired. I just want to go home."

Becky blinked at his words. "F-f-for how long?"

"I don't know. A while." He replied, sighing loudly. "I need a break from all of this."

"Oh. OK…" Becky sniffled as she turned away from him and walked towards the car. "I guess we can drop you off…"

Kyle watched her, completely confused. "Drop me off where?"

"Home." She wiped at her eyes and opened the car door as she called out. "Dad? C'mon. Let's go."

"Hold on." Kyle ran to her side and snapped the door closed. As he gazed down at her he realized what she was thinking. "You think I'm talking about Louisiana don't you?"

"Of course." Becky nodded. "Aren't you?"

"No." He shook his head at her. He ran a hand gently through her hair as he stared into her eyes. "Becky. My home is with you. Don't you get that yet?"

As she stared up at him she couldn't believe her ears. It was quite possibly the most wonderful thing anyone had ever said to her. "Really?" She sighed with relief as he pulled her close.

"Yeah." He whispered as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Really."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Please. Come in." Alison said softly as Katrina made her way inside. "You must be exhausted."

"It was a long flight." Katrina replied. "But I must say you have a very pretty plane."

"Oh. Thank you." Alison laughed nervously. "It doesn't get much use I'm afraid."

"Mom?" Ella clutched at Alison's skirt, suddenly shy.

Alison crouched down beside her and gave her hand a squeeze. "Ella honey..." She said softly. "This is your…"

"You're Daddy's Mommy." Ella said, awestruck. "He said you were upstairs with Grandpa Ed but that can't be true 'cause you're here."

Katrina was taken aback at Ella's words. It was so odd to talk to someone who knew about Edward. Rafe hadn't even known who his father was the last time she saw him. How was it that his child knew all about him?

Alison smiled wider. "That's right Ella. Sweetie, this is your Grandma Katrina."

"It's very nice to meet you." Ella said quietly, remembering that older people usually like it when you use your manners.

"It's very nice to meet you too." Katrina replied as she ran a hand gently over Ella's curls. She was a beautiful child and she couldn't help but note that she looked the picture of Rafe at that age. It was also clear that Ella would be far more comfortable if she wasn't wearing a frilly dress. Katrina bit her lip and smiled softly.

"And this is Lucy Coe Collins." Alison gestured towards Lucy, who was trying to contain her enthusiasm. "She's a…"

"I'm a cousin of yours – of sorts." Lucy said with a grin. "I mean…we go back – like really far. But family is family wouldn't you say? The more the merrier and all that jazz right?"

Just listening to her talk had Katrina getting more tired by the moment. "I-I suppose."

Lucy glanced from one woman to the other and made a split second decision. "We should let you two catch up. Hey Ella Bella Cinderella - what do you say I take you to get some ice cream? Serena's bringing the girls over and you all can take a swim. Would you like that?"

"Mom?" Ella looked up at her mother for permission.

"That's a great idea." Alison replied as she bent to kiss Ella's nose. "Go on. Get your suit on."

"Thanks Lucy! That'd be so cool! Let me go get changed." Ella replied as she dashed up the stairs.

"I do hope to have some more time to get to know you." Lucy said, trying to reign herself in a bit. "But I have a feeling you and Alison could use time alone."

"Thanks Lucy." Alison said gratefully.

In what seemed like an instant, Ella bounded down the stairs, dressed much more comfortably in shorts and a t-shirt. "Bye Mom! Bye Gramma 'Trina!"

Katrina's heart skipped a beat at hearing the child call her Grandma. It wasn't something she thought she'd ever experience.

"OK. Sweetie – be good for Lucy." She called out as Ella dashed out the door. Lucy smiled and followed behind.

In the moments that followed, Alison watched as Katrina moved around the room. Though she walked slowly and her hair was threaded with gray Alison was surprised to find that she looked much younger than she'd imagined.

Katrina stopped at the mantle and gently picked up a frame that held a picture of her and Rafe from years ago. She remembered the moment vividly. It was one of the last times they had been together. "He kept this?"

Alison's fingers ran over the bracelet she wore on her wrist. "He kept everything that had to do with you."

It was all so surreal. Katrina tried to take it all in. "I don't understand. I see that he has had this life that I did not know about. I have so many questions. How did he come to be here? In America? How did you meet? Someone paid a very cruel joke on me I'm afraid." She sighed. "I thought they had taken him from me. I thought he was gone. I believed it." She laughed softly and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry. I haven't let you say a word. It's just that there are just so many things I want to know."

"I understand." Alison replied, moving to sit on the couch, gesturing for Katrina to do the same. When the older woman settled in she spoke again. "I'll answer what I can – but I do think that there are some things Rafe should tell you himself."

Katrina's gaze fell onto Alison's wrist. "You wear my bracelet."

"Yes." Alison nodded. "Rafe gave this to me on the day we were supposed to be married."

"Supposed to be?" Katrina asked, confused.

"This bracelet is actually the reason I had to find you. When he gave it to me, when I first saw the picture of you that he'd placed inside the locket, I was led to believe something so horrible I can't even begin to describe it. And though he told me it was a trick, though he insisted that it was all a lie, at the time I didn't believe him." Tears fell unheeded down Alison's face. It had been so long, it surprised her that she could still feel the same way she had that day in an instant. "I made him prove it to me."

"I don't understand." Katrina was still puzzled.

"I know." Alison said with a watery laugh as she swiped the tears from her cheeks. "I'm not making much sense. I'm sorry." She took a deep breath and tried again. "I guess all I can tell you is that I love your son, with my whole heart. I want you to know that." She stared into Katrina's eyes. "I want **_him_** to know that. When were in Romania a few months ago and I realized how much he was hurting I thought that if I could be the one to bring you two together he would know what he really means to me. If I can give him back even a fraction what he's given me…" She trailed off, unable to go on.

Katrina inched closer and ran a hand gently down the length of her hair. "My dear, I don't think you need to try so hard." Her eyes fell on a recent picture of Alison and Rafe, surrounded by their children and grandchildren. Never in her life did Katrina imagine she'd ever see him so happy. "I'm quite sure you've given him more than he ever dreamed of."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The silence in the room was deafening. It was a full minute before anyone dared to speak.

"If that's what you believe then why did you come here?" Caleb looked at Colin with disgust.

"Honestly? I don't know anymore." Colin replied, giving him a look that could kill.

"OK. Enough! Both of you." Livvie nearly screeched. She glared at Colin. "This is not about you and the problems with your father." She turned back to Caleb and threw daggers at him with her eyes. "And it's not about you not being able to deal with the fact that he's chosen a different life than us. It's about Rachel." She took a steadying breath before she went on, oblivious to the tears that were falling now. "Rachel is just a baby and you've sent her off God knows where. I want to know where she is Caleb. Tell me. Right now – because if you don't I swear to you I'm going to go door to door until I find her."

Unbeknownst to anyone but Caleb, Rachel was not far from their home. On a bed of dark silks and velvet Rachel slept soundly, dreaming as she always did each night of waking up and finding herself home in her own bed.

In a room close by a hand with razor sharp nails trailed over the picture frame. The woman lifted it gently, and traced a finger over the glass.

"Anastasia. My baby…" Annette said with a sigh. "You were so beautiful, so perfect…"

"He didn't even think about it did he? Making wishes for his own selfish gains. I know how he thinks. He thinks casualties are just a necessary consequence. But he had no right. You were special. You were mine." Her voice began to shake with rage. "I gave him everything. All I've done, all I've ever done my whole life is serve him."

Annette was lost in her own world, half in the past, and half in the present. "He will know though. Soon. He'll know the type of anguish that comes from losing a part of yourself. It will happen. And the best part is he's so weak he doesn't even suspect it. That just makes it sweeter."

"Your heart couldn't take it could it?" She said as she gazed at her daughter's face again. Pain and anguish filled her voice as she went on. "It was all too much for you wasn't it? Being human made you start wishing again, to start to look outside this life. And because of that – that – hope, that curiosity, that envy I lost you. You would never have wondered what else there could be if not for him. You took risks you shouldn't have taken and without my powers, I couldn't keep you safe. Instead of living eternally it caused your life to end. It is all because of him and even though I know that it's true, I still can't believe you're gone…"

She put the frame down and moved away from the desk, walking toward the window and looking out into the night.

"She won't ever replace you my darling…" Annette promised as she gazed over at the soft light cast from Caleb's Manor, a few miles in the distance. "But at least he'll know what it's like to lose something so perfect."

Giddy with the knowledge that vengeance would be hers, a thrill crept up her spine as she vowed. "He'll finally know…"


	64. Chapter Sixty four

_A/N: Of course – the day I tell y'all that I'm stuck is the day I un-stick myself. Such is life!_

_Sorry I've been MIA. I was off sunning myself in a tropical locale. But now I am back - tan and toasty and apparently - ready to write. (btw- I read lots of trashy beachy books so get ready for some semi-steaminess shortly. Say that 5x fast. LOL!)_

_As I might have mentioned, this chapter is a belated b-day gift for one of my beloved Awians. Without you, darling Melody, I truly would not be where I am today._

_Which would be - still obsessively writing about a cancelled soap opera. LOL!_

_Nothing like stealing quotes from a communist dictator. ;) The thing about vengeance was originally said by Joseph Stalin._

_Translations (such that they are – sorry Romania!) _

_Do you want to play a game?_

_It is your turn now my dearest._

_Do not worry yourself over me. You should kiss your pretty wife hello._

_She loves you. Very much._

_I love her too._

_My dearest one._

_Sooooooooo. Until 65! xox-G_

**Chapter Sixty-four**

The scenery flew by, such that it was. On this stretch of highway they were lucky if they caught sight of a cow or two in the pasture.

Becky slept soundly in the backseat, leaving Rafe and Kyle silently sitting up front.

Finally Rafe spoke. "You sure you're OK with this?"

"Hmmm?" Kyle replied.

"Walking away? Are you sure it's what you want?"

Honestly, Kyle wasn't sure, but he knew that he needed some distance. The constant disappointment of not being able to locate them was wearing on him. He took a deep breath and replied. "I want to find them. Alaina especially, but it doesn't seem to be the right time."

"If you never find them – will you be able to deal with that?" Rafe asked him then. "It's not easy. The feeling – it never goes away."

Kyle was surprised at how lost Rafe sounded. He was usually so intimidating. "You sound like you're speaking from experience."

"You could say that." Rafe replied softly. "My mother…" He paused for a moment, not really sure why he was confiding in the kid. "A long time ago, something happened to her and I was going to try and find out exactly what. But then, things happened and when I had a chance again to try and find her…" Rafe shook his head and carefully changed lanes. "Things got in the way."

"Things like what?" Kyle asked, curious.

Rafe smiled in spite of his mood as he answered. "Becky's mother."

"Oh. Well. That would do it." Kyle smiled back at him.

Rafe took another steadying breath. They were treading on dangerous territory. A quick glance in the mirror let him know that Becky was still fast asleep. "Is that why you're coming back with us?"

Kyle looked at Rafe sideways. "Do you really want me to answer that question?"

His voice was slightly annoyed as he replied. "I asked didn't I?"

"I'm just checking – you usually don't like me to talk about that stuff." Kyle chuckled a bit. "OK. If you really want to know. Yeah. Becky's definitely part of it."

Kyle twisted in his seat and gazed over at her. She looked so peaceful with her legs curled up and her cheek resting on her hand. She looked every inch the pretty angel he sometimes called her.

Kyle continued to talk, almost as if he forgot who was listening. "I have a life now. My own life. I have a job that I really like, a place to live. I'm starting to save some money. I'm thinking maybe I'll go back to school. I was pretty close to graduating when everything started to go downhill. I'd have to take some loans but it'll be a good kind of debt you know?" He took a deep breath and looked over at Rafe. "I know you have plans for her, sir. I know she's supposed to go to college in the fall. I don't want to take that away from her. I can wait." He said, wondering how long he really could. It wasn't something he wanted to admit to her father though. He sighed as he finished. "I think you already know, but just so we're clear. I want to share that life with her but it'll keep. Right now it's enough just to be near her."

His words took Rafe back some thirty odd years, to when he was pleading with his father for five more days, five more hours, five more minutes with Alison. He knew that as much as it broke his heart to let Becky go, at least he was handing her over to someone who loved her as much as he did – maybe – if he was being honest - more.

"If that's your reason..." Rafe replied softly. "…then who am I to argue."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they walked towards the door Caleb tried to ignore the pit in his stomach. All these human emotions were wreaking havoc with his system. It made him feel weak and weakness was not something he wore well.

Colin gazed over at his mother, wondering how much longer she would keep herself together. Throughout his childhood he was always taken aback at how she would be influenced by his father. But there she was - her head high and her face set with a determined look. For the first time in his life he thought that she might be able to face whatever awaited them on the other side of the door.

Caleb reached out and pounded on the door, pausing to see if he could hear someone stirring inside. The sharpness of his senses was waning every day. He knew if he didn't find a solution soon he'd lose everything.

Colin noticed something stuck in the door jam. "Dad…" He whispered.

Before Caleb could react Livvie snatched the note, tore open the envelope and threw it carelessly to the floor. Caleb watched it fall, a wave of nausea crashing over him as he saw the blood red sealing wax. In an instant he knew he had made a grave mistake.

As he looked on helplessly Caleb saw tears swimming in Livvie's eyes. Moments later she began to tremble. With shaky hands Colin placed a hand on his mother's back and gently lifted the note from her fingers. What he saw written there made his blood run cold.

_To choose one's victims, to prepare one's plan minutely, to slake an implacable vengeance, and then to go to bed ... there is nothing sweeter in the world._

_Sleep tight Caleb…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Becky yawned and stretched as she forced her eyes to open. The glaring sunlight had finally woken her.

"Oh. We're home." She said surprised.

"Practically." Rafe answered. "You slept straight through."

"I was so tired." As she began to focus she noticed they were in the car alone. "What happened? Did you leave Kyle at a rest stop along the way?" She said, hoping that her joke was not a reality.

"I thought about it." Rafe smiled. "But my conscience got the better of me. I dropped him off at home. He said he'd call you later."

Smiling Becky stretched again. "Good."

Moments later they were turning into the driveway. A sense of peace flooded over him as he helped Becky with her bag. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and she beamed up at him before they slowly made their way to the house.

As they opened the door they heard the sound of laughter, quickly followed by Ella's voice.

"A face tu nevoie la spre joc un joc?" She said with a giggle.

Impressed, Becky turned to Rafe and gave him a smile. "She's getting good. I don't remember her knowing more than how to say how are you. When did you teach her that?"

"I…didn't." Rafe replied, puzzled.

Hearing the commotion in the foyer, Alison timidly emerged from the kitchen. "You're home." She whispered, trying to contain her nervousness.

"Yes. We're home." He sighed at the sight of her. Before he could, Becky ran ahead and hugged Alison tightly.

"Uncle J says hi." She whispered as she snuggled in.

"Are you OK sweetie?" Alison asked as she pulled away and took Becky's face in her hands, staring deeply into her eyes.

"I'm good. Oh my God. I have to tell you." She said excitedly. "I know where Kyle and I are going to get married."

Alison peered over her daughter's head and caught Rafe's eye. She could tell he was doing his best to bite his tongue.

"That's wonderful honey." She replied, trying to stifle a laugh. "Listen. Your father looks like he's had a rough day, let's give him a little break huh?"

"OK." Becky replied, her mother's words barely registering. "Ugh. I need to take a shower." She said with a little shiver, wedding plans forgotten for a moment." She kissed Alison on the cheek and bounded up the stairs.

He noticed right away there was uneasiness in her eyes. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." She replied as she slowly made her way towards him. "Nothing's the matter Rafe. I-I-I just have something to tell you..."

Rafe was just about to ask what was making her so nervous when he heard another shout of laughter followed by a sound he hadn't heard in decades. The sound of his mother's voice.

"Acesta este al tău nap acum meu Dragă deget mic unul." Katrina said, her voice full of love.

It took a full minute for Rafe to find his own. "What's going on here?" He said, a bit too loudly. He was so unsteady on his feet he backed up and leaned against the wall.

"Rafe." Alison moved to him and held him at arms length. "It's OK. Just listen to me for a second…"

"I let this go. Didn't I tell you I let this go?" The shock of it all had the room spinning. He tried to step away from her. He stared at her blankly, memories flooding over him and stealing his breath. "What are you trying to do?"

She had never seen him so unraveled. She fought to bring him back. "Rafe. Look at me." She waited until he met her eyes, but even as she did she was unconvinced that he could even see her. "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know if I could do it. But I did." She whispered as she ran a hand over his cheek. "I found your mother."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where would she take her?" Livvie asked, her voice dangerously calm. They had searched the house top to bottom and came up empty.

Caleb fought to find his voice. "Olivia…"

"WHERE WOULD SHE TAKE HER?" She screamed. Colin reached out to touch on her shoulder and she violently shrugged him off. She fought to reign herself in as she turned her attention back to the situation at hand. "Think Caleb. PLEASE. You know her. Where would they go?"

"I miscalculated. I underestimated. I don't do that." He replied, his voice desperate.

"OK. Listen to me." Livvie's eyes began to glow as moved towards him. Her fingers dug into his forearms as she made him focus on her. "There will be time enough to analyze what went wrong later. Right now we need to find her. Caleb please. Think. Where would they go?"

He eased away and slumped into a chair. "I don't know…"

For the first time in forever Colin felt sympathy for his father. He wondered how he'd react if it had been Alex. A desperate need to call Katrina came over him and he slipped into the hallway, knowing his parents could use a bit of privacy anyway.

Livvie knelt at Caleb's feet, her hands seeking his. She gripped them tightly as she pleaded with him. "I know that you didn't do this purposely Caleb. I know that. But I need you now. Help me bring her back."

Caleb looked down at her, feeling completely and utterly helpless as she kept on. "Only you can, Caleb." She murmured as he pulled her into his arms. "Only you…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He took a careful step back. "Where is she?" He asked when he could finally speak.

"I'm right here." Katrina replied as she suddenly stood in the doorway of the living room, clutching Ella's hand.

"DADDY!" Ella squealed as she scrambled towards him, throwing her arms around his waist and hugging tight. "Look who's come to see us!"

He shifted his gaze for a moment and ran a hand over Ella's curls. "Hi honey."

Excitement could be heard in the little girl's voice as it came bubbling up in a torrent. "It's Gramma Trina. She's so cool. She taught me more 'Manian words so now I can count up to twenty instead of just ten. Mom sent the plane and she flew over here. She wasn't with Grandpa Ed – she was over in Transylvania all this time. Isn't that great? She's not gone. You thought she was but you were just being silly."

"I guess I was." He replied, his eyes finally catching sight of his mother.

She looked the same, was all he could think. Just the same as she had the day he'd left her all those years ago.

"A face nu nelinişte tu însuţi încă o dată eu." She whispered. "Tu trebiue sărut al tău drăguţ soţie hallo."

"I meant to find you myself…" He replied, ignoring her scolding. "I was going to try…"

"Ea dragoste tu." Katrina said then moving closer to him. "Foarte mult."

"I dragoste ei de asemenea." Rafe replied, hanging his head as Alison whispered to Ella and they both eased out of the room.

A smile lit up her whole face as Katrina hooked a finger under his chin and made him meet her eyes. "That, meu Dragă unul, is obvious."


	65. Chapter Sixty five

A/N: A belated ♣ Erin Go Bragh! ♣

Translations (which I promise - I'm about done with. From the way I write it you'd think Rafe busted out the Romanian every 5 seconds when PC was on the air.):

_Come. Talk to me._

Until 66 – Enjoy - xox -G

**Chapter Sixty-five**

"Honey. What is it?" Kate asked her voice full of worry.

Colin ignored her question as he kept talking. "You're OK? Alex? He's alright?"

Kate glanced over at her son, who was busy constructing a tower out of his new building blocks. "We're both fine." Her voice began to shake. "Colin, you're scaring me. Tell me what's wrong."

Colin willed his heart to stop beating so frantically as he tried to explain what had happened. "My father. He sent Rachel away to keep her safe and the woman he left her with…we think she's taken her."

"Oh my God. Colin…" Tears began to fall as she walked over and scooped Alex up off the floor and held him close. "They must be going crazy."

"You can say that." Colin sighed. "At least we know who has her – now we just have to find her. Katrina. I don't know if I'm doing any good here."

"Colin. Of course you are." Kate reassured him. "They need you right now."

He wasn't at all convinced. A million thoughts flew threw Colin's mind, of the fact that she was home, alone, caring for their child while another was on the way. "I need to be with you. I need to know you're alright."

"I'm fine. We're fine. Sweetheart, please don't worry about us. We've got plenty of people looking out for us. You're the only one your parents have got at the moment."

He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to protest again, finding it hard to argue with her. He knew she had a point. He knew – that if it wasn't for his father – he would have lost her. He knew she was right. He needed to stay.

Taking a deep breath and trying to let go he whispered. "How did you get to be so smart?"

She wiped at her eyes and giggled a bit, trying to stay strong for his sake. "It's the slayer in me. Genius runs in the family."

Colin was torn. Part of him wanted to rush home to her but the other knew that he was needed right where he was. It was incredibly hard but he made himself say the words. "If I'm going to stay here - I want you to go stay at your parents. I'll worry less that way." He said then.

"Alright." Kate agreed easily, knowing it would ease his mind. "We'll go there today."

He looked over at the closed door and could hear his parents talking again. He decided maybe it was time to join them. He couldn't hang up without letting her know how much he appreciated what she was doing for him. "You are being so great about all this. God, I love you Katrina."

She kissed the top of Alex's head and smiled as she replied. "I love you too. Now. Go find your sister and hurry home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rafe still stood there stunned, still not believing his mother was right there in front of him. His mouth could only form one word. "How?"

"I could ask you the same question." Katrina replied.

"I – I came back and I saw the house. I knew you were gone. I knew it was bad. All that blood…"

"Yes. There was blood – but it wasn't mine." Katrina gave him a look of warning. "You should have more faith in me."

"You weren't there. I couldn't find you…" Rafe whispered.

Katrina knew just how this type of thing pained him. She looked at him with concern and reached for his hand. "A veni. A vorbi la eu."

As Rafe followed he felt as if he was dreaming. Shame waged a war with guilt as he held on tight and followed her to the couch.

"All my life I wished this for you." Katrina began. "I wanted you to have a home and a family, away from all of the danger…"

Rafe smiled slightly as he replied. "It's not so easy to leave it behind. Everything looks peaceful but trust me – danger followed me here. Mama…" He sighed, still shaken by her presence. "There is so much you need to know."

Katrina reached up and ran a hand over his cheek as she whispered. "So, my darling one. Tell me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Livvie's voice was low and lifeless. "You tell me what to do and I'll do it Caleb. I won't let her get away with this."

He had never felt more useless in his life. He shook his head, completely exhausted. "Olivia…"

It was taking every ounce of her strength to help him. Inside she was screaming, raging, wanting to curl up in a ball and cry. The pain of not knowing where Rachel was tearing her apart. She took a steadying breath. "For years you've protected us and I am grateful – I am. But it's my turn now. I can do this Caleb." She promised him. "You just need to trust me."

Colin stood at the doorway. "You need to trust both of us." He said softly. "Dad…"

Caleb looked up at his son with pain in his eyes. It was humiliating, to say the least to sit here while his wife and son took on the battle he should be waging.

"Dad…" He said again. "I know that we have a lot between us – a lot that will take a long time to work through. But the truth is - you've done more for me than I can imagine. Being here for you now – helping you get Rachel back. This is the very least I can do."

Colin watched closely to see any sort of reaction from his father. Caleb was still sitting there, silently sitting with his head in his hands. "You always said it's important to know your enemy. And you always have." He shook his head as he went on. "I'm not judging – I'm just reminding you that you always hit Katrina's parents right where you knew it would hurt most. Do that now. Tell us how to find her. Tell us how to get to her. You may be losing your powers – but I know you haven't lost that."

Livvie was hanging by a very thin thread. She stood on shaky legs and moved to the window, looking out into the night. It was so dark. She thought desperately. Oh God. Rachel was afraid of the dark.

Defeated, Colin turned and moved towards his mother stopping short when he heard Caleb speak at last.

"First, you start to think like her." He said, his voice calm but his face full of rage. "She thinks she's beaten me – so you let her think it."

Feeling stronger, he stood and locked eyes with Livvie. "And hopefully, she'll believe just that – right up until the moment we destroy her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"When I got back home and saw what had happened – I knew that somehow, someway, the Morley's were behind it and I set out to find him."

Katrina shook her head and scolded him. "I can see - you never let that go."

Rafe laughed in spite of all the emotions bubbling up inside. "Please. I've let go more than you could ever imagine. When I saw what happened I went to find him, looking for answers and I let my guard down for just a second…"

"And he took you." Katrina nodded, tears lighting her eyes as she reached for his hands. "I knew the moment you were gone. I could feel it."

Rafe sighed. "When it happened, I was so angry and ashamed. I couldn't believe I'd been so stupid. And of course, I had a lot of time to think about what I'd done."

"I was gone, but Caleb wasn't. As a matter of fact he was getting stronger. And he decided to come here. Lucy – you'll have to meet Lucy – she went to Romania looking for answers and they let me help her…"

"I've met Lucy. She's very…" Katrina smiled, not sure how to finish the sentence.

Rafe laughed, knowing it was virtually impossible to describe his cousin in one word. "Yes – she's very." He took a deep breath and went on. "I helped her as best I could but it wasn't enough. So Ed – he let me come back here and keep an eye on her and that's when I met Alison…"

Katrina's head began to spin at the mention of Edward. Her heart ached just knowing that no matter how horrible the events leading up to their meeting were, at least her son had gotten a chance to know his father. He would understand it now, she knew, as she watched the change in Rafe's face as he began talking about his wife.

"She was involved with someone else – and after we took care of Caleb – at least, we thought we did, I was a shoulder for her to cry on. I tried to just be her friend, but it was useless." He shook his head and smiled widely. "From the moment I met her I couldn't keep my eyes off of her."

"Something tells me eventually the feeling was mutual." Katrina whispered as she ran a hand over his hair.

"Yeah." His eyes got misty, remembering. "Those first months we were together were incredible – so incredible that once they made me leave again I did absolutely everything I could to come back to her and finally, Dad - well – he found a way to give us a miracle."

Katrina wiped at her eyes, her hands shaking. "To hear you speak of your father, Rafe…" She shivered a bit. "I never thought you'd get the chance to know how incredible he was."

A million questions flew through Rafe's mind as he held his mother's hand tightly. "Well now that you're here, why don't you tell me?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel closed her eyes tightly and wished. She had to keep believing that Papa would find her soon.

The lady wasn't mean. She made good food and the bed was nice and soft here. They must have moved when it was nighttime because Rachel couldn't remember leaving the other house.

She looked out the window into the night and hummed to herself. She was trying to remember the song Mama always sang to her when she had a bad dream.

Maybe that was all this was. Rachel thought as she felt her eyes fluttering closed. Maybe when she woke up she'd be back home in her bed with Mama and Papa and Mischief.

Poor Mischief. She must be so lonely without her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mommy?" Ella whispered.

"Yes sweetheart?" Alison replied. They were lying curled up on the bed in her room, trying to give Rafe and his mother some privacy. Her mind raced, wondering how things were going.

"How come Daddy didn't know Gramma Trina was here?"

"Because I didn't tell him sweetie." Alison answered.

Ella sat up and scrunched up her nose. "Why not?"

It was so complicated, Alison hardly knew where to begin. "I'm not sure. I guess I wanted it to be a surprise."

Ella's little mind tried to work it all out. "Like Chloe's baby shower was?"

"Exactly that that." Alison nodded.

"Is Gramma Trina going to stay here – or is she going back to Romania?" Her little voice was full of hope. "I want her to stay. I know I just met her but I love her already."

"We'll see, baby. We'll see." Alison said softly as she pressed a kiss to Ella's brow. Her eyes misted over, wishing the exact same thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know how life was there." Katrina began. "I had so much responsibility and very little time for anything else. The day I met Edward the first thing I told him was to go away and leave me alone."

"You were trying to protect him." Rafe smiled.

Katrina nodded. "He would not take no for an answer. He saw me in the market place and followed me home. Ylenia slammed the door in his face and he came back with flowers. He charmed her somehow and the next thing I knew he was sitting in the kitchen, eating lunch like he belonged there. I tried to resist him but it was no use."

Rafe smiled as he watched his mother's features soften. "He was always traveling, but he came back as often as he could and when he visited we'd spend every waking moment together. He was so much older that I was but he was a mischievous as a young boy. His laugh…I can still hear it." She whispered as her eyes went dreamy. "I loved every single thing about him and most of all I loved that he when he left for good I still had you."

"I don't understand why you never said anything about this. You never talked about him. You always told me the angels sent me to you." The irony was not lost on Rafe as he spoke the words.

"I didn't lie." Katrina replied with a smile. "You more than anyone should know that what I told you was the truth."


	66. Chapter Sixty six

**Chapter Sixty-six**

As they plotted and planned, Caleb felt himself grow stronger. He was still unsure of how exactly he'd be able to fight – but he could swear he had more energy than he'd had in months.

His gaze moved towards the bed. Olivia was finally sleeping. It had taken forever to get her to rest. But she needed to, more than anyone. With his powers still in question it was clear that she would have to do most of the work to get Rachel back.

And then there was his son. "Colin…" Caleb whispered, shaking his head. Would he ever understand him? He wasn't sure, but he had certainly come farther in the last few days than they had in their entire lives.

Caleb closed his eyes and tried to picture Rachel. How scared she must be. She was so young he knew that she'd be expecting him to come and bring her home.

"I will find you, Precious." He promised her then, gazing out the window and watching the first glimmer of sunrise. "If it's the last thing I do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks for letting us stay." Kate said to Grant with a yawn as she placed Alex in his portable crib. As she did she knew he was getting much too big for it. She knew that if he woke up in the night she'd find he'd found his way out. "I told Colin I'd go to Mom and Dad's but you know him. Dad'll want to know everything about what's going on over there and honestly – it's not necessary for him to jump in and get involved with every Morley crisis."

He knew exactly what she was saying. It seemed their father spent the majority of his time fixing other people's problems. He'd been gone for almost a month with Kyle and Becky. He deserved a little break.

"Not a problem at all. We love having you." Grant replied with a smile as he walked with her to the hallway. "Chloe will be home soon. She went to the bookshop to meet Billie. She called to tell me they were going to dinner but she shouldn't be too long." He sighed and then muttered. "If they don't starting talking about me for hours that is."

Kate blushed a bit as she turned to him and laughed. "Oh my God. Grant, Chloe was telling me the other day how –"

Grant's complexion turned ashen. He cut his sister off sharply. "Please – please – PLEASE!" He pleaded his stomach in knots. "_Please_. Tell me she doesn't talk to you about that stuff."

She had no idea what he was talking about. "What stuff?"

"Don't play dumb." He replied, his voice shaking. "I can't believe it. I know what she does. She tells you just like she told Billie. You know – **_stuff_** about her and me and…" Grant was beyond embarrassed and more than a little annoyed with his wife. "Listen Katie – I know it's what you all do when you get togetherand all but I'm not going to sit by and let it happen. What happens between Chloe and I - it's personal. Do you get it? She has no right talking about it to everyone who'll listen."

"What the hell are you babbling about?" Kate looked at him like he had two heads. As realization washed over her she had to fight hysterics. "Oh my God. Grant. You can't possibly think that Chloe talks about you like that to me. For your information - that's not what I was going to say at all. I was going to say she was telling me about how you let Cindy teach a class last week, and how she first made people cleanse their auras before they began exercising. I thought it was hysterical." She shook her head and laughed softly. "Men. You will never understand women will you?"

"I understand that you all get a little too personal when you have those 'girls nights'." He snapped back at her.

"Grant." She said again, biting her bottom lip as she tried to find the words to convince him. "You can stop freaking out now. Let me let you in on a little secret." She whispered, her eyes glimmering with laughter. "There's this kinda unwritten rule. Chloe would never confide in me about you – you're my brother for God's sake. Just like Billie wouldn't dare talk to Lia and Lynnie about Quinn." She shivered as she finished. "It'd be completely weird."

"You wouldn't lie to me would you?" He looked at her skeptically, still unconvinced.

Kate laughed louder. "Trust me Grant – I think you are incredibly sweet and that you and Chloe are adorable together but that's about as much as I want to know about your marriage."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Daddy?" Ella murmured in her sleep.

"Shh, sweetheart. I'm just bringing you to your own room." Rafe whispered as he scooped her up in his arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead. When he and his mother had exhausted themselves talking, he came upstairs to find his wife and youngest child fast asleep. They looked so beautiful together it was almost a shame to ruin the picture.

"Daddy - you were gone too long." She pouted. Leave it to Ella to tell it like it was, even when she was completely exhausted. "Please. Can you tell me my story?" She yawned as he carried her into her bedroom.

Rafe smiled, his heart nearly bursting it was so filled with love. What an incredible day it had been. He was home, with his family and most incredibly of all, his mother.

He drew back the covers and gently laid Ella onto her bed as he began the story he'd first told her when she was too little to understand. Now it was rare that she'd fall asleep without it. That would change soon. Rafe knew. Soon she'd be too big for him to tuck in at night. He pushed the thought out of his mind and started to do what she asked.

"Once upon a time there was a family. A mommy, a daddy, two girls and a boy…" He watchedhis little girltry and keep her eyes open. Usually Ella wouldn't let him finish a sentence without chiming in but tonight it seemed she was too far under.

He ran a hand over her hair as he went on. "And they were very happy, but something was missing. One day, just about the time when the littlest girl was getting bigger, the daddy got an idea. And he told the mommy." Rafe bent down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "And she said he was crazy, but she agreed he was right as always." He smiled widely. That was usually the part where, if she was in earshot, Alison would protest that he was not always right, but certainly was in this instance.

His grin got bigger as he went on. "And soon, there was a brand new baby in the house. With pretty green eyes, and golden hair and she was just what they needed…" He continued as he made his way back to the door. He took one last glance at Ella as he finished. "…to make their family complete."

Rafe tiptoed through the hallway, sighing as he heard the muffled sound of Becky talking through her bedroom door. She was no doubt gabbering away with Kyle.

Rafe sighed with that knowledge and walked back into his own bedroom, a sense of peace coming over him unlike any he'd ever known. It was like all this time he'd been missing something and now he was finally whole again. He gazed at his wife from the doorway; eternally grateful for the chance he'd been given. When he reached the bedside he leaned down and brushed his lips over Alison's, smiling again as she stirred.

Her eyes fluttered open and she immediately started to explain herself. "I wanted to tell you…"

"Shhh." He silenced her with another kiss, this one a bit more passionate than the last. "I'm following my mother's orders. One of the first things she said to me after all these years is that I should stop worrying about her and kiss my pretty wife hello." He crawled into bed beside her as his mouth sought hers again. "So…hello."

"I missed you." She whispered as her fingers tangled in his hair. She pulled him closer and deepened their kiss. "I've been dying for you to get home so that you could see her. Your mother is incredible Rafe. I adore her."

"I've been dying to get home to you." Rafe sighed as he pulled back a bit and stared into her eyes. "And she adores you too." His mind was so full he couldn't help himself from adding. "Alison. I gotta tell you. These kids?" He shook his head. "They're killing me."

"Rafe…" Alison smiled at him, knowing he was talking about Becky. "You've still got Ella."

"Not for long." He replied. "I can see it now."

"Even if you can see it - it'll be a long time coming. Trust me. In the meantime..." She shifted and pressed herself closer to him. "Let me see if I can get your mind off the future hmmm?" Alison offered as she kissed him again.

Her hand reached up and swept across his cheek, keeping his lips on hers. Reluctantly, she eased back, knowing that there was still one more thing she had to ask before she continued. "Rafe? Are you sure you're OK?"

He stared down at her. "Am I OK? I'm a thousand times better than OK." Rafe's eyes sparkled as he continued. "I have four amazing children, and I have my mother back." He still couldn't believe it, even as he said the words.

He knew that there was a lot to discuss, but he was just about done with talking tonight. There were more important things on his mind. His hands moved over her, making her sigh. He kissed her again before he finished. "And I have the most incredible wife in the universe. What more could I possibly need?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Satisfied for the moment that his sister didn't know his deepest darkest secrets, Grant settled down with her in the kitchen. He watched Kate closely as she took a sip of her tea.

"So what's going on over there?" Grant asked.

"Rachel's missing – technically speaking." She answered with a sigh.

"Technically?"

Kate nodded. "Caleb sent her with someone he trusted for safekeeping but it seems his judgment is off. Apparently this woman is holding some sort of grudge against him and has decided to keep Rachel for her own."

Grant could only imagine such horror. If anyone ever tried to keep him from Melissa he'd be destroyed.

He shoved the nightmare of losing his own daughter out of his mind as he asked. "What are they going to do about it?"

"You'll never guess." She replied with a shake of her head. "It seems the Morley's are going to try something new. They're going to work together."

Grant raised an eyebrow, only half believing her. "Well that's a novel concept."

Kate smiled softly. "Isn't it though?" She ran a hand through her hair and yawned loudly. "As horrible as it is to have her missing, I honestly think it's really good for Colin. His whole life he's wanted his father to accept him for who he was. If they can work together to save Rachel – it'll mean the world to him."

"Speaking of your husband - you really should get some sleep." Grant cautioned her. "Colin will kick my ass if I don't take good care of you."

"It's so hard to sleep without him." Kate admitted. She took a deep breath as she ran a hand over her stomach. "Plus, I'm still so queasy. I love being pregnant but God – I hate that part."

"Do you want some crackers or something?" He offered. "Chloe lived on them when she was carrying Melly."

"No. Grant I'm fine. Thank you." Her lips curved into a smile. "You know there's something I know that Chloe didn't have to tell me."

Fear began to sneak up his spine. He held his breath until she continued. "You're an amazing father. You're so good at taking care of people."

He blushed a bit as he tried to laugh it off. "I'm only taking care of you because I have to." He shrugged. "It's just 'cause you're my sister."

She stood and moved towards him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Nice try. Face it Grant, you're a serial nice guy." She eased away and giggled as she added. "And sorry to say, most of the world is onto you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She lay in his arms, listening to the sound of his heart beating. As she gazed up at him she was surprised at how peaceful he looked.

She had finally found the one thing that could make him let go at last. Now that he'd been reunited with his mother, he was finally able to rest. "It's about time." Alison whispered as she ran a hand over his cheek.

The events of the last week flew through her mind, of meeting his mother, of all the stories she'd shared with about what life was like for Rafe as a young child. Alison was shocked to learn how soon he'd been thrown into his slayer training. To Katrina's grave regret, she had told her all about it. Poor Rafe. He hardly had any time to be a kid at all.

That must be why he was so good with their own children. Alison thought with a sigh. She remembered then how when Kate and Grant were little he'd play make believe with them for hours, changing from a king to a dragon to a grizzly bear at a moment's notice.

He'd sit with Becky and endure a tea party that lasted for what seemed like days, making small talk with all the dolls and stuffed animals she'd invited. When they went to the beach on vacation last year, every single afternoon he'd built sandcastles with Ella, each one more elaborate than the next. Despite the fact that his own childhood was almost nonexistent, he refuse to allow his own children to live like that.

Alison snuggled closer and inhaled the scent of his skin. How she'd missed it in the weeks she spent without him. Though she was sure he was too far under to hear she spoke to him. "You know - I loved you before you gave me all this. This house, our kids..." She laid a hand over his heart and smiled. "I can't even believe it, but every single day that I'm with you, I love you even more."


	67. Chapter Sixty seven

_A/N: Woo hoo! Spring has sprung! (well at least it has in NY!) _

_Until 68 – enjoy! xox - G_

**Chapter Sixty-seven**

"Don't talk to me like that. Of course I want to help. But you can't send me to meet her. It has to be Mom." Colin said softly. He was trying with all his might to keep his anger in check.

"I simply said don't want her to go alone." Caleb replied, completely frustrated.

"Nice try. You know exactly what you said. You said and I quote. 'It's about time you stepped up.'" Colin snapped back. He took another steadying breath. "Listen to me. I don't want to fight about this – but you have to understand. I'll do more damage than good if you send me to her."

Caleb simply glared at him.

"Look. The last time Annette saw me Anastasia was alive. It was when you had her turn me. And if she sees me at her doorstep she will just resent you all the more. But if Mom goes…" Colin continued. "She'll sympathize - mother to mother. We just have to make sure Mom doesn't go off the deep end and kill her before we know where Rachel is at."

An image of Livvie pouncing on Annette flew through Caleb's mind. He turned to his son with a smirk on his face as he replied. "Well. That's easier said than done."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mmmm." Rafe murmured as he rolled over on his side. He stretched and was surprised when his hand landed on what he knew, even with his eyes closed, to be his wife's hip.

"I didn't expect you to still be here. I thought I smelled breakfast." He chuckled as his arm curled around Alison's waist and drew her close.

"You do." She replied as she sighed and settled against him. "Your mom is teaching Ella to cook."

Rafe's eyes opened at the mention of his mother. "Is she really?"

"Mmm hmm." Alison smiled. "They've been at it every day this week." She giggled. "Ella's just like you – pretty much hopeless but now she can make scrambled eggs."

"So can I." Rafe said defensively.

Alison laughed as she turned in his arms to face him. She kissed him gently as she answered. "Yes honey. You can."

She pulled away and looked into his eyes as she went on. "I waited until you got home but I think it's time now. I'm going to have the rest of the kids over for dinner. It's about time they all met their grandmother."

Rafe shook his head. "I still can't believe it. I keep thinking I'm dreaming. This is surreal. You understand that don't you?"

"I think I've got a handle on the surreal." She laughed back at him. "I married an angel remember?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Billie walked slowly down the stairs, her heart heavy. For the first time since they'd first been together Quinn didn't come to bed last night. She knew the reason why and she knew it was her fault. She knew without a doubt that eventually things would be fine again but it was complete torture waiting.

She heard him moving about the kitchen. Taking a deep breath, she entered the room.

"Did you sleep OK?" She whispered as she watched him making coffee. "I missed you last night."

He turned to face her, emotions swirling inside him. His heart began to break at the look on her face, but his anger and disappointment quickly won over. He could still hear every word of their conversation the night before and he still couldn't believe she'd be so secretive – not to mention choose something else over him.

He shrugged and stirred his coffee with more concentration than necessary. "I slept fine. I was working so late I didn't want to wake you up. It wasn't that bad. The couch is pretty comfortable."

Quinn was lying through his teeth, he barely slept a wink all night.

Neither had Billie. Her back stiffened at the tone of his voice. She didn't know how to respond to that at all. She stammered as she answered. "Well. T-that's good I - I guess. I wouldn't have minded if you woke me up though..."

He ignored her last comment. Quinn knew he needed to leave before he said something he'd regret. "I need to get to the office early today." He said softly as he transferred his coffee to a travel mug and moved towards the back door. "Tell Ty I'll see him at practice. I promised I'd take him for pizza. We'll bring dinner back for you."

It was worse than she thought. His words stung. Usually they'd pick her up and they'd all go to dinner. But it was clear Quinn didn't want any part of her at the moment.

"OK." Billie hung her head and blinked back tears. "Have a good day. I love you…"

Quinn's hand froze on the doorknob. Sighing he moved back to her. Despite how he felt he knew that life was unpredictable. Even with this major bump in the road he had vowed long ago that he'd never let a day go by without Billie knowing how much he loved her. His hand lifted her chin and he gazed into her eyes. He kissed her quickly before he moved away again.

He walked back to the door and called softly over his shoulder. "Love you too."

Well at least that was something. Billie thought to herself. Now, more than ever she wanted time to fly by so that finally Quinn would understand that it wasn't that she didn't want to marry him – she simply wanted him to be surprised.

As she went to drown her sorrows in a cup of tea she reassured herself. Not much longer now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Forget it." Livvie shook her head vehemently.

Caleb ran a hand through his hair, completely expecting this reaction from her. "Olivia. Listen to me."

She was having no part in it. "Have you lost your mind along with your powers? You want me to go up to that lunatic and play nice?" She stared at him in disbelief. "Read my lips Caleb. FORGET IT."

Livvie's eyes were wild. "I'm going to tell you what I'm going to do. The minute I see her I'm going to make sure she never takes another breath." She stood and faced him, her hands fisted at her sides.

Caleb couldn't help the smile from breaking out over his face. "Ahh. My love. I've taught you so well."

Colin shivered as he stood by and overheard his parent's conversation. They were talking about killing someone like they were debating what to have for dinner.

"Sweetheart, listen to me." He whispered as he crossed the room. Gently he pried her hands open and linked her fingers with his. "I know you are scared and I know you want Rachel home safe and sound. You know that I want nothing more…"

To Livvie – the answer was simple. "Then let's go. We'll take care of her and Rachel will be home."

"Annette will not give up that easy. But if you talk to her, as one mother to another, there is a chance that she will give in, or at least, become vulnerable enough for us to get past her."

Livvie knew he had a point, but it didn't mean she liked it. She shook back her hair and blew out a breath. "OK. You win. I'll try it your way." She relented. Before Caleb could reply she added, "But if she so much as tries to keep my little girl from me one second longer than I can stand I reserve the right to kick her ass."

Caleb was unable to hold back his laughter any longer. He pulled her close and kissed her as he replied. "Consider us warned."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Billie – you know that he'll forgive you once he knows what you've been up to." Chloe said with a smile.

Billie blew her bangs out of her eyes as she nodded. "I know. That's what I keep telling myself."

"Well start listening to yourself then." Chloe laughed. Her brow wrinkled with concern as she asked. "Are you going to be OK? I'd love to keep talking but we really need to get over to Grant's parent's for dinner..."

"I think so." Billie sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just being silly. I'll be fine. Please. Don't let me keep you. Tell everyone I said hello."

"I absolutely will." Chloe promised. Her voice was bubbling with excitement as she continued. "I know it's hard but you know it'll be worth it. I'll talk to you tomorrow OK?"

"I know it will. OK." Billie replied, feeling better now. "Enjoy your dinner. Have a good night."

As she hung up the phone Billie closed her eyes and pictured the way it would all turn out. She knew if she could just keep that image in her head, everything would be just fine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rafe moved around the house, turning off light switches as he went. He shook his head. These kids must think he owns the electric company the way they had every lamp blazing. As he got to the door of the guest room, he peeked his head inside.

His mother sat there, her glasses perched on the end of her nose, smiling as she flipped through a stack of pictures.

She sensed him standing there and spoke softly. "Modern technology is just amazing isn't it? I can't believe we took these this evening and they are printed already."

"I know. It's great. I gotta tell you. Once we had grandchildren Alison insisted we get a photo printer." He replied with a grin.

Katrina placed the photos on the table beside her and drew off her glasses. Her eyebrows raised as she spoke again. "Speaking of grandchildren – you neglected to mention to me that one of yours has the last name of Morley."

On a normal day, if Rafe was being honest, that fact didn't even register to him. Unbelievable as it sounded, Colin was simply Colin, a young man who loved his daughter more than life itself and Alex – well, that little boy was nothing but an absolute joy to have around.

"It's funny how things just happen…" Rafe laughed.

"My darling, this did not happen merely by chance. Your father has quite a sense of humor." Katrina replied. She shook her head and smiled softly. "He always has…"

Rafe went to sit on the edge of her bed. "I don't get it. He pulled every string he could to allow me to come back to Alison." He scratched his head and went on. "Why didn't he try to come back to you?"

Katrina took a deep breath. "It didn't even occur to me that he _could _come back – which is why I didn't expect you to be living such an extraordinary life halfway across the world from me." She reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. "I've been thinking about it a lot, ever since I got that beautiful letter from your even more beautiful wife." Her affection for Alison could clearly be heard in her voice.

Smiling widely she went on. "The only way I can make sense of it all is that Edward's purpose in life was fulfilled once you were on the way – " Her face softened at the memory of their last night together. "I think that somehow, someway he knew that he needed to be waiting for you when you ended up there…" She raised her eyes to the ceiling before she finished the sentence. "…far too soon."

It was something he hadn't even considered, but he had to admit now it made perfect sense. A horrible thought flew through his mind as he stared at her. "You're not going to try and meet up with him are you? Because I just got you back – you can't go anywhere…"

"RAFE." She said firmly, effectively cutting him off. "Have you not remembered all I've taught you? There you go, jumping to wild conclusions again. " She stood slowly and walked to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "You can sleep well. I've a lot to catch up on and I intend to take my time doing so."

Rafe stood and watched his mother settle in to bed. She looked older to him all of the sudden. He shook it off as he warned her again. "Just don't go getting any wild ideas."

"Watch yourself." Her words were stern but her voice was full of laughter. "You may be grown with children of your own but you will remember I am your mother."

As he walked to the door, Rafe smiled back at her as he whispered. "We may have been apart for a while but trust me, I never forgot that."


	68. Chapter Sixty eight

_A/N: Sorry for the delay. I'm swamped with work my darlings. Without further ado, here's the latest installment for Rali & Co. (And by Co. I mean those pesky Morleys). LOL! _

_Thank you Mother Goose for the little rhyme. _

_Gosh. This story is over 160,000 words long. It will definitely be the longest one I've ever written. Memories was 170,000 – and this one isn't nearly over yet. Will it ever end? _

_Until next time…enjoy! xox - G _

**Chapter Sixty-eight **

It took everything she could to keep herself in check. Livvie took another deep breath. It had taken two torturous days, but finally Colin and Caleb had tracked Annette down. She hadn't gone far, Livvie thought with a shake of her head. Smug, backstabbing bitch.

She could hear Caleb's voice in her ear, almost as if he was standing next to her. Calm yourself Olivia. He would say.

Calm. Livvie shook her head again. He wants me to be calm. My baby's been missing for weeks and he thinks I should stand here and talk to the woman who's taken her calmly.

Standing there, trying to compose herself, Livvie decided she'd like to calmly smack the crap out of her.

Still she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. With her eyes still closed she lifted her fist and pounded on the door.

She could hear movement on the other side. She sensed it was Annette with the door still closed.

Just keep breathing Livvie, she thought to herself. If you can do that you'll have her back in no time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rafe." Katrina smiled. She couldn't help laughing watching at her son's attempts to use the grill. "I am glad to see you lending a hand."

"I try." He gave his mother an exasperated look, wincing as he burned his finger. "It's not my fault Alison won't let me near her kitchen."

"I don't blame her. You are a disaster." Katrina teased before pressing a kiss to his cheek. "But you are very sweet."

Rafe didn't reply. He just basked in the miracle of standing in his yard, talking to his mother.

Katrina snatched the spatula from her son. Deftly, she saved one of the steaks from being incinerated. She decided, now that she was back in practice, to do some motherly nudging. "So. I was thinking. You should do something nice for her."

"Who?" Rafe looked at her quizzically.

"Your lovely wife." Katrina replied. "Look at all she's done. She tracked me down, brought me over here in that pretty little plane and has made me feel nothing but welcome in your beautiful home." She narrowed her eyes at him. "And you - you need to slow down. From what I understand you were gone for nearly a month, leaving her here all alone."

"I know I was gone awhile - but it's not like I was on vacation without her. I was off to track down our slightly rebellious daughter." He replied as he spotted the daughter in question, giggling at something Kyle had just whispered in her ear. He turned to his mother and sighed. "But I know what you mean. I should get her something."

"Yes. You should. And I have the perfect idea." Katrina nodded. Her voice lowered as she made a suggestion. "Get her away from here."

Rafe blinked. He couldn't believe his ears. "You want us to go away?"

"Absolutely." As she caught the look on his face her voice was exasperated. "Oh Rafe please. Don't look at me like I just ordered you to do the dishes. I'll be just fine. It'll only be for a few days. You need to spend some time alone together."

As much as he knew he'd enjoy some time away with his wife, he couldn't possibly go anywhere right now. "Mama. That's a sweet thought. But I – I mean - we – we wouldn't want to leave you. It's been so long and you just got here." Rafe protested.

"And I'll be right here when you get back." Katrina replied as she placed the platter in Rafe's hands and began to pile the food onto it. "I will watch that darling little Ella and don't you worry." She added as she watched his eyes wander back towards Becky. She could read his mind. "I'll make sure to keep an eye on Rebecca. Relax for once in your life. Take your pretty wife and get reacquainted." She switched the grill off and laid the spatula down gently before she added. "Tell me something. Isn't it almost your anniversary?"

Rafe realized that she was right. The summer had flown by. It was mid-July already. It was less than a month till their wedding anniversary.

He knew that it would be "It is – but…" Rafe still was trying to make her understand. "Mama…"

Katrina was having none of it. "But nothing. I cannot even believe you are arguing with me. You've been blessed with more than I ever dreamed for you. I didn't raise you to take that kind of thing for granted did I?"

"No. No you didn't." Rafe said with a smile.

She turned to him slowly, gazing up at him and took his face in her hands as she whispered. "A love like this is precious. I know how busy you always are, taking it upon yourself to try and save the world." She smiled widely as she scolded him. "But please. Just do what I tell you. Stop for a moment and just be grateful."

Rafe watched his mother closely. She had a far away look in her eyes. He wondered, not for the first time, how he'd not seen it before. Maybe it was because he'd been so focused on his training. Maybe it was because he'd never known that type of love before he met Alison. Regardless, it was obvious to him now. She'd been as in love with his father as he was with his wife. All of the sudden it all made sense.

"Now say, 'Yes, Mama' and think about where you want to go." Katrina instructed with a laugh as she eased back, watching the change come over him. It was amazing to see. In his past life she had never been able to get him to stop and slow down. She was beyond happy to be here to witness him finally make something besides fighting a priority.

"Yes, Mama." Rafe laughed back at her as he did just that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Olivia." Annette sneered. "What an unpleasant surprise."

"Your not surprised at all are you?" Livvie replied. "Surely you didn't think I'd let you keep my daughter without so much as a fight."

Annette sighed as if she was bored. "My issue is not with you."

"Well - guess what? My issue **_is _**with you." Livvie snapped back.

Calm Olivia. She could hear Caleb's voice as if he was standing beside her. Stay calm. For a split second she was nearly convinced he was standing right there with her.

"He didn't think of me when he made those wishes. He didn't think of anyone but himself." Annette replied.

"You are wrong." Livvie said softly. "He was thinking of me. I wanted us to have a chance to have children - and thanks to him, you were able to have one of your own. Do you mean to tell me that you'd have been happier if she never existed than you are to have had her and lost her?"

Annette did not reply. Her head was filled of thoughts of Anastasia.

Livvie kept going, desperately trying to stifle the voice in her head that said "Take her out. Now. What are you waiting for?"

Instead she took another deep breath and kept her tone soft and soothing. "You know what it's like. To wake up and wonder where your daughter is. That's how it's been for me for weeks now. I know you don't want to hurt her, but you are. You are keeping her from her mother."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I've been planning this so long I can't believe it's almost here." Becky said excitedly as she sat with Maggie under a tree. They'd been there for a good hour, talking a mile a minute, just like they had when they were little.

"He's going to be so surprised." Maggie agreed. "I've reserved the private room and Mam says she'll make all his favorites.

Becky chuckled. "She's not insulted that he doesn't have the most discerning taste?"

Maggie laughed back. "Are you kidding? She's from Ireland. Most of the people there are happy with meat and potatoes. Trust me, she's fine with it."

"So. We'll be there at 7:30." Becky said then, nervously picking at the lawn. She sighed and looked over at her friend. "I just wish I could do something more."

"More like what?" Maggie looked at her funny. "Becks what else could you do to celebrate his birthday? You've got an absolutely amazing night planned."

"Yeah." Becky sighed again. "An amazing night where he drops me off and goes home alone."

Maggie shouldn't have had to ask. Getting some time alone with Kyle was something that had been nagging at Becky forever it seemed. "It'll happen Becky." She reassured her friend. "You just need to stop trying so hard."

Becky rolled her eyes. "Well I think there must be something wrong, because he's a guy and he never seems to mind that we haven't well, you know." Frustrated, she blew her hair out of her eyes and sighed once more. "I'm afraid if I don't keep trying we might never have a chance to be alone together."

Just then the guy in question came walking over and stood next to them, beaming down at Becky like she was the only person in the world. If she knew what he was thinking at that moment she would know for certain how wrong she was. Kyle held a hand out to her and helped her to stand, smiling when she tilted her face up to his and kissed him sweetly.

"What are you too whispering about?" He asked with a grin.

"Nothing." Maggie said quickly with a shrug.

"Just - you know - girl talk." Becky added.

Kyle gave her a look. "Why do I have a feeling you're up to something?"

"Who me?" Becky blinked at him innocently. "Why would you say something like that?"

"Yes you." He laughed at her then. "Because - you usually are up to something."

"Well. If I am you'll know about it sooner or later." She giggled as she grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the picnic table.

He tried to pretend to be annoyed but it was useless. Her penchant for trouble was only one of the thousand things he loved about her. "Don't I know it." Kyle chuckled as he followed behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annette was in a far off place, her mind still on her own daughter. "She embraced this life - it was only when he let her dream of something else that I could not protect her."

"We can't always protect our daughters the way we want to." Livvie said softly. A sense of peace washed over her. She could feel Caleb's presence in the house. Just keep her talking Livvie, she said to herself. Distract her and Rachel will be back home in no time. She kept on, knowing she was almost there. "We do our best - but sometimes it's just not good enough."

Caleb watched as Colin led him down the dark and desolate hallway. The fact that his little girl had been away for so long continued to gnaw at him. He should have seen this coming, he should have taken care of all of it sooner.

Faintly he could hear her voice coming from a room nearby. It sounded so small and broken, and he could hear her crying as she said the words.

_Three little kittens, they lost their mittens and they began to cry… _

His heart ached, remembering how she would always recite rhymes like that. It was one of the most adorable things about her.

They got to the door and Caleb nodded at Colin to open it. Fear snuck up his spine, hoping that she had been well taken care of. In Annette's emotional state he couldn't be sure.

Colin gently eased the door open, and it seemed for a moment the room was empty. Defeated, they nearly turned to go when they heard her voice again.

_Meow, meow, meow, meow. Then you shall have no pie… _

He had to swallow to find his voice. "Rachel?"

She wiped her eyes as she whispered. "Shhh. Stay quiet Casper." She hugged her stuffed kitten tightly. "I think I hear Papa."

Caleb sighed with relief. "Precious. You're right. It's me and your brother. Come out sweetheart. We're here to bring you home."

"It's not a trick? The lady - she plays tricks on me sometimes." She said her voice wary. She kept huddled in the corner, the heavy drapes covering the window hiding her from their view.

Caleb was beyond annoyed that he couldn't find her using his powers. He tiptoed towards the sound of her voice.

"No baby. It's not a trick. C'mon out. Let's go home now."

"You aren't mad? You didn't send me away 'cause I was bad?" Rachel asked with a sniffle.

"No. Not at all." Taking a steadying breath, Caleb drew the curtain aside. Colin smiled widely when he saw his sister's tearstained face, her dark hair covered in dust.

In one swift movement, Caleb whisked her off the floor. "My precious. There you are." He buried his nose in her hair and held her tight. "I've been looking for you forever."

"Well." She giggled as he rained kisses on her little cheeks. "Now you found me!"


	69. Chapter Sixty Nine

_A/N: I have no excuses. Well – actually - I have a box full. I've found a new couple to obsess over and they came at me with a new muse – who is loud and incredibly insistent. I've been outrageously busy traveling like you cannot imagine (but I got to see my darling PCGirl so YAY!)…then I've had some personal stuff…then recently I've been under the weather._

_But now – on SN - Rafe's back in PC…_

…_and apparently so am I. _

_I'm finishing this story – 'cause I just have to. No one should write 68 Chapters and disappear, leaving the characters they've created hanging in the wind. I respect you all and what I've created way to much to let that happen. But I have to confess once To Have and To Hold is done, dear hearts, I'm leaving you. _

_Sniff, sniff. _

_I love PC, love Rali, always have, and always, **always **will. I simply adore all of you – who have been right here with me all this time. It's been three years (GULP!) since my first ever fanfic and I can't tell you how much I've loved writing every word. _

_But – sadly - this ship has sailed, I fear. I can never say never, but if the struggles of the last two months are any indication, I just don't have it in me anymore. _

_I'll email those who'd like to read my future story featuring Ella and Ty or post it here if you want me to. OH! And for those who are at all interested I'm thinking of writing a wholly original story – (with a Quinn/Billie type dynamic) so let me know if you want me to tell you where to find it._

_To my dearest darling Awians, Ali, Carlie, Livvie and Kathy…we'll always have Transylvania. ;)_

_xox-G_

**Chapter Sixty-nine**

It killed him to let her go, but he knew he wouldn't leave here without having a small discussion with his old friend Annette. To think that after all he'd done for her she'd repay him this way.

There were consequences for ones actions.

Caleb watched closely as Colin slipped out the door with Rachel in tow. Rage bubbled inside him as he heard Olivia's voice in a room nearby.

"Are you saying you've never respected him?" He could tell it was an effort for her to keep her voice from shaking. He was sure she was mere seconds away from losing it.

Annette chuckled bitterly. "Why should I have? He was pathetic from the start. He was no where near the man his father was."

"His father ended up killed. He's still here." Livvie snapped back.

"Caleb is NOTHING now. NOTHING! He's a shell of what he once was." Annette spat at her.

'Really?" Caleb said idly, leaning against the door frame, staring at his nails.

"Y-y-you took her from me." She whirled on him, her voice broken. "My darling little girl. YOU STOLE HER."

"She left you Annette. I had very little to do with it." He sighed.

Her eyes were wild, her breath coming in frantic bursts. "She loved this life. You gave her a choice. I wanted you to know what that feels like."

Caleb continued to stare at her. "My son chose similarly and somehow, surprisingly, we've managed to make it work." He replied, his tone of voice a direct contradiction from the way he felt inside. His hands itched to tear her to pieces, to squeeze the everlasting life out of her. His eyes ached to watch, gleefully, as she took her last breath.

But death, sweet peaceful death, would be far too good for her.

"You've made quite the mistake, Annette." He said his gaze level. "You went after my family. How, exactly, do you think I should react to that?"

She saw the intent in his eyes. "You are weak." She said, not nearly as confidently as she should.

He regarded her closely. "I think I _might_ be able to summon up enough to get the job done." He walked towards Livvie and curled an arm around her waist, smiling in spite of it all when he felt her anger radiating off of her skin. He bent his head and sweetly kissed her temple. "Or perhaps my lovely wife will take care of things for me."

"You wouldn't, Caleb. After all I've done for you…" Annette's voice softened, as she gazed at him, her eyes pleading.

He kissed Livvie again before slipping away and moving towards the woman who he once trusted as much as he could trust anyone in this life. "After all I've done for **_you_**, you should be on your knees, begging for mercy." He whispered, his voice lethal.

Annette stared up at him, visibly shaking.

He leaned close and breathed into her ear. "Tell me. Give me one good reason why I should spare you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alison loved having Katrina around. As well as she knew Rafe, it seemed there were a hundred million things he'd never told her.

"He was so stubborn. I couldn't get him to move an inch." Katrina laughed as she sat in the rocking chair.

"Yes. I'm incredibly familiar…" Alison sighed.

Katrina laughed louder. "I don't think you're quite the pushover either, my dear."

"True enough." She giggled back at her as she gazed lovingly over at her mother in law. Concern wrinkled her brow as she realized how tired she looked.

"You should rest, Mamă." Alison said softly, smiling as she said the words. Katrina was so motherly to all of them that it just seemed right for her to call her that too. She certainly was a different kind of mother than her own.

Especially after Elizabeth had shown up to the barbecue today wearing a leopard halter.

"I should." Katrina agreed, her voice weary.

Alison's heart pounded nervously as she helped her to stand. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen it before. She couldn't believe she'd forgotten. Katrina had mentioned it in passing but she'd been so exciting about meeting her she'd pushed it aside. The thoughts came back now with a vengeance.

"How sick are you really?" She whispered.

A flicker of realization crossed the older woman's face. She thought about lying, but instead sighed and settled into bed. "Oh, meu dragă, please don't concern yourself over me. It comes and it goes."

"Mamă." Alison's eyes began to swim with tears.

"Don't tell him, yet. Please." Katrina pleaded softly. "It will hurt him. He will worry. I want to see him happy, for as long as I can."

"I…" Alison couldn't imagine keeping such a secret. She stared at her and sighed. "I won't - - but only for a little while." Her heart heavy, she moved to the door.

Katrina's eyes fluttered closed as she whispered. "That is all I ask."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annette sat stunned, unable to speak.

"You know what? I actually don't even need one." Caleb said after a few excruciatingly long moments. "Keeping you alive is my best revenge. But know this…" He hissed. "You come anywhere near my family again and I will put you out of your misery in a heartbeat."

He stood back and moved to Livvie's side again. "Do we understand each other?" He asked then.

He was not surprised when he received no reply.

"Where is your eloquence now, Annette? I have to tell you I enjoyed your notes immensely. But that's right." He sighed, looking at her with complete contempt. "Even those words belonged to someone else."

He ushered Livvie to the door, because he could almost smell on her skin her need for vengeance. He knew she was justified, but even without his full powers he knew subtly was sometimes ones strongest weapon.

"You seem to have a problem taking things that don't belong to you and calling them your own." Caleb said as he and Livvie made their exit. "You'd be wise to keep your hands to yourself."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My mother loves you." Rafe whispered as he climbed into bed beside her.

Alison blinked back tears as she replied, in all sincerity. "The feeling is entirely mutual."

"She wants me…" His fingers gently lifted her hair from her shoulder, exposing her neck. His lips moved there and he kissed her, his tongue darting out to taste her skin. "…to spend some quality time with you."

If she wasn't so distraught about what she'd learned she might laugh. She took a deep breath and forced herself to make things light. His hands splayed over her stomach as he pulled her closer. "Really? She told you to make love to me?"

"Pretty much." He chuckled as he pressed a kiss to her neck again. "She told me to take you away from here. So…" He smiled as she turned in his arms and her mouth sought his. "…where do you want to go."

"Not too far." She sighed, desperately trying to keep her worries at bay. She pulled him closer, already trying to comfort him, even though he had no idea what was to come.

"The Inn?" He suggested.

"Perfect." She breathed as he moved over her. "Or here – just…" She sucked in a breath. "…just here."

"We don't need much do we?" He laughed louder as he took her under.

"No. Not much…just…us." She whispered as she let him.


	70. Chapter Seventy

_A/N: PCGirl's B-Day Gift - 2 mo. late. (It's got edits - so read it again!)_

_Enjoy! __xox-G_

**Chapter Seventy**

Life goes on, no matter how hard you try and stop it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having Rachel home was more than they ever dreamed of. Colin had smiled widely as he hugged her goodbye. As hard, as difficult, as frightening as the ordeal had been it seemed to go a long way towards repairing the damage his family had suffered.

Ironic, wasn't it - that they should have Annette to thank for that?

Now happily settled back at home, he pressed a kiss to Alex's forehead as he called out for Katrina. She scurried into the room, her skirt fluttering about her legs, her eyes bright and her cheeks flushed.

She paused to tilt her face up to his and his lips brushed hers. _**This **_is what made it all worth it, he thought with a sigh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alison stood at the mirror, fastening her earring.

She turned and caught a glimpse of Rafe, fiddling with his watch. She smiled softly as she crossed the room to lend a hand.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead as she fastened the watch to his wrist in record time. As he pulled away one thought filled her mind.

Even with the cloud hanging over her, days like today always made her giddy, because she knew from experience what was in store. Years that were an intoxicating mixture of happiness and heartache. And she knew, without question, that no matter how bad the heartache was, the happiness always made up for it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lynnie sighed as she ran a hand over her stomach, knowing that she looked incredibly enormous. And she still had months to go.

Ethan watched her from the doorway and simply smiled.

"You're gorgeous." He whispered.

"I'm huge." She muttered as she moved to put on her glasses.

As she turned and gazed at him, her face softened, her cranky mood suddenly lifting. "They're so lucky." She sighed. "I know how happy she must be. I remember what it was like for me."

"It was the single best day of my life." He said softly as his hand linked with hers and led her out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyle lost his breath as he caught sight of her, his palms sweaty and his stomach in knots.

_Go slow_. He kept repeating to himself. _You're going slow._

There was no one more beautiful than her. No one in this world.

As Becky giggled and threw her arms around his neck he also knew for sure that there was no one luckier than him.

No one in this world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lia could wrestle two muggers to the ground single handedly, but she could not seem to be able to take on two teetering toddlers.

Thankfully, Danny caught Sean right before he took a header into the coffee table. She blew her hair out of her eyes as she wrestled with a wiggly Liam.

"There's a special place in heaven for people like us." Danny laughed at her when he caught her eye.

She laughed as she crossed the room and gave him a smacking kiss on the lips. "Oh God. There'd better be."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cam watched Abby pinning her hair up and fell a little more in love.

"He chose well, didn't he?" He whispered softly.

She turned and gave him a dazzling smile. "Very. I couldn't be happier."

He walked to her and curled his arms around her waist as he whispered in her ear. "Neither can I."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Clo. C'mon now. Don't start crying already." Grant laughed as he ran a hand over Melissa's back. His daughter was sound asleep on his shoulder, not to mention happily drooling all over his dress shirt.

"It's beautiful. Just...beautiful, what she's doing for him." She sniffled, reaching for another tissue.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." He said softly as his eyes met hers.

And instead of getting her to stop crying, he just made her cry harder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn watched as Ty bolted from the car and scrambled up to the front door. He walked behind him slowly, his pride still stinging a bit.

Billie could have come. He thought to himself, hanging his head and dragging his feet. Whatever she had to do today couldn't have been that important. As a matter of fact, it looked like she hadn't even left. Her car was still here.

As he opened the door he looked at the plaque he held in his hand and sighed. It wasn't every day you were named Coach of the Year.

Quinn didn't notice much when he came inside, he was too preoccupied with his thoughts. He could smell fresh flowers and figured Billie must have picked some from the garden.

It was eerily quiet. His impulse was to call out and tell her he was home but he wasn't quite sure he wanted to at the moment. What he wanted to do was get out of this suit. It had been a mild summer but today threatened to be pretty steamy.

He patted and over excited Slider on the head and was heading up the stairs to his bedroom when he heard Ty's voice. "Hey Dad? Can you come outside for a minute?"

"Sure." He called back. "Just let me change first, OK buddy?"

"NO!" Ty yelled. He paused and then continued. "I'm sorry. I mean…it'll just take a second. Can you please come now?"

Irritated, Quinn turned and headed back through the kitchen. His voice was clipped as he made his way towards the back door. "Watch how you speak to me, Tyler James. I don't know what could possibly be so important that you need me to…"

His words stopped as he caught a glimpse of the backyard. There were flowers everywhere, spilling over in large stoneware pots that he could tell Billie made herself. Smaller ones flanked the slate path that cut across the yard towards Billie's garden. And his entire family stood beaming at him from the lawn.

He shook his head, not understanding why everyone looked so formal. Still, he was incredibly touched that Billie would go to all this trouble. "She didn't need to do this." He whispered so that only Ty could hear him. "She should have just come to the ceremony with us."

"She couldn't. She had to get ready." Ty replied. "She had to get her hair done and do her makeup."

Quinn laughed. "She doesn't need much. It shouldn't take her that long at all." He walked out onto the patio and smiled over at his parents. "Don't you all look fancy?" He said with a smirk.

Cam shook his head and grinned. "You have no idea what's going on do you?"

"What?" Quinn grinned back at him. "I know. Billie's throwing me a party…"

Lia shifted Liam in her arms and bit back a laugh. "That's one way to put it."

"What?" He gave her a blank look.

"Do yourself a favor. Go stand over there, Superstar." Lia replied, still chuckling. He continued to stare at her so she added. "Come on. Move it. Go stand with Aidan at the end of the path."

"Huh?" He looked at her like she was crazy but did what she asked. He glanced over and saw his friends fighting laughter. "What the hell is so funny?"

"I honestly never thought she'd be able to pull it off." Danny replied, trying to keep Sean from drooling all over his tie.

"Seriously. You gotta hand it to her." Ethan agreed.

"Here." Lia said as she handed Liam over to him. "Practice." She called over her shoulder as she made her way back to the house with Cam in tow.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Quinn asked, clearly agitated again. He glanced down at his brother and was once again startled. "Aidan - what are you doing dressed like that? I feel like I'm the only one not in on the joke."

"Trust me. You won't be laughing." Grant offered.

Quinn glanced over at his mother. "MOM." He said desperately. "Tell me."

Abby smiled softly as she came over to him, rising on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Relax. Be patient. It'll be worth it I promise."

As if on cue, Quinn was startled when he saw a string quartet appear from behind the garage. They settled into folding chairs and began to play.

His eyes moved to the back of the house, spotting his sisters wearing matching dresses, something they hadn't done in years. Lynnie's swollen belly was the only visible difference in the two. They were clutching identical bouquets as well. They made their way down the path and moments later came Kate and Chloe, looking equally radiant.

As it dawned on him what was happening he couldn't breathe.

Ty and Ella came next, and Quinn could clearly see his son's face shining with joy as he made his way to the end.

That little sneak. Quinn thought with a smile. He never let on a thing.

He felt as if he was dreaming when he heard the music change and Billie finally appeared.

She stood at the end of the walkway, her arm hooked in Cam's with a huge smile on her face as she gazed at him. As the quartet played she slowly walked towards him, the skirt of her strapless gown swishing when she walked. She had a wreath of flowers threaded in her dark hair. He knew, without a doubt, she had never looked more beautiful.

The scent she wore clouded his senses as she stopped in front of him. Cam gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and eased away. She turned to Chloe, handing her bouquet to her before she faced him again and whispered. "Hi."

At a complete loss for words it took him a moment to reply. "Hi back." He ran a hand over her cheek and sighed. "Billie…"

"You were mad at me weren't you?" She said with a grin.

"No…I…" He blushed a bit and reached for her hands, barely noticing when the minister came to stand next to them.

"You weren't just mad. You were furious. I could tell. You were so annoyed when I wouldn't come with you today." She replied, still beaming up at him.

"I…" Quinn sighed again.

"I told you." She whispered as she rose on her toes and brushed her lips across his. "I was too busy…"

As she eased away, Quinn smiled down at her, finally able to find his voice. "I can see that."

The stood and gazed into each others eyes while the minister cleared his throat and began the ceremony.

"I got the rings, Quinn. Don't worry." Aidan said proudly as he tugged on his brother's sleeve.

"Good to know." Quinn laughed back at him.

"I go first." Billie demanded softly as the minister got to the part of the ceremony where they said their vows.

"Quinn…" She took a deep breath, blinking back tears as she spoke. "You are by far the most generous and patient man in the universe. I know loving me hasn't been easy. When I met you I had nothing but plenty of baggage – and a pretty spectacular kid." She shifted her gaze to Ty for a moment before her eyes met his again. "And I know that I kept pushing you away but you stayed right there and wouldn't budge. I will be forever grateful to you for thinking I was worth the trouble."

"You are…" He replied with a smile. "You're worth every minute."

"I don't know if I should be happy you're agreeing so quickly." She pouted a bit before she continued. "I never thought it would happen. I didn't think I'd ever be able to trust anyone ever again. But, even if I didn't show it - almost from the start I trusted you. I trust you with every penny I have – and not just because you have more than a few yourself."

She laughed softly as she went on. "I trust you with Tyler. If I thought for one minute you would hurt him I'd have never let you get near him, let alone become his father." She took another steadying breath as she finished. "Most importantly Quinn, I trust you with my heart." She brought their joined hands to her chest and gave his a squeeze. "I know you'll keep it safe. I know that you'll keep us all safe."

"I will." He whispered. As he spoke he could feel her heart thundering under his hand. "I promise you, I will."

He eased back and stared into her eyes. "OK." He sighed. "My turn."

Billie blinked back tears, a smile lighting up her whole face as he began to speak.

He chuckled a bit as he started. "I have trouble remembering things sometimes. Like, the day I first met you or where I put my car keys. But I'll never forget the second I fell in love with you."

He laughed loudly and then continued. "I think secretly you had it all planned out. You were so skittish you made me take things incredibly slow. But I didn't mind, because although it was a lot of work I've never had a job I enjoyed more." He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "and before you say it – that includes playing ball."

She giggled and started to protest but trailed off as she saw the look in his eyes as he pulled away. His voice got serious as he kept on. "My beautiful Belinda." He sighed and brought their joined hands to his lips, gently brushing a kiss over her knuckles. "You've given me everything I've ever dreamed of and so much more. I've got the most amazing life. I've got a son…" He smiled over at Ty before turning back to her. "I've got the home and the family I've always wanted and most of all, I've got you."

Billie dabbed at her eyes with a kleenex, his words making her weep with happiness. When she planned today she had hoped it'd turn out just like this. Finally, because of Quinn, all her dreams had come true.

It was a shame to interrupt, but there was the little detail of exchanging of rings that needed to be dealt with. With trembling hands Billie repeated the minister's words and slipped the ring on Quinn's finger.

Aidan beamed with pride as he handed Billie's ring to Quinn. When he turned back to face her, his eyes never left hers as he placed the ring on her own.

They were so wrapped up in the moment they barely heard the minister announce. "I now pronounce you man and wife."

Quinn pulled Billie a full foot off the ground and spun her around as his lips sought hers. He pulled back slightly and laughed as he said. "It's about time."


End file.
